Half Alive
by kinmoku2
Summary: Namine's the popular snob who's always had everything handed to her but when the new, Blind, boy Roxas transfers to her school, can he show her to 'see' beyond the surface of life? JUST AN EPILOGUE LEFT!
1. Chapter 1: Glamorous

_Half Alive_

Summary: Naminé's the popular snob who's always had everything handed to her but when the new, Blind, boy Roxas transfers to her school can he show her to 'see' beyond the surface of life?

**Chapter 1: Glamorous**

"What do you girls think Tiffany or Juicy?" asked a girl with silky blonde hair as she held up two different sets of jewelry to her porcelain face.

The three girls sitting on her Queen sized canopy bed eyed the jewelry expertly—except for the girl sitting on the end of the mattress. She was far too shy to voice any opinion on fashion, especially since the result could mean her banishment from the blonde girl's group—otherwise known as social suicide.

The girl in the middle, however, was relatively knowledgeable when it came to fashion and though hesitant, still offered her suggestion with smile. "I think you should wear the Juicy ones. The blue really goes with your eyes."

Considering the thought, the blonde girl brought the large dangling blue earrings up to her face once more as she casually sauntered over to her large vanity mirror to appraise herself. She needed to make sure that her outfit for tomorrow was flawless because if she wasn't flawless…the girl's life would be completely and _totally_ over.

'_Hmm…The earrings really do like go with my eyes,' _The blonde girl mused before flickering her sapphire eyes back to her three expectant friends with a satisfied smirk. "I'll go with Juicy," She concluded not bothering to thank her auburn haired friend for the idea at all as she carefully set the earrings onto the vanity. Though, the red head didn't mind that her friend hadn't given any sign of gratitude or acknowledgement. To be able to help the wonderful, glamorous and super popular Naminé Misaki was an honor.

"Good pick Nami! You're gonna look like _super_ hot tomorrow!" beamed the girl sitting on the other end of the bed. She had large jade eyes and hair that was oddly styled so that both ends flipped out.

The only one of Naminé's entourage that didn't shower her with praise was the brunette sitting on the opposite end of the bed next to the auburn haired teen. Though in the girl's defense, she was just getting used to this whole popular thing and at least tried to show her own approval with a small nod.

"I know right? All of the other girls at school will be like beyond jealous," Naminé grinned, flashing her friends a bright commercial white smile. She loved being rich. It enabled Naminé to do whatever wanted when she wanted to. Nothing was off limits for the blonde. She had everything.

"As they like should!" The bubbly brunette, Selphie, agreed with an annoying giggle.

Kairi, the girl with auburn hair, also chimed in before taking a sip of the fresh strawberry smoothie in her hand. "And, it will certainly deter any wannabes from trying to steal your spotlight."

"True," Naminé said smirking wider as she took a long sip from her own mango smoothie—freshly made by her family's chef Arnold of course. The only girl who didn't make any effort to verbally agree with the popular blonde was the shy brunette who only managed to twist her messy braids nervously as she watched the exchange unfold.

A moment passed in silence as Naminé waited for the shy brunette to speak. She had been very generous by extending the girl an invitation into their exclusive group. Naminé had even invited her to their Friday night sleepover—something that usually required an obnoxious amount of begging and favors—but here the blonde was sitting. In silence. Naminé frowned. All of her friends were supposed to offer her verbal support. It was practically a law!

"What do you think Olette?" Naminé asked as she sweetly looked to her friend. Yet, in truth, it wasn't so much of a question as it was a demand.

Olette's head shot up and her emerald eyes grew large like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh…I-I l-love it!" She stammered.

Naminé beamed in satisfaction as a response and adjusted the silky strap of her Juicy pajama top before grabbing her remote off the nightstand next to her bed and turning on her large sleek flat screen TV. Almost immediately, the energetic voices of _Entertainment Tonight _filled the room and Naminé, seeing the visage of her current Hollywood crush fill the screen, turned to her friends with a melodramatic sigh.

"Gawd, why does Robert Pattinson have to be so hot?"

Kairi tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear and nodded her head in agreement. "I know. If only the guys at our school were half as hot as him." But…deep down, Kairi did have one guy that came to her mind. The one guy that she couldn't have.

"Except for Sora," Naminé reminded, holding out her hand as Selphie quickly handed her, her favorite lip gloss—Very Strawberry. Re-glossing her lips, Naminé couldn't help but let her thoughts stray to the porcupine headed brunette that was her crush and soon to be boyfriend. Sora may have been a goofball but he was an attractive goofball _and_ he played on the school's blitzball team—A perfect combination in Naminé's eyes.

"Oh…Yeah," Kairi whispered with a weak smile, but Naminé paid the girl no attention of course as she continued to yammer on about her latest conversation with the brunette. Kairi didn't chime in with Selphie to encourage Naminé's newest ploy. She couldn't—So, instead, Kairi opted to bit her lower lip for what seemed like the millionth time as she mentally wished to be even half as beautiful as Naminé. Pretty enough so that Sora would notice _her _and not Naminé. But…Kairi knew that her wish would never happen. Naminé was Naminé and Kairi was just…Kairi.

"And his cousin," Selphie added with a smirk as all of her friends turned their attention on her. Something that the brunette enjoyed more than she probably should.

"Cousin?" Naminé repeated as one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows arched, her French tips clicking the off button on the remote, "What cousin?"

All of the sound that had once filled the spacious room evaporated, leaving the quartet in silence. Yet, even with this lack of sound, Naminé's thoughts were racing. Why hadn't she known about this? How had Selphie known before she had? I mean, seriously, she was _Naminé Misaki!_ She knew everything that went on—especially anything that had to do with Sora.

"Oh, you know…His totally hot cousin that's transferring to our school tomorrow," Selphie continued nonchalantly as she popped a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth.

"Tomorrow?" Naminé repeated with a growing smirk. The blonde girl couldn't help but be excited at Sora's 'hot' cousin's arrival. In fact, she would be the one to give him the grand tour.

"Uh-Huh," Selphie nodded with a big grin, "And his name is Roxas."

"Roxas, huh?" Naminé's strawberry glossed lips pulled into a coy smile. _'Even his name sounds hot.'_

Kairi stopped biting her lip. _'She couldn't already be…?' _A small twinge of hope began to build in the violet eyed girl's heart. "But Nami…I thought you liked Sora?"

"Well, like if this 'Roxas' is hot enough, then Sora is old news," Naminé said simply as she began to walk up to her monster sized closet. She needed to look absolutely perfect tomorrow—Not that Naminé didn't always look perfect, but this was an occasion where she really needed to step it up. Roxas' first impression of her could not be flawed in any way.

"Just like that?" Kairi asked with bewilderment as she approached her friend who, at the moment, was carelessly pulling and throwing articles of clothing out of her closet.

Naminé turned around only briefly to casually shrug her shoulders. "Why not?"

"Oh…um…I-I guess it's just that you've been c-crushing on him for a-awhile now," Kairi stuttered as she began to nervously tug the ends of her dark red hair.

"So?" Naminé asked, not bothering to look up from the mounds of designer clothing she was sorting through to properly address her friend, "Who like cares?"

Kairi didn't answer as she quickly shrunk back to the duvet with Olette. She would never be strong enough to speak her mind…Not when she was around Naminé.

After another minute of sifting through her various pieces of clothing, Naminé beamed victoriously as she assembled a jaw-dropping ensemble. "Selph, come here for a sec," Naminé ordered snapping her fingers. Almost instantly, Selphie sprung from her seat on the bed and bounded over to the blonde female.

"Hmm?"

"What do you like think of this outfit?" Naminé asked, twirling around as she held the chiffon blue tube top dress close to her petite body along with a pair of matching skinny jeans to match.

Selphie appraised the clothing choice with false scrutiny knowing full well that Naminé knew it was perfect. The blonde always knew and Selphie's opinion—no matter how many times Naminé said otherwise—didn't matter. All the brunette was there to do was reassure and compliment. Yet, Selphie would never give up her position as one of Naminé's best friends. The role was far too important, the key to popularity success and plus, who needed real friends when you had popularity?

"Perfect!" Selphie squealed, clapping her hands excitedly as she jumped in her new yellow silk pajamas.

"I'm glad you think so," Naminé breathed a sigh of relief—Not that it was necessary, but why not make her friend feel good about herself? After all, alongside being incredibly beautiful, Naminé was also super generous. _'I've got it all, don't I?" _She haughtily mused before carefully placing her outfit on the personalized mannequin sitting in the corner of the room. Now that her fashion dilemma had been taken care of, Naminé smiled contently before plopping down on the fluffy blue sheets of her bed.

"H-Hey Naminé?" Olette's soft voice abruptly called, breaking the momentary silence in the room. Lazily, Naminé lifted her head until her head until her cerulean eyes landed on the shy brunette that had just spoken.

"What is it Lett?"

"Oh, um…," Olette paused hesitantly, not having anticipated on being heard, "I-I was just w-wondering what we were gonna do now…that's all." By the time the last word fell from her lips, Olette's emerald eyes had averted to the carpeted floor as she still anxiously twisted her messy braids.

Naminé blinked once before thinking a moment. What should they do? _'We've already like talked about boys, watched TV…' _Naminé smiled abruptly as she was struck with an idea. "How about a movie?" Naminé suggested—though she was aware that no one would dare decline her idea. That was just how things worked. If Naminé suggested something, it was done. If Naminé said something was cool, it was cool. They were simply the facts of life.

"Sounds good to me," Kairi agreed with a smile before finally tucking the strand of hair she had been fidgeting with behind her ear.

Selphie also nodded her head and beamed. "I'm in!" Olette, of course, remained silent but she still offered an affirmative nod of her own to the popular girl.

"Hmm…" Naminé pressed a button on her universal remote, causing a small dent in one of her walls to expand and reveal a large rack of nearly every romance, drama and romantic comedy movie to have ever come into existence. Each DVD was neatly organized according to its name, genre and year. Naminé wasn't much of a neat freak, but even she had to admit it was pretty convenient.

Walking up to the shelf of movies, Naminé raced her fingertips across each of the DVD's spines until she came upon a particular title—_Twilight. _She really did have a thing for Robert Pattinson right now…Then again, he _was _Edward Cullen.

"How about we watch _Twilight_?" Naminé proposed holding the movie up.

All three girls—including Olette—squealed excitedly. _'I'll take that as a yes.' _Naminé smirked with satisfaction as she popped the DVD in and turned down the lights until there was only the faint glow of the TV illuminating the room. Before the movie began, all four girls huddled onto Naminé's enormous bed eagerly and grabbed their various beverages and snacks for easy access.

Once the movie started, however, no one in the room seemed to even touch said goodies as they all found themselves dazzled by the sight of their favorite fictional character Edward Cullen to notice the treats going to waste.

KHKHKH

It had been hours since the movie had finished and all four girls were now lying peacefully on the sparkle coated floor. How they all ended up on the floor was a mystery, but nonetheless each girl had eventually been ensnared in sleep's gentle lullaby until dawn arose and roused them from whatever world their imagination had painted for their slumbering minds—including a certain blonde whose dreams couldn't help but stray to the new student…Roxas.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: 7/11/12 I decided to edit this chapter a little bit because when I first started this story in 2009, I was pretty young and still very inexperienced with my writing. It's not perfect now either, but I feel that since the first chapter is so important in either attracting or detracting readers I should revamp it a little so it matches the quality and style of the later chapters. I don't plan on making major changes to the storyline. I just plan on re-wording things, changing a little bit of the dialogue or adding certain details. I'm also planning on doing the same for other chapters as well until I feel that the writing is adequate. **

**For any new readers, I hope you enjoy Half Alive! I know Naminé takes some getting used to in this story, but remember this is a _transformation_ story so she needs to be a snob in order to change back into the shy girl we all know and love.**

**Also, Please still Review if you can! I'd love to hear your thoughts, especially any older readers who remember this chapter from back in 2009! :D!**

**Story Fact # 1: Chapter One's title was inspired by the song 'Glamorous' by Fergie.**


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 2: Behind Blue Eyes

"Alright sweetheart, are you ready for you surprise?" A woman asked, her long chestnut hair trailing behind her as she carefully guided her son through the maze that was their home.

The boy chuckled at her words in amusement. "Yeah, I'm ready, but Mom, do you really have to blindfold me? I mean, what's the point? I'm already blind."

The woman, his mother, laughed along with her son. She feigned the cheery persona quite at times like these, but for anyone who looked closely, it was obvious that her soft jade eyes betrayed a darker, more somber emotion. It wasn't that the mother was in denial. No. She had gotten over that. It was just that…her youngest child's condition was much easier to cope with when there was at least some shred of normalcy in their lives. Aerith Strife didn't expect things to be completely normal. All she really wanted was for her son to feel like he was well…_normal._

However, she was aware that her behavior was odd compared to her son's. He was the blind one and yet…it was almost as if she was the one dealing with the lack of sight.

"I know, but...It's tradition, right?"

"Right," He smiled, unaware of the stinging behind his mother's eyes as she tried to fight off the onslaught of tears threatening to taint her happy face. He was always so at peace. Most kids his age suffered from serious depression after the loss of such a vital ability, but not her son. He smiled and laughed as though nothing was wrong. In a way, it was a good sign. He deserved to be happy. But…Aerith couldn't deny the tearing of her heart at his strength.

Silence hung in the air for the few moments they descended the stairs, and the blind boy couldn't help but allow his thoughts to stray as his mother firmly kept hold of his shoulders (in case he might stumble upon one of the carpeted steps and thus injure himself further—again).

Yet, it did bother him—his family's abnormal protectiveness over him since the accident. At first, it was understandable. He wasn't used to his new inability, and it was nice to have someone looking out for him, but after a while…the blind boy found himself to be tired of protective hands that guided him. He couldn't even get the mail without someone's aid and forget about even trying to go out your own…

Even his older sister, Larxene, who constantly mocked him, treated him differently. In fact, she was actually _nice _to him. He knew they didn't mean to make him unhappy, but he still hated it. He wasn't normal anymore. Roxas Strife was officially different—He was a charity case.

Internally, the blond rolled his eyes at the thought. Why was it that, he, the person who was actually blind had accepted his condition, but no one else had? Why couldn't they just treat him like a normal person? It was as though his entire existence had suddenly turned into one big charity case—something that Roxas did not want at all. He didn't _want_ to be showered with gifts and attention, or have people act kind towards him just because of his clouded irises. He wanted people to show him kindness because they wanted to.

Aerith whispered in her son's ear once they were almost at the bottom of the stairs. Her voice was gentle and tickled the hairs on the back of the boy's neck. "We're almost there."

Roxas merely nodded his head, his hand lightly grazing the railing. The familiar wood underneath his fingertips allowed Roxas to have a clear mental image of their living room. The antique red sofa and coffee table stood close to the bulky TV in the center of the room, and the luminescent lamp above their heads shed its golden light, creating dancing shadows across the walls. Everything was perfectly clear in his mind.

Feeling his body being turned, Roxas could only guess that his mother was leading him towards the far left corner of the room—which was quite peculiar since there was nothing there, or at least nothing Roxas remembered. He wanted to ask his mother what she was doing, but then, something large bumped against his body. Roxas frowned and ran a hand across the glossy surface. It was definitely smooth. Roxas lightly rapped his knuckles against the object, noting the hollow sound. He knocked again and continued to run his fingers across the object's surface until finally he paused, defeated.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

From behind, Roxas heard his father's low chuckle. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"I don't think I would be asking if I noted," Roxas retorted and rolled his eyes with obvious sarcasm.

"Fair enough," Cloud said, but paused once before speaking again. "You're positive you don't know what it is?"

"Dad!" Roxas exclaimed as a childish pout made its way onto his lips.

Cloud laughed at his son's reaction, and glanced back at his wife who was smiling brightly. "Alright, alright. It's a piano!"

Roxas' veiled eyes widened in shock. Never in a million years would he have guessed that his parents had bought him a piano. Well, not this kind anyway. It was so much larger and smoother than the dinky saloon styled one they owned.

"I-Is it a…grand piano?" Roxas wondered aloud in a voice that was almost an inaudible whisper.

"Yeah, so you better like it." The voice that spoke belonged to neither his mother nor father but to his older sister Larxene. Roxas could easily image the scowl plastered on his sister's face as she leaned against the wall with her arms tightly crossed.

Roxas shook his head and did his best to turn towards his family. "N-No. I l-love it, but why?" He really was baffled. Why would his parents feel the need to buy him a grand piano? It had to have cost a small fortune, and his family wasn't exactly rich. Yet, it wasn't that Roxas didn't appreciate his family's gesture. Roxas loved music. It was one of the few things that truly brought him peace, and if he had gone deaf, the blind boy wasn't sure how he would cope at all. Roxas was bothered because his family needed the money. They shouldn't be wasting so much of it on his happiness…

"Why not? You love the piano, right?" Aerith asked, but the way her voice trembled Roxas knew there was a nervous undertone—one that gave Roxas the clear indication that this wasn't a Just-Because gift. It was a Just-Because-You're-Blind-Now gifts. The worst kind of gift. Roxas, of course, didn't voice his suspicions. He knew very well how his parents would react if he dared to say anything.

A sigh passed from his lips, but Roxas quickly replaced it with a gracious smile. "Yeah, thanks." He made no movement towards instrument, but stood facing it with a thoughtful expression painted on his face.

"Well, aren't you going to play something?" A new voice broke the awkward silence, and Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sora?" Roxas asked. What was his spiky haired cousin doing here? There wasn't some party going on that he wasn't aware of, was there? Roxas grimaced at the thought. Even before he was blind, Roxas hated parties. He hated the crowds and the noise that came with them. It was already hard enough to concentrate on one voice; add a few dozen more and that, right there, equaled a splitting headache.

"Who else would it be?" Sora retorted with his signature cheesy grin.

"Well, gee Sora," Roxas rolled his eyes sarcastically, "it's kind hard to tell who it is when you're blind."

Realization struck the brunette as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh heh, I forgot about that. Sorry cuz." Roxas offered no other reply other than the soft smile playing at his lips as he carefully guided himself onto the piano bench and set his slender fingers on the keys. Sora was the only one who treated him normally.

Soon, a soothing and haunting lullaby filled the room, and Roxas closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift further away—drift to an old memory hidden deep in the recesses of his mind.

It was of a him as a child, and there was a little girl there too. They were real little. Maybe four or five years old. And…they were playing together in a red sandbox—making a sandcastle. The little girl beside his younger self giggled, and Roxas couldn't help but admire the angelic sound that came from her lips. Yet, it wasn't just her laugh that was beautiful, she was too. With her flaxen hair and…and what color were her eyes? Roxas tried to remember. He wanted to know so badly. Even if this girl was just a fleeting memory, there was something indescribable that urged him to find her.

But…why had he thought of her so suddenly? Ever since the accident, all these strange memories have been invading his thoughts. _But why?_

"Roxas?" Sora abruptly whispered close to his ear. Startled, Roxas accidentally pounded his fingers on the keys, erasing the once fluid melody. Sora cringed at the sound and apologized frantically as his eyes flickered around the room anxiously. From her position behind the two boys, Aerith mouthed an 'It's alright,' to Sora, but the brunette still couldn't help but feel guilty. Accident or not, Sora couldn't help but still inwardly scold himself. Though, Sora was always like that. He was naturally energetic and cheerful, but whenever he hurt anyone, the guilt easily overpowered him. He was never sensitive enough when it came to his cousin's condition. He was always saying or doing things that were stupid. Sora cringed again—_Oh so stupid!_

"It's fine," Roxas assured, running a hand through his golden spikes, "I totally spaced back there. I needed someone to bring me back to reality eventually."

Sora bit his lower lip. "Yeah, but still—"

"So, we're attending Twilight High tomorrow, right?" Roxas interrupted as he lifted himself from the piano bench. He was fully aware of his cousin's guilt issue, and felt that perhaps a change of subject would dispel any remorse from the brunette's aura.

As Roxas predicted, Sora's exuberance resurfaced immediately, his mouth pulling into a big grin. "Yep! I'll have to give you the grand tour! First, there's the gym, then there's the cafeteria (most of the food there us edible), OH and then there's the—" Sensing the blind boy's growing annoyance, Cloud clamped a hand over Sora's mouth preventing the brunette from speaking. If he could, Roxas would have shot his father an appreciative glance.

Roxas sighed. "I get it Sora. There's a lot to see, but…I was wondering—if it's possible that is…" Roxas trailed off and dropped his clouded gaze to the ground shyly.

"What?" Sora tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I was wondering…," Roxas took in a sharp breath before lifting his vacant eyes again, "I-If…If you wouldn't tell everyone at school I'm blind…"

Sora's blue eyes flashed to the others around him in confusion. "Not…tell them? _Why?_"

"I…I just," Roxas released a dejected sigh as the confession slipped off his lips, "don't want to be the local charity case. I want to be normal again."

"Oh…" Unsure of what else to say, Sora sought his aunt and uncle's advice. Concern was etched deeply onto each of their faces as they approached their son.

Aerith combed a gentle hand through her son's hair. "Sweetie, wouldn't it just be easier to let people know? What's the big deal?" Roxas brushed his mother's hand and coaxing words away as his normally placid azure eyes went ice cold.

"They wouldn't treat me the same," Roxas muttered bitterly, "I'd either be pitied or just another freak to make fun of…"

"Aww, c'mon Roxas, the guys would be cool about it!" Sora practically whined as he tried to take hold of his cousin's arm.

Roxas tore his arm away and retorted sharply to his spiky haired cousin, "Yeah? And what about when I'm not around Sora? Huh? They'll just make fun of me like all of the other jocks at my old school." Sora opened his mouth to protest, but Roxas cut him off before a syllable could leap off his tongue. "Look," Roxas said inhaling deeply, "I know where you're coming from, but…I really just _need _his to be a secret—at least for now. I'll tell everyone when I'm ready but right now I want to be a normal high school student like I used to be…" The last bit slipped from his lips with a twinge of unintentional sorrow, and both his parents found themselves unable to argue the matter further.

"Alright sweetheart, if that's what you really want to do," Aerith said softly and her husband nodded with a faint smile. It wasn't that big of a deal, right? It's not like he wouldn't eventually come clean, and besides, it made their son happy.

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief as a grateful smile spread across his face. "Thanks." Cloud and Aerith smiled at one another before encasing their son into a tight hug.

"I hate to cut this family special short, but according to my watch, it's time for lunch." Larxene gestured to an imaginary watch on her wrist impatiently.

Aerith laughed. "Well, we can't be late then, can we?"

"Tch, at least someone in this family can get with the program," Larxene smirked, sauntering into the kitchen alongside her parents who were both shaking their hands at their eldest child's antics. Roxas rolled his eyes and started towards the kitchen. Sora, however, pulled him back.

"What's up Sora?" Roxas asked.

"I just wanted to...," Sora paused as his voice lowered into a whisper, "warn you."

"Warn me?" Roxas repeated with a laugh. Sora certainly was acting strange today. "About what?"

"Naminé Misaki," Sora deadpanned, and Roxas found himself taken aback at the somber tone in his normally cheerful cousin's voice. He was serious.

"Who?" It was strange. The name sounded so familiar—like a lost memory.

"She's this girl at Twilight High that I suggest you avoid," Sora explained with obvious distaste. He didn't want his cousin to be another one of the blonde witch's victims.

Avoid? Roxas found himself puzzled by the notion. Why would he want to avoid her? "What does she look like?" Roxas prompted strangely compelled.

"Oh you know," Sora drawled, his voice thick with annoyance, "blonde hair, perfect skin—"

"What color are her eyes?" Roxas blurted.

Sora snorted. "Blue."

Immediately, an image flashed through Roxas' mind. The little girl from his memory, except when she turned to face him, he was met with bright cerulean blue eyes. It had to be her!

"Didn't we know a Naminé when we were little?" Roxas asked excitedly.

"Yep," Sora stated flatly, "It's her."

Roxas shook his head with a confused smile. "Then, why would I want to avoid her?"

"Roxas…" Sora said wearily, "She's…changed."

"Changed?" Roxas repeated. The word seemed so foreign on his lips. _Changed._

"Yeah, she's turned into a total shallow snob that only cares about herself and the way you look," Sora spat, picturing the self-centered blonde in his head. It really was sad. She had been so sweet and shy before. It had always made Sora wonder…What had happened?

For a minute, Roxas didn't say anything. He stuffed his hand into one of the pockets of his dark washed jeans. It was there still. The star shaped charm she had given him all those years ago when he had to tell her his family was moving to Radiant Gardens. His fingers curled around it tighter as the memory replayed in his mind.

_"Y-You're leaving me?" Naminé cried, her lower lip trembling as tears began to pool behind her cerulean blue eyes._

_Roxas frowned, he didn't want to leave. He especially didn't want to leave Naminé. She was his best friend. "Sorry Nami, but my mommy and daddy said we have to."Naminé sniffed, wiping her tears with her small hands as she took a small star shaped keychain out of her pocket. _

_"Here," She said, putting the keychain into Roxas' hands._

_"Huh?" Roxas didn't quite understand._

_"It's my lucky keychain," Naminé explained with a watery smile, "so, you'll have to give it back when we see each other again." _

_Roxas grinned, carefully stowing the keychain in his coat pocket. "Can do! As long as you take care of my lucky marble." Roxas pulled a simple blue marble out of his pocket and gently placed it into Naminé's hands._

_Naminé smiled._

Roxas didn't care. He didn't care what kind of person she had become. She was still his best friend.

"I'm going to help her," Roxas suddenly decalred.

Sora shook his head, stunned. "You're going to _help _her?"

Internally, Roxas shook his own head. _'I'm not just going to help her. I'm going to save her.'_

**KHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N (1/6/13): Second chapter was such a pain to edit, but I think it reads much better now. Please read and review if you can. I'd love to hear from any older readers to see what they think of the editing I've done.**

**Story Fact #2: This chapter's title was also inspired by a song—**_**Behind Blue Eyes**_** by Limp Bizkit**

_Again: Please Read and Review! :D!_


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

Chapter 3: First Meeting

"You girls ready to make an entrance?" Naminé asked looking to her entourage expectantly behind her bulky designer sunglasses. To say that Naminé was prepared for today would be an understatement. Her outfit was phenomenal, make up splayed about her face flawlessly, and smile beauty pageant perfect. Everything aspect of her superficial self was in order and within mere seconds, all of her time spent meticulously erasing any possible flaw from her appearance would pay off as her peers offered their praise and admiration.

"As always!" Selphie beamed taking her spot on Naminé's left. Kairi nodded confidently and stood at Naminé's right. Olette, on the other hand, was nervous. Okay, she wasn't just nervous. She was terrified.

Sure, this wasn't her first time 'making an entrance,' but something about the idea of having everyone's eyes on her always made the brunette's stomach lurch. Olette really had never been the type of girl that was able to just strut into school like she was queen of the universe. She was the kind of girl that preferred an entirely different world outside this bubble she was living in. Not that she would ever say anything. High school was a jungle and in order to survive, Olette's best bet was to maintain her position at Naminé's side. Olette sighed at her fate.

"Lett? Lett?"

Olette's head snapped up, her daze broken. All of her friends were fixed on her frame. "Y-Yeah?"

Naminé rolled her crystal blue eyes in annoyance. "I _asked_ are you ready?"

"Oh, um yeah,..sorry," the brunette mumbled twisting her braids.

Naminé scoffed, flicking back a strand of corn silk hair. "Yeah, whatever." Olette didn't say anything, but continued to trail behind the blond girl obediently. Removing her sunglasses, Naminé scanned the school surroundings vigilantly; her black open toe heels grazed the grass, pushing the small plates of grass down into the earth and the sky above them was cloaked in a heavy dark, threatening to erupt at any second.

Curiosity began infecting the blonde the longer she searched. Why hadn't she seen Sora? Normally, the porcupine headed brunette could be spotted easily since he always hung around the school's courtyard with a bunch of his friends. No gravity defying spikes could be sighed, however, and Naminé sighed as she noted only a group of unfamiliar students occupying the area with their eyes instantly glued to Naminé as she passed.

The attention did bring a smile to her face though. It made sense since she was the most popular girl at school. Naminé was the girl that guys wanted and girls wanted to be. Everyone loved her. And she was confident that Roxas would too.

The mere thought of the mysterious boy caused Naminé's stomach to twist itself into uncomfortable knots. She wanted to meet him so bad, but where was Sora?

An impatient sigh passed from Naminé's lips. Who did Sora think he was to keep her, _Naminé Misaki_ waiting? Really, here she was, about to make her entrance, and he was nowhere to be seen! Waiting only a moment more, Naminé gave up, and pushed open the school doors. The pointless chatter that had filled the sunset orange halls had ceased.

Nearly every student simultaneously flicked their attention to Naminé…and her friends—but mostly Naminé. Her designer heels clacked against the tiled floor; it was as if the hallway had become her personal catwalk. People standing beside their lockers whispered, boys stared after dreamily, and again, Naminé couldn't contain the satisfied smirk that played at her lips.

"Hey Naminé," a seductive voice called from behind her. The blonde glanced over her shoulder, bored. Her cerulean orbs met exotic aquamarine. Riku Almasy. One of Twilight High School's top 'hotties.' With his wavy silver hair, tropical colored eyes, and well toned, it was obvious why most girls in the school wanted him.

Did Naminé? Not really; he was good eye candy, true, but he just wasn't what she was looking for. Naminé, however, smiled coyly at the senior in return before brushing past him. Flirting was never against the rules.

Besides the obvious, Naminé didn't even know what she wanted in a guy. Even Sora, the boy who she had been crushing on, wasn't entirely perfect. He was much closer than any of the other boys she had dated and crushed on over the years, but there was still something missing. Something that prevented her from ever having a _real_ relationship with him.

_But what was it?_

"So, wanna hang out after school today?" Riku casually asked as he pursued the blonde farther into the hallway. Naminé placed the tip of her finger on her well glossed lips, as if really putting some thought into the answer.

"Sorry Riku, but I've got some important stuff I need to take care of," Naminé apologized, her lips jutting out into a small pout. Even though she wasn't sorry. _At all._ She never really was.

Riku tried to hide his disappointment with his signature playboy smirk. "Well next then." Riku winked before walking off in the other direction.

"I don't get why you won't date Riku, he's like _totally_ hot," Selphie said, stealing glances at the senior as he disappeared into the crowd. Why did Riku _always_ go after Naminé? It was totally unfair, how no one but _her _was ever good enough.

Naminé didn't bother glancing back but merely shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I just don't want to date him."

Selphie huffed, her bangs blowing in the process, "But you flirt with him!" Selphie accused, almost letting her jealously seep into her tone. _Almost._ But she managed to conceal her true spite by replacing it with a confused expression.

Naminé didn't notice. "So, I flirt with all the guys," she replied as though it was obvious and maybe in her case it was.

Selphie giggled. "_All _the guys?"

"_EW!_ No!" Naminé squealed, waving her hands around to swat the thought away "Just the hot ones!"

Selphie wiped a hand across her forehead in fake relief. "That's good...hey Kairi, what are you staring at?"

Kairi blinked wildly, her heart suddenly racing. "N–Nothing, I-I just s-saw S-Sora that's all," Kairi finished stuttering, quickly looking away to hide her growing blush. Kairi felt stupid for letting herself get caught staring at Sora. Even if he looked really cute today in his navy blue polo and jeans...

"Finally!" Naminé exclaimed dramatically and out of habit, she fluffed her hair before walking over.

KHKHKHKH

Sora, the target of Naminé's piercing blue eyes, was talking to his cousin, Roxas.

Unfortunately, his aunt and uncle hadn't been able to talk the blond out of his secretive scheme to conceal his blindness. And this wouldn't be so bad if Sora wasn't stuck acting as his cousin's personal seeing eye dog who had to pretend his cousin wasn't blind every time someone came up to strike a conversation with them. It was annoying to say in the least, but Sora had to endure it. Roxas was his cousin and he figured that eventually everyone would know.

"So, you'll help me go to my classes, right?" Roxas whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening then abruptly stopped. What was he doing? It's not like he could even _see _anyway.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I don't how you'll even do anything, I mean you won't be able to s-"

"_Shh_!" Roxas hissed his azure eyes narrowed, "I know, that's why I go to get help."

Sora's eyes widened, "You mean like special ed?" Once the words were out of Sora's mouth, his eyes widened even further. Why did he just have to say that?

This time Roxas was the one to roll his eyes. "Yes Sora, I have to go there, but as far as anyone here knows I don't go there, got it?"

Sora nodded his head. The brunette understood completely. If people knew he had to go to Special Ed, well his cousin's social life would be over. Kids were cruel after all.

"Sora?" Sora's muscles tensed. He knew that voice. He knew that voice _very_ well. The sugary, plastic voice of Naminé Misaki.

"H-Hey Naminé, what's up?" the brunette nervously asked, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Naminé placed her hands behind her back cutely. "Oh, nothing just wondering how your cousin was?"

"M-My cousin?" Sora repeated dumbly, trying to pretend like he didn't have the slightest clue as to what the blonde girl was talking about.

"Mmmhm~ Selphie mentioned he was coming here today, right?" Naminé persisted as her patience slowly began to thin. She didn't feel like playing games today. She had put in _way _too much work to not meet Roxas. And if Selphie had lied to her about Roxas, she had _better_ start polishing Naminé's Prada heels.

"U-Uh…"

"Right," Roxas agreed, abruptly stepping from behind his cousin. Roxas grinned crookedly, while in his head attempting to visualize the blonde girl. All his mind could conjure up, however, was the image of a little five year old Naminé from his childhood.

"Y-You're Roxas?" Naminé for the first time in years stuttered, butterflies filling her stomach as she stared at him. His odd but perfectly spiked blond hair, well toned body, dazzling crooked smile and his eyes. His _gorgeous_ grey tinted azure eyes. Naminé never thought there could possibly be a hottie jackpot until today.

Roxas grinned wider. "The one and only!"

Naminé returned the gesture as her stomach continuing to do flips. "Well, I'm Naminé Misaki."

"Wait, Roxas-Roxas Strife?" someone softly said from behind Naminé. The voice belonged to Olette; the shy brunette's emerald green eyes widened in surprise as she approached Roxas.

Roxas paused until his mind was able to recognize the voice, "Olette?"

Olette smiled broadly before flinging her arms around the boy. "Roxas!"

Roxas laughed, putting the brunette at arm's length as he pretended to look her over. "Olette, it's so great to see you!"

"I know! It's been too long," Olette agreed and for once, Naminé was the one looking on with envy. She was the one left in back as though invisible. It was something that Naminé would _not_ tolerate.

"Oh, so you know each other?" Naminé feigned her surprise with a plastic smile. Olette stopped laughing once she caught Naminé's glare and quickly untangled herself from the blond boy.

"Um...yeah we used to go to school together," Olette mumbled, again reverting to her shy self. What had she been _thinking?_ Roxas, from what she could already tell, was officially Naminé's. And you don't just go hug Naminé's guy...unless you want to commit social suicide.

_"Really?"_ Naminé's plastic smile widened, yet her eyes were icy blue as they locked with Olette's jade orbs.

"We met in first grade when Hayner tried eating Olette's cookie," Roxas continued with fond recollection.

The ice in Naminé's eyes abruptly melted as she switched her gaze to his. What was it about him that made her feel this way? He calmed her. He sent her heart into frenzies. He was gorgeous and could make her smile. And speaking of that smile, there was something vaguely familiar about it. Yet, Naminé pushed the thought aside. She didn't know him. They had just met.

"That's so cute," Naminé giggled and the anger boiling at the pit of her stomach dissolved once the attention was back on her.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny—Wait Hayner goes here doesn't he?" Roxas' azure eyes got big and sparks of exuberance flashed in his eyes.

Naminé pursed her well glossed lips for a second. "I think so, he has blond hair right?"

Another broad grin broke across Roxas' face. "That's him!"

"You know," Naminé said twirling a piece of hair around her finger coyly, "I could reintroduce you, if you wanted?"

"I would…like that," Roxas murmured but there was a trace of disappointment hidden beneath his cloudy eyes. It confused her, but she didn't pursue the thought.

_'He's probably just disappointed because he thinks he's not up to my __standard__ or something,'_ Naminé thought, internally shaking her head.

"Hey Rox, we have to get going. Class is gonna start soon," Sora said suddenly emerging on Roxas' right. He was pointing to the clock overhead in slight panic as he gripped his cousin's arm.

"Oh, well it was nice...meeting you," Roxas said softly, keeping his crooked smile intact. Sora was right. She didn't remember him.

Naminé felt her heart pick up speed. He was leaving. "If you want, I could come with you?" Naminé suggested, praying that she didn't sound desperate or something. That would be unacceptable. Even if she wanted him to stay, wanted to parade around the school with him on her arm while everyone watched on enviously, she couldn't sound desperate. In order to maintain her Queen Bee status, it was essential for her to keep cool.

Roxas took in a sharp breath of air. He couldn't let her find out. Not yet. "No thanks!" Roxas quickly blurted then shook his head for his stupidity. "I mean, I'm fine. I have Sora to help me out but, uh thanks for the offer though." Roxas rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh as his cousin began dragging him down the hallway.

Naminé blinked, bewildered. "Um..yeah." She then watched as the blond boy dissolved into the crowd of still stunned.

"I can't believe he like didn't say _anything_ about your outfit!" Selphie said once it was certain that the two boys had disappeared around the corner.

Though, Selphie did make a good point. Roxas hadn't mentioned her outfit..._at all_. Most guys would compliment her outfit, her hair, how hot she looked. The usual. Yet, Roxas made no hint or any type of indirect notion that he liked her at all. He had even refused to have her, _Naminé Misaki_,show him to his next class. Just about every guy in the school would _kill_ to be in her presence, but Roxas.

"He was probably just too like _dazzled_ by how gorgeous I looked today to mention it," Naminé reasoned, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. The other girls nodded in agreement, following their leader as she started to strut down the hallway.

Again, eyes followed their every step but this time, Naminé ignored them. She didn't even bother flashing any flirtatious smiles at the blitzball team. Her thoughts were much too occupied by Roxas Strife. Roxas may not have given her the usual treatment but he was different.

And he _would _be hers.

**KHKHKHKH**

**A/N: 5/16/13 This chapter didn't need too much of a makeover but something had to be done about the poor grammar. Again, I hope that everyone is enjoying!**

**Story Fact #3: I started this story at age 15…I'm 19 now.**

Kit-Kat-Wafer-Thanks for your review! And thanks, I kinda thought Roxas being blind would really shake things up, you know? Instead of it being overly cliché I thought this would be better. Plus isn't it ironic? She's so obsessed with her looks but he can't even see what she looks likes. Thanks, I wanted him to know but her to forget for some added drama. I know, she was cute:) Aww thanks!:D Spinning by Jack's Mannequin? I'll have to look that song up!:D You'll have to stay tuned to find out!:) Oh and thanks again. I'm glad you like his personality. I normally don't portray him that way, but thought to change things up a little. I haven't quite fully developed the accident, I have a pretty good idea of what it's going to be though. Thanks again!:D


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Chapter 4: New Friends

For Naminé, school days never seemed to end. The clock that whispered ticks above her head felt like it was nowhere near hitting noon, and the annoying droning of her chemistry teacher only served to further her boredom. Yet, the slow clock wasn't the only thing that bothered her. What _really _irritated her was the fact that she had not caught even a glimpse of Roxas since they met in the hallway that morning.

The blonde girl had expected to find him at least one of her classes so far, but alas, the object of her affections was absent in every single class she had endured thus far. Sighing, Naminé brought out her sketch book and hid it behind her chemistry text book. If she had to be tortured, she might as well use the time draw. Naminé loved to draw after all. Time always flew by when she grazed her pencil across the paper. Yet, this was the one gift nobody at school knew about.

Everyone at Twilight High was well aware that Naminé was the hottest and most popular girl in school, but no one ever knew anything about Naminé the artist. Not that she minded. It was best to play it safe. All of the art people she knew were labeled as weird or freaks, and Naminé did _NOT_ want to be a freak. To be a freak would mean the loss of her status and that was something not worth losing over any circumstance.

Naminé forced those disgusting thoughts away, continuing to draw silently until the bell finally rang and released her from her seemingly perceptual prison.

"About time," Naminé muttered under her breath as she hastily gathered her things and started towards the door. She would need to find the girls before going into the cafeteria.

"Miss Misaki, would you mind staying after for a minute?" Mr. Varner asked, gesturing Naminé over to his desk. Naminé didn't reply but inwardly rolled her eyes as she walked over to the large metal desk. The students that filed out of the classroom all stole glances as they left, each whispering to the others around them. Nothing unexpected of course.

"Now Naminé, I wanted to discuss your previous test score," Mr. Varner's voice went down an octave, his wire glasses slinking down to the tip of his nose.

"What about it?" Naminé responded, pretending to be clueless. She knew her grades weren't the best, but seriously, who wanted to be a nerd anyway? She was an heiress and therefore didn't even need to worry herself with school.

"It's not good," Mr. Varner stated dryly.

"Oh," Naminé shook back some of her hair, lips pulling into a concerned frown," I promise I'll try harder." _Not._ Naminé then casually edged towards the door, hoping that Mr. Varner would realize that what he was saying was pointless. But of course, her teacher being as lame as he was just wouldn't let it go. He knew her antics very well by now.

"Naminé, you need to start taking your grades seriously," Mr. Varner warned, his dark cobalt eyes staring into her cerulean ones. Naminé didn't care though.

"I will, don't worry Mr. Varner," Naminé assured with a fake smile and readjusted the strap of her new Gucci purse that hung loosely on her shoulder.

Naminé couldn't help but fidget slightly as Mr. Varner gave her one last hard look. She was just itching to get out of this bug infested torture chamber and go find her friends. Not to mention Roxas. She was _beyond_ eager to catch sight of the blond boy and his heart melting smile. She also needed to have a little talk with her dearest friend Olette about knowing her Roxas. As well as the fact that Olette had _hugged _him, something that was classified as a big _Don't_ in Naminé's book.

Mr. Varner rolled his eyes in exasperation, knowing his attempt was in vain. So instead of making another sure-to-fail-attempt at getting through to the student, he sighed and put one calloused hand over his face while using the other to dismiss the blond girl.

Naminé didn't hesitate once her eyes caught the gesture and triumphantly she waltzed out of the bug infested room without a single glance back.

_'Now to find the girls'_

KHKHKHKH

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _The fingers of an annoyed blond boy drummed as he continued to listen to the overly enthusiastic teacher before him. How had he, a straight A student, end up here with this insane woman? The boy would have been perfectly content to sit alone with his brail text books and teach himself the lesson. It would be a hell of a lot easier too. Instead of being forced to listen to the shrill voice of his teacher all morning. A teacher who just couldn't accept that her new pupil could do the lessons all by himself.

So whether out of some sort of twisted spite or just her own insanity, she had snatched away his text books and went into an extensive verbal lesson of...ugh...the human anatomy.

After a few more minutes of listening to her babbling, Roxas just decided to ignore her entirely and put his focus, instead, on the ticking clock that loomed above and the various thoughts that roamed through his head.

Naminé, however, was the one thing…err person that dominated his thoughts. Roxas couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sorrow at the fact that she really didn't remember him. At first, he ignored his cousin's words, thinking they were out of prejudice and nothing more, but his hopes and exuberance had slowly dwindled when she made no hint that she recognized him…at all.

That didn't mean he wouldn't still try and help her. Not at all. It was just...he was hoping for something. Some sort of sign that she saw him and knew who he was. The friend that he had been to her. All those hopes dashed, but he would persevere. He had to. For her.

Then, there was Olette. One of the few friends he hadn't seen since his accident. The blond was glad that his green eyed friend still seemed to be herself. Admittedly, Roxas had been worried that she would be a completely different person. This _was _high school after all, the place where change was a common theme in a student's life. Roxas himself had changed during the first couple years of his high school years but lucky for him, it was for the better.

"So, all I want you to do is do questions one to four on page three hundred," Roxas' overly perky teacher chirped as she finally finished her instructions to her pupil who, at this point, had no inkling as to what said teacher had even been talking about. Roxas did, however, nod his head compliantly. He had learned that it was best to keep his mouth shut—that way she would hopefully stop talking.

She clasped her hands together eagerly and beamed, "Good, but remember if you have any troubles don't hesitate to call me, kay?" Roxas resisted the urge the roll his eyes but instead gave a small smile and another nod.

The bell finally sounded and Roxas, along with his other classmates eagerly sprung up from their seats and made a great exodus towards the door.

"Alright!" the teacher called to her students, "I'll see you tomorrow!" She then gave her young wards another big smile before finally turning her attention to the arriving victims who could barely hide their expressions of annoyance and slight fear at the woman's overly white grin.

Once the sound of her perky voice and high heels had faded, Roxas released a tremendous sigh. Somehow he had made it through class with his sanity intact (though he wasn't entirely sure how). Now, it was time for his next brail infused class and Roxas quickly dispelled his previous annoyance to grope for the array of items he had splayed haphazardly on his desk.

"You're new, aren't you?" A soft feminine voice abruptly sounded from behind him.

Roxas trying to find the voice cautiously turned around; his clouded irises picking up nothing but the same black abyss they always did.

"Yes, I'm Roxas Strife," Roxas answered with a cordial smile.

The girl giggled and Roxas could sense the smile hidden in her own voice, "Hello Roxas, I'm Aqua."

"It's nice to meet you Aqua," Roxas' formal smile melted into a crooked grin. For whatever reason, he felt at ease with Aqua even though he just met her. Maybe it was the maternal vibe she seemed to radiate?

"Likewise," Aqua beamed and clasped her hands together, "and just so you know, I am especially glad that you're here because that means I won't be the only one anymore!"

Roxas' easy smile faded into confusion. "Only…what?"

"You know," Aqua explained with an eye roll, "the only blind one."

Roxas froze. "W-What?"

"You are blind, right?" Aqua pressed with growing lump in her throat. Ms. Connaway had said Roxas Strife, hadn't she? She hadn't just been shoved over to somebody who had no idea of what she was talking about, right?

No words left Roxas' mouth as his mind tried its best to register what the blue haired girl had just said. How could she possibly know? The teachers weren't supposed to say anything, right? Roxas inhaled sharply at the thought, ignorant of how thick the air around them had become.

"Yes... I am," Roxas replied in a whisper so soft that, if it weren't for Aqua's increased hearing capabilities, she wouldn't have been able to catch his words.

Aqua's lips trembled as her apology spilled from her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just t-thought it would have been nice to have another blind person around, but I understand if you're still having issues coping with it or something." Her tone remained light even as her voice quavered, but Roxas easily saw through her mask and instantly felt guilty for upsetting her.

"No, I'm sorry," Roxas shook his head, "I didn't mean to be rude or anything, it's just I thought no one knew about my...condition."

"Why wouldn't you want people to know?" Aqua asked, blinking her grey tinted orbs curiously.

Roxas inhaled sharply, "It's...complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"There you are" Naminé exclaimed with annoyance. After relentless searching, the blonde girl had finally been able to locate her friends. The unfortunate part of her discovery (at least for her friends) was that Naminé was not in the best of moods. Not only was she forced to stay after class and listen to Mr. Varner's endless drivel, but in order to find her friends, Naminé had to ask the biggest and most obsessive nerd in all of Twilight High (and possibly the world) for the whereabouts of her friends.

Normally, Naminé would have simply asked some superhot jock or cheerleader for help and all would be fine and dandy in the blonde's world, but of course, everyone cool was already in the cafeteria—the –place where she and her friends should be reigning. Thus, Naminé was forced to wander into the puke scented science lab and ask the only person who actually would skip lunch for his precious beakers and test tubes. Ronald Lionheart—the carrot top boy adorned with too many freckles, zits and a pair of thick framed glasses covering his brown eyes.

The little nerd had been anything but unhappy when Naminé sauntered into his beloved room of wonders. At first, he had hoped that this would be the day his unrequited love would be returned when the blonde goddess had entered the room, but unfortunately for him, she only wanted directions—and to get the hell out of there as fast as she could.

Once Naminé had fled out of the chemical scented room, finding her friends was easy since they were all waiting directly outside the cafeteria doors for their leader's arrival. Although, sadly, this did nothing to derail Naminé's annoyance.

"Hey Naminé," the girls greeted in unison. Selphie trotted up to Naminé and encased the blond in a hug, but Naminé just stood with her body rigid and eyes blazing ice.

Selphie backed up and her lips pulled down in confusion. "What?"

"Do you have _any_ idea where I just was?" Naminé inquired sharply.

The three girls exchanged worried and befuddled glances. None of them wanted to be the scapegoat by answering Naminé's question. Even the gossip hungry Selphie didn't dare ask the question that was burning on the tip of her tongue. Selphie wanted, _needed _to stay on top and having Naminé mad at her wouldn't be useful in that quest.

When Naminé continued regardless of their silence, each girl let out an inward sigh of relief.

"I had to go to _Ronald Lionheart_ for directions! The grossest, weirdest freak to ever come into existence!" Naminé nearly screeched, but stopped herself abruptly and looked down at the bland tiled floors and unfettered a deep breath from her lips before bringing her head back up and placing a hand on her hip sternly. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Olette refused to lift her head, fighting back her tears by biting her lower lip. The brunette hated being so feeble and weak, but she hated confrontation even more. Selphie kept her own lips silent, preventing herself from potentially upsetting Naminé and lose all she had worked so hard for. Kairi on the other hand was a different case. Yes, she was afraid that Naminé would be angry if she managed to say the wrong thing, but the red head did know Naminé well enough to say that she had something that would take Naminé's mind off this crisis instantly.

"Sorry Nami," Kairi apologized, "it's just that we saw Roxas—" As Kairi predicted, Naminé lit up eagerly and her bad mood dissipated.

"You saw him! _Where?_" Naminé pressed impatiently as a bubbly smile captured her lips. She had finally found him. Her glorious Adonis.

"In the hallway." Selphie piped up—conveniently when Naminé had perked up—of course. "He was with that geek Ven and his friends," Selphie said the last bit with a look of disgust.

Naminé's nose crinkled. "_Ew!_ Why would my Roxas _ever_ want to associate with those losers?"

"I don't even know. I bet they like brainwashed him or something because like they even walked into the cafeteria together," Selphie replied and gagged.

"Ugh, I bet he felt sorry for them, "Naminé reasoned, yet the disgust still lingered in her voice. Why would Roxas ever want to hang around with those freak shows anyway? Especially when he had her? Really, why choose the class president and his loser fan club when he could be dining with High School royalty. Clearly, he was just confused.

Selphie nodded her head, and Kairi followed Selphie's actions guiltily. Olette was the only one who couldn't conjure up even a weak nod. Although, she knew this was only due to the set of brown eyes burning invisible holes into her back. Luckily for her, Naminé didn't notice her friend's lack of response being much too occupied with the thought of seeing Roxas again.

Abruptly, Naminé turned around to face the doorway, determination sparkling in her cerulean blue eyes as she flicked a stray strand of blond hair away from her porcelain face. "Why don't we go on in, ladies."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"You're planning to help, _Naminé Misaki_?" Terra repeated once the group of teens had settled down at a table near the back of the cafeteria.

Roxas smiled and nodded his head. "That's the plan."

"That's a pretty tall order to fill," Ven commented quietly. The class president, who strangely enough looked almost identical to Roxas, adjusted his black framed glasses all the while studying his new blond friend curiously.

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. "We were childhood friends, and besides, I think she's a good person."

"Yeah, she's quite the angel," Terra said with a loud snort, "especially after what she had her muscle headed minions do to Ven last semester."

Roxas blinked, a frown beginning to form on his face, "What did she do?"

"Well," Terra explained sarcastically, "after Ven refused to use the extra school funds to add another very expensive vending machine of her special protein bars to the cafeteria, her and her cronies decided to spread a nasty rumor about Ven that caused the entire football team to stuff Ven in his locker for three hours." The dark haired senior remembered that day very well. He remembered that day very well. The day he found his best friend crammed inside his locker with faint tear streaks still visible on his face. That was also the day, Terra remembered with a satisfied smirk, he had kicked several of the jocks' arrogant asses.

Roxas shook his head, unable to believe a single word uttered by his new friend. The Naminé he knew would never hurt someone like that. She was kind, loving and shy. She may be popular now, but she would never do something like that. She was plenty kind to him, after all.

"I don't believe you," Roxas whispered quietly.

"What, because she's all sweet on you?" Terra asked, sneering. Roxas opened his mouth to speak but Terra continued his verbal diatribe. "Get a clue! All you are to her is some new eye candy. She'll get bored of you soon enough and then rip your heart out until all you want to do is slap that pretty little face of hers!" Terra slammed his fist down onto the table, shaking everyone's trays. Feelings of anger, hurt and frustration flickering across his face. He had been played by Naminé once and he wasn't about to let it happen to his new friend. Terra was aware that right now he had practically the whole school's attention, but didn't care. Hell, he'd even finish up this little side show for them! Terra slammed his fist on the table again, harder this time, "She'll-"

"Terra stop."

The attention of the student body suddenly refocused on the blue haired girl. Aqua's grey tinted eyes closed, and Terra held his breath in anticipation for his friend to speak. Ven tilted his face upwards in admiration at his blue haired crush. Roxas didn't do anything but sat with a vacant stare as he too waited for the blue haired girl to speak.

Aqua's blind eyes narrowed as she shifted her empty gaze across the room. Kids knew she couldn't really look at them, but ice in her blind eyes made them quickly avert their gazes from the spectacle before them. The only eyes that didn't find something new to fixate on were sitting at a table in the far right corner.

"Terra, I know you've been hurt by her but what Roxas is doing is his own business and we shouldn't interfere. I personally think what he's doing is very noble," Aqua stated in a neutral, calm tone.

"I think it's a nice gesture too," Ven mumbled casting his eyes downwards, but occasionally stealing glances at Aqua through his lashes. Terra rolled his eyes and grunted knowing fully well just why his best friend was agreeing.

"Yeah, well when he gets hurt, I get to say I told you so," Terra muttered bitterly.

Roxas' face was stoic. "I can assure you I won't get hurt. I _will _save her."

"Good luck," Terra said dryly as he took a large bite out of his sandwich.

"Thanks," Roxas retorted coldly.

Aqua sighed.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_'There he is,'_ Naminé thought as she observed her crush from the other end of the cafeteria.

He was so close, yet it felt as though there was this invisible chasm that separated them. She had never been this nervous to talk to a boy before. _Ever._ Though maybe it was just the fact that he hadn't complimented her yet that made her feel uneasy.

That was it, Naminé assured herself. That's all it was. Sucking in a sharp breath of air, Naminé stood up from her chair. The action causing a domino like effect as her subject's eyes relocated to her moving form.

"Where are you going Naminé?" Riku inquired, a curious smirk on his lips.

"Oh, nothing just going to say hi to my new friend," Naminé responded, not paying much attention to the senior. Her attention was solely on the blond at the table across the cafeteria. Naminé began her saunter coolly down the aisles of the cafeteria, absentmindedly pulling random strands of hair behind her ear. She was close now. Mere steps away.

Naminé's heart was pounding, but not because of the multitude of eyes following her every move. No. She was accustomed to that. It was that she was mere steps away from her totally gorgeous crush. Naminé stopped herself momentarily. What was she doing?! The erratic drum of her heartbeat shouldn't be there. She shouldn't be nervous.

I mean _hello _she was Naminé Misaki, the hottest and most popular girl in the school! She didn't have time to doubt herself.

Without another thought, Naminé then finished her march, and with a commercial white smile, came up to the table.

"Hello Roxas."

**KHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N Update 2013: Editing this chapter was such a pain. I didn't think it would be, but there were so many little things that needed to be fixed. Though, as you can see the story keeps developing as Roxas makes more friends and even shares his plan to save Naminé. **

**Story Fact #4: This chapter was originally called Long Way To Happy for P!nk's song of the same name, but I changed the title because it seemed to ambiguous and awkward while New Friends was more straightforward and gave a better idea of what the chapter is about.**

Review Replies:

Kit-Kat-Wafer-I know I feel bad for her myself. I know, but I'm glad she's believable and not just a Mary Sue. I'll have to consider that, cause I like the idea:) Yeah, this chapter really doesn't put too much focus on them together but the next should be more about them together. Though I do that so their relationship doesn't go too fast and also to establish other connections and relationships that tie into the story. Yeah, I wanna have Haynette and Kaiora too:) That's my goal:) Thanx:D

Ayumu-chan-Thanx, personally liked the idea because of how it was different myself:) And thanx:D Cool! I've officially decided to do that!:D


	5. Chapter 5: Uncertainty

Chapter 5: Uncertainty

_Previously: "Hello Roxas."_

The entire table stiffened as their eyes snapped over at the sound of Naminé's voice. Roxas licked his lips once, trying to force his mind to function again, but fear paralyzed him.

_What if she had heard what they had been talking about?_

Naminé's smile widened as she began to appraise her blond crush. Sandy blond hair, grey tinted ocean blue eyes, and his smile. Naminé's lips pursed as she noticed her favorite crooked smile was missing, and was replaced with a nervous straight line. She didn't like that, at all. I mean she was here with him now, he should be _beaming_, he _should_ be smiling crookedly for her!

Yet, in Naminé's mind she understood or at least thought she understood his odd behavior. _'Must be afraid of looking stupid in front of me,' Naminé concluded in her mind._

"Talk about irony," Terra laughed bitterly. His sudden comment bringing the attention of the entire student body on his stoic figure.

"What was that, Terra?" Naminé asked in a sweet but mocking voice as she held a ringed hand to her ear.

Terra's fists clenched underneath the table. Oh, how he wished to smack that pretty little face of hers! Terra, still to this day had no clue why he had even dated the air head! She was such a spoilt, self-centered, snob that thought that whole world revolved around her!

Not that Terra would ever say that of course. To have the majority of the student body want to try and kill you wasn't something Terra planned on. So, instead Terra forced the corners of his mouth into a stiff smile, his tone light. "Oh nothing, just saying it's ironic because we were just talking about you and now here you are."

Naminé's cherry red lips pulled into a satisfied smile, throwing small imperceptible mocking glares at Terra, "Here I am."

Roxas pulled at his collar nervously, while keeping his gaze cast down, "S-So Naminé, what brings you over here?"

The ice in Naminé's eyes melted as her eyes flickered to his, giving a small giggle "To see you silly!"

Terra snorted, glaring at the blond girl. Naminé, returned the favor with her own hate filled glares back at the bronze haired senior before fixing her gaze on Roxas again.

"Me?" Roxas repeated. His heartbeat, started to gradually fade back into its normal rhythm. _So she didn't know. _Roxas inwardly sighed in relief, finally allowing his signature smile to capture his lips once again.

"Who else?" Naminé let out another giggle and for some reason Roxas couldn't help but blush.

Roxas shook his head, _"Must be the heat."_

"You okay?" Naminé's voice chimed beside him. Startled the blond boy gave a small jolt, not having heard her come over to him.

Roxas let out a slightly shaky breath, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm fine, I uh... just spaced back there."

Naminé giggled once more, letting one slender hand fall on the boy's shoulder, and again Roxas could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Yet, Roxas shook it off. He didn't like her like _that _did he?

"Do you want to go now?"

Roxas blinked, realizing Naminé had just spoken to him again and _again _he had failed to respond. Roxas swallowed, feeling like an idiot for not paying attention..._again_, "Sorry, what?"

Naminé was the one to blink this time, though she surprisingly wasn't upset by her crush's lack of response. She merely thought he had not said anything because he had lost himself in her beauty. Which, of course, was a completely venial excuse to the blond girl.

"I said do want to go now...to see your other friends?" Naminé repeated sweetly and she could tell everyone especially Terra was shocked at her response. Everyone was expecting her tone to be much more...harsh, or at least show some sort of displeasure through her face. Yet, she just...couldn't. Naminé didn't quite understand why, but something about him prevented her from lashing out.

Roxas lit up instantly, pushing aside the heat in his cheeks as he snatched the hand Naminé had put on his shoulder, and looked up at her eagerly, "Let's go!"

Naminé's face suddenly began glowing red as she looked at his hand covering her own. The jolts of electricity racing circuits through her veins buzzed, but Naminé regained her outward composure quickly. She had to. "Alright."

Roxas grinned as Naminé lead him across the cafeteria, ignoring both the envious chatter of the other students and the strange sensation flooding his body.

The blond boy could only imagine the look on his friend's faces when he came to see them. Although, Roxas did secretly hope they hadn't changed too much since junior high . If Hayner still slacked off during school, or if Pence still wanted to become a photographer.

But, the one big question that crossed Roxas' mind was if they would still accept him...being...blind. They, including Olette were his only friends that didn't know about the...incident. Not that Roxas minded...at all.

So many of his other 'friends' couldn't quite grasp the concept and either avoided him or treated him like the local charity case. Which inevitably led him to transferring schools. The pity...it had been too much. He hated the thought of people only being his friends because they were afraid of hurting his feelings. And he was afraid-Afraid that they would be the same.

Roxas bit his lip, unintentionally squeezing Naminé's hand as she continued guide him through more rows of cafeteria tables.

He blushed immediately, hoping she hadn't noticed, but being blind Roxas couldn't read her face.

But if he _could_ have read her face he would have found her normally pale porcelain skin tinted with several hues of red, and yet he would have also seen her face still holding its usual Queen Bee authority despite that her heart was in a frenzy.

Naminé inwardly scowled, why couldn't she control her own heartbeat? Why did she keep getting these new feelings?

It was so...strange. She had been this close boys before, many for that matter, but something. There was something just _different _about him and Naminé wanted so badly to know how he made her feel this way.

_What was his secret?_

_'Maybe when he's mine, I'll finally know. After all he will be my boyfriend, eventually.' Naminé thought, a small satisfied smile playing across her lips._

Naminé's crystal blue eyes then scanned the cafeteria once more until finally she found the desired(though undesired by her) table. The very table where Hayner Yamada and his chubby loser friend Pence Ikeda sat. Both boys had been facing each other talking animatedly, but both stopped when they felt the chillingly presence of Naminé Misaki enter their atmosphere.

Hayner rolled his brown eyes at the blond girl, and sneered, "What do _you _want?"

It was clear to anyone that both boys thought Naminé Misaki was the center of all evil at Twilight High. Despite that a little over a year ago they had both been drooling over the icy girl. It was only when the blond decided to target their other best friend as her new 'BFF' did their feelings change.

It was sort of like a big smack across the face for both boys as they suddenly realized Naminé wasn't really all that sweet and angelic, but really a stuck up selfish monster that ruled the school.

Naminé flipped her pale blond hair over shoulders with her free hand, "It's not what _I _want."

Hayner gave a mocking gasp, "Not what _you_ want?"

The corners of Naminé's mouth twitched, threatening to pull down. If there was one thing Naminé hated it was mockery from one of her subjects. She was their Queen after all and as their Queen she demanded respect...along with admiration.

Naminé smiled stiffly trying to maintain in control of the situation, because if she cracked. She lost. And Naminé Misaki did NOT lose.

"Not for me at all," She responded coolly, the fake smile still intact.

Pence looked up from his meal, curious, "Then, for who?"

Naminé stepped back, reluctantly releasing the blond boy's hand. Roxas cautiously stepped forward, his smile hesitant along with the small wave he greeted them with,

"H-Hey guys."

_"R-Roxas!"_

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

**ARG! I can't believe how slow this update was! Even during summer vacation I still can't manage to update quickly! Well hopefully I'll update sooner!**

**Oh and thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys ROCK!: D**

**And hopefully this chapter doesn't suck too badly and that you'll still...**

**READ AND REVIEW!: D**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions and Interrogations

Chapter 6: Reunions and Interrogations

_Previously:_

_Roxas cautiously stepped forward, his smile hesitant along with the small wave he greeted them with, "H-Hey guys."_

_"R-Roxas!"_

**KHKHKHKHKHKH**

Roxas laughed nervously, "In the flesh."

Hayner blinked, "W-What are you doing here?"

The small smile on Roxas' face faded. Not being able to read Hayner's facial expression, the blond boy wasn't quite sure how to respond. Hayner, though seemed to sense his friend's distress and quickly added, "Not that we're not happy to see you, it's just we thought..."

"You were going to Destiny High this year?" Pence finished.

This returned the smile to the blond boy's face instantly, "Oh."

"So," Pence tried again, "What are you doing here?"

"And with _her_," Hayner added snidely, making sure his voice could reach the ears of his least favorite blond. The blond in question, whose attention had drifted away from their conversation, snapped over to Hayner with a cold glare. Hayner smiled back. Naminé rolled her eyes, and resumed to scan the cafeteria for any juicy scenes that could potentially unfold.

Roxas, though was unperturbed by Hayner's comment, not even quite catching the venom laced in his words, "Uh..Well I didn't like Destiny High very much so...I just um...transferred."

Pence nodded, "That's cool."

Hayner narrowed his eyes, "But what about _her._"

Roxas blinked, "Her? _Oh_ you mean Naminé?" Roxas chuckled, his smile broadening, "She's my new friend."

"New friend," Hayner stated dryly. Pence remained silent, choosing to eat more ramen noodles then get involved any further in this conversation.

Yet, whether out of pure ignorance or his inability to read his friend's expression, Roxas continued to smile, "Yep."

Hayner snorted, "Are you sure you want to be friends with _her_?"

"Why wouldn't I want to friends with her?"

Hayner let out a deep breath and shook his head, "You-Never mind."

Though Roxas had an idea of what was going through his friend's mind he pressed on, "What? I what?"

"You, nothing. Just never mind okay?."

"Alright," was the boy's simple reply as he turned away from the two teens and took a few small steps toward where he thought Naminé was located. The girl in turn's attention still diverted to scanning the cafeteria to find the makings of a good juicy rumor. Naminé tapped her black open toed shoes on the hard linoleum floors with her ivory arms folded across her chest.

She just couldn't seem to detect any possible rumors today. Maybe she just wasn't concentrating hard enough, because admittedly she had been eavesdropping on Roxas' conversation. Naminé couldn't help it, really. She couldn't. He was just so flawless, like her.

A small smack against her shoulder, brought Naminé back to reality. Her eyes, about to glaze over with ice at the person who had knocked against her shoulder were suddenly two pools of warm cerulean.

"Done talking with your friends, Roxas?" Naminé asked the boy sweetly.

Roxas blinked as if startled, "What? Oh uh yeah." The blond boy proceeded to give a small grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Naminé beamed, "Good, now let's go sit over there." Naminé gestured a well manicured hand over to the popular table. Jocks, cheerleaders and other important High School royalty were seated at the table expectantly waiting for their queen to arrive. They all knew that this new boy was going to one of them so they all prepared themselves. None of them wished to say anything remotely insulting to their potential king-unless they wanted to be exiled and be forced to with...shudder...the chess team.

Sora though brooded in silence at the far end of the table. He was repulsed at the sight his azure orbs took in. His cousin, with Naminé Misaki. It frustrated the brunette to no end. I mean once Naminé finds out Roxas is blind she'll dump him so quick that the shock will probably feel like whiplash to his cousin. He knew for a fact Naminé was only attracted to his cousin because of his looks. It was obvious, at least to him.

His eyes narrowed further as he watched Roxas being dragged over to their table. Sora could hear his cousin's weak protests as Naminé continued to haul him across the cafeteria.

" But-I-I was actually sitting with some other people before..." Roxas protested, he hated the idea of just leaving his new friends without saying anything but was helpless to resist because if he _did _even attempt to find his way back to his new friends the only thing he would find was himself either tripping or banging into a wall. Nothing helpful at all.

"Exactly. You _were _sitting with them, now you're sitting with us."

Roxas decided the best course of action was to _not _object and just allow Naminé to tow him over to her friends. "Although," Naminé paused a growing smile capturing her lips, "if you _wanted _we could just save the introductions for later and you know, hang out?" Naminé suggested. Her cerulean blue eyes holding a hopeful gleam as she cast an almost imperceptible glance at Roxas' face.

Roxas, debated for moment whether or not to consent to the invitation to be alone with Naminé. The very thought sent a blush creeping up his neck. On one hand being alone with her might be awkward, considering the fact that he would probably accidentally do something wrong due his lack of sight. BUT-on the other hand, it would give him the opportunity to begin helping her. The reason he was here now. Plus, he could only guess by the volume of noise from the table that there weren't just a few people there and Roxas hated crowds.

"Okay," Roxas conceded.

Naminé's heart fluttered, "R-Really? I mean, good choice." Naminé mentally slapped herself. _Keep yourself together! People are watching! Naminé's mind hissed._

And indeed people _were _watching. To the student body Naminé and Roxas were pretty much equivalent to Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Everything they did was front page news. And this particular exchange had the majority of the student body inching themselves closer off the edges of their seats to hear anything being said between the two blonds.

"So where are we going to hang out?" Roxas inquired with a genial smile etched on his face.

"The rooftop," Naminé replied coolly. She had regained her composure quickly and had again taken her blond crush's hand and began tugging him along as they snaked their way through the cafeteria.

Hundreds of eyes followed their ever step as they exited the cafeteria, murmuring amongst themselves. Speculating.

Blind or not, Roxas could still feel the stares of what seemed to be the entire student body on his back. Slowly burning holes though him. The thought made Roxas quicken his pace, his strides now in perfect sync with Naminé's.

Naminé noticing this, looked at the boy beside her now with slight curiosity, but didn't vocalize any of her thoughts as they began to ascend the stairs. The clacking of their feet against the linoleum steps reverberated throughout hallway. The duo finally reached the top of the stairs, Naminé smiled to herself smoothing any wrinkles out of her dress.

Roxas followed at her heels, having let go of her hand at the stair case he had been forced to rely solely on his ears to guide him up the stairs. The task was difficult but not as difficult as what he was experiencing now. Naminé had stopped walking to wait for him at the top of the stairs, and the problem with that? He couldn't remember how many steps were left and couldn't listen any more to the sound of her heels clacking to guide him any further.

Panicked, Roxas put on foot forward only to hit said foot against the next step. This caused the blond boy's body to stumble forward, and unfortunately the only thing that he caught mid fall was Naminé's bracelet which was still attached to the girl's petite wrist. Both teens tumbled onto the floor. Roxas groaned, feeling for the floor but was met with the silky fabric of Naminé's dress.

Roxas mentally prayed that his hand was not somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. Naminé blinked, putting a hand on the back of her head then looked to Roxas whose hand was resting on her stomach. Such close contact made the girl's face turn ten shades of red but it wasn't as bad as Roxas. His face resembling that of a tomato.

Hastily, Roxas got up, nearly falling backwards in the process as he gripped the railing with one hand and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment with the other.

"I-I'm, r-really s-sorry about erm...t-that."

Naminé lifted herself up off the ground, more mad about the fact that he hadn't even bothered to help her off the ground than the fact he had made her fall. With a blush still painted on her ivory cheeks, Naminé gave a small 'hmph' before snapping her face in the other direction, "Yeah, well you should be."

Roxas cringed and bit his bottom lip at her icy tone. He remained silent for a moment before offering another, "S-Sorry...I-."

From the corner of one her eye, Naminé caught sorrowful expression and strangely enough an odd guilty pang struck her normally frozen heart. She just couldn't stay mad at him.

Naminé let out a sigh, saying words she hadn't said in years, "It's..okay...Let's just forget this whole thing happened and...um go."

The words felt foreign, and ticked her lips as Naminé spoke them. Normally if something like this were to happen the person would be receiving one hell of a verbal beating before Naminé would even cast them a second glance in the halls. Or they would have practically been on their knees begging for forgiveness.

Naminé wanted to scold herself for acting so weak just for a boy but when she looked at him again it was like somebody had plugged him in because he lit up like a Christmas tree-And that made her smile.

"Really?" Roxas inquired eagerly.

Naminé nodded, "Yeah, but we better get going before I decide to change my mind."

The blond boy bobbed his head in agreement, trailing closely behind Naminé as they continued their way to the rooftop.

KKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Alright, Miss Misaki I got a few questions for you," Roxas declared, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he lay with one elbow propped up beside Naminé.

Naminé arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at his odd behavior, and did her best to hide the smile that was itching to infect her face and replace it with an expression of utter seriousness, "Shoot."

Roxas cautiously inched closer until he could smell Naminé's vanilla perfume, his face was completely stoic, "What is...your favorite color?"

Naminé let out a genuine giggle, "That's your big question? I was expecting something a little more dramatic."

Roxas moved so they both had space, shrugging his shoulders he folded his hands behind his head, "I like to surprise people."

Naminé rolled her eyes, "Well then, my answer is white."

One of Roxas' azure eyes flickered open as his eyebrows crumpled together, "_White?" _

Naminé held up her head and sniffed, "Yes, white."

Roxas chuckled, "To each his own, I suppose."

Naminé scowled in response, "What's _your_ favorite color then?"

"Hmm," Roxas' mouth twisted slightly as he thought, "I guess, I'd have to say black."

"Black?," Naminé scoffed, but then smirked mimicking his words with a dramatic sigh, "To each his own, I suppose,"

"Touché'."

"Any other _crucial_ questions you need to ask?"

"What do you like to do?" Roxas resumed his previous position of lying on the concrete with his elbow propped up His eyes remained fixed on the ground as he tried to stifle his burning curiosity.. He secretly hoped she still drew. When they were children, Naminé had been an amazing artist.

Naminé copied his position, looked up at the azure blue passing over their heads lazily, "Mmm, I like shopping...cheerleading," Naminé paused to think of other things even though one thought nagged at her. _'You love to draw.' _Naminé shook the thought off. Art people were freaks and she couldn't let Roxas think she was one of them.

"That's it."

"Nothing else?" He pressed.

Naminé bit her glossed lip, feeling very hesitant as the words began to unfurl, "Well-" Naminé was cut off by the loud _BRING _that was the school bell. "We should get going," Naminé advised getting to her feet.

Roxas let out a soft, "Yeah." before following suit. Inwardly he groaned, wishing that the bell could have sounded later, but didn't remain disappointed for long. He would have plenty of chances to talk to her later anyway and strange enough that thought alone brought a smile back to his face.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Here's chapter 6! Yeah! I hope this one didn't suck, because I'm not too happy with the outcome (though I hardly am)**

**So if you can please **

**READ AND REVIEW!: D**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy 101

Chapter 7: Jealousy 101

"And we like shared the like most romantic moment ever!" Naminé squealed as she retold her epic tale of her and Roxas' special lunch 'date.' Well okay it wasn't exactly a date, but when gossiping, especially among her BFFS, one must learn to stretch the truth. Only a little of course.

Selphie fanned herself dramatically, "That sounds so totally romantic! You're so lucky Naminé! Roxas is _sooo_ hot!"

Naminé flicked a strand of her corn silk hair from her face, and beamed, "I know! He's _wayyyy_ better than Sora."

Kairi flinched upon hearing this. Maybe, just maybe it bothered her that Naminé who only a few days ago had declared Sora, _her _Sora as her proclaimed boyfriend was out. And now, Roxas is suddenly her new boyfriend! It was like Sora never mattered-Like, like he was just some toy she got bored with and threw away! So, what would that mean for Roxas? Would he just be another one of Naminé's play things? A shiny new toy that eventually gets thrown away.

The red head didn't realize her anger until she was nearly suffocating her calculus homework. Her once beautiful and legible penmanship was now nothing more than a crumpled, distorted mess. Kairi groaned.

Naminé blinked her face freezing as she stiffly turned her head to meet Kairi's burning violet eyes, "Um...Excuse me, I was talking and what were you doing?"

The flames in Kairi's eyes, as quickly as they had come, just as quickly were extinguished, "Huh, oh I was-"

"Not listening to one of the most important things to have ever happened to me?" Naminé finished with her signature plastic smile

Kairi licked her suddenly dry lips, feeling like a deer caught in headlights, "Uh...s-sorry?"

Naminé cast Kairi a chilling glare, as Selphie and Olette watched. Olette wanted to do something, honest, but...But she just couldn't. To stand up to Naminé was a task that came with consequences. Consequences that would mean her eating her lunches behind the dumpster for the rest of her high school years.

Selphie on the other hand, didn't want to help. She as always, only cared for her own status. But this was high school, a dog eat dog world. Kairi couldn't and shouldn't expect her to bail her out. It was her own fault after all, not bothering to pay attention to Naminé-The queen.

Selphie knew so very well, that in order to steal the crown, she would have to play her role well. The role of the completely supportive best friend. The one the queen trusts the most. The one the queen goes to when she needs a second opinion on her outfit. The one that the queen would never suspect of treachery. It was an easy enough role for the brunette to play-it was almost _natural_.

Soon though, a moment passes, the clock on the other side of the room tics idly, and the corner where the girls are all gathered is silent. Not that this should be too out of the ordinary, this was after all study hall. Yet, the group of girls had never been quiet-though no one in the room complained (except maybe the teacher, of course). They were all too gossip hungry, all too envious. Each person a vulture that lingered overhead. Just waiting. Straining their ears to catch even the smallest of words.

They wanted so desperately to be a part of popular crowd- even when they didn't realize how corrupt their system was. And they would never know, they were far too ignorant. So they gave their every ounce of attention to the group of girls, _to Naminé_, hoping that one day their fairytale would come true-however unlikely it was.

And it was this attention that they or moreover, Naminé fed off of. She was the center of attention. The ever shining star of the school. Everything she said or did, was important and she loved that feeling. The feeling that everyone loved her, that everyone needed her. That everyone wanted to be her. She would never have to feel alone...

Naminé's icy blue eyes then scan the room, she knew her peers were on the edges of their seat. Just waiting for her to say something. To, hopefully for them, decree Kairi was out of her circle and suddenly pull one of them in. It wouldn't happen of course, but Naminé knew she had held the suspense enough-Her audience after all was waiting.

"Kairi," Naminé's cool, composed and silky voice addressed the red head, who, like a trained dog, snapped her head towards her master obediently.

"Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll let this go-Just this once, "Naminé raises one finger, her sugary smile perfectly intact, "But, for the rest of the day, I want you to trade spots with Olette and Selphie to take your spot."

A round of gasps encased the room, and everyone could practically see the triumph flit across Selphie's face, as a secret smile grew on her lips. Of course that expression scattered, when she turned to face Kairi. Then, then there was this false helplessness. It wasn't that Selphie wanted to steal Kairi's spot-the beta's spot- but when the alpha-the queen-gives an order you can't refuse.

"You understand, right?" Kairi only nodded her head, and Naminé smiled in satisfaction despite the nagging voice in the back of her head. The voice that nearly screamed how horrible she was being. How she should take whatever pole was lodged up her rear out and apologize to her best friend. It was that very same voice she had thought was long gone by now. The voice she had driven away-ignored for years now. Yet that voice seemed to be persistent. Suddenly coming back to try and pull her down. Drag her down with the weight of guilt.

But..Naminé wouldn't give in so easily. She was an expert at locking the guilt up. Confining it to some forlorn drawer in her mind, before taking the key and sealing it shut. The blond girl, after all had no time for such feelings. Naminé was the ruler of the school. If she were to succumb to such a ridiculous feeling, even for her friend. It would mean the end of everything she had worked so hard for. So, as usual Naminé's face was set in its usual expression of superiority-After all she _was_ better than everyone else.

_Although, _perhaps her significant other had arrived-her king. The only one that could possibly be placed among her ranks. The very thought of that _significant other_ transformed Naminé's sour mood into elation.

Naminé began to wonder where he was. What he was doing? Was he thinking about her? Though the last question, in Naminé's opinion was obvious. Of course he was thinking about her. Who doesn't think about her? I mean considering the fact that EVERY guy in school drools over her drop dead gorgeous looks why would he be any different? Naminé could easily picture in her mind the dazed expression he would wear as he told his new jock friends(assuming he was one of course) all about her. How hot she looked, how he's planning to ask her out.

Naminé's eyes glazed over at the thought, a dreamy expression capturing her face. Roxas...he would make such a great boyfriend. The perfect prom date. The perfect everything.

The blond didn't realize how engrossed in her thoughts she was until her ears were met with the timid sound that was Olette's voice.

"H-Hey N-Naminé..."

The blond being addressed blinked, the veil of haze coating her eyes shattered and the usual expression of superiority again reclaimed her features. "What?"

Olette's green eyes quickly averted to the floor, "Umm...We-Well it's...t-time to go-o."

Naminé's blue eyes darted to the clock, Olette was right it was time to go. "Ugh, Gawd another class? Great."

Olette didn't say anything in response, but watched as Naminé lifted herself up from her desk gracefully before joining Selphie at her flanks. One of Olette's green eyes cast an apologetic look to Kairi who meekly took her newly assigned position in the back. Kairi gave a small smile in return. Selphie of course did nothing but obediently stand on Naminé's right, with the same secret smile pulling at her lips.

The blond adjusted the strap of her Gucci purse, shooting her cohorts a blindingly white smile, "Time for us to make our next entrance ladies."

KHKHKHKKHKH

"Music class, music class. Where is music class?" The blind blond asked himself, as he stood clueless in the middle of the hallways. Several students pushed past the boy, some glaring at his obliviousness of the hallway traffic while others aka the girls ogled the unaware blond. Every girl, whether high on the food chain or low couldn't help but swoon at the sight of him. Although, Roxas of course was completely unaware of their actions, as he stood, his eyebrows crinkled again in confusion.

"I'm really beginning to see why reading's important," The blond mumbled to himself, as he stared at the flimsy piece of paper in his hand. Yet, this was only to look semi-normal. Roxas knew that he couldn't read anymore...err well he couldn't read regular books anymore. He knew now that he was doomed to a vision full of nothing but black emptiness. There would be no colors that his eyes would detect. No more words for his mind to unscramble. All there would be were tiny bump patterns for his fingers to trace.

Frustrated, Roxas crumpled the sheet of paper, the crunching sound echoing in his ears. _What was the use? _

Holding the now distorted piece of paper in his hands, Roxas tossed it over his shoulder without even a reflexive glance back. He was going to be late anyways so why bother it's not like anybody would be helping him anytime soon.

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

The abrupt voice caused to Roxas to spin around almost instantly. The boy's eyes darted around, though again were met with black nothingness. Roxas did his best to locate the sound of the new voice. It was to the left, less than three feet away. And-Roxas paused, hearing the small clacks the girl's shoe made each time she shifted her weight. The girl, then was closer than three feet, maybe two?

Yet, what Roxas didn't realize through his musing was the increasing feeling of discomfort from the girl standing in front of him. She wasn't popular, in fact she was a loser-according to the High School food chain. She was plain, and in her peers eyes ugly. She was well aware of this, aware of the rejection and ridicule she would most likely have to endure because of her contact with Roxas Hikari. Naminé's Roxas Hikari. It most likely meant social suicide, but it's not like she had anything to lose, right? Still, Roxas' lack of response was unnerving. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Eh, yeah it is, thanks," he blond tilts up his head cautiously, his eyes staring vacantly at her as he flashes her a crooked smile. The girl inwardly swoons, and her peers, their peers exchange looks of disgust. The question in each one of their head's obvious, 'How can he stand to look at her?'

"W-well um...here you go," the girl holds out the yellow sheet of paper towards Roxas, still believing this to be some sinister trick. I mean despite his dazzling smile, this girl had but one friend and the prospect of another, especially a popular boy boggled her mind.

"Uh..you keep it...," Roxas held up his hands to further signal his unwanted of the crumpled sheet of paper.

The girl bit her lip, hands tightening around the already distorted yellow sheet. Their peers, their _spectators _watched with horror, but also curiosity. Their stares blazing hot against the girl's skin, she averted her gaze to the floor, her shoulders hunched as if protecting herself from an onslaught of dangerous projectiles. "O-Okay..."

Roxas didn't respond, and the girl took it as her cue to leave. Her black clogs began to lead her down the rest of the hallway. To her doom.

"Hey! Wait!" the girl freezes, and turns around slowly, her thick framed glasses slinking to her nose as her eyes reflect shock.

"Ye-es?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Do you know where the music room is?"

The girl blinked, still stunned, "Um y-yeah...I'll show you." It was one of the strangest sights in Twilight High. Roxas Hikari, the super hot, super popular new boy being kind to frizzy haired, brace faced, Mia. She was lower than low. She wasn't even considered a part of the High School social classes. She was a loser. Yet, Roxas only saw her as a kind, sweet voiced girl that decided to help him. He saw what was underneath the frizz and braces.

Roxas beams, "Cool! Uhh thanks...," Roxas pauses not quite sure how to address the girl, "Umm?"

"Mia...My name is Mia," Mia said, a small smile etched across her face.

"Well Mia, lead the way!"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Music 101. That was the class Naminé and her friends were in. The utterly bore you to tears class that was just about as useful as Paris Hilton's latest nose job. Naminé put her chin in her palm, watching as the other students conversed amongst themselves with their giggles, snickers and occasional series of OMGs bursting from their lips.

Naminé sighed, taking out a small lip balm and applying it to her drying lips. This day never seemed to end.

"I can't believe the class isn't even half over yet," Naminé moaned, leaning back against one of the uncomfortable plastic red chairs with increasing annoyance.

Selphie, who was still situated at Naminé's right rolled her eyes, and blew another bubble, "I know, and Gawd look who we have to stare at all for the whole class." Selphie pointed a well manicured finger down a few rows to the greasy curly head of Ronald Lionheart. The boy was currently fumbling with the mouth piece of his clarinet as he polished it with a delicate cloth.

The group of girls snickered at the sight. Naminé leaned towards Selphie in response and smirked, "Ugh, I feel sorry for the girl who gets stuck with him."

Selphie giggled, "I thought he was a girl." Naminé's lower lip trembled and within the next second burst into a fit of giggles. Selphie joined in, and even Kairi and Olette had trouble stifling their own series of snickers.

Though, one thing did stop the their gut busting laughter. It wasn't Ronald Lionheart anxiously glancing back at the group of girls, nor was it the music teacher's hissing for their silence.

It was the blond haired blue eyed boy that hesitantly poked his head into the room that encased the four girls in silence. Naminé's heart beat sped up at the sight of the blond, who flashed a apologetic crooked smile at the music teacher who practically melted at the sight.

"Sorry I'm late, these hallways. I'm tellin' ya," Roxas rubbed the back his head sheepishly his eyes as always on the ground as he addressed the teacher.

The music teacher, Ms. Yoshida tucked a loose strand of gold hair behind her ear, and smiled, "It's alright, I know these hallways can be confusing and you're new so don't worry about it."

Roxas smiled in return, his eyes barely flickering upwards, "Thanks..."

From the her seat in one of the upper rows, Naminé smiles adoringly at the blond boy's shyness, nudging Selphie in the ribs slightly. Selphie looks over, not all that interested herself in the blond boy's actions but of course feigned the enthusiasm with a broad grin, "Looks like he's actually in one of your classes, huh?"

"Looks like it," Naminé responds coolly, despite her inner elation at the news. Roxas was finally in one of her classes. It was a miracle. Naminé had wondering how she was even going to talk to him when the only time they saw each other was at lunch. And for the most part, Naminé's place was at the popular table. That's not to say that her and Roxas would never be able to be alone ever, but having at least one class together gave her a few more opportunities to get to know him better.

Although, there was one problem with Naminé's plan. One big problem that stood in her way. And that problem came in the form of a raven haired girl named Xion Yamazaki the theater freak. The very girl whom Roxas Hikari, Naminé's Roxas Hikari took a seat right next to in the very front row of the classroom. The same girl he was smiling brightly at and talking to as though he had known her for years.

Naminé's eyes narrowed at the sight, her fists clenched. She felt angry...helpless. For once in her life she felt jealous.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Hiya! Wow, it's been what three, four months now? *Sighs* I feel just HORRIBLE! I started this chapter ages ago but school and the play I was in just kept sucking away my life. UGH! I hate not updating! But now this chapters up and I actually do have a bit of commentary.**

**1) Sorry if it sucked, I personally didn't like this chapter...**

**2) If the random Mia girl seemed well...random well she isn't entirely random. She plays a role in helping to show one of the main themes in this story.**

**3) Sorry if Naminé's still a total you-know-what but I'm pretty sure by the next chapter you'll actually start feeling a little bad for her.**

**And that's it...**

**But anyway, Plz**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Reviews=love and free cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rival

Chapter 8: Rival

_**Previoulsy: **__Although, there was one problem with Namine's plan. One big problem that stood in her way. And that problem came in the form of a raven haired girl named Xion Yamazaki the theater freak. The very girl whom Roxas Hikari, Namine's Roxas Hikari took a seat right next too in the very front row of the classroom. The same girl he was smiling brightly at and talking to as though he had known her for years._

_Namine's eyes narrowed at the sight, her fists clenched. She felt angry...helpless. For once in her life she felt jealous._

* * *

Namine's eyes narrowed into icy slits at the raven haired girl, hoping that her burning gaze would somehow create a chasm between Roxas and Xion. A chasm so deep and so wide that Xion would fall into it and never find her way out, but her gaze didn't seem to have any affect on the raven haired girl. Not even a glance back or some sort of acknowledgment to signify any discomfort. Xion's face never left Roxas' for a second, her body perfectly positioned so that her and Roxas' knees just barely touched. An innocent enough position unless you knew the true intentions of the person, and Xion _was_ a girl.

Sure she was a bit homely, Namine's hands tightened, a typical one of the guys type girls but--But she was a girl none the less and just like any girl in high school Xion too had ways of luring boys like her sweet Roxas into deceptive traps. It was one of the sad truths of life, but one that seemed almost unaviodable. Yet, even when Namine knew she wasn't the only one attracted to the blond's greyish blue eyes it, for some reason, truly bothered her that girls like Xion would try and go after him. It made her...jealous.

Namine inwardly cringed at the word. Since when was she jealous? She was _Namine Misaki_, people were supposed to be jealous of _her_. The girls were supposed to feel jealous of her supermodel looks, her popularity. The guys were supposed to drool over her looks and be jealous when she paid attention to other guys. But...Namine herself was never supposed to jealous of anything. She was_ especially _not supposed to be jealous of some homely theater freak attempting to flirt with her crush. Yet, the way her blood boiled did nothing to convince Namine that this helpless anger was attributed to anything but jealousy. It was simply a fact. She was jealous. She didn't like Xion talking to Roxas. She didn't like Roxas talking to Xion.

Which, to Namine, meant that she would have to devise some sort of scheme that either got her in Xion's seat, or Roxas in a seat beside her. The latter, of course was preferable, but if she had to Namine would sit in the front with her blond crush. He was after all worth it.

*__*_*_*_*_*_*__*

"Wow, you just moved here from Destiny Islands?"

Roxas rubbed the back his neck, eyes barely flickering upward, "More of moving back, actually."

Xion blinked, curious, "Oh, so how long did you live here before, then?"

Roxas chews his lip for a moment in thought, unaware of his new companion's admiring gaze, "Thirteen maybe fourteen years."

Xion's eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously? Then, why did you move back so quickly?"

Roxas' own eyes bulged slightly, panic rising, threatening to taint his entire body. He pushed it down almost instantly, the lie coming out smoothly and a tad rehearsed, "My dad got transferred back."

Xion smiled her voice kind and understanding. The sound made Roxas' own heart lurch. She trusted him. He lied and she trusted him.

"Well whatever, I'm just glad you're here."

Roxas smiled in return, internally shoving the guilt to the back of his mind, "Uh..Thanks."

"Your welcome," Xion returned with a broader smile as she proceeded to open the lock on her music case. Roxas remained silent, not sure of what else he could say to his new companion whose smile had faded as she seemed to fumble with the small latch of her case. Xion's frustrated grunt, caused the blond boy to reflexively reach a hand towards the girl, but almost instantly was his hand drawn back.

What help would he be? It's not like he could _see _the latch. He was useless. The thought brought the end to Roxas' smile as his veiled eyes lowered. Xion didn't seem to notice though as she let out a triumphant cry. The very cry that earned her a round of snickers, whispered jeers and a dose of loudly expressed ridicule. Xion shot back down into her chair, cheeks flushing. It wasn't that she wasn't used to the mockery, it was more that she had just embarrassed herself in front of a guy. And it wasn't like this was just Axel or Demyx. This was Roxas.

"I can't believe I did that, I'm such a dork," Xion grinned cheekily, hoping Roxas wasn't thinking the worst of her quite yet. She knew he could probably hear the whispers of their classmates. Their snide remarks. Their scornful insults. The only thing Xion could hope for was that Roxas wasn't like the rest of the brainwashed idiots in their school. Xion knew it was a silly thing to hope for but she still hoped none the less.

Roxas smiled in a sort amused yet understanding way, "I can't believe it either, but I honestly can't say I've never done it before."

Xion's eyebrows arched, "You? I always thought the stupid over the top triumphant cries were restricted solely for the actors of this school."

"And who says I'm not an actor?" Roxas inquired teasingly.

Xion blushed, "You..You're into theater?"

"I don't see why it's so hard to believe."

"Well it's just....," Xion shook her head suddenly elated, "Never mind. This is great! You should totally join the drama club! I could show you the ropes and everything!"

"I-I c-can't," Roxas stuttered, the same feeling of panic he had felt before suddenly building in his heart again.

The glimmer of hope in Xion's eyes faded and her face fell, crestfallen, "Why?"

Roxas' breathing became shallow. The sound of his heartbeat now pounding in his ears as he tried to find a rational answer. Roxas bit his lip. There was no easy answer. No simple truth. Only lies. Though, lying was easy enough right? Just say you're doing something else. Say you're apart of something else and BAM! You're out of the woods!

It was so easy yet the words wouldn't come out. The lies refused to spin. Roxas was stuck.

Silence encompassed the two for a few seemingly endless moments before Xion's lips parted, ready to speak--

"You do know that you're supposed to be working on your music, right?"

Roxas jumped slightly,surprised at the sudden, but in his case wanted, intrusion before smiling slightly, "Namine."

Namine smiled coyly in return, "At your service."

Xion sneered, clearly annoyed at the blonde's arrival, "Really? Then do you mind riding one of your brooms back to your castle so we can practice?"

Namine's lips pursed, desperately trying to hold back the onslaught of insults that begged to be released from her lips. Yet, she knew she couldn't, or rather _shouldn't _say them aloud. Roxas was here and she didn't want him to think of her as a horrible person. Even though before him, that never mattered. Namine had insulted whoever she wanted whenever she wanted. Her old boyfriends never cared. In fact, they often joined her. But Roxas....She just couldn't act like this in front of him.

Namine inwardly released a deep breath, reassembling her mask into a plastic smile, "I just wanted to ask Roxas something."

Xion snorted, "Oh really, and what was that?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Namine shot back stiffly. Again attempting to squelch her boiling anger, as her fists tightened and her perfectly done French manicure made small indents in her palms.

Both girl's eyes locked. Ice meeting ice in a look so fierce. So terrifyingly cold that it felt like the thick veil of tension surrounding them was suffocating the entire room.

Roxas fidgeted nervously, attempting to maneuver his body so that he was somewhat facing Namine. The smell of vanilla that wafted from her body told Roxas to position his body a little to the right. Although neither Namine nor Xion even took note of the blond, _their _blonde's, sudden movement. They were far too absorbed in their stare down to notice anything. Each wanting to win the battle at hand. The battle that determined who was superior.

Roxas cleared his throat hesitantly, as if afraid of even attempting to break their narrowed gazes. Yet, nothing happened. Nether girl noticed. It was as if they hadn't even heard him. Roxas tried again, but this time managed to use his voice and speak.

"Y-you needed to tell me something....Namine?"

Both girl's gazes broke at the abrupt sound, their faces turned toward Roxas' full of confusion. Almost as though woken from some sort of trance.

Namine blinked a few times, still shaking the haze from her mind, "Um...yeah."

Xion's scowled at Roxas' interest in what Namine had to say. Why the hell would he even want to talk to that overly made up barbie doll in the first place? The thoughts plagued Xion's mind almost relentlessly as she watched the exchange between the two blonds, her blue eyes slits.

"So...." Roxas began.

Namine let out a small sigh, "So?"

"What did you need to ask me?"

Namine's eyes widened, a faint blush of embarrassment suddenly painted on her cheeks, as she let out a nervous giggle, "Oh...um actually...I can't quite..erm..remember." Namine mentally slapped herself once the words came out of her mouth. How pathetic_ was _she? Stuttering like that. She wasn't the little frightened girl she used to be. She was strong, independent and completely in charge of her life. Or at least she was _supposed _to be.

Xion rolled her eyes, "That's a shocker."

Namine placed her hands on her hips, the shyness that had overcome her again dispersed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, barbie," Xion shot back snidely.

Namine inhaled sharply, about ready to grind Xion's face against the concrete in the next three seconds if she didn't shut the hell up. Roxas seemed to feel the tension between the two girls begin to brew again and quickly intervened, with a lighter tone which he hoped would help to lift the tension.

"Hey, it's fine honestly. You can tell me later Nam."

Namine's blushed again. _Nam._ He called her Nam, as in a cute little nickname that showed he liked her. The very thought made Namine's stomach flip and her mouth try to stretch into a happy smile. But of course, Namine had her limits. She couldn't show him how elated she was at such a small gesture. He would think she was a freak. An overly giddy, hormonal freak. And with that in mind, Namine only let out a small amused smile and a quick triumphant glance towards Xion who unlike Namine did not bother containing her emotions.

"Well then, when should we meet up again?"

Roxas' mouth twisted while he thought for moment, "How bout'....tomorrow before school?"

Namine heart thumped, but she kept her voice even and smooth, "I think I can fit a quick meeting into my schedule."

Xion rolled her eyes, as the bell rung signaling the end of class. "C'mon Roxas, we better get going to our next class." Xion securely gripped onto the blonde's arm and began to drag him out the class room. Roxas made no objections, he figured it was probably easier not to anyways, but right as his figure began to fade into the noisy swarm of students the boy waved his hand to Namine who stood fuming at the doorway of the classroom.

"See you tomorrow morning Nam!"

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Namine muttered, watching as the duo's figures finally disappeared around the corner. Namine's eyes narrowed. She really would have to do something about that Xion girl.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Well I'm not dead. And I feel horrible about leaving for so long. Things have been hectic. My school work had been the main source of my problems. In this week alone I had about 5 quizzes, a math quiz, Ws', and I have three papers coming up which means extra fun for me as you can all imagine.**

**The bright side: I have a quite a bit of the next chapter already planned including the part where we'll all start feeling bad for Namine:)**

**Anyway, hope you still like this story and are still willing to**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Reviews=love and COOKIES!**

nobody-Hey thanx for the review! I'm glad you like my story so much:) I'm sorry I don't update fast-er. But I'm flattered to hear you say that:)

Artism-Hey thanx! I appreciate your review TONS!:D And *claps for you* I'm glad you get one the main points in the story(blindness being a new way to see:) Yeah, I'm still not quite sure the cause of his blindness, and really? Hmm that's interesting, I just go by what I see in movies/tv lol

Kit-Kat-Wafer-Hehe thanx:) I know it's not her 'usual' self but hey I have to for the story's sake. Lol I'm really hoping to have the feeling bad for her if not chapter 9 at the latest chapter 10. Thanx, I'm not always the best with endings but glad you liked it:) Lol I agree bad pasts make characters that aren't the nicest seem a little better. Yeah Oc's aren't my favorites to add in but I was like ??? on what character would fit since I've used a fair majority already. Agreed! Crooked smiles are the best! And thanx:) I'm glad you like the style I'm writing in:) I'm never sure while writing this(cuz it's in 3rd person) how well I'm doing with thoughts. Aww thanx:)


	9. Chapter 9: I Spy

Chapter 9: I Spy

Previously: "See you tomorrow morning Nam!"

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Namine muttered, watching as the duo's figures finally disappeared around the corner. Namine's eyes narrowed. She really would have to do something about that Xion girl.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Can you like believe her?" Namine commented once her and her BFFs were once again roaming the hallway to their next class.

The blonde girl was still immensely annoyed about the mishap during music class. In fact, Namine was rather angry. Sure, Roxas had called her Nam, but then he just let Xion steal him away from her.

And she did it so irritatingly well too and as much as Namine hated to admit it, Xion could actually pose as a threat. Of course, even despite such a lingering doubt eating at her, she refused to let her composure slip—not in front of everyone. Queens never showed fear and Namine _was_ Queen of Twilight High.

"Like Oh My Gawd, I know! She is such a freak," Selphie was the first to back Namine up, her tone falsely full of annoyance and rage—After all she couldn't lose the favoritism of her queen. At least not while she still needed to steal the crown.

Namine flipped her platinum blonde hair to the side, "She is and she needs to be like gone…fast."

Selhie nodded in agreement, the other two girls still faithfully trailing behind. "Well then, what do you suggest we do?"

Namine placed a finger to her well glossed lips, "I'm not quite sure, what do you think seems a suitable punishment for trying to steal The Queen's future King?"

Again, Kairi and Olette remained silent but exchanged anxious looks. They knew what it meant when someone was to be punished. They knew it all too well and neither girl wanted to participate in another one of Namine's revenge plots. Yet, at the same time they couldn't not say yes—Their social lives were at stake.

But of course, Selphie was eager to lend a hand in the crime to be committed. In fact, Selphie rather enjoyed the look on the sorry face of whoever was receiving the punishment. It was almost like an addiction.

"I've got a few ideas that I think you'll like," Selphie gave a wicked grin, twirling one of her silver hooped earrings around her finger.

Namine's own lips curved into wicked smile of her own, satisfied. Selphie always had the best ideas.

"Spill."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"I think I have an open hour next," Roxas said quietly to his raven haired companion. He had read the brail version of his schedule nearly a million times and felt quite positive he was right.

Xion nodded, still thoroughly enjoying her little victory over Namine. Yes, she hadn't managed a total annihilation of the she-witch's claim to Roxas, but she definitely made a dent. That's for sure.

"Here, do you have your schedule with you" Xion extended a hand towards the blond boy, whose clouded blue eyes widened at the question.

Roxas swallowed the small lump in his throat, "Uhh…actually I think I lost it somewhere…at uh…home." The blond boy gave a nervous laugh to finish his poor excuse.

'_Well it's not like I can show her a brail class schedule—Tch, yeah that would be inconspicuous….but still…'_

Xion only gave a small shrug, her face nor voice showing any visible disappointment. In fact, Xion seemed almost happy about her new, very attractive friend's dilemma.

"That's okay, we'll just walk around till we find the right room." Yes, Xion was very happy about the blond's predicament.

"Oh," Roxas began, but then hesitated, "But won't that make _you _late for class? I…I don't want to make you late too."

Roxas would feel extremely guilty if he let his new friend get in trouble for his sake. It was his fault that he couldn't just out right ask for help—like a normal person with his condition should do.

Though, Xion again made no sign of being upset at the prospect of being late—It would only be math she would miss and to be perfectly honest, who ever wanted to go to math class?—especially when you could help the incredibly hot transfer boy instead.

It was an easy choice to say in the least.

"Naw! Don't worry about it. I'd rather miss math anyway. We're doing proofs." Xion gave a shudder of disgust.

Roxas couldn't help but crack a small, amused smile, "Not going to be a mathematician, I see?"

Xion snorted, "Are you kidding! I suck at math! I swear it's the source of all evil." _'Besides Namine of course,' Xion couldn't help but add snidely in her mind._

Roxas chuckled at the raven haired girl's statement, "Cool then, I guess that means no rush, eh?"

Xion shook her head with a small smirk, "No rush at all."

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"Is..is that them, up ahead?" Ven asked pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Looks like it," Terra noted from his position against the wall. The pair they were watching had been wandering the hall for only about ten minutes, but the duo, for whatever reason, had decided to stop and sit down for a moment on the end of one of the staircases.

Aqua though, remained silent, fixing her dead eyes on the wall opposite her beside her. Aqua wasn't normally the type of person to go around stalking people, but…Roxas was an exception. Despite his desire to remain 'normal', he was still stuck in the same boat as her and to be quite frank the blue haired girl couldn't help but find herself rather eager-Here was her chance to be good friends with somebody that could really understand her.

It's not to say that Ven and Terra weren't good enough-that wasn't it at all. It was just nice to actually have someone who really knew what you were going through...that's all.

The blond beside her, sighed and bit down on his lower lip. He couldn't quite remember why he was doing this again. It seemed ridiculous. Staking out in the hallway for Roxas, but Aqua had insisted and well…he couldn't refuse Aqua. The blond let out another sigh, resuming his gaze on Roxas and…Xion was it?

Ven, for a fact knew it wasn't Namine he was staring at. Namine was blonde for one thing and her demeanor was much…icier.

Ven shook his head. It didn't matter who he was with. They really just needed to speak to him…alone. Aqua wanted to say something to the blond earlier today and never got around to it—which in turn brought her two best friends to where they were now. Huddled together against the corner of one of the many obnoxiously sunset orange walls, looking like a couple of idiots.

_"Oh well, it's not like I have much of a social life anyway..." _

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Is it just me or...is someone watching us?"

Xion blinked, and turned her face away from her companion and out to the surrounding hallway, "You think someone's watching us?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Um...well...maybe?" Roxas knew he probably sounded stupid right now, but he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him.

It was a silly thought, considering he was blind, but he knew he wasn't just imagining things. There was something, someone in the hallway watching him, them. He could feel their eyes on him even if he couldn't physically see them-that same burning sensation he felt when the entire student body had been watching him cross the cafeteria with Namine.

Xion's eyebrows knitted together, not entirely sure whether to be worried or frightened at the prospect of someone watching them. "Who do you think would be watching us?"

Roxas shrugged, "I'm not sure-" Then there was a noise. It was a sound that would be imperceptible to anyone else, but Roxas heard it. He might not be able to see but he could definitely hear.

Roxas' eyes narrowed, "Is someone there?"

A bit of shuffling could be heard around one of the corners and then footsteps. Xion was the first to speak, "Terra, Aqua and Ven? What are you guys doing here?"

The trio, now in front of the pair exchanged looks or rather Terra and Ven did. Aqua only cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"We were just hoping to have a word with Roxas, or rather," Aqua paused to point to herself, "I was."

Roxas blinked, "Oh, why didn't come over earlier? I mean, no offense but the whole watching thing is a little uh...creepy."

Aqua shrugged, the two boys on either side of her silent, "I was trying to find a time when you were alone."

The hands at Xion's sides clenched, her voice suddenly icy, "And why would you need to do that?"

Aqua rolled her eyes, seeing the rather obvious reason for the raven haired girl's sudden contempt. "I don't see why you need to know."

Xion glared, but made no further comments. What could she say? She needed to know because she was afraid this blind blue haired girl was another competitor for Roxas' affections? It wasn't something she would exactly like to broadcast, especially in front of the object of her secret affections.

And Xion couldn't help but bitterly acknowledge that Aqua knew that too and was easily using it against her.

"Well…um," Roxas began, eyes down cast, "I guess I could spare a few minutes."

"Alone," Aqua reminded and Roxas agreed leaving his raven haired companion behind shooting bone chilling death glares at the backs of the trio who had abducted her handsome crush.

Of course, this hateful expression was easily washed off when Roxas gave a final smile and wave before he and his captors veered around the corner. Then, then it was all smiles—that is until he was gone.

After a moment or two of silence in the halls, Xion let out a small sigh and got up from the staircase. Something just didn't seem right to the young, aspiring actress.

Xion's eyes narrowed, the more she contemplated, "Why would Aqua of all people want to talk to Roxas?"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"So…what did you want to talk to me about, anyway?"

The trio, now quartette had finally settled in a room at the opposite end of the school. The room was small and austere, with blank walls furnished with only one window to let in a little light and a small ticking clock hanging above the doorway.

It was the type of room easily overlooked and that was the exact reason the group had decided to sojourn there.

"I wanted to talk to you about Namine," Was the blue haired girl's simple explanation.

Roxas' shifted in his seat a little more at ease, even bothering to crack a small smile, "Namine? You went to all this trouble to talk to me about Namine?"

Aqua's cheeks became slightly red with Roxas' accusation, "Well…I at least thought it was important. I just wanted to know how your 'quest' was going?"

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at the word. _Quest._ Was that really the appropriate term? It made what he was doing sound far more heroic than he thought it was, but he supposed in some ways what he was doing could in some form be a quest. A mission.

"It's going quite well…er…I at least I think it is anyway."

Aqua started to smile but then faltered, "But…what about Xion?" Aqua knew even without her sight that Xion liked Roxas, and knew that Namine also having feelings for the blond could cause problems.

Yet, Roxas remained oblivious to what she was getting at. Typical, clueless boy he was. "What about Xion?"

Aqua blinked, finding herself almost flabbergasted, "You're kidding me right?"

Roxas swallowed, becoming uneasy in his chair, "N-No?"

Aqua slapped the top of her forehead, and rolled her eyes. Was this boy really _that _clueless? Aqua could hear the faint snickers or her two male companions behind her as they too seemed quite amused that their new blond friend had absolutely no idea that he was being fought over by a couple of girls.

Roxas noticed the laughter too, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Both boys shook their heads but proceeded to say nothing. Aqua on other hand knew she needed to continue on despite the blond's rather comical ignorance.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too important. I really just wanted to know how things with Namine were going. You know bumps in the road, breakthroughs, all that jazz."

"Well…uh, like I said things are going fine. Namine and I have been talking and stuff so hopefully I'll make a real…erm…breakthrough soon." Roxas scratched the back of his head, not quite entirely sure what he should say. Honestly, he didn't think this whole ordeal would require a weekly verbal report.

Aqua nodded her head, "That's good, but I think—"

The door suddenly blew open.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you! Now, it's time for class so you can say goodbye to your little friends."

Perky demeanor, creepy shrill voice—Both Roxas and Aqua's faces paled.

"Miss Reinhart," Aqua and Roxas responded with the same forced smile and enthusiasm.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Could this class get any more boring?"

Namine and her friends were in history now. The last class of the day and despite there only being an hour left in class Namine was antsy to leave. Not only was the blonde girl antsy to leave merely for the sake of leaving, Namine was antsy to leave because tonight was the night she and her parents were going out to eat, together, at her favorite restaurant.

It was an event that didn't take place often due to Namine's parents extensive jobs, but tonight was one of the very few nights that she had her parents all to herself—and that to Namine was something to be antsy about.

Selphie looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading, "Probably, if you give it enough time."

Namine rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh."

Kairi cleared her throat cautiously, "H-Hey Namine?" Kairi knew she was treading in dangerous waters now. The question she waned to ask was risky and the red head was well aware of that fact—but she couldn't wait forever.

Namine turned away from Selphie and fixed her icy gaze onto Kairi, "Yeah Kai?"

Kairi swallowed the growing lump in her throat, "Um…well I was just wondering…um…what you're going to do about…erm Sora now? I mean you have Roxas now…"

Namine shrugged, "I dunno, I'll probably just stay friends with him or something like that. Why?"

Kairi's eyes widened, "Uh…no reason. I-I was just wondering that's all." _Chicken, Kairi's mind hissed. _

Namine arched an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior—after all why was Sora so important…Namine's eyes widened. Why hadn't she seen it earlier—Sora was the key!

"Actually, you know what girls? I just had another brilliant idea. I need to know more about Roxas, right?"

The other girls nodded, especially Kairi whose heart now was thudding fiercely against her rib cage. Her muscles coiled readying to spring. Kairi knew she would have to beat out Selphie—something nearly impossible, but she had to do it. She had to win.

"Well, who would know him better than his cousin, Sora?"

Kairi inhaled deeply. She knew this was her one shot to be with Sora. Their one shot at happiness…together.

"So," Namine continued, "I need one of you girls to be my spy and pump Sora for information. Whatever method you have to use is fine, just make sure you get the goods—Oh!" Namine had to stop herself for a moment and recollect her thoughts. She couldn't mess this up.

"But make sure he's still like our friend. I mean he is still Roxas' cousin," Namine gave a small plastic white smile to her friends before getting up from her seat, "And I would do this myself, but you know how busy I am so~ like I said, it's up to one of you to get the goods for me, comprendo?"

The three girls nodded, but Kairi quickly piped up, her voice almost strained, "Um…which one of us do you want to do this…erm…not that it matters." Kairi at the last part of her sentence lowered her head and anxiously pulled at the ends of her auburn hair.

Namine placed her index finger on her chin for a moment, mulling the idea over. "I think…you should do it Kairi. You like sort of already know him, right?"

Kairi's heartbeat slowed, "Yeah, sort of." She was in. She was so in.

"B –But she wouldn't even like know what to do!" Selphie interrupted, her face contorted into an angry scowl.

Kairi shot Selphie an incredulous look that soon morphed into an almost contemptuous snarl, "She said _I _could do it Selphie, so back off!"

"Ohh, so little Miss Perfect actually does have a temper, how cute!" Selphie retorted with a mocking twist of her lips.

Kairi's hands clenched as she prepared to assemble another comeback. It was a sight that Namine, the grand spectator of this event, had never seen. Sure, Selphie had lost her temper on the occasion, but Kairi?

Kairi was normally so level headed. Namine shook her head as though that would relieve her of the sudden confusion that had infected her.

'_Why would Kairi care this much about…' _Namine's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. _'Sora.'_

Sora was the cause of all of this. Kairi liked Sora and wanted the excuse of talking to him without angering Namine. Even Namine had to admit, it was a good plan. Kairi knew Sora better—and because of that basic fact, Kairi knew Namine would pick her.

It was deceit that a part of the blonde wanted to admire, but the other part—the other part of her wanted to be angry. Angry that her best friend would try and trick her like that…but Namine knew she had to look at the bigger picture.

If Kairi could become close to Sora then Namine could become close to Roxas. It was simple. So simple that the blonde couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Selphie," Selphie turned towards Namine eagerly. _'Another win.'_

"I want Kairi to be my spy, not you."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Phew! 7 pages! That's a lotta writing—but I thought it would be a good present to my faithful readers who have literally been waiting months for this chapter.**_

_**I'm sorry about the wait though, honestly. School and my own life got really…difficult and it was hard to get anything good down. Besides that my computer's broken so I have to use my mom's laptop.**_

_**But again, I'm hoping this extra, super-duper long chapter sort makes up for the lateness-which just FYI shouldn't be too bad since I'm done with school now! Yeah!**_

_**Oh and I'd also like to thank EVERYONE for getting me 90 REVIEWS! I mean honestly that's amazing! 8(well now 9) chapters and 90 reviews! That's so awesome! Maybe we can reach 100 soon!:) **_

**Well anyways, I hope I've still got some people willing to READ and REVIEW!:)**

_Artism-Thanks for the review! I know update after like a year but thanks for understanding. School and life and general really have been hard, but I'm hoping things will be updated soon:) And that's great! FF is a great place to be and I'll have to come on by your profile sometime:)_

_nobody-Thanks for the review! I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the story so much!:D_

_Yellow Gummy Bear-'-_- yeah I am the worst at updating haha, but I'm happy to hear you like my story:) Yeah she is rather difficult to get used to, but again happy to make you happy:)_


	10. Chapter 10: Something Blue

Chapter 10: Something Blue

_Previously: "Selphie," Selphie turned towards Naminé eagerly. __'Another win.'_

_"I want Kairi to be my spy, not you."_

KHKHKHKHKH

Selphie's face paled, "W-What! B-But Naminé, I-I'm always your spy!"

Kairi shot Selphie a quick victory smirk before turning back to Naminé rather eagerly. She had beat Selphie. For once, Kairi Suki beat out Selphie Tanaka. It was news, front page news—well at least to Kairi anyway.

In a sense, the auburn haired girl knew that even with such a small win she shouldn't be so happy. After all, Selphie was notorious for her revenge plots directed at anyone brave (or stupid) enough to get in her way.

Naminé only arched an eyebrow, annoyed, "Your point?"

"It's just…I…but um," Selphie stammered helplessly. She couldn't anger the queen. She just couldn't. Her whole life would be ruined.

"Gawd, are you stupid?" Naminé said rolling her eyes as she took out her lip gloss and applied a fresh coat.

Selphie's cheeks flushed with rage but she bit her tongue. She would not become a loser, not even if she really wanted to tell the blonde where to stick that pole of hers. So, as any plotting popular would do, Selphie remained calm and smiled plastically at her master, shaking her head.

"Well," Naminé looked at Selphie for a moment making a brief judgment, "whatever just don't do it again. I can't stand it when people act like that." Naminé shook back her platinum blonde hair once before turning her attention back on Kairi.

"I want a weekly report on how things are going. Whatever Roxas related news, you tell me ASAP, kay?" Naminé asked though it was obviously more of a demand than a request as were most things that the blonde girl desired.

Kairi nodded her head with an eager obedience, "I'm on it!"

Naminé nodded her head in satisfaction. It seemed as though despite all of the strife that had invaded her life throughout the day, things were finally going according to plan. Selphie would get rid of her Xion problem, Kairi would provide her knowledge on her blond haired crush, and Naminé was going out to her favorite restaurant tonight with her parents.

Really? How could life get any better?

Naminé smiled at the thought, '_Well I guess I could think of few things to make life better.' _Naminé's thoughts of course straying to Roxas and his mesmerizing blue-gray eyes.

Letting out a small, inaudible sigh Naminé put her hand under her chin and stared up idly at the clock hanging above the doorway.

Tick. Tick. Tick…

"Naminé?"

Naminé's gaze flickered over to the sound, petulantly, "What?"

It was Olette. Naminé internally rolled her eyes as she saw Olette flinch at the tone of her voice. That girl really needed to shape up if she was going to be a part of her group.

"Yes, Olette?" Naminé's tone softened a little as she straightened her aching back, rolling her shoulders as an attempt at releasing some of the strains.

Olette still lowered her eyes meekly, refusing to make eye contact as she gingerly held out a folded sheet of lined paper, "I-It's a note….I-I was told to g-give it to you."

Naminé snatched the note from Olette's hands, muttering a small and almost inaudible thank-you before adroitly unfolding the piece of paper and reading it. Olette only shrunk back into her seat as Naminé read, hoping his burning eyes weren't still on her.

Babe,

Meet me at my locker after seventh period.

-Riku

Naminé suppressed an eye roll. What did Riku want now? Really, what so important that she had to meet him at his locker for? She had far more important things to do with her life than waste her time on him. Things like planning her next outfit or spending more time with Roxas, or just anything else in general.

Sure, Riku was a top hottie but all he really was to Naminé was eye candy. A back-up plan. Someone who was always ready and always willing but could be dropped just like that. He was the type of someone that Naminé liked to flirt with on the occasion but Riku was definitely not the kind of person she wanted to have a real relationship with.

"What was the note about?" Selphie inquired as her jade, snake-like eyes tried stealing a glance at the note in the blonde's hands.

"Nothing, just some stupid note from Riku." Naminé said as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and crumpled up the piece of paper.

Selphie's eyes widened, taking a brief moment to stifle the sudden pulses of jealousy she felt, "Really? What did he want?" It was obvious Selphie was dying to know for more than just the sake of satiating her gossip hungry appetite.

Naminé sighed, finally giving into the urge of rolling her eyes, "Ugh, he wants to meet me after to school so we can," Naminé paused to make air quotations, "talk."

"Talk?" Selphie licked her suddenly dry lips. Why did Riku want to 'talk' with Naminé? "Why does he like want to talk to you?"

"No clue."

Selphie nodded her head having to keep her bubbly demeanor up despite her inner disappointment, "Oh, well I'm sure it's just like about something stupid anyway."

Naminé snorted, "Knowing Riku, it probably is."

Selphie forced herself to crack a smile. She had to. It was for the crown.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It was three o' clock now. School had just ended and Naminé clutching her Gucci handbag to her body securely stood in front of Riku's locker, now waiting for the silver haired boy to arrive.

Students passing by acted as spectators, watching their Queen intently. Some even bothering to stay behind in case any new drama unfolded—a crowd favorite. It was something Naminé ignored rather well despite some of the lustful stares of her male classmates.

She waited another minute, checking the onyx Juicy watch on her wrist irritably.

'_Gawd, I'm not even the one who wanted to meet him here.'_

"Sorry I'm late, the math teacher held me up. Something about raising my grades or whatever," Riku said shaking his head apologetically as he made his way over to Naminé from the other end of the hall.

Naminé merely fluffed her hair, "Whatever, just like can you tell me what you want so I can go home?"

Riku scratched the back of his head, "I just…wanted to know if anything was up with you and that new kid?"

"Roxas?" Naminé's voice was suddenly sugary sweet, as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah," Riku looked at her accusingly, "I just thought that…"

Naminé's eyes blinked up him oh-so innocently; alluringly "You just thought what?"

It wasn't that Naminé suddenly decided she didn't like Roxas or anything it was just…well she was Naminé Misaki. Things with her and Roxas weren't official yet so why not keep Riku in the dark? Save him a little bit of heart-break for now.

"Uh..Never mind," Riku shook his head as if nothing happened and gave his signature smirk, "but if you want I can give you a ride home?"

Naminé smiled to herself. He was so easy to fool.

"That's okay, I already have a ride but maybe some other time," Naminé winked, at the frowning teen before readjusting the strap of her purse and walking off.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It was almost four by the time Naminé was actually able to arrive home. It had taken the blonde a little longer than usual because of some early traffic but now she was finally able to pull up into her family's large and luxurious estate.

Rows of colorful flowers and well sculpted topiary greeted her shaded eyes as she continued up the long spindly drive way. Various people Naminé's parents had hired were still out grooming the family's greenery to perfection and just to the left of the walkway was a tall steel gate leading to the outdoor pool.

It was a paradise away from paradise and Naminé for the most part loved it. She had all the freedom, comfort and luxury in the world at her fingertips. It all seemed so perfect.

Naminé smiled to herself as she pulled the car up to the driveway, removing her expensive Dior sunglasses as she stepped gracefully out of the car.

Tonight was the night. Five o' clock on the dot and she and her parents would be on their way to Naminé's favorite restaurant where the blonde would have her parent's full attention.

Yet, at the same time Naminé was nervous. She had wanted this dinner for a long time but….Naminé shook her head as she made her way into the house. But what would she actually talk about? Would her parents want to talk about anything other than their work?

Or how she could fit into their work.

It's what always happened. Her parents normally took over the entire conversation, including her only when it included themselves or how exactly she fit into their business. Naminé was never mad that they did this though…she was just happy they were around.

"Good afternoon, Miss Naminé. I see your home from school," Lucille, one of the family's maids, greeted as soon as the blonde entered through the set of ivory doors.

Naminé looked back at the small, stout woman and gave an acknowledging smile back. Lucille had been a part of her family's staff for as long as she could remember and to Naminé was almost that of a maternal figure as well.

"Are my parents home?" Naminé's voice was hopeful as she looked at the aging maid.

Lucille smiled lightly, the lines in her face creasing, "They were home a few hours ago and told me to tell you that they left a note for you in the kitchen."

Naminé nodded her head, and Lucille resumed her cleaning duties. The heels on the blonde's feet made a reverberating clacking noise as she proceeded into the kitchen.

Stainless steel appliances and marble countertops were the first thing Naminé saw when she walked into the kitchen as well as the family's chef Arnold who was still in the room, hard at work perfecting his latest concoction.

"Good afternoon, Miss Misaki," Arnold greeted with a formal nod of the head, Naminé nodded back before resuming her search.

Arnold seemed to notice her wandering gaze as he added another sprinkle of salt into the pot, "Anything in particular, you need, Miss Misaki?"

Naminé looked up abruptly, "Huh? Oh…well," Naminé paused to readjust the thick belt around her waist, "Lucille told me my parents left a note for me in the kitchen—"

"Like this one?" Arnold offered, holding a thin, neatly folded vanilla card with his clean hand. The little card had her name on it neatly written in cursive. Her mother's handwriting.

"Yes, I think that's it," Naminé said walking over and politely taking the card from the old chef's hand, "Thank you Arnold."

"My pleasure, Miss Misaki," Arnold replied with another polite nod of the head before turning back to his now bubbling pot.

Naminé opened the small card as she exited the room. The words were perfectly scrawled across the paper and Naminé's face fell as she read those perfectly scrawled words.

_Naminé_

_Your father and I had a last minute meeting with one of our clients and are with heavy regret unable to attend dinner with you. Arnold will make you something if you get hungry later._

_Oh and remember to start gathering things for the big charity dinner coming up in a few weeks._

_Love, Mom & Dad._

Naminé inhaled sharply as her well manicured nails dug into the paper, crumpling it and throwing it violently on to the floor. From a distance, Lucille shot her a sympathetic look but this look went entirely unnoticed by the blonde as she hastily and angrily made her way up the stairs.

The one day, the one day that she asked them tobe there for her—they can't. Naminé had even planned with them for over a month and they still pulled this same stunt. It made her insides boil to even think she had been stupid enough to believe that they would actually come.

They never came. It was a simple, unavoidable fact. Her parents were far too absorbed in their own lives to even care about hers—not that they should. She was only their daughter after all.

Naminé rolled her eyes at the thought, _'Their only daughter and child…yeah way to go mom and dad.'_

Naminé opened the door to her room and flopped onto her bed with a dejected sigh. "Well at least they left a note…normally they'd forget even that" Naminé leaned over the side of her bed and let out another sigh. She couldn't get mad at them.

It never worked. They always told her that she was merely over reacting and that she needed to learn to take things more maturely.

A small yip brought Naminé's attention to under her bed where her tiny and rather well dressed yorkie was laying wiggling her stumpy tail happily.

Naminé giggled bringing the small dog onto her lap, "At least you're always here for me, unlike some people I know."

The little dog let out another happy yip before jumping off of the bed and prancing cutely to her own on the other side of the bed. Naminé smiled lightly at the dog before unzipping her purse and bringing out her cell phone.

Fifteen new texts messages. Naminé's old Queen Bee smirk returned. Of course she'd have that many new texts only an hour or so after school was done. Three of the texts were from Riku only one of which she replied to, another three were from Selphie about some new juicy rumors she wanted to stir up. None were from Kairi though. Not yet anyway.

Naminé tossed the phone back into her purse almost carelessly and got up from the bed. "No use moping about might as well just start finding some totally out of season clothes to donate."

KHKHKHHKH

"Ugly, ugly, can't believe it was actually in my closet," Naminé commented as she carelessly threw old articles of clothing onto her floor. She had gone through the majority of her closet and had already found almost an entire bag full of hideous or completely un-wearable pieces of clothing.

In a way Naminé felt good about her work. She was helping out some poor people and she had almost entirely forgotten the fact that her parents ditched her.

"These poor people better like appreciate these clothes," Naminé muttered as she picked up another too small sweater and tossed it into the donation pile. Naminé began to close her closet door when she noticed something blue hiding in the corner.

Curious, Naminé opened the door wider and bent down to pick up the strange object.

Naminé's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at it, _'What the? Why do I have a marble in my closet?'_

Naminé shook her blonde head, confused, and walked over to her trash can but then gazing at the small blue object again hesitated.

'_It's a crappy piece of blue plastic…it belongs in the garbage…but," _Naminé's hand clenchedaround the marble protectively_, 'I-I just can't get rid of it…'_

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

"Hello sweetheart, how was school?" Aerith Strife greeted once her son came through the door. The brunette haired woman had her pink apron on as she worked busily in the family's tiny kitchen.

Roxas smiled, walking towards the sound of his mother's voice, "It was good."

Aerith gave a sly smirk to her son and though he couldn't see his mother's face he well knew by her tone the very smile she had on, "Any cute girls you like there?"

Roxas' face turned bright red as Naminé's face came into his mind, "N-No! I-I mean well…sort of."

Aerith arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean by sort of?"

"MOM!" Roxas' face if possible turned an even brighter shade of red.

Aerith giggled, "Alright, alright. I won't bug you about it, but anyway dinner should be ready in a few minutes so you can take a seat."

Roxas nodded and proceeded to find his way to the table. His mother watched with an anxious frown. She knew it was better that he do this on his own, but her motherly instincts were fighting against those thoughts and to say in the least it was a difficult thing to fight.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"How does everyone like the stew?" Aerith asked once everyone was at the table. It was known fact in the Strife household that Aerith was always worried about the taste of her food.

She had only a little money to spend on groceries during the week due to her and her husband's income or rather lack thereof, and with the increase of bills especially those of their son's it was at times almost impossible to make anything that seemed edible.

Cloud merely swallowed and shook his head, "It tastes great Aerith, like it always does."

Both Roxas and Larexene nodded their heads in approval before resuming their focus on the meal. Roxas struggled for a moment as he attempted to bring his spoon to his mouth and the rest of his family did their best not to notice.

Aerith smiled brightly, "I'm so glad to hear that," Aerith shook her head, "but um Cloud wasn't there something you wanted to say? You were trying to tell me earlier, I think."

Cloud swallowed as the whole room suddenly focused on him.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Okay so I'm horrible with updates as always but I'm hoping that these seven pages will make up for it. My life as I've stated before has been a rollercoaster(but it's actually getting better now) and writing this chapter was hard to do and I don't want to update until I finish this summer paper I have to do.**

**As for our story: I'm really hoping people are beginning to feel at least a little bit bad for Naminé(even if only a little) and also see the differences between Roxas and Naminé's home lives.**

**And Finally, I just want to give a HUGE thank you for allowing me to get over 100 reviews! I mean honestly that's just beyond amazing! And I'm truly grateful for all the support!: D**

Nobody—I know hallelujah! Thank you and it'll be quite the scene, won't it? And I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

SillySally—Thank you and yeah Xion is a bit annoying lol, and hee hee well she just knows her and Sora are meant to be XD and I know, lol he's so adorable in this story(as opposed to some of my other stories where he's all moody :p) It's gonna be a very interesting plan and thank you again.

Random KH Fan Girl—Thank you for your compliments, I appreciate it tons! And that's okay, you took your time to write out this one which is really cool by itself. Thank you I really wanted to be different because I do agree with the whole innocent thing. It's true but sometimes you need to read something where that's not the case. Haha I know Selphie has never been one of my favorite characters either. Lol I would jealous too. Yeah, I thought it would be neat just because I mean not everyone whose popular wants to be mean but are afraid to do something because they'll lose their status. And I really wanted to portray that struggle. Haha Xion is a bit annoying and well I am a fan of Haynette…and thank you. Things have gotten hard but are actually getting better and lol I guess.


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting For The Break

Chapter 11: Waiting For The Break

_Previously: Aerith smiled brightly. "I'm so glad to hear that," Aerith shook her head, "but um Cloud wasn't there something you wanted to say? You were trying to tell me earlier, I think."_

_Cloud swallowed as the whole room suddenly focused on him._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Well….ah…," Cloud began, nervously weaving a hand through his hair, "I have some good news and some bad news."

Aerith's eyes were no longer placid as she gazed up at her husband, "What's going on Cloud?"

"Aer," he sighed, "I wanted to tell you earlier but…I," Cloud paused, unable to force the rest of the words out of his mouth.

"Yes," Aerith prompted as her lips pursed anxiously.

Roxas frowned as he heard his father's continuous sounds of anxiety. The blond wasn't entirely sure what was bothering his father, but strangely enough, he already felt a foreboding sense of responsibility had dawned upon him—like it was _his _fault.

Roxas tried shaking the thought off. He was being ridiculous. This couldn't possibly have anything to do with him, could it?

Cloud played with his food, tracing his fork absentmindedly across the splotch of mashed potatoes on his plate. It was obvious the blond man didn't want to speak. Yet, he wasn't quite sure how he would be able to tell his family what had happened.

He was the man of the house, the provider, and for Cloud to simply come out break the news to the people he was supposed to be taking care of well…it just wasn't an easy task.

Larexene set her glass of water on the table abruptly after a moment of watching her father hesitate.

"Just say it already, will ya? I don't have all day."

"Larexene!" Aerith chided, sending her daughter a stern look. Larexene only rolled her eyes at the action and crossed her arms.

"Any day now, pops?"

Cloud forced a smile onto his face and nodded, "You're right Larexene. I just need to come out and say it," Cloud paused briefly to take a small breath, as he met his family's eyes, "I-I…lost my job today…and…" Cloud stopped, unable to continue.

"And?" Aerith whispered fearfully.

Cloud remained quiet for a moment, before licking his suddenly dry lips to speak. "And…the bank…Aer, the bank wants to foreclose on the house."

Silence. The whole room was enveloped in utter, silence. Not even Larexene had anything to say. No sassy, sarcastic remarks. Aerith had gone still, her entire frame stiff as she let out shallow breaths.

Roxas clenched his hands from under the table. This was his fault wasn't it? His family was going to lose their house because of him. Because of his medical bills. Because he just _had _to go that party. Roxas' jaw clenched as he replayed the scene again in his mind—of his stupidity.

He just had to get into that accident didn't he?

Roxas felt disgusted with himself as he felt a wave of nausea suddenly hit him. He was going to be sick. Roxas abruptly rose from his chair, nearly knocking the vase in the center of the table over.

His parents looked over at him as he desperately tried to free himself from his position at the table.

Aerith reached out a hand across the table, her jade eyes reflecting a mixture of anxiety and panic "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Roxas attempted a small smile, "Nothing…I just don't feel very good right now. I-I think I need to go to bed."

Aerith nodded her head as she drew back her hand hesitantly, "Alright, just…call if you need anything and," Aerith paused to look at her eldest child, "Larexene—"

Larexene stood up and pushed back from her own seat, "I got it. C'mon dweeb." Larexene's voice became softer as she began to usher her brother out of the living room and up the stairs.

Although the blonde wouldn't show it, she was worried about what was going to happen to not only herself but her family as well. Larexene's hands gripped her brother's shoulders tighter. Roxas winced.

"Sorry," Larexene grumbled.

"It's okay…" Pause. "Lar, what's gonna happen, do you think with us? Are we really gonna lose our house?"

The guilt was evident in the boy's voice, but Larexene didn't seem to notice. She looked at her brother with a solemn expression, "I don't know. It could happen. I mean it's not impossible, but…I guess what happens just happens. Not a whole lot you can do about it so I wouldn't worry too much. It'll all work out…eventually."

"Yeah…" Roxas sighed, "Eventually."

KHKHKHKHKHKH

From down in the Strife kitchen, silence still reigned supreme. Aerith's eyes had averted from her husband's face and to the tablecloth as she lightly traced patterns across the fabric.

Aerith wasn't sure what she was going to do. Her husband had lost his job and they had two children to think about. Especially Roxas. How would they ever be able to afford any sort of optical surgery, if they had no money or even a house?

Sure, Aerith had her part-time job at Tifa's flower shop, but the brunette was pretty sure her paycheck wasn't exactly a major contributor to the couple's income.

"I…wanted to tell you earlier, you know. But I—" Cloud shook his head, leaving his sentence unfinished as he lifted his eyes to the beige colored ceiling.

Aerith gave her husband a wry smile, "I know honey…it's…fine. It's not your fault, things just happen."

Cloud's hands which were on the table tightened into fists, "But to us? _Now?_"

Aerith sighed, "I know, I know…but something good has to happen eventually, right?"

Cloud smiled weakly as he looked up at his wife and let out a sigh of his own, "I sure hope so Aer, I sure hope so."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Kairi paced nervously along the sidewalk, her heart thrashing loudly against her chest. It was 7:20 am, thirty minutes before school started and she was still waiting for Sora.

Kairi checked her pink Dior watch again. She had been waiting nearly thirty minutes for the chocolate haired boy to arrive so far and was already starting to lose her nerve.

She knew it was her mission to 'befriend Sora' or rather pump him for information. She knew this was just a job. A task assigned from Naminé. She knew it wasn't meant to mean anything and yet, Kairi didn't seem able to contain the butterflies in her stomach. The feeling that something was going to happen.

And all she had to do was…wait.

"Sora…," Kairi looked up to cloudless azure sky as another breeze swept through and tousled her wine colored hair, "Where are you?"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Squeak. **_The faucet knobs are turned and a steady narrow waterfall washes over her hands. It's only 7:00 am in the morning but Naminé is already vigorously working on applying her layers of makeup.

Her face was clean right now, spotless, no guise or colorful palates to hide behind. It was the time in the morning that Naminé tried to hurry past. She hated seeing her face so bare. So exposed.

It made her wonder why for so many years she hadn't worn makeup. Why she had refused to conform and let herself be, held in the safeties that makeup always seemed to provide for her now.

Naminé swept the blush across the apples of her cheeks adroitly and quickly followed up with a layer of concealer to remove the red blotches by her eyes. She had been silly that's why. Naminé had believed that people never judged you based on your appearance. That they looked beyond your awkward exterior and instead only at your heart. Naminé had believed that no matter what people would like her for she really was and not what she could become.

But, as time passed by Naminé had learned her mother was right; vanity was the only key to prosperity. It had taken her so long to realize this but by the time that middle school came around Naminé was ready.

She was ready to take the world by storm. She was ready to hide behind her guise and leave truth, love and friendship behind. She had embraced everything that she had resisted and with this cold embrace she finally was able to bury the remains of who she used to be—and now she was… _happy._

Naminé gazed up her reflection and gave a weak cherry colored smile, "There, perfect."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Huh, I didn't know you lived around here Kairi," Sora said as he and auburn haired girl walked down the sidewalk together towards school. The pink hues in the sky were just beginning to fade along the horizon and the only noise to be heard throughout the neighborhood was the sound of the two teen's shoes against the sidewalk pavement.

Kairi flushed and tugged a loose strand of hair, "Uh…well actually I was just visiting a…friend."

Sora responded with a quizzical look, "At seven in the morning?"

Kairi mentally slapped herself but managed to maintain her composure, "Well…it was actually my grandma. She's a bit of an…early riser."

Sora shrugged, seeming to buy the lie, "Fair enough, so I assume you visit her a lot then or is this just a onetime deal?"

Kairi felt her heart beat pick up pace. He sounded almost…hopeful. Like he wanted to spend time with her. Kairi knew it would be wrong to lie any further, but…walking to school with Sora…everyday? How could she possibly pass that up?

"Actually, I do this every morning right before school."

"Really? You know if you want to…and since we both go this way to school…we could ah…" Sora trailed off and scratched the back of his head nervously as he tried to hide his growing blush.

Kairi restrained a giggle and only gave the brunette a knowing smile, "I would love to."

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Naminé stormed through the hallway in her new Betsy Johnson leather boots. The blonde girl still could not believe her parents. Sure, she had distracted herself for a while, but once they had arrived home everything had reached its boiling point.

Naminé Misaki had lost her cool. She had, for those few moments, lost herself to weak Naminé. To the girl she used to be. The girl who came home to a parent-less home in tears and who spent endless days trying to convince her parents that she was worth it. She was worth their time.

It had made the blonde sick that she had allowed such feeble emotions control her. She shouldn't have cried the way she did. She shouldn't have been so weak.

Naminé pushed her way through the oncoming throng of students almost absentmindedly and although she tried placing her mind elsewhere her mother's words still stung fresh in the back of her mind.

"_You are too old for this Naminé! I've had enough of your nonsense, you need to just grow and accept the fact that there are things more important in your father and I's lives than spending every waking moment with you."_

With _**you**. _Naminé gripped her purse tighter against her chest and squeezed her eyes tight for a moment before letting out a deep breath.

She could do this. She was Naminé Misaki, right? She was the queen and queen's didn't cry. They couldn't.

Naminé couldn't.

**KHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Another three months. Another update. I'm not even going to go into the reasons why this so late because it's really just the same reason as always. School and life. But just to say, as always that I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I hate leaving for so long, and still appreciate every single review and reader still sticking with me:)  
**

**But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm still a bit iffy on my own liking of it but at least we're starting to see Naminé develop a little more and the same with Roxas.**

**Also, I know this is random but I'm just going to announce a bit of a personal goal of mine for this story. I've decided I'm going to have goals in terms of reviews. Now, I'm not going to be all 'if I don't get such and such amount of review I won't update.' But I really just sort of want to share the goal and if anyone wants to review and help me reach it then that's be great. If not, then whatever, I understand my horrible updates aren't much a motivator. It's not the end of the world. I just think it's nice to well you know have a goal.**

**Review goal: 150**

_Random KH Fan Girl: Thank you, I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, I thought it would be good to see the contrast between the two's lives that way and we all hope she gets better '-_-. Haha yep, Kairi beat her good and I'll be honest and say she's not my favorite character either. Thank you again and I know it's just so amazing to have a story that so many people enjoy._

_Artism: Thank you, it's always nice to know that a chapter turns out well. Haha don't I know that, but thank you for understanding. I hate always being so late but then I always have things to do in terms of homework and projects and tests and quizzes. But yeah, not too much sympathy quite yet, but there'll be some coming hopefully soon. And I know, they're not as up front as they used to be and I agree it's not even always words but actions that hurt._

_Sakura: thank you, I'm glad you think so. Haha they are quite the rivals, aren't they? But thank you again and hopefully things will updated sooner._

_Nobody: Really? I'm super flattered. I'm happy you enjoy so much of my work and thank you for the review as well. I appreciate it tons!_


	12. Chapter 12: Noticed

Chapter 12: Noticed

"_Man, Friday already,"_ Roxas thought to himself as he made his way carefully down the sunset hallway. This week had seemed like an eternity, but now it was almost over. He could go home, kick back, and….Roxas frowned. Relax? Was that really what he was going to do when he got home? Was he really going to _relax_ when his home life was in utter chaos?

Roxas almost chuckled aloud to himself at the idea as he continued down the next corridor. It was impossible. His parents were frantic. His father hadn't even slept since last night, and his mother? His mother already acted as though she was living in a mortuary and not a house. Roxas clenched his fists as the small smile of amusement on his face quickly dissipated.

Why couldn't anything in his life go right? It just didn't seem fair. His family had been through so much already with his accident. One of Roxas' fists began to tremble and he shook his head trying to drive the sudden onslaught of bitterness out of his mind. He picked up his cautious pace ignoring the many potential hazards he was unlocking by doing so. Roxas didn't care.

He didn't care if his body was shaking. He didn't care if his movements seemed almost sporadic. He didn't care if anyone's eyes were on him because at this moment the blond was lost. His eyes were shut tight and eternal abyss behind his eyes became darker.

Roxas veered around the corner sharply_, 'I-I just can't…I just can't do this right now…I need—' _

_**T**__H__**U**__D__**!**_

Instant pain shot through the blond's body as he felt something hit him—hard. Roxas stumbled for a moment before smacking his head into a nearby locker. The blond hissed at the throbbing pain echoing in his head before gingerly regaining his balance.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Roxas called weakly to the person he had collided into as he held a hand to his now sore head.

The girl he had knocked into blinked for a moment before nonchalantly but almost hurriedly picked herself up from the ground. Her voice was curt, but seemingly fragile,"I'm…It's fine…I just—" She shook her head not bothering to look up at him as she dusted off her skirt.

Roxas, however, still recognized the voice, "Naminé?" He edged towards her cautiously and managed to, after a moment, plant a warm hand on her shoulder, "Are you…are you okay?"

Naminé's tilted head snapped upward and her thundering heart nearly stopped. _'R-Roxas!' _Her eyes uncharacteristically widened in horror at the new found revelation. _'I-It c-can't be! I mean he can't see me like this!' _Naminé did her best to remove the stiffness from her body as she attempted her usual cool, Queen Bee smile.

"What was that, Roxas?" Naminé swiftly and calmly replied. She didn't mention the fact that his hand was still resting on her shoulder. Naminé hid her blush. She didn't want to.

"Oh," Roxas' own eyes widened, but unlike hers it was out of surprise. Then, however, his tone shifted and his voice became lower. Naminé inwardly swallowed. Everyone was watching. "I…I was just…I was just wondering—Are you okay?"

Naminé smiled tightly to stifle the gasp itching to release itself from the back of her throat. Students whispered as they passed by—Naminé inwardly cringed. What where they saying about her?

"Wrong?" Naminé echoed as though clueless, "Why would you say that?"

_No one else ever notices…_

"I just thought," Roxas smiled weakly, removing his hand from her shoulder before weaving it through his hair, "I just thought you seemed a little upset…that's all."

"Upset? Me?" Naminé giggled haughtily, "I don't know why you'd think _I'd_ be upset! I'm perfectly happy, see?" Naminé flashed the blond boy a blindly white smile and Roxas, although blind, seemed to understand the gesture that came with her words.

"Oh…okay," Roxas' voice became even quieter, "I-I'm sorry…I just thought—never mind. I was being stupid." Roxas shook his head and smiled at the ground, "Sorry."

Naminé felt a large lump in throat as she stared at her crush guiltily. Why was it when she lied to him…it hurt?

He carefully brushed passed her, their shoulders touching briefly before he began to disappear slowly into the crowd. "Then, I guess…I'll see you around later."

"Lunch?" Naminé hastily called mentally cursing such a desperate plea, but…letting it go because…maybe—just maybe she felt a little bad about lying to him.

At the sound of her voice, Roxas smiled brighter and called back as his figure finally melded with crowd, "I'd like that."

Their peers 'gazes were intent on her reaction. They wanted to see if her ice melted and despite herself it did—Naminé smiled. She almost hated herself for it, but she still did it and for whatever reason, it felt…good.

However, one lingering thought still haunted her and it was that very thought that caused her smile to fade.

_No one ever noticed… so…why did he?_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

'_12:00 pm,' _Olette looked thoughtfully from her watch to the empty corridor and sighed. She was alone now. No Kairi. No Selphie. No…Naminé. It was one of the few moment the brunette had to herself. One of the few moments she could be…Olette.

It seemed strange at times—her desire to alone. A year ago and her feelings would have been the complete opposite. The thought of being alone would have terrified the old Olette. Alone would have meant rejection. But now…alone was a word the new Olette treasured. It was the one word that meant she didn't have to pretend…for anyone.

Olette shook her head and picked up her pace, _'I wish I could be myself all the time like when I was with…'_

"So, how does it feel to be on top?"

Olette spun sharply, her braids slapping lightly against her face. "Hayner!" The brunette exclaimed in surprise and the books in her arms nearly fell to floor at the abruptness of his entrance.

Tightening her grip on the pile in her arms, Olette lightly brushed aside her bangs and regarded the blond wearily, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Hayner pointed to himself caustically, "What can't I say 'hi' to an old friend every once in a while?"

Biting her lip, Olette hesitated a moment before weakly shaking her head, "No…not at all, it's just…"

'_I just didn't think we were still friends…that's all.'_

Hayner leered at her mockingly and Olette flinched at the volume of his voice, "You just what Olette? Didn't think we were friends anymore?"

Olette nearly gasped aloud at the keen accusation, but instead swallowed it back with shaking lips.

"Well gee, sorry I didn't get the memo earlier. I guess the Ice Queen has you on a pretty tight leash, huh?"

Olette didn't respond. Hayner rolled his eyes and barked out a bitter laugh, "Being on top must really be something. Too bad I didn't make the cut. Could've been fun, you know—the three of us. Together."

The lights in hallway flickered erratically and Hayner's voice ricocheted off the lockers as he threw out his arms, nodding as he slowly backed away. "Get everything you wanted _Lette? _Was this everything you dreamed?"

Olette's lips trembled as she bit back an onslaught of tears. No words left her lips. Hayner smiled softly, his voice lowered and he met her eyes, "Are you, happy?"

A moment of silence and Hayner shook his head with a quiet bitter laugh as he disappeared down the hallway, "Guess not."

Olette closed her eyes as tears began to fall, _'No…You were right Hayner…I'm not happy.'_

_KHKHKHKHKHKH_

"There, perfect." Naminé puckered her newly glossed lips and gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for a moment in approval before fluffing her blond hair. _'Being popular can be like such a burden sometimes...I almost wish—"Naminé_ shook the idea out of her head. She was back in control now. There was no reason to begin thinking in _that _direction. Only Roxas had seen through her facade and he was much too sweet and perfect to spread rumors…wasn't he?

Naminé roughly snatched her purse from the counter top, _'Of course he wouldn't say anything…I mean he…he isn't …,' _Naminé's hand curled around the door handle and the blonde let out a deep breath as she opened the door, _'like me.'_

KHKHKHKHKH

The instant the Naminé's Betsy Johnson boots met the cafeteria tile, she was immediately surrounded. It was as if the entire student body had some sort of radar programmed into their brains that singled the blonde's arrival. Such a response seemed almost unreal, and for many considerably annoying. Naminé, however, relished the attention. She passed by each of her adoring subjects with a cute, coy smile, her movements never faltering as she gracefully made her way to the end of the cafeteria.

A moment later and Naminé is able to spot her entourage sitting at their usual table at the far right of the room. Everyone appeared to be in a jocular mood, and Naminé noted, with a small smirk of satisfaction that, even in spite of their joyful mood, they were all still anxiously waiting—for her. It made the blonde feel needed and Naminé Misaki loved feeling needed. Her blue eyes scanned each seat assiduously, drinking in the sight of her beloved court. Selphie, who was sitting in the seat to right of her own, caught her wandering gaze and shot the blonde girl an expectant look.

Naminé shook her head slightly and merely waved the gesture off with an impatient look of her own. She needed to focus and find Roxas. He had said that he would have lunch with her, but, from Naminé could see, her blond counterpart wasn't even here yet.

Naminé lightly brushed her bangs aside and released an irritated sigh, _'He better not have stood me up…' _The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly as they roamed the cafeteria once more. She did her best not to reflect the growing worry building inside her chest, but the longer her eyes searched the more anxious Naminé felt. She wasn't used to waiting. When Naminé Misaki wanted something, she got it. No questions asked. She never waited. She wasn't patient and she most certainly did not like the idea of being forgotten.

An inaudible sigh passed between her lips as Naminé cast one final look around the cafeteria. Unfortunately, the blonde had no more time to look for her porcupine haired crush. Naminé was a queen and she had a duty to her court. They needed her. Naminé turned, preparing to abandon her search, _'Maybe he went home sick…I mean he couldn't have really—" _Naminé abruptly stiffened and her eyes widened as her eyes finally caught sight of her elusive crush. Naminé felt a small, relieved smile flit across her face—that is until she saw the company he was keeping.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"You told her you'd have _lunch_ with her?" Hayner shook his head incredulously and bit off another chunk of his sandwich. The rest of the table remained quiet. Pence continued eating, Ven used his fork to poke at his food, Aqua stared blankly off to the side, and Terra glared down at his full tray as he tried to stifle his building anger.

Roxas, however, ignored the lack of enthusiasm and nodded patiently with a smile, "Yeah, I thought it would be nice…she seemed a bit down today and—"

"Down?" Terra cut in, his voice cold and devoid of emotion, "That heartless witch? Tch, sure you're not just seeing things, kid?"

Roxas glared at the floor and clenched his fists underneath the table, "Don't call me that…and I know what I—" he paused, remembering the presence of his ignorant friends, "I know what I saw Terra, I'm not stupid."

Terra snorted and muttered lowly under his breath, "Could have fooled me."

Roxas closed his eyes, feeling his nails leave small crescent shaped indents in his palms as they dug deeper into his skin. He tried to maintain a level voice, "_Look_ Terra, I don't know what your problem is, but—"

"_My_ problem?" Terra barked out a bitter laugh, "My problem is—"

"On its way over here, _right now_," Ven abruptly hissed from his seat beside Terra. Roxas quieted instantly, and Terra rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he settled broodingly against the back of his chair. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched her overly graceful footsteps with unmasked contempt. Terra knew there was nothing he could say now, or rather there was nothing useful he could say now. She was coming and there was nothing, legal, he could do about it.

Roxas, after mentally glaring at Terra, gave a curt nod and smiled, hopefully, in Ven's direction, "Thanks."

Ven returned the gesture awkwardly as he stole a fearful glance towards his best friend, "Yeah…ah no problem."

Roxas' fists relaxed and he brought both of his hands out from underneath the table. He could already feel his heart beginning to beat erratically in his chest as she drew nearer. Because, although the blond was blind, he wasn't deaf and could easily hear the calm steady pace of her boots clacking against the school's cheap linoleum tile. It made Roxas wonder, if only for a moment, how she remained so relaxed in front of everyone all the time. The aura she radiated, save for this morning's encounter, was always fraught with confidence. It almost seemed inhuman to the boy for any person to have such high self-esteem, but, in a strange way, found it to be…refreshing.

"Hey Roxas," her voice interrupted his thoughts and the blond, stifling his surprise, hastily attempted to fix his gaze from, what he believed to be the ground, to where he hoped was in proximity of her face.

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

The others at the table, excluding Aqua and Ven, rolled their eyes, but for once Naminé forgot to punish the annoying gesture, as her stuttering heart forced a smile to flit across her normally stone cold features.

Pence, Hayner and Terra all exchange incredulous looks. Naminé never smiled—well at least not genuinely. Her smiles were usually fake—plastic. She never showed a gesture of kindles even one as small as a smile to anyone and yet…here she was truly smiling. From the corner of his eye, Terra couldn't help but shoot an imperceptible and envious glare towards his new 'friend.'

'_Just wait until she finds out your secret.'_

"Are you ready to go have lunch, now?" Naminé asked, trying to keep her voice level as she inwardly fought to maintain her cool. Naminé didn't normally smile like the way she just did and she _knew_ people had noticed her slip up. She needed to reassure everyone, including herself that she was still in control. She only hoped her cheeks weren't now flushed and that her lips wouldn't betray her again. However, as the blonde knew very well, there were no guarantees in such a bet.

Roxas nodded genially, "Yeah I a—"

"Lunch?" An irritated voice rang out from behind the group.

Naminé's eyes snapped over to the right, knowing who it was instantly—Xion.

"Yes lunch, and we were about to leave if you hadn't so rudely inter—"

"Wow, so you do actually eat. Surprise, surprise."

Naminé cast her raven haired rival a chilling glare, "Yeah, I do so if you like don't mind, we're leaving."

"If that's okay with everyone, that is," Roxas interjected with a weary smile. He could already sense the building tension between the two girls and wanted to, if possible, avoid any and all confrontations he could.

Naminé blinked in disbelief at her crush's suggestion, but grit her teeth as she fought back her frustration. She knew she needed to remain focused. She needed to rescue her King and introduce him to his future court; that was her mission—even if that meant playing along with a couple of silly ideas.

Aqua smiled genially, "That's perfectly fine with me!"

Ven's eyes darted from Aqua to Roxas before chiming in weakly, "Y-Yeah me…too."

"Whatever," Terra muttered indifferently as his eyes cast a dark gaze towards both blondes.

Hayner looked between the two blondes for a moment before giving a grudging nod of the head. Pence gazed up from his ramen noodles to give a small smile of approval. Xion, however, was not as enthused to let her overtly cute friend leave with her worst enemy.

Roxas waited a moment for Xion's voice to chime in, "Xion?"

Xion glared at Naminé and crossed her arms defiantly, "I don't want you to leave with her."

A few eyebrows were lifted at the table, including Naminé's. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Xion shifted her gaze to Roxas, "You won't leave, will you?"

Roxas scratched the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable, "Well ah…It's just that I kinda promised we'd have lunch together, and I…" Roxas closed his eyes, "don't like breaking a promise."

A moment of silence passed. Xion swallowed back a mouthful of bitterness, "Oh…I see." She then turned back to her blonde rival, "Fine. Just go to lunch already, I don't care. It's none of my business anyway."

Naminé blinked, fighting back her surprise at the raven haired girl's sudden defeat, "Like I said, that's where we were going, now ah…c'mon Roxas, it's time you met the _best _of Twilight High."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Wow 7 pages and this chapter is finally done; I honestly didn't think it would take me half as long as it did. However, like I've said before, my life has gotten chaotic. I had really hoped it would slow down, but unfortunately it hasn't let up too much. As always, I'm sorry to be giving such a late update when you guys have been awesome with your reviews, favorites and alerts.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for helping me reach my review goal and even amazingly going beyond that goal! I'm simply amazed at the support everyone's been giving me and hope you'll be willing to continue to support me despite my lame updates.**

**I am going to put another goal up, but like I said, it's simply a goal and I'm not forcing anyone to review (especially considering my lame updates).**

**Review Goal: 170**

**However, I do have some relatively good news. I've decided that Half Alive is going to have at a maximum 35 chapters plus an epilogue. I'll try my best to outline and update but I just wanted everyone to know that the story's not going to be like 50 chapters or anything and I'm hoping with an established length I'll get done a little faster.**

**As for our story: Things are beginning to get interesting. The next chapter will focus on Roxas' introduction to Namine's 'court' but there will be a surprise towards the end of the chapter:)  
**

BlackButterfly9: haha me too and thank you. I'm happy to hear you think so and lol she is quite different, isn't she?

Coloredsparks: Thank you, I'm trying to stay away from cliché plot turns as much as I can, and I know , right? Who could smile when you just lost your job? But thank you so much, I am really sorry for my horrible updates.

Copper: Yeah, I'm pretty surprised I was able to achieve that goal due to my lame updates, so I agree. I just sort felt like putting it out there, that's all and I guess it worked out. Thank you, and yeah I'm trying to show she's not simply a shallow, self centered person, but that she has more depth to her. Ahh I would say, though I haven't entirely decided, about a year and sorry about that. For the most part, I want him to be independent, but while I was writing this I figured him as the character wouldn't mind so much because it had been a more emotional scene. And it wouldn't have done a whole lot of good if he had shrugged his sister's hand off or told her to back off. But like I said, I get what you're saying.

Artism: lol me too and yeah it really is hard out there. But thank you for the review!

NumberXIII: Thank you, I'm happy to hear you think so and well the update's finally here so we all fially get to see what happens lol.

Nobody: Yeah, it wasn't really expected at all, but I guess I wanted to add a more real situation to the story. Aww I'm really flattered to hear you check them and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also thank you! I appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Alliance

Chapter 13: A New Alliance

_Previously: Naminé blinked, fighting back her surprise at the raven haired girl's sudden defeat, "Like I said, that's where we were going, now ah…c'mon Roxas, it's time you met the __best __of Twilight High."_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It was strange. Roxas remembered being popular before. He remembered the stares of envy and constant displays of admiration. The blond even remembered the air of confidence that had most often radiated from him. Yet, this attention now—this _popularity_ seemed poisonous. The eyes that burned into his back were uncomfortable, and each step he took seemed to reverberate endlessly in his head. He no longer felt the surge of satisfaction that came with their gazes—in fact, he hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Yet, the blind boy had become accustomed to this lack of control, and even _liked_ the idea of having relinquished such a deadly part of himself. After all, it had made his life much simpler. Arguably, it made his life more fulfilling even. He was no longer tied to the cruel hierarchy in the same way so many others were. He no longer was forced to unjustly mock and jeer at those who were simply misunderstood. He was free and liked the person he had become because of it.

The blind boy momentarily closed his eyes as he continued his pace down the aisles of the cafeteria, _'Ugh…Why did I ever enjoy this? Ever since I've been here, I can feel people giving me these stares, and…I don't like it anymore—not since the accident…' _For a moment, Roxas could feel his body tense. In his mind, he could still see the bright lights, could still hear the deafening sound as the tires screeched—as they tried to stop. The memory stung fresh, but, deep down, Roxas knew things were better this way. After all, if he hadn't lost his sight, how could he possibly help Naminé? He would have been useless. No, he would have been _just like her_. Shallow. Self-Centered. Conceited. He would have been the exact opposite of what she needed.

Admittedly, Roxas had, then, realized that his blindness, though at times a burden, really was a gift. Roxas smiled at the thought inwardly as his mind began to drift to his blonde companion. He could feel her hand, her grip as she held forcefully onto his wrist. Little Naminé would never have been so aggressive. She had always been shy and unsure of herself. This Naminé, however, was different. _This_ Naminé was in charge. Again, an inward smile played at the blond's lips. Yet, this smile was filled with irony and amusement, and Roxas had to mentally restrain himself from bursting aloud in laughter.

Naminé, however, seemed to notice the subtle change in his expression as she wearily cast her gaze sideways to look at him, "What?" Her voice held no contempt, but the blond could easily detect his companion's slight worry.

"Nothing," Roxas replied smoothly, but the smile he had been trying to hide from her quickly grew on his lips. _'It's just so…ironic that we were so alike…that's all.'_

Naminé nodded her head, "Cool…um so like here we are," the blonde girl made a large gesture towards the table, as her usual queen façade slipped into place, "guys, I want you to like meet Roxas."

Roxas swallowed, and the flame of amusement in his mind abruptly fizzled as several pairs of invisible eyes locked onto him dangerously.

In his head, the blond could only muster one thought, '_Oh boy…'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The whole table stared up at the blond from their seats. Some gazes filled with admiration, some with boredom, excitement and, of course, jealousy (Riku). Roxas, his eyes to the ground, nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt and internally tried to stifle his erratic heartbeat.

'_Why am I so nervous...? Naminé's here….and I'm sure Sora is too.' _

In fact, the brunette was very much present. Then again, how could he not be? Someone had to look after his cousin and besides…Sora wouldn't miss a chance to be around Kairi—even if it meant dealing with the ice queen herself. Sora would bare it. Yet, as Sora watched Naminé's cold and demanding gaze flicker across their table, he secretly wondered who would make themselves the first scapegoat and introduce themselves. He knew Olette was much too shy to say anything. She always was. Riku wasn't going to step up the plate either. God forbid he actually put aside his jealousy issues (Sora didn't understand, however, why Riku would even _be_ jealous) and say something nice to his cousin. Though, Sora did hope Kairi said something. She was intelligent and was probably the only one, excluding himself, who actually did care about Roxas.

Kairi, however, stayed silent and left the first introduction up to Naminé's biggest suck up and conspirator, Selphie.

"Hi Roxas! It's like so great to finally meet you!" Selphie beamed as a perfectly plastic smile grew on her lips, "I'm Selphie by the way."

Roxas didn't look up at the bubbly brunette, despite her close proximity, "Thanks…"

Selphie gave a mini eye roll at the lack of response, but luckily Naminé didn't notice. She simply looked at her crush and secretly grinned.

'_He's so cute! I knew this would go well…he'll make the perfect king…'_

Kairi's voice cut in next, gentle but slightly cautious as though choosing her words carefully. "I'm Kairi…I uh…hope you're enjoying…things here so far."

"Thank you…Kairi," Roxas replied softly, but this time a smile graced his features, "So far…things here are great."

Kairi smiled in return, "I'm glad."

Watching the exchange, Naminé forced herself to gently bite her lower lip to prevent herself from smiling. Kairi was definitely getting some brownie points for that…maybe even a new pair of Chanel sunglasses too. Yet, Naminé knew herself well enough to recognize the need for a quick distraction. Another genuine smile and people would become suspicious—mutinous even. So, Naminé did what any queen bee would do in her situation, she took complete control of the situation. Reluctantly releasing her companion's hand, Naminé gracefully closed the remaining few feet between herself and the rest of her court. Her back now to Roxas, the ice queen smiled coolly and placed her well accessorized hands on her hips.

"Roxas," Naminé looked back at the blond and made a small head gesture, "Come closer; _I'll_ introduce you to the rest of my friends."

"S-Sure," Roxas nervously replied. It was only a few feet away. He had done much worse. He had gone up stairs for heaven's sake! However, the invisible burring gazes and loud chatter from the entire student body didn't help with the blind boy's concentration—at all. He couldn't even hear himself think. Yet, Roxas knew, if he wanted to keep his own pretense up, he would just have to suck it up and move.

Roxas released a sigh, and began his agonizing pace towards the table, _'Here goes nothing…' _The blond's steps were cautious, but he made sure not to stall. He could hear voices all around him, but did his best to concentrate on the subdued whispers ahead of him. The voices he recognized.

One of these familiar voices, Sora watched anxiously as his cousin struggled forward. He was nearly beside Naminé now, but Sora continued to worry. One wrong move and his cousin was screwed. Sora let out a small, frustrated growl, "Why can't he be faster?"

Beside him, Sora heard the cynical voice of his silver haired best friend, "I dunno Sora…Maybe your cousin is a bit…slow?"

Sora shot the silver haired boy a deadly glare, "Shut up, Riku."

Riku rolled his tropical eyes, "What? I know he's your cousin and everything Sora, but c'mon the kid can't even walk over here properly. He's _slow_."

Although tempted to tell Riku where to shove it, Sora merely looked down at the floor and scowled, "Whatever."

"Whatever," Riku mimicked but look of triumph dominated the senior's face. Sora never could beat him, could he? Riku then glanced back towards Naminé, his beloved queen. She was so hot, the perfect trophy for a star athlete like himself. Most importantly, however, she was rich and hot—just like him. Riku began to smile at the thought, but the smile was wiped clear off his face when _he _finally came beside her. Inwardly seething, Riku secretly glared at the boy.

Why Naminé liked that loser? The tropical eyed boy had no clue. He was a freak (not that it surprised him too much, he _was_ Sora's cousin after all), and he had stolen what had rightfully belonged to him. He was a socially awkward weirdo and the thought of having Roxas as a king thoroughly disgusted Riku.

"And this is Riku, he plays with Tidus on the school's blitzball team." Riku's head snapped forward at the sound of his queen's voice, completely attentive.

"I won the MVP title last year," Riku added as he smirked condescendingly at the blond.

Roxas nodded his head, though it appeared forced, "Cool…"

Naminé looked from Roxas to the rest of the table for a moment before finally taking her seat at the head of the table. Glancing at her crush again, Naminé patted the seat beside her, "You can sit next to me today."

"Okay," Roxas smiled as he hesitantly followed the scent of Naminé's perfume. She was very close to him, and Roxas felt, for a brief second, his hand pass over her shoulder before finding its way to empty plastic seat next to her. Roxas tried to keep his cool and pretend nothing had happened as he eased himself into the chair. However, Naminé had been very aware of this accidental contact. In fact, a small blush had even tinted her cheeks. No one at the table appeared to have noticed though.

In her mind, Naminé breathed a sigh of relief, _'Time to get down to business.'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"I've only been here a couple of weeks," Roxas answered, "But I actually lived here when I was younger."

Selphie, the person who had questioned the blond, nodded avidly and beamed at the blond. "That's like so~ awesome!" From the corner of her jade colored eyes, Selphie snuck a glance at Naminé. She wanted to gauge her reaction. Naminé's lips turned upward into a satisfied smirk. Inwardly, Selphie grinned sinisterly. Naminé was so easy to fool.

"Play any sports?" Riku asked, and the other jocks looked up to their potential king with a renewed interest.

Roxas swallowed, but managed to keep his smile intact, "I used to play soccer a couple of years ago, but haven't really gotten back into it since…"

"Hmm..," Riku smirked, "interesting."

"I bet you were like totally amazing though," Naminé said as her typical queen bee smile flitted across her features. _'He is beyond hot…Soccer player? Yes please!'_

Roxas grimaced slightly at Naminé's words, but tried to hide it with a wide smile, "Haha uh…I wouldn't say I was amazing, but I could play."

"What position?" Tidus asked.

"Um…I don't really…ah remember," Roxas lied. He didn't want any sort of invitation.

At the end of the table, Riku snorted and muttered under his breath, "Water boy." However, unbeknownst to the silver haired boy, Roxas had heard the snide remark.

"Oh! I remember now," Roxas slapped his forehead in fake recognition and smirked slightly, "I was the lead striker."

Naminé's own smirk widened, "Really? Hmm," Naminé looked over at her entourage in satisfaction, "Here that girls, a striker."

"Hot," Selphie gushed.

"That's…," Kairi smiled hesitantly, "awesome." Olette merely nodded her head affirmatively. She didn't want people to notice her.

"I think," said Tidus, "You'd make a great addition to the blitzball team here. It's not too different from soccer and I bet you'd do great, right Sora?"

Everyone, excluding Roxas, turned their heads to look at the brunette. In his mind, Sora was banging his head against a wall. "Well…I don't know. I mean—"

"I can't," Roxas interrupted abruptly as all of the pride that had once infected his body quickly dissipated. _'Me and my big mouth…'_

Tidus frowned, about to speak, but Naminé cut in before the sandy haired blitzball player could utter a syllable. "What do you mean, you can't? I think you should, you'd be like so~ amazing." She didn't mention her true intention, however. She wasn't needy.

Roxas nervously cast his eyes off to the side, unsure but uncaring of where they landed, "I just have a lot of other…things to do. I'm sorry, Naminé. I would if I had time." The last part was a lie, but Roxas refused to reveal his true reasons. Naminé's court and even the rest of her subjects bit back surprise as they cast weary glances at their queen. She was sure to explode. It was inevitable. Nobody defied Naminé and got away with it.

Naminé, herself, cast her chilling gaze across the cafeteria a minute, for once, feeling…unsure. She didn't want to hurt Roxas…she really didn't, but what would everyone else think if she showed any ounce of compassion? Naminé sighed, knowing what she had to do.

Her heart raced, but she was able to keep her voice calm and devoid of emotion, as she examined her French manicure, "Whatever, it's like too late in the season to start anyway. I mean don't practices begin in like the summer?" Naminé's eyes flickered over to the captain of the team, Tidus for confirmation.

"Um…yeah," Tidus agreed swallowing back his shock, "They do…and—"

"There's no more room on the team anyway," Riku added a smirk of victory evident on his face. There was no way in hell he was going to have _him _on the team.

"See? No big deal," Naminé said nonchalantly, "And besides with no sports in the way, maybe we could hang out?"

From beside Naminé, Roxas smiled, "Sounds good to me."

The rest of the cafeteria went silent for a moment. Naminé was never this generous, and yet everyone seemed to know, their queen hadn't turned over a new leaf. She was only showing kindness to him because…he was the king.

"Naminé seems to like Roxas a lot," Tidus commented with interest, "do you think she'll—"

Riku interrupted with a snort, "Over my dead body. She wouldn't pick him over me anyway."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Going soft? You really think she's going soft Selphie?"

Selphie smirked and reclined further in the chair. The old teacher's lounge really did make the perfect headquarters for them to use. The school had even left all of the old appliances and furniture. "Totally, that stupid boy toy of hers is making her into a complete loser. I can already tell."

"So," began another girl as she continued to file her nails, "when do we strike?"

Selphie's eyes flickered over to girl who had just spoken and smirked malevolently, "Soon. We just have to wait. "

Selphie's two conspirators looked to each other and exchanged smirks. Oh, they were so~ ready to dethrone Naminé.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

By the time the school day had ended, Roxas was more than eager to be outside. Sure, he wasn't thrilled to go home, but, after a stress filled day at school, he was happy to finally be outside. The sun was still shining after all, as was evident by sudden warmth the blind boy could feel on his face. Roxas wasn't exactly sure where he had ended up outside, but had done his best to stay, somewhat, near to the building's entrance—considering Sora needed to be able to find him and all. More importantly, however, he had been able to distance himself far enough from the oncoming swarm of students exiting, and Roxas was very grateful for that. Admittedly, their chatter was still a distraction to the blond, but, as the blond quickly learned, it was easy enough to tune out.

'_Wonder where Sora is? He's usually here by now,' _Roxas thought as he eased himself down onto the grass, _'Maybe he had some sort of—"_

"Hey Roxas!"

Reflexively, Roxas looked up before shaking his head, "What's up Xion?"

Xion grinned and sat down on the grass beside him, "Not much, what's up with you?" She wanted to start things out casually, and then she'd ask about lunch.

"Just waiting for Sora," Roxas answered.

Xion nodded, "I see, but wouldn't it better for you to be closer to entrance? Unless, this is like your usual spot or something?"

Roxas frowned. He wasn't that far away, was he? "Oh, we ah…we don't meet here. I just sort of wandered over, I guess."

Xion giggled at his response, "Fair enough, but um..," Xion paused pretending to be disinterested as she began to pull at the grass, "how did lunch go?"

"Lunch?" Roxas coughed slightly but nodded, "It went…well I guess. I met her friends and we just talked and stuff."

"Fun?"

Roxas chuckled, "Sort of. I mean I like hanging out with Naminé, but…," Roxas scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously, "all of those people."

"Not much of a people person, I take it?"

Roxas shrugged, "It would have nicer if there weren't so many, that's all."

"Hmm," Xion nodded in understanding before lifting herself off the ground, "I get that…But uh…hey, now that you're out of the Ice Queen's clutches, why don't we head over to the skate park? You like to skate right?" Xion smiled and held out a hand.

Roxas smiled nostalgically, "Sorry…I can't."

"Oh," Xion replied, and Roxas could feel her hurt as a wave of guilt quickly washed over him. The grass underneath Xion's feet crinkled slightly as she began to edge away, "That's…cool. I-I understand. I'll just leave you alone, then."

"Xion, wait!" Roxas abruptly jumped up and made a desperate attempt to grab her arm. Xion stopped and looked back, blushing as she noticed her crush's hand around her wrist. Roxas swallowed, as he fought against the voices in his head screaming in protest.

'_Telling a lie wouldn't be that bad…would it?' _Roxas shook his head, feeling another onslaught of guilt penetrate his heart, _'Xion's my friend…I know she wouldn't tell anyone…and maybe having her know would help?'_

"Yes…?" Xion's responded, quietly.

Roxas swallowed, feeling a sudden hollowness in his stomach grow as the words slowly began to unfurl from his lips, "Xion…"

Xion's body stiffened at the melancholy tone in his voice. Something was wrong. Her lips felt dry but she felt compelled to speak, "What is it, Roxas?"

Roxas grimaced at the sound of her voice. She was worried…about him—about what he was going to say. A rush of guilt pounded through his veins for the brief moment he hesitated.

"Xion," he spoke in a low voice, "Xion…I can't go skateboarding with you because….because I'm…blind."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**AN: A little over 8 pages this time! I think that's one of the longest chapters I've done before for this story. I hope you all enjoyed. I made it extra long because I felt so bad for not updating sooner! Again, I'm always super sorry for not updating sooner…as usual my personal life has been a bit of roller coaster, and I have summer homework for my AP English class to do (plus my online creative writing class). I have the next few chapters outlined however (up to 17 I think) and am going to hopefully post a new chapter sometime this week. **

**Also, **_**THANK YOU SOOOOOO **_**much for allowing me to not only reach my review goal but surpass it! You guys are beyond amazing and I am incredibly grateful for your support! I don't deserve it at all!**

**Thank you as well to all who have read, reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Review Goal: 205 (I'd love to see the 200 mark…:) As always, this is not mandatory, and I will update regardless. I just like putting it out there, ya know, and besides this story is too much fun not to write :D!**

**As for our story, Roxas popular! And he just seemed naturally sweet…and Selphie's starting to get some spotlight for her evilness as well as Riku…I hope you like that some of the other characters are getting attention too and…I told you there would be a surprise at the end ;)**

**One more thing! I really want to know where you think Naminé and Roxas should have their first 'outing'?**

**The mall (typical popular girl place to be…)**

**An Ice Cream Shop**

**The park**

_Review Replies:_

_Artism: It's finally here! Yeah, I've been trying to do that every chance I get. It does help:D Thank you and me too! Also thank you for your review!_

_NumberXIII: Aww thank you! I'm really happy to hear that! I'm glad the writing's okay though. I'm always so worried about how well it turned out._

_Nobody: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think it turned out alright, and haha I always seem to write long and slow…but I'm happy you don't dislike that:D Thank you, I'm really trying to be realistic about her transformation and not go all Hollywood with it. Thank you once again! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Blackbutterfly9: Thank you! Happy to hear you think so! Hopefully and pretty much lol. Thank you again!_


	14. Chapter 14: Possibilities

Chapter 14: Possibilities

_Previously: __"Xion," he spoke in a low voice, "Xion…I can't go skateboarding with you because….because I'm…blind."_

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

Xion stumbled backwards, nearly falling to the ground. Her lips parted, but she remained silent as her suddenly widened eyes looked to the blond, the object of her affections, with an expression of utter shock.

Roxas swallowed, feeling his friend's stare burning invisible holes through his head, as a weak smile flitted across his face. _'I knew I shouldn't have said anything…now she won't even want to be friends anymore…'_

The blond began to lift himself up off the ground. Her silence was enough of an answer. However, as Roxas started to draw away, he felt a small hand abruptly wind itself around his wrist. Xion.

"How long?" The question quickly and quietly tumbled from her lips, the raven haired girl was at a loss—what else could she say?

A bitter smile washed across the blind boy's face as his clouded eyes darkened sadly, "A little over…a year now. I think."

"So you weren't always…?" Xion trailed off, as the last words caught in her throat. She just couldn't say it, could she?

"No…I wasn't always…," Roxas drew in a hesitant breath. People were beginning to stare, their prying gazes beginning to burn several more invisible holes through his head. Roxas wasn't stupid. He knew people wanted to know why he was talking so intimately with someone outside of Naminé's circle of friends—especially another _girl._ In his mind, Roxas wished he could see Xion's expression. Her voice didn't seem to quake, but…Roxas knew it could easily be an act—Xion was an actress after all.

However, for once, the raven haired girl made no attempt to hide her expression. Xion Yamazaki was nearly paralyzed with shock. She didn't know what to think, but, at the same time, Xion knew she couldn't let him go. She couldn't lose his friendship, and, besides, Roxas would explain things, right? It's not like he could keep her in the dark anymore—She knew his secret. Moreover, Xion thought to herself, as she finally released her hold of his wrist, it wasn't as if he could run away from her now.

"Are you…okay?" Xion forced the next question from her lips, but her companion didn't respond. Puzzled, Xion moved closer and watched the expression on his face closely. Other students passed by, whispering. Roxas visibly flinched at their voices, and Xion, looking at her friend, was abruptly struck by realization. _'The other students…he must not want them to know—but why?' _

"Hey…," Xion began, lowering her voice to a soft and almost inaudible whisper, "We could talk at my house if you want? Unless you're busy or something because otherwise we could always—"

Roxas quickly eased himself up from the grass, the anxious expression seeming to dissipate, "That sounds cool, but I'll need to call Sora and tell him first…and my mom." Roxas knew, after all, how frenetic his mother could become when he didn't come home on time—well ever since the accident anyway.

Xion only gave an awkward nod, but refrained from asking the obvious: _How are you going to call either of them if you're blind? _The blond, however, seemed unperturbed at the problem as he pulled out a simple, slim and keyboard-less cell phone from his pocket. The obsidian haired girl wasn't entirely sure what she expected him to do with the electronic device, but, again, Xion decided not to verbally express these concerns.

Roxas brought his cell phone closer to his face, "Call Sora." Xion arched an eyebrow, but, soon enough, she could hear the phone begin to dial. In her mind, Xion slapped herself upside the head. She forgot certain phones were able to respond to voice commands.

"_Sora?"_

"_Roxas…? Oh, crap! We're supposed to go home now right?" Sora let out a guilty sigh. He would forget about taking his blind cousin home. "Hey, look I'm really sorry. Coach had us come to the gym after school and I—"_

_Roxas cut his cousin off before he could dig himself into an even deeper guilt hole, "It's fine Sora. Trust me, I get it. I was actually calling to tell you that I'm going over to Xion's house tonight so I won't need a lift today."_

_On the other end, Roxas could hear his cousin release a sigh of relief, "Okay, good. I didn't forget about you though…I just got a little…sidetracked, that's all. But, uh you told your mom, right? You know she'll freak out and call the cops if you don't tell her where you're going."_

"_I was going to do that after I called you, but, trust me, I know. After what happened this past summer, I'd rather not see what my mom would do a second time if she thought I was lost," Roxas said shaking his head at the memory. His mother really could be insane at times._

"_That certainly was an adventure," Sora chuckled, "…though; I think we could have done without the police escort."_

"_Yeah… the ten cop cars bringing me back home from the park, less than fifteen minutes away from my house, was not needed," Roxas replied rolling his eyes._

"_Haha, well it was still fun."_

_Roxas snorted, "For you."_

_The brunette began to laugh again, before abruptly quieting down. Roxas snickered quietly, knowing Sora had been caught by his blitzball coach. "I know, I know. Just…let me say goodbye real quick—"_

"_Bye Sora." Roxas smiled and pressed a button on the phone, one he had memorized, ending the call._

Xion smiled at the exchange, her expression betwixt discomfort and amusement as she hesitantly took a step towards the blond. "Gonna call your mom next, then?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied with a small smile of his own, "I better get on that." Again, the blind boy brought the electronic device closer to his face, and again the device followed his orders as the phone began to dial once more.

"_Roxas sweetheart, is that you? Is something wrong? Did Sora forget to pick you up again? I knew I shouldn't have let him be in charge of your—"_

"_Mom, I'm fine" Roxas moaned irritably. She was already going into panic mode—great._

_Aerith continued on, taking no notice of her son's words as her voice began to rise an octave, "He's so irresponsible at times! It's probably a miracle that you've been able to make it home-"_

"_MOM!"_

_On the other end, Aerith stopped, but Roxas could still hear his mother's nervous shuffling. Roxas sighed, knowing she was waiting for him to speak, and, hopefully, console her growing fears._

"_Mom," Roxas repeated again, this time calmly, "I am perfectly fine. I was just wondering if I could go over to my friend Xion's house for a couple of hours tonight…that's all."_

"_So…You're alright then? You're not hurt or anything?" His mother's voice came softly on the other end, no longer frantic. _

"_No," Roxas sighed into his phone as he weaved a hand through his hair, "I'm perfectly fine, but would it be alright if I hung out at my friend's house for a little bit tonight?"_

"_You don't have homework do you? I know it's a Friday, but I don't want you to get behind in your studies. And, will you need a ride home? You know money's a bit tight now…," Aerith's voice became slightly sullen as she said this, but Roxas could tell she was at least attempting to hide it._

"_I just have a little math homework and a book to start reading for English, so nothing too huge. And…I'm sure Xion could give me a ride home," Roxas replied, feeling slightly rude that he hadn't even asked Xion if she was able to give him a ride home._

"_Well…," Aerith sighed onto the other end, "I guess that's alright as long as your home before ten."_

_Roxas smiled, "Thanks mom. I'll see you later than." _

"_Alright sweetheart."_

_**Click. **_Roxas pressed the same memorized button again, before slipping the phone back into his front pocket.

"So, wanna hit the road then?" Xion grinned, extraordinarily happy that she and her crush were finally able to spend some quality time together—alone. She didn't try to think too hard about his lack of sight—or her growing anxieties on how it would affect their relationship. It would, after all, suck the fun right out of their time together, and that was Xion didn't want to happen. This was her chance to become closer to Roxas, and make sure that he liked her more than Naminé.

"I'm all good," Roxas replied mirroring her grin, as he lifted his backpack from the ground, "Let's go."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"So...a year, huh?" Xion asked as she poured herself another cup of coffee. The two teens were currently sitting on the couch in Xion's living room. They had spent nearly two hours talking about everything else, but they had avoided this topic, along with a few others, for as long as Xion could bear.

Roxas raised his own cup of coffee to his lips for a moment, feeling the warm liquid make its way down his throat, before he decided to speak. "Yeah…it happened last September—sophomore year."

Xion nodded her head and let out a small breath as she braced herself for his next reaction. Her small hands gripped both sides of the coffee cup and her eyes looked down into the tepid brown liquid, as if strangely afraid to meet the blind boy's eyes—not that he could see her, but still. "What…what exactly happened to you. I mean how did you…go blind?"

Roxas inhaled sharply at the question, but kept a smile firmly in place. He didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did. It was odd. Roxas knew he would have to tell someone what had happened eventually. He had often even planned on what he would say, but right now he felt terrified. Ashamed even. The accident _had_ been accident, but how it had happened was an entirely different case.

"Well," Roxas began with a sigh, "I was at this party…"

_~Flashback: 3__rd__ Person~_

"_Sooo~ you like skateboard too?"A girl with bouncing red curls, nearly ten layers of makeup, and a skirt, that was a little too mini, happily exclaimed as she nearly clung to Roxas' arm._

_The younger blonde chuckled and smiled cockily, "Yeah, I even won this big contest last week."_

"_That's so hot!" Another girl, nearly identical to the red head, gushed. _

_Shrugging, Roxas brought a red plastic cup to his lips and let out a satisfied sigh as he felt the cold liquid slide down his throat. It was nearly midnight now, but Roxas had no intention of going home. After all, this was the one of the biggest parties of the year, and he was Roxas Strife. He needed to be here. _

"_I try."_

_Both girls giggled in response, and took a few sips from their own plastic cups. The two girls may have been seniors, but it was obvious, by their starry eyed expressions, that the two popular girls were utterly infatuated with the blonde—one of the many reasons, of course, that they had invited him to their party. _

"_Well, you totally, don't like need to—you're like sooo~ amazing!" The red head grinned widely, as her words began to slur from the alcohol she had been drinking. Her friend happily agreed, and, again, Roxas couldn't help but feel smugly satisfied at their reactions._

"_I wouldn't say I was amazing," Roxas' blue eyes flickered over to the two girls, "Maybe…experienced, but amazing? I'm not so sure if I'd qualify." _

_The red head's friend giggled, drunk, and nearly fell as she walked across the freshly mowed grass of her front lawn. "Show us then."_

"_Show you, what?"_

"_Your moves," The red head responded this time, "You got your board, don't you?"_

_Smirking, Roxas went to the front door and held up a checkered skateboard, "Right here." Both girls giggled again and clapped excitedly as they watched the blond boy skate onto the nearby street. Roxas should have been more careful. He should have thought twice before showing off, but his mind was in a haze. He had been drinking and wanted to impress a couple of cute senior girls._

"_That's called a kick flip," Roxas smirked gesturing to his skateboard triumphantly. Neither girl responded. Roxas eyed them both carefully, "What?" Within seconds, both of their expressions had gone slack. Roxas felt his heart beat stop as he heard tires screech across the pavement in a desperate attempt to stop. Hot white lights blared from behind, illuminating the teen's frame. The red headed girl let out a blood curdling scream. Roxas' world went black._

"They…they said I was really lucky—that I should have died on im-impact," Roxas continued the story, his voice quaking slightly as the memories, once heavily locked away, came flooding back, "I-I stayed in critical condition for nearly a week. No one could wake me up. I had lost too much blood and hit my head pretty hard." Roxas paused, inhaling sharply as he momentarily closed his eyes. Xion remained completely silent, giving her friend a moment to recollect himself.

"B-But when I woke up…I…I couldn't see anything. I heard the people in the room—my family—but I couldn't see them. Everything was dark. I remember wondering if I was having a nightmare, but the doctor told me otherwise. He said I had damaged a critical part of my occipital lobe when my head hit the pavement, and that the loss of sight was…permanent."

Xion swallowed, whispering, "B-but why…why are you here then? Why come here?"

"No one treated me the same. My friends either ignored me or made into the local charity case. Some of them…even bullied me for busting up the party and," Roxas let out a frustrated grunt, shaking his head, "…I just couldn't take it anymore. I begged my parents to move, so over the summer, we finally did. I just did home schooling for the rest of the year, while adjusting."

"I see…"

"You want to ask me something else, don't you?"

"Yes," Xion confessed miserably as her hands trembled, "Why…why won't you tell anyone—at school I mean? I don't understand why you don't just tell everyone that you're blind."

Roxas let out a long sigh, "It's Naminé."

"Naminé?" Xion's voice suddenly became filled with jealousy. _Of course_ it had something to do with the Ice Witch.

"Yeah, you see. We used to be childhood friends when we were little and—"

Xion's eyes became wide and full of hurt, "So! She's a complete witch! She's selfish, self-centered, conceited, air headed, arrogant—"

"Which is exactly why I need to help her." Xion merely released an annoyed sound and Roxas let out another sigh. "Look Xion, Sora told me everything. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I vowed to help her. But…the thing is, she's still my best friend and, trust me, I know that the person she is right now isn't who she really wants to be."

Xion snorted, "I'm sure she's not who she _wants_ to be, but how are you even gonna help her anyway? She's _Naminé Misaki. _She _enjoys_ being the 'queen' of the school."

"Be her friend, bring back the real Naminé," He replied simply. After all, the Naminé he knew was in there somewhere—she had to be.

"Ah."

"What?"

"Nothing," Xion replied and quickly took a sip of her drink.

"C'mon, what?"

Xion stared down at her cup for a minute before sighing, "You don't…_like_ her, do you?"

"_Whaaat?"_ Roxas yelped, as he knocked his cup of coffee on the carpet. Xion shot out of her seat instantly to go grab some paper towels. Roxas didn't answer her question.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKH

"So, will you and your _lovely_ daughter be attending this year's Winter Formal?" Mrs. Hayfer, a rich and pompously dressed woman in her early fifties, asked.

Mrs. Misaki, to whom the question was addressed, laughed haughtily in response, "Why of course, Helga! Naminé and I wouldn't miss it for the world, isn't that right darling?"

Naminé smiled plastically and gave her usual robotic response, "Yes mother." It was the only thing her mother wanted to hear after all. Yet, Naminé _knew_ her job when she and her parents attended any banquet, or, in this case, charity dinner. Her parents expected a pretty, well behaved doll, and that's exactly what Naminé was for them—not that she minded. She had learned disobedience wasn't the answer, and, besides, they were all finally together—which is all that mattered.

Picking up her spoon, Naminé scooped a tiny pool of soup and delicately put in her mouth. Her father rejoined their table after a minute, and Naminé silently continued to listen to the adults' conversation.

"No suitors _yet_, for your darling flower?" Mrs. Hayfer asked incredulously as she cast her, cat like gaze, over to Mr. Misaki. Naminé frowned, but didn't dare speak aloud. She would rather _not_ face her parents' wrath by publically embarrassing them.

"Not yet," Mr. Misaki said as he ran a hand through his light blond hair, "though, Kyoko and I aren't too worried. We'll have our little Naminé off and married to a nice, wealthy man before she even turns twenty-one."

Mrs. Hayfer clapped her hands and smiled, "Splendid! Do you have anyone in mind at all?" Again, Naminé bit her tongue and kept quiet. She knew bringing Roxas into the picture would be a bad idea, and the thought of having her parents forbid a relationship with him, was too much for Naminé to bear.

"We have a few in mind, but we'll have to see who makes the best offer first. We don't want to have our Naminé married off to some unworthy cretin," Mrs. Misaki smiled and looked to her daughter.

Naminé knew her next line by heart, "Yes, Mother."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

A couple of hours passed, but Naminé was still as bored as ever. Her parents and their friends had continued on with conversations, laughed and, of course, hardly even acknowledged her presence. It wasn't unusual behavior from her parents, but Naminé still felt irritated nonetheless. She hated feeling like her parents' trophy.

"Yes, and this is my daughter, Naminé." The blonde's blue eyes shot up at the sound of her father's voice, and, internally, she groaned—another suitor. This one wasn't as ugly as some of the others had been, but Naminé still internally cringed away—feeling that there just wasn't something right about him.

The older boy's blue eyes met her own as he eagerly walked to over to her chair and kissed her hand, "What a beautiful girl, I only wish we had met sooner."

Naminé smiled tightly and pushed back a strand of blonde hair, "Yes. It's a shame, isn't it?"

"Naminé dear," Her father began with an avid grin, "this is Seifer Yamamoto. His father is the founder and current owner of Globicon Entertainment."

'_Of course, he is,' _Naminé thought to herself bitterly,_ "why else would I be talking to him, if he wasn't?'_

"Oh really?" Naminé gushed, faking enthusiasm, "That's sooo~ cool!"

Seifer shrugged and cockily ran a hand through his silvery blond hair, "Meh, it's not that big of a deal. I mean that's always been dad's job."

"Well, it's quite a marvelous job, though…," Mr. Misaki paused and smiled widely in Seifer's direction, displaying a set of blindingly white teeth, "I do hope that your father's business is able to…stay in the family for a while."

If Naminé could have, she would have hit her head against the table. Her father was never very subtle.

Seifer laughed, and snuck a glance in Naminé's direction as his voice nearly reached everyone at the dinner, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Mr. Misaki. My father has already made me the _sole_ heir to his company, and I would _never_ sell such a _profitable_ business."

Again, Naminé wanted to hit her head against the table, but, refrained, smiling plastically at Seifer. Oh, how she couldn't wait to go back to school on Monday.

"That's good to hear, my boy," Mr. Misaki laughed along with Seifer and Naminé could easily tell it was fake. Not that Naminé was surprised; her father had always been an excellent liar.

"Why don't we have a toast?" Mrs. Misaki interjected with a wide and clearly avaricious grin, "I think we already have much to celebrate this fine evening."

In her head, Naminé released a defeated sigh. Her mother never missed an opportunity to suck up, did she? The blonde hadn't even thought her mother had been listening to the conversation, but Naminé should have known better—anything to do with money was Kyoko Misaki's business.

Mr. Misaki and Seifer both exchanged grins and Naminé felt her mother elbow her demandingly in the ribs. Naminé brought up her own glass robotically.

"Cheers!" Her mother exclaimed and all at once the four of them clinked glasses. Naminé smiled weakly. There wasn't anything to celebrate.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Seifer was quite the young man, don't you think Naminé?" Her mother asked as they entered through the large set of double doors leading into their home. It was well past midnight now and Naminé felt exhausted. She had hoped that, since her parents hadn't mentioned Seifer the entire ride home, he wouldn't be brought up tonight. However, Naminé knew she shouldn't have held such high hopes. Her parents would _always_ be her parents.

Naminé carefully guarded her expression as she answered her mother, "He seemed…nice."

"Nice enough to marry someday?" Her father asked without meeting her gaze.

Naminé swallowed and said nothing for a moment as she hung her coat in the closet. She knew what her parents wanted her to say. It was a word with one syllable—the one word that always made them happy.

"I…he's not really my type." Naminé ignored their gazes, afraid of the anger she would face.

Her father chuckled, "You never know, dear. He might be just the man for you." Naminé didn't verbally respond, but neither of her parents seemed to care—They were done with her tonight.

'_Trust me, father,' _Naminé thought as she silently made her way up the stairs,_ 'I do know.' _ Then, however, Naminé smiled as her mind drifted to a certain boy that was _exactly _her type.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"I'm home!" Roxas called as he carefully came through the front door. No one answered at first, but Roxas could hear from the living room the faint sound of his mother crying. Sighing, Roxas attempted to feel his way over to her, but felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Don't. Mom's just having another of her 'moments.' Leave her be."

"Lar—" Roxas began, but his older sister cut him off.

"I made dinner," She continued oddly quiet, "There's some leftovers, in the fridge, if you're hungry."

Roxas nodded mutely as he felt shock quickly invade his system. His sister never made dinner, not unless something was wrong with their parents. Roxas clenched his fists, resisting the impulsive urge to run over to his mother anyway.

"Where's Dad?"

Larexene removed her hand from her brother's shoulder, "In the kitchen, but, be warned, he's in a pissy mood."

"I-I'll just let him know I'm home," Roxas smiled weakly, jerking his thumb backwards. Roxas was well aware that he was probably gesturing towards the wall, but he also knew his sister understood what he had meant.

"Okay…but then make sure you get some sleep…," Larexene paused before grumbling, "dweeb." Roxas smiled at the last bit, listening as the sound of his sister's footsteps slowly began to fade.

'_She's finally starting to treat me a little more normally…I hope Dad's still in the kitchen though," _Roxas thought to himself as he cautiously walked down the hallway. He did his best to avoid the living room as his mother's sobs were still evident, but, as he reached the kitchen, Roxas began to regret his decision.

"_Damn it_!" Roxas heard his father snarl from the kitchen, "Why don't we have anything to eat in this _damn_ house?" Roxas flinched as he heard the refrigerator door slam shut. Yup, his father was in a pissy mood.

"…Dad?" Roxas nervously asked as he slowly began to veer around the corner.

Cloud Strife spun around sharply, and Roxas was lucky he couldn't see his father's disheveled appearance, "What!" Roxas flinched again, and Cloud, upon seeing who it was, cringed and quickly changed his tone.

"Sorry about that son," Cloud said with an apologetic smile, "I didn't see it was you, what's up?"

Roxas smiled weakly and cast his eyes off to the side, uncaring of where they landed, "N-Nothing really. I just wanted to let you guys know I was home, that's all."

"Oh," Cloud tried widening his smile, but knew he had already done enough damage. "Well, you should probably get to bed then…but, thanks for telling me. I appreciate it."

"No…problem," Roxas nodded his head as he slowly began to back out the kitchen, "I guess…I'm going to head off to bed now."

Cloud nodded his own head and ran hand across his unshaved face, "Alright…well, goodnight."

"Night," Roxas called back, but, when he finally did reach his bed, the blond found himself unable to sleep. He tossed and turned, but, for whatever reason, Xion's last question had refused to leave his mind. Roxas closed his eyes, the covers drawn over his body as his clock continued to quietly tick in the background.

'_I couldn't really like her, could I?'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**A/N: First off, I am soooooo incredibly sorry. I said I was going to update within the week, and then it just didn't happen. I was super mad at myself, but with school approaching (August 29****th****…) I had to get started on my summer homework, and keep going with my online class. I'm going to be a senior this year, so I HAVE to earn this credit to graduate. Moreover, my summer homework has been sucking up time. I have to read two books and for one, write a two page paper on it, and the other I have to journal about every chapter. I also have had, of course, more personal issues arise within these past weeks. Things are getting better, but it's all a process, ya know? **

**AGAIN I AM SUPER SORRY! You guys are nothing but amazing and I was in utter shock that I even reached my review goal this time! So…THANK YOU, as always, for your reviews, alerts and favorites! I'm always, always, **_**always**_** appreciative! You guys keep me writing!**

**As for the story, I hope you all enjoyed the length! I wanted to make up for my tardiness by making it super long (the longest I've done for this story, actually). But, as we can see, things are getting more and more interesting. Naminé's character is, hopefully, showing more development in this chapter, and we finally have Roxas' accident! I wasn't sure at first what I was going to do, but I thought this would be the best scenario, considering his past personality. I'm also hoping the writing wasn't sucky? I always strive for quality in all my writing, but anyways…The next chapter will have some Kairi and Sora, and a scene in the music class. **

**Review goal (which, as always, is NEVER mandatory because I always keep writing:):225**

**OH! And I forgot to mention…THANK YOU **_**SOOOOOOOOO**_** MUCH FOR HELPING ME REACH **_**OVER **_**200 REVIEWS! **

One final thing, I decided that the first outing will take place first in the park, but there will be a transition into an ice cream shop:D!

_Review Replies: _

_Yourfan23: Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear you're enjoying, and really? I don't know anyone like that personally, but I'm sure it's not the most fun thing to deal with. Also, thank you so much! I always try my best to write well enough so that everyone can understand the characters and enjoy the story! Thank you, again, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thank you for the review too! :D!_

_Nobody: Aww! I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you, I wanted to create a little suspense, but I'm glad you liked it! Also, thank you for your review!:D!_


	15. Chapter 15: Worried

Chapter 15: Performance

"So," Kairi began as she nervously tucked a strand of auburn air behind her ear, "how are you doing today, Sora?" It was morning again. The sky had just lost its vermillion glow and was now settling into its familiar shade of blue. The wind whistled quietly, but there was little force behind it, so neither teen had decided to wear a jacket. _'__Though __if__ it__ did __get__ cold__…__I__ wonder __if__ Sora __would__…' _Kairi's face heated up at the thought and she mentally reprimanded herself. She couldn't think like that. She and Sora were still just friends, and Kairi knew that she needed to put more focus into her mission. It had already been over a week, and Kairi had, had little to report to her Queen—something she also knew would not be as well received a second time.

Sora adjusted the strap of his backpack, forcing the weight to be more evenly distributed upon his shoulders. "Happy as I can be considering it's a school day, you?" Sora grinned his goofy smile and Kairi had to squelch the army of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"I'm good, a little tired from studying last night, but…all in all, I'm doing pretty well," Kairi answered, hoping her own smile didn't betray how nervous she felt. It seemed ridiculous that, even after a week, she should still feel anxious, but…this was Sora! The boy Kairi had been in love with since she was literally five years old and was now, for once, talking to for more than ten seconds. This was monumental! And…and Kairi was afraid that she would mess everything up.

"Studying huh?" Sora replied scratching the back of his head with his free hand, "What class?"

"Philosophy," Kairi sighed as her voice slipped into a tone of defeat. She had spent nearly four hours studying for her philosophy test last night, and still felt like she knew nothing.

Sora winced, "Ouch, tough class. What do you even learn about?"

Kairi sighed, "Oh you know, we just learn about the different worldviews of great philosophers like Plato and Aristotle and then read thirty page packets that have like twenty questions each section…no big deal."

"No big deal?" Sora chuckled as he arched an eyebrow, "I'm sure glad I didn't decide to take the class…It's not required, is it?"

Kairi giggled as she noticed Sora's suddenly fearful expression, "No, it's not required. I just took it because it seemed interesting, and my Dad actually teaches philosophy at the university here, so…" Kairi trailed off, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Sora blinked at her incredulously. He must think she was such a nerd.

Then, however, Sora broke out into a dazzling grin and happily exclaimed, "Whoa! You must be super smart then!"

Kairi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, momentarily forgetting to continue walking along the sidewalk as her cheeks heated up. "I-I wouldn't say I was _super_ smart or anything…"

"You're taking philosophy, aren't you?" Sora shook his head and grinned, "I'd say that's pretty smart. My cousin would love to take a class like that."

"Roxas?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked before responding with a nod and laugh, "Yeah, he's a total nerd. Straight A's, AP courses…and not too shabby at sports either."

"Wow," Kairi breathed, "he sounds busy…" Kairi wasn't sure, however, what Naminé would think about her crush's academics. Naminé wasn't exactly an honor roll student herself. In fact, Naminé only cared about her grades if she was failing, and that was because she didn't want to endure summer school.

Sora abruptly broke eye contact, his voice lowering, "Yeah…he was."

Kairi wasn't sure what had happened, but the air around her and Sora, which had been lighthearted and happy a moment ago, had suddenly become thick with tension. It was then that Kairi also noticed that they had both stopped walking too. There was only the sound of their own breathing and the birds chirping in the sky that kept the moment alive.

"What do you mean…_was?__"_ The words unfurled from her lips apprehensively. She had a feeling he wouldn't give her a real answer, but Kairi couldn't help herself. It was imperative for her gain this sort of knowledge for Naminé, but…more importantly Kairi hated to see Sora so distraught. His eyes were downcast and the once vibrant smile that Kairi adored had been wiped clean off of his face. And…Kairi wanted to fix that so bad. She wanted him to smile again…for her.

The sad smile on Sora's face deepened, forcing Kairi's heart to sink further into her stomach and her own face to contort itself into a worried expression. "It's…nothing. He just doesn't do as much as he used to, that's all."

Kairi nodded and forced a smile onto her face. She knew Sora was hiding something, but she would let it go…for now.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

When Roxas arrived at school, the last thing he expected was to be interrogated at the front entrance. And, of course, by interrogated, what the blond really meant was a series of questions by his two new friends; Ven and Aqua.

"Is she any different?" Aqua had begun, her hand gripping Ven's arm as he carefully led her down the sunset colored hallway. Roxas did his best to keep in step with the duo, but, without a proper guide of his own, he still never felt fully in sync with either of his friends as their voices perpetually seemed to be just a little farther ahead then where he was.

"I think so…I mean, "Roxas shook his head, "She didn't humiliate me in the lunchroom, which was nice…I guess."

Aqua smiled and momentarily lifted her cloud tinted eyes towards the beige ceiling blindly. Several outdated lighting fixtures were implanted into the ceiling, some flickering erratically, some broken beyond repair, and others blasting waves of light nearly as bright as the sun. Of course, being blind, both Aqua and Roxas were unaware of the light except for the abnormal amount of heat that it provided.

"That's great news, isn't it Ventus?" Aqua beamed eagerly and Ven, with a slight blush, mumbled his agreement as his grip on Aqua's arm tightened nervously. "I'd say," Aqua continued, "You're even making _wonderful_ progress! Naminé never shows kindness to people like that, even boys that she's liked. So…she must like you _a__lot._"

Roxas blushed and nearly stumbled as he processed the blue haired girl's words, "I-I…I don't know about that…I mean I guess she would have to like me a little bit—"

"She likes you and you like her," Aqua declared boldly and Roxas' heart nearly stopped as he tried to quiet the ocean haired girl's voice.

"I don't like her," Roxas hissed, wishing he wasn't blind so he could cover her mouth, "I mean…I like her…just not _that_ way. She's my friend."

Aqua's smile widened, as they veered around the corner, "For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas huffed, though he was perfectly aware of what she was implying. It was the same implication he had been fighting against for a long time now. _'__She__'__s __just __my __friend,__' __Roxas__ mentally __reminded__ himself,__ '__And__…__besides __nothing__ would__ ever __really __work__ out__ between__ us__…__even__ if__ I __wanted__ it__ to.__'_

"Oh," Aqua said, as her voice was suddenly filled with a secret mirth, "You'll see."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

'_I__ can__'__t__ believe__ it__'__s __only __like __the__ beginning __of__ October__…__School__'__s __already__ so~__ boring,__' _Naminé sighed as she secretly pulled out her sketchpad. She was in chemistry class now and their teacher, Mr. Akita, had started another one of his lectures. Naminé rolled her cerulean blue eyes, _'__Snore__fest! __I__'__d__ rather __be__ shopping__ right __now__…__or __being __with__ Roxas.__' _A smile then crossed the blonde's features as she thought of her crush. She wished they were in more classes together. She hated only seeing him at lunch and music class. It was torture!

"_Pst_…Hey Naminé," An annoyingly familiar voice whispered from behind the blonde. Inwardly, Naminé wanted to bang her head against a wall, but, of course, she refrained and merely released a tired sigh before turning around.

"What do you want, Riku?"Naminé hissed as quietly as she could. She _so_ could not get another detention, especially because of Riku.

Riku, however, seemed oblivious of his queen's temperament as he flashed her, his overly confident trademark grin, "Not too much. I was just wondering if you were doing anything on Wednesday, since, you know, it's an early release."

Again, Naminé had to force herself to keep cool. She hated Riku's constant advances. Sure, she still wanted to keep him in the dark, but…maybe she was becoming _a__little_ tired of pretending to flirt with him. Stowing her sketchbook back into her Gucci purse, Naminé avoided eye contact with senior as her voice coolly responded, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've already made plans for Wednesday."

"With who?"

"Roxas," Naminé quickly lied. She hated using him as her excuse, but…he had been on her mind all day so…he was _reasonably_ the first name she could possibly think of.

Riku glowered, "Him?"

Naminé pulled out a nail file from her purse, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the silver haired teen, "Do you like have a problem with that or something?" Was it even _possible_ that Riku didn't like her King?

"I just…," Riku started before releasing an irritated sigh, "Don't think you two should be spending so much time together…that's all."

Naminé wanted to laugh. Since when did Riku know what was best for her? He only cared about her because he thought she was hot. Turning around in her seat, Naminé merely flipped her platinum hair and replied in her usual Queen voice, "Whatever."

Naminé didn't care what Riku said. She was going to see Roxas as much as she wanted.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sometimes, Naminé wondered why she had even decided to take music class. It was mega boring. Glancing around the room, Naminé stifled an eye roll. Would it really kill the school to repaint the walls? Naminé couldn't stand the fluorescent yellow paint. It always gave her monster headaches. Moreover, the décor was hideous. Honestly, why did they have to have the faces of old dead guys plastered on the walls? The music notes painted onto the walls were annoying, but they at least suited the room better.

"Someone needs to like redecorate," Naminé mumbled to herself as she stealthily pulled her sketchbook from her purse. Naminé briefly glanced around before she started; making sure her friends weren't paying attention. After all, she couldn't have them knowing about her art hobbies; it would kill her reputation. Naminé spent a few minutes outlining her ideas, sketching fluidly until the voice of her crush abruptly shattered her concentration.

"Sorry I'm late, again," Roxas said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone in the class watched him from their surrounding seats curiously, and it was obvious that the blind boy was uncomfortable with their stares. He really wished he could at least see them. It would make things at least a little less…awkward.

Ms. Yoshida tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her and cast Roxas a sympathetic look, "That's okay…I understand that it must be tough for you not to get lost and everything." Roxas tried to smile, but knew his face had slipped into a grimace. He knew she was trying to be indirect with her words, but…Roxas still felt paranoid. What if someone figured it out?

"Thanks, I'll go take a seat."Ms. Yoshida nodded and Roxas carefully made his way across the room to one of the front seats.

Xion grinned and playfully poked him in the side, "Hey, ready for the performance today?"

Startled, Roxas jumped slightly and blinked, "Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm ready."

"What piece are you performing?"

Roxas smiled slightly, but still remained facing towards the front of the classroom, "Prelude in sharp C minor by Rachmaninoff."

"Rachmaninoff, huh? Sounds pretty intense," Xion said returning the smile as she unclasped the hook of her flute case. "I've never played anything by him before; you must really know your stuff."

Roxas chuckled and rubbed the back of his head shyly, "I'm pretty good I guess. I've been playing for a long time though."

From her seat in the back, Naminé watched the exchange between the two teens with immense distaste. Why did Xion _always_ have to sit by him? Couldn't she be a freak someplace else? It didn't seem that hard, even for her.

"Are you like gonna go and sit by him?" Selphie asked as her jade orbs watched the two teens with false interest, "You know freak girl isn't gonna move."

Naminé's lips pursed as her French tipped nails drummed lightly on the top of her plastic seat, but didn't say anything in response. _'__If __I __go __down__ there__…__I__ can__'__t __look__ desperate__…__I __have __to __have __a__ reason.__'_

"Maybe," Kairi interjected, sensing her Queen's apprehension, "You can act like you're sharpening a pencil or something and then just…suddenly notice them?"

Naminé's blue eyes shot up to Kairi and her perfectly glossed lips pulled into a small smirk, "Sounds like a good idea, Kairi. Ms. Yoshida can't get all bent out of shape about a pencil." Of course, Naminé would never reveal her _true_ reasoning. It would spoil her reputation.

"Here's a pencil…if you need it," Olette said quietly from beside Kairi. Naminé's gaze flickered back to the brunette, having almost forgotten she was there. Not that Olette minded. She didn't like being noticed.

Gracefully, Naminé plucked the orange pencil from Olette's hand and flashed the brunette a small appreciative smile, "Thanks Lette." Olette merely bowed her head and nodded shyly. "You girls stay here," Naminé ordered as she began to descend the steps, "I might be a while."

Selphie beamed obediently, "You got it! We'll be right here until you get back."

Naminé didn't turn around, but she nodded her head in affirmation as her cool blue eyes locked onto her targets.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"So, how does Ms. Yoshida normally pick who goes first, anyway?" Roxas asked once Ms. Yoshida had finished announcing that they would begin performances in the next ten minutes. It wasn't that the blond was nervous about playing. He knew his piece and everything, but…he just wanted to _know_who went first so he could mentally prepare himself.

Tracing her fingers across the cool surface of her flute, Xion merely shrugged at her companion, "She normally just picks a name from a hat…so, I guess it's just random."

"Random?" Roxas sighed, "I was hoping for a little more forewarning than that."

"Nervous?"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm not nervous. I just like being able to—"

"Hey Roxas." Roxas' eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice, but he didn't turn around.

"Naminé," Roxas greeted with a warm smile, "What's up?"

Naminé smiled and gracefully seated herself beside the blond boy, ignoring Xion's glares of protest, "Not much. So, like how are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Xion and I were just prepping for our performances today," Roxas answered turning his face to towards hers since he could now smell the expensive perfume that wafted from the blonde girl's body.

"Performance?" Naminé asked with a bemused expression, "What are you talking about?"

Xion snorted, "Figures that you wouldn't know." Naminé narrowed her eyes into icy slits, but Xion only smirked coldly in response. "We're talking about today's performances for music class."

"We all have to perform a piece of some sorts," Roxas added, unaware of Naminé's sudden discomfort. Since when did they have 'performances?'

'_I__ can__'__t__ go__ today!__' _Naminé thought angrily, _'__I__ don__'__t__ even__ have __anything __like__ prepared.__Though__…__it__'__s __not__ like__ anybody__ else__ will__ be__ ready.__I__ hardly__ ever__ see__ anyone __practice __in__ this__ class.__'_

"Well, whatever. I'll just come up with something to do," Naminé said as she nonchalantly examined her nails. Roxas' eyebrows furrowed together in concern. Didn't she even care that she would fail?

"Typical popular," Xion muttered underneath her breath, but, luckily, Naminé didn't hear her.

"Alright class," Ms. Yoshida interrupted after a moment, "It's time to start our performances. I don't think we'll be able to get through everyone today, but we'll at least get started." Ms. Yoshida walked to a table that was pushed up against a wall and picked up a small black hat. "Now, I'm going to pick a name from this hat and whoever gets picked has to go first." There was quiet flood of murmurs in response and Naminé held her breath in anticipation as Ms. Yoshida opened the piece of paper. She could _not_ go first. "Roxas Strife."

Instinctively, Roxas' head shot up, "M-Me? Oh…I mean, sure."

"Do you need a few minutes to prepare or are you ready to go?" Ms. Yoshida asked her tone holding an almost imperceptible amount of concern as she looked down at the anxious blond.

"Yeah…I could use a few minutes, if you don't mind?" Roxas answered with a sheepish grin. No one in the room said anything, but it was clear that they were curious. Several of the students whispered to one another creating an almost buzz like sound in the room. Without turning his face, Roxas whispered quietly to Xion, "How far am I from the piano?"

Xion arched an eyebrow in confusion, "How _far_are you?"

"Yeah, like how many steps would you say?"

"Fifteen…maybe sixteen, I guess."

"Good," Roxas said nodding his head. He could handle fifteen or sixteen steps. "And…the piano bench is just straight ahead, right?"

Xion nodded, "Right."

"What are you two whispering about?" Naminé asked, flecks of irritation permeating her once happy tone. She hated seeing them talk like they were hiding something.

Roxas shook his head and quickly replied, "It's nothing…just something about the piece I'm performing, but…I should probably go up now." Roxas stood up and began walking towards the front of the room. His steps were slower, but he still tried to appear normal to his peers by removing the hesitancy from his movements. _'__Thirteen__…__fourteen__…__and __fifteen__…__I__ think __I__ made __it,__' _Roxas thought with an internal sigh of relief. He was now in the center of the room, standing next to the piano bench. The cold ebony colored wood lightly touched his leg, and Roxas waited a brief moment before he pulled the bench out and sat down. The keys of the piano were already exposed, and, as Roxas set his fingers down, there was a slight chill of elation that ran through his spine. Roxas inhaled sharply, but no one in the room said a word. They were watching with hungry eyes. It was the moment that either Roxas would be lauded by his peers, or it would be the moment where he would be ridiculed by them.

Releasing a composed breath, Roxas simply closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to descend gracefully onto the keys. Naminé's breath nearly caught at the melodious array of fluid notes.

'_I __can__'__t__ like__…__believe __it!__' _Naminé thought to herself in astonishment, _'__He__'__s__ so__…__good!__' _Not that Naminé had expected her crush to be…_horrible_, but she really hadn't expected him to be this proficient either. The melancholy notes produced by the boy's dancing fingers was haunting, but it also produced a feeling of nostalgia in Naminé as well. It almost felt like the song was trying to awaken a lost memory. The feeling wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it did create a feeling of growing discomfort in the pit of her stomach. _'__I__ wonder__ what__ I__'__m__ even__ trying__ to __remember?__' _Naminé shook her head and glanced over at Xion. She was smiling happily up at her King and Naminé instantly felt disgusted. Why did Xion always have to make her feel this way? Even when they had been children, Naminé had always been put off by the raven haired girl. But, it wasn't her fault. Xion Yamazaki, in Naminé's eyes, had always had the ideal life. She didn't live in a mansion, but she was wealthy enough to go on vacation each year. She wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she had plenty of friends. She didn't look like a model, but she was edgy and boys liked that. She had good, fun and loving parents. Xion was even musically gifted, and that was something that Naminé didn't have. It was the one advantage that Xion had that Naminé didn't in their competition.

'_And,__ if__ I __have __to __perform __today__…__I__'__ll__ only__ make__ a __fool__ out__ of__ myself__ while__ Xion __ends __up__ impressing__ Roxas,__' _Naminé thought grimacing inwardly. She couldn't let that happen. Naminé would not lose to Xion. She would not humiliate herself in front of anyone, especially Roxas.

After Roxas had finished playing his piece the entire class applauded his performance. Naminé happily clapped from her seat in the front and smiled widely as her crush quietly resumed his seat beside her.

"That was like…amazing," Naminé complimented with a happy smile. Her heart was pounding as she waited for the next name to be called, but made sure the anxiety was well masked.

"Thanks…" Roxas replied sheepishly, "I practiced a lot so…I'm glad it paid off. But…um…" Roxas paused, lowering his voice "…are you alright? You seem a little off."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naminé asked fidgeting slightly as Roxas turned his face towards hers. How did he always know when something was up with her?

"I mean," Roxas answered as his lips pulled into a frown, "you just seem like you're not feeling too well. Do you need to go to the nurse's?"

The nurse! Why hadn't Naminé thought of that before! "Sick? Oh…Um yeah," Naminé said as she attempted to make her voice sound weary, "I think I might have to go see the nurse."

Roxas' eyebrows knitted together in growing concern, "You should go tell Ms. Yoshida then. I'm sure she'll understand."

Naminé nodded weakly, "I hope she will." _'__Otherwise__ I__'__m__ screwed.__'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Alright dearie, you let me know if you start feeling sick again, okay?"

Naminé smiled charmingly towards the plump white clad nurse, "Of course. Thank you so much Mrs. Noro!"

"It's my pleasure, Miss Misaki," Mrs. Noro smiled in return from the door as she gently waved goodbye to the blonde Queen, "Have a good day!"

"You too," Naminé called back before finally veering around the corner of the sunset colored hallway. It was two o'clock now, which meant that school would be ending in about an hour. _'__And__ it __means,__' _Naminé sighed, _'__that__ I__ have __to __go __to __world __history__ now.__Ugh__…__how __boring!__'_

Although, missing two of her classes did make it seem a little less horrible. Not that world history was a piece of cake, but a shorter day was a shorter day. More importantly, however, it still gave Naminé enough time to find Roxas and initiate her plan. The blonde queen nearly squealed aloud at the thought. If all went well, it would be their first outing together. Their first _date!_

'_Now__ all__ I__ have __to __do __is__ go __to __history __class __and __after __that__…__,__' _Naminé stopped mid-sentence as her eyes suddenly caught hold of him, _'__Or,__I __could__ find__ Roxas __first__ and __then __go __to __history __class.__' _Naminé happily nodded to herself. That sounded like a good plan to her. In fact, it sounded like a much better idea than her first. _'__Who__ needs__ history __anyway?__'_

Flipping her hair and smoothing the creases on her purple scoop neck sweater, Naminé smiled coyly and approached the object of her affections who was currently attempting to pick his scattered items off the ground. Several students bustling through the hallway paused what they were doing and watched with vulture eyes as Naminé gracefully knelt down and handed Roxas his missing items. "Here, I think these are yours."

Roxas swallowed back his surprise but nearly fell over, "N-Naminé! Uh…Thanks."

"You're welcome," Naminé beamed. She retained her air of superiority, however, as she said this. Other people were still watching.

"But…anyway," Roxas shook his head, "Are you feeling better now? I was…I mean the whole class was worried about you." Roxas mentally swore to himself. How could he almost say something like that?

Naminé forced herself to remain cool, "I feel like much better, thank you for asking." _'__Was __he __really__ going __to __say __what__ I__ think __he __was__ going __to __say?__' _

"I'm glad," Roxas replied as his face relaxed and smile flitted across his face, "So…what class are you going to now?" Roxas pretended to look around, hoping he at least seemed natural.

"History," Naminé sighed in annoyance, "But…I was like wondering, since we have an early release on Wednesday, if you would like to do something with me?"

"Do something?" Roxas repeated. He wasn't sure what to think. This wasn't a date, was it? Roxas blushed at the thought and mentally slapped himself. He was being stupid.

Naminé nodded nonchalantly, "If you're not like busy."

"I'm not," Roxas quickly blurted, "I mean…that would be fine. I would like that. We could uh…go to the music festival at the park." Music. Yes. That was safe. Though…Roxas still couldn't help but feel like an idiot at his reaction. It's not like he's never been out with a girl before.

"Sounds like a plan," Naminé said, her voice holding a clear tone of satisfaction. This was great. Everything was set in motion and there would be no Xion to interfere. "We can meet up outside when school's over."

"By the front entrance," Roxas asked as he attempted to stifle the hope from his voice. He really would hate trying to figure out where he needed to go on such short notice.

Naminé shrugged and adjusted the diamond encrusted barrette in her hair, "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Naminé's heels coolly clacked against the tiled flooring as she gracefully entered into the next corridor. An instant flood of whispers began once she had left, and Naminé smiled in satisfaction because she knew they were all talking about them.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Naminé darling, you're father and I are so glad to see that you're home!" Mrs. Misaki beamed with an overly excited smile the moment Naminé had come through the set of their mansion's French doors.

Naminé eyed her mother suspiciously as she gently set her designer school bag onto the marble floor. "Really, now why is that?"

"Oh it's—"

"You're quite right, Mr. Misaki. One can never truly experience pleasure until he experiences a hunt such as that. I mean—Oh Naminé, I see that you have finally arrived home." Naminé swallowed back a scream of rage. Slick blond hair. Conceited Smile. Arrogance beyond belief.

"Seifer," Naminé said forcing her tone of voice to be painfully polite. _'__So,__this__ is__ why__ Mother __was __happy __to__ see__ me__…__should__ have__ figured.__' _

Stepping into the foyer, Mr. Misaki gave Seifer a hearty pat on the back. Naminé stifled her gag at the action. "Naminé, I believe you remember Seifer from the banquet?"

"I do," Naminé replied stiffly.

"Well," Mr. Misaki continued, "He is going to join us for dinner tonight, if that is alright with you?" Not that he was really asking. Naminé knew her father well enough by now.

'_Someone __please__ just__ kill__ me.__' _ "Of course."

"Oh how splendid!" Mrs. Misaki exclaimed happily, "We'll make sure Arnold serves up an exquisite meal tonight for our guest."

"You don't need to go to such troubles Mrs. Misaki," Seifer shook his head in false humility, "I would enjoy any dish, really."

"Nonsense, my boy!" Mr. Misaki laughed and wrapped an arm around Seifer's shoulders affectionately, "You're practically family now."

Naminé's face paled. _Practically__ family__ now._The words were like a sharp knife in her back. This suitor. This _cretin_ could not be her husband.

"Shall we," Seifer asked holding out his arm. He was smiling, but Naminé could easily see through his mask.

"We shall." She slipped her arm through his numbly and followed her parents into the gardens.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CLOUD!" Aerith shrieked angrily as tears streamed down her cheeks. The couple was in the living room, and ever since Roxas had come home they had been fighting. He had thought about escaping into his room, but he knew he would have made too much noise. So, he had opted for plopping down right by the front door.

Cloud rolled his blue eyes and snarled, "I wasn't doing _anything_!"

Aerith barked out a laugh, "You mean to tell me that all you and your ex-wife have been doing is getting coffee and _'__talking?__'" _Aerith made quotation marks with her fingers mockingly, but the scorn in her jade eyes was evident.

"Yes," Cloud shot back angrily, "I do! I figured that my ex-wife and _your _best friend might possibly be able to give me a little advice."

"On what, Cloud?" Aerith put her hands on her hips, trying to remain strong, but it was clear she was breaking.

"Us, our family, our finances, everything!"

Aerith choked back a sob, "Why didn't you talk about it with me? Why _her?__"_

"Because…you already have enough to deal with, but…,"Cloud shook his head and pleaded softly, "I'm not cheating on you Aer. I love you."

From his position near the front door, Roxas released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Oh Cloud," Aerith finally conceded with an affectionate smile. A rare smile flickered across her husband's features and Roxas knew they were embracing when his mother said, "I love you."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Okay, so I hope everyone enjoyed this long overdue chapter. It was nearly 5,000 words (a little over 12 pages) and was really jam packed with some important scenes. I'm also hoping that you liked the interaction between Naminé and Roxas and have begun to see more depth in the plot and Naminé's character. I'm really trying to ease her into a new persona without making the change too dramatic. **

**As for the lateness, I apologize. I literally have been doing Philosophy packets that are 30-40 pages and have 20-40 questions each. I've also been caught up with writing my short story for my Creative Writing course (which I just finished recently!). Plus, AP Government tests, AP English papers –shudders- it's all been so much. Moreover, guess who recently moved…again? Yup, I moved again earlier this year so that's another lame excuse for my lateness.**

**Anyway, I just have to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOO~ MUCH for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! I AM BEYOND AMAZED AT EVERYONE'S SUPPORT AND APPECIATE IT MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!**

**Honestly, I would have probably given up by now if you guys hadn't shown your support! In fact, I would actually appreciate it if you guys messaged me here and there to keep motivating me! Honest. I have a lot to do with school, but sometimes hearing directly from you guys helps me to find time for writing. It keeps me better aware of my stories so I'm not completely overwhelmed with just school work.**

_**REVIEW GOAL: I'm just gonna put 240 and see what happens :D **_

_Review Replies:_

Nobody: Thank you. Character reactions can be difficult when it's dramatic, but I'm happy to hear that you thought it was well done! I'm not sure if he will. I've had him in other stories so…maybe? Thank you! It's always good to know the story's being enjoyed! Thank you also for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_Victoria:_ Aww you are soooo~ sweet! I really wish you had an account so I could give you a proper message, but thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far and haha I have no idea. Anything can inspire me really, but thank you again. I keep trying to improve my writing, and also I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be working on How To Save A Life next! :D!


	16. Chapter 16: The Festival Pt 1

Chapter 16: The Festival Part 1

'_What was my locker combination again? 10-5…3?' _Roxas silently mused as his fingers hovered a few inches above his locker dial. Sora had already abandoned the blond at his locker a few minutes ago to head off to blitzball practice early, but Roxas didn't mind. It's not like it would matter today anyway since Roxas had planned to spend the rest of his day with Naminé. The only annoying part about Sora's absence was the fact that Roxas was stuck at his locker with no potential help at freeing his books. In sense, Roxas knew it was strange for him to even _have_ a locker since he couldn't see, but it was something that made him feel more normal. Plus, he knew how locks worked, and it didn't take a genius to use a locker number. _'It just takes a genius to remember the locker number.' _Roxas sighed. Did he really need any books for tomorrow? Most of them were already secured in his backpack anyway. _'But…did I get my book for English?' _Roxas tried to remember putting the book in his bag, but, after a moment, came to the conclusion that it was still imprisoned in his locker.

Gingerly setting a hand on the dial, Roxas slowly began to turn it. _'10…5…3.' _The locker remained closed. _'Nope…10…5…4?' _Roxas groped for the locker's handle and hesitantly lifted it. It didn't budge. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Roxas reset the dial and began again. _'10…5…7?' _He lifted the handle again and a faint _**'click' **_sound alerted the blond to his success. "Finally," Roxas muttered aloud as he carefully fumbled for the familiar binding of his English book. Luckily, it didn't take long to locate the book since Roxas only had one other, thicker book, sitting on his locker shelf. Grasping the novel in his hand securely, Roxas unzipped his backpack and carefully dropped it into one of the openings before shutting the locker door.

_**SLAM!**_ The abrupt sound of a fist hitting the locker beside Roxas' ricocheted off the walls and down the sunset hallway. Startled, Roxas stumbled backwards as his blind eyes instinctively darted around to find the piercing sound's initiator.

"You think you're _so_ hot, don't you?" The voice spat at him in disgust. Roxas froze, unable to see his enemy but knowing who it was instantly.

"Riku," Roxas began calmly as he hesitantly moved his body towards the sound of the silver haired boy's voice. "Is there something you need?"

"Don't play games with me, Strife!" Riku snarled angrily as his hands closed into tight fists, "You know what I'm here about!"

Roxas shook his head, still radiating calm as he carefully fixed his gaze to the side. "I really don't." The blind boy really did not have any clue how he had infuriated the tropical eyed senior this time. It wasn't like he had played pranks on him or stole his…Then the thought dawned on him. "…Unless, you…you're not talking about Naminé, are you?"

Riku barked out malicious laugh. "You're actually smarter than I thought kid, which is good since it means that I won't have to explain too much." Roxas tensed and stepped back as he heard the sound of Riku's footsteps grow closer to him. Several bystanders paused in the hallway to watch the scene unfold, whispering amongst each other as they tried to determine the outcome of the fight.

"Let me guess," Roxas asked with a tight smile, "You don't want me and Naminé to go out today, do you?"

"_Bingo," _Riku answered coolly. Roxas kept his smile intact but, inwardly, he couldn't help but feel astonished at the tropical eyed senior's behavior. Was it really that big of deal that he was taking Naminé to the music festival today? It hadn't seemed like a hugely significant event in his mind, but maybe that's not how everyone else saw it.

'_Not that it really matters what anyone else thinks,' _Roxas' mind countered in an attempt to rationalize his decision, _'We're just hanging out a little bit…as friends.' _

Roxas shook his head with indifference. "Look…Riku, I don't want to start any trouble with you, but I promised Naminé that we would go to the music festival tonight and well…to be quite honest, I don't really care what you or anyone else thinks about it. She's my friend and I care about her."

More murmurs flooded the halls and several students had to cover their mouths to hide the visible snickering as they watched Riku's face burn with embarrassment. Riku Almasy was essentially Twilight High's King (not officially, however, since Naminé hadn't accepted him as her boyfriend) and this new kid had the gall to defy him. It was unheard of! No one ever disrespected Riku since, not only was he one of the most attractive boys in school, but the silver haired senior also claimed a high ranking position in the athletic department as well. He was _supposed_ to be invincible.

Riku narrowed his tropical green eyes at the blond, watching only for a second as Roxas began to walk away before grabbing one of his arms and slamming him against the nearest set of blue lockers. "Listen, _kid_," Riku hissed dangerously as his grip tightened on Roxas' arm, "I called dibs on her long before you came around and, even if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp to get my message across, I'll make sure you stay away from her."

Roxas' eyes flickered around erratically as he tried to think of some form of escape. Yet, he wasn't that intimidated by Riku's threats, surprisingly. One would assume the blond would harbor more anxiety, especially with little ability to defend himself, but Roxas couldn't lie. He really was becoming more amused than afraid. Sure, he didn't want his head to leave a permanent dent in the lockers, but…It just seemed so _stupid._ If Riku really thought he was all that, why would he go to all the trouble of threatening him?

"You're really that intimidated by me?" Roxas asked as his tense smile morphed into amusement, "I never would have guessed considering the fact that you're supposed to be at the top of the food chain." Riku's eyes widened at the keen accusation, momentarily relaxing his grip, as Roxas attempted to slip away.

However, a moment later, Riku shook his head fiercely and wrenched the boy back, this time holding him up by the collar of his shirt. "I am _not_ intimidated by you kid!" Riku snarled, "You and I…we're in two completely different leagues and you'll never catch up!"

"If you're so certain of that, why bother with me at all?" Roxas shot back in tightened voice. He tried wriggling from his captor's grip, but it was a fruitless effort. Riku was too strong.

"Because…we might not be on the same level Strife, but, for whatever reason, you've caught her attention and I don't like it."

'_You've caught her attention…' _Despite the lack of oxygen filling his lungs, Roxas blushed at the statement. They were just supposed to be friends, right? She couldn't possibly like him like _that. _

_Or could she? _The thought entered his head almost instantly, but Roxas quickly shook it off. They were friends. He was just trying to help her. Even if he secretly wanted to date her, it wouldn't be fair for him to be a burden on her. She deserved so much more than what he could offer.

"Oh." The simple word came out strained with the lack of air, but it was a sufficient enough reply for Riku to continue.

"Yeah, so if I were you Strife, I'd do my best to keep away. Naminé's my girl and she always will be." Riku smirked, satisfied for only a moment, however, before a sudden low blow kick crippled him to the ground in pain.

Released from the tyrant's grip, Roxas quickly slung his backpack over his shoulder and scrambled helplessly down the hallway. "It breaks my heart not to be able to help you out Riku," Roxas called back to fallen senior as he nearly collided into a group of students, "but…I'm afraid I can't follow your rules because I _am_ taking Naminé to the music festival."

Riku seethed, but, fortunately, Roxas was far enough away that the silver haired boy's words were unable to reach his ears. Unfortunately, however, with Roxas' pace being as haphazardly fast as it was now, the blond continually began to bump into throngs of students and was unable to collect his thoughts in order to determine his current location.

Further down the hallway, Naminé and her entourage were gracefully sauntering to her locker. Most of the students watched her with hungry eyes, but Naminé had noticed an odd number of those whose attention was fixed elsewhere. Something that the blonde Queen did not like at all.

"What is everyone looking at?" Naminé asked petulantly as her cherry painted lips pursed unhappily.

Selphie shrugged, "I like don't know, but I'm sure if they're not looking at us, it has to be something good."

Naminé adjusted the strap of her purse so that it hung further along her shoulder blade. "It better be," she muttered. Olette and Kairi remained silent but exchanged looks between one another. If hardly anyone was paying attention to them, there had to be a reason. No one ever ignored them, or rather, no one _ever_ ignored Naminé. She was the Queen. Naminé shook her head and looked to Selphie again. Unfortunately for Naminé, she was completely oblivious of the chaotic blond bullet heading directly her way. "If this is just another of the jocks' stupid-_AHHHH_!"

Naminé shrieked as another body abruptly collided into hers, sending them both tumbling helplessly to the ground. Everyone in the hallways froze and waited in a seemingly breathless silence as their Queen angrily lifted herself off the ground. Her lips were pulled into a vicious snarl, already prepared to sentence whoever had mussed her perfectly straightened hair and designer outfit to a serious tongue lashing. However, the moment Naminé's eyes found his there was instant overflow of compassion that flooded her system. He didn't know that their eyes met. He was simply looking up into an endless black void. But…even with a lack of sight, to her the emotions were still evident in his eyes. She could tell that, while he wasn't necessarily afraid, there was still a sense of panic flashing in the depths of his cobalt eyes…something that told her he was trying to runway from something…or someone.

"Roxas?" She asked and her voice held visible concern. The observers standing off to the side nearly gasped at her display of kindness, but refrained. It wasn't like she was nice to anyone but him, but…still Naminé hadn't even been this nice to her ex-boyfriends. "Is something wrong?" She gently placed a hand his wrist and his cheeks burned as he allowed himself to be helped off the ground.

It was strange, but…Even Roxas felt slightly speechless at her outward display of kindness. It wasn't that he didn't believe it still existed, but it just seemed so odd that it had manifested itself to him at this moment, especially in front of their peers. Licking his suddenly chapped lips, Roxas responded with a small smile. "Nothing it's just—"

"There you are, Strife!" Riku snarled, shoving aside a couple of students as he barreled through the hallway.

Roxas smiled slightly and gestured to himself, "Here I am."

"I wouldn't act so cocky if I were you, kid," Riku spat with narrowed eyes. He didn't even notice his Queen standing right beside the blond.

Naminé's eyes flashed between the two boys before an icy malice filled them. She was all Queen now. She knew her act of kindness had stunned people, but now it was time to change things back. Flicking a strand of hair from her face, Naminé abruptly stepped in front of Roxas and spoke in a low cool voice. "Is there something you need, Riku?"

Startled, the silver haired senior fell back a step and blinked. He hadn't expected Naminé to make a grand entrance. In fact, he had hoped he wouldn't see her until his fight with Roxas was done. Still, Riku put on his best suave expression as his lips pulled into a smirk, "Don't worry about it babe, we're just chatting." Riku tried to snake an arm around her waist, but Naminé stepped back and glared daggers at him.

Roxas grimaced as the atmosphere grew thicker. He knew things were getting bad. "I'm alright Naminé," Roxas whispered, unaware that he was close enough so that his breath ticked the little hairs on the back of her neck. "You don't have to do anything."

Feeling his breath on her neck, a sudden heat flooded her cheeks. Naminé closed her eyes but didn't look back at her crush. "Actually I do. Riku has really been getting on my nerves lately." Roxas opened his mouth to speak but Riku interrupted.

"C'mon babe, I'm just trying to help you out," Riku pleaded and reached for her hand.

Naminé glowered and, pulling back her hand, slapped him. A few of the students watching gasped at the display, and Riku's once flawless face was now marred with a tiny red line from Naminé's diamond ring. "Don't you _ever _call me babe again!" She shrieked, "I mean _seriously _Riku, _news flash_! I'm _not_ your girlfriend so, why don't just do us all a favor and leave me the _hell _alone! You're such a pathetic loser and I feel sorry for the girl who ends up dating you!"

Again, several of the students gasped while the rest remained silent. Roxas' mind had nearly turned off as he listened to the blonde girl's words. On one hand, he was happy, very, _very _happy that she had told Riku off, but…one the other hand…what did her display show about her character? He could still hear the reverberating sound of the slap she had given Riku in his mind, and it had begun to make him doubt if she could ever truly change. _'Of course she can change,' _his mind quickly countered, _'She's just trapped right now and…besides, Riku deserved what he got. Any other girl would have done the same thing if they were in her shoes.'_

Riku touched his cheek and stared at Naminé incredulously at first before his mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "So…that's it, huh? Game over. I guess I should have known you were playing me, but I hadn't thought you were serious about _him," _Riku spat as his green eyes flickered over to Roxas angrily. Both blondes blushed. "Don't worry about me though, princess. I'll make sure things all work out in the end."

Naminé rolled her eyes and turned around to face her friends, "Whatever, loser." Riku smirked, but didn't say anything as he walked down the hallway coolly.

"Are you okay, Naminé?" Kairi asked once Riku was further down the hall. Kairi hadn't expected Riku to be so aggressive, and it suddenly made the auburn haired girl feel bad for the blonde as she realized that Naminé, being Naminé, must have to deal with a lot of creepy guys.

Naminé shrugged as she tried to remain collected, "It's fine Kairi." She couldn't take off her mask again, even if it meant bottling her fear.

Kairi glanced sideways at Olette and Selphie but neither girl seemed to be paying any attention to the situation at hand. Kairi noticed that Olette was, for whatever reason, constantly looking over towards a swarm of students huddled towards the set of lockers on the right, and Selphie…? Kairi looked around for a minute before realizing…_'She's gone.' _Though, Kairi knew it didn't take a genius to figure out why the bubbly brunette had left so suddenly. _'It's Riku,' _Kairi thought, _'Selphie's always had a thing for him and she's always been jealous of Naminé so…she must have gone to find him…or cool down…or both.' _The only thing Kairi really feared about the matter was where Selphie's loyalty truly lay. Sure, Naminé wasn't the kindest person in the world, but Kairi knew, deep down the blonde did have a heart. It was just that…she was too afraid to show it. And plus, no one, not even Naminé, deserved to endure anything Selphie dished out. The bubbly brunette was probably even more malicious than Naminé and Kairi knew that even Selphie wouldn't hesitate to spread some ugly rumor about their Queen if she was pushed far enough. _'I just hope she hasn't been pushed that far yet…'_

In the hallways, students still acted as desperate spectators as their eyes glued themselves to the blonde couple standing in the center. Briefly, Naminé's eyes flickered over to her adorers, but, for once, there was no hint of satisfaction washing over her face. Her lips were pulled down and there was still a deadly ice blatantly reflecting in her eyes. For once, Naminé was irritated at the amount of attention she was still receiving. She was annoyed. There was no privacy, no ability to quietly confide with her crush. She was center stage. The main attraction. Everyone was watching. Everyone was whispering and…Naminé couldn't handle it. Releasing, an exacerbated sigh, Naminé turned around to look at her peers with narrowed eyes.

"Like, _excuse me_?" Naminé said loudly. Instantly, everyone quieted and Naminé had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at their dog like obedience. "I don't know if you've realized this, but the show's over. There's nothing to see, so everyone can _leave_."The crowd surrounding them remained frozen, seeming unable to process the newest decree given by their Queen. Naminé's glare deepened. "_Now!" _

The kids littering the hallway exchanged glances but quickly dispersed outside and into different hallways, whispering amongst one another. Inwardly, Naminé sighed. _'Finally.' _

Roxas hadn't been entirely aware of what had just happened, but had thankfully gotten the gist of it. _'Thank God…they're all finally gone.' _True, he hadn't loved the way she had gotten them to leave, but Roxas was plenty thankful that they were gone now. He hated having all the pressure of people watching him. It made being blind more of hazard that way, and he couldn't slip up now.

"So…like now that school is over, are we going to the music festival?" Naminé asked, regaining her composure as she fluffed her platinum colored hair.

Roxas was slightly startled at the sound of her voice, but erased any outward surprise with a smile. "Yeah, it's probably gonna start in a little bit so we should we get going."

"Alright," Naminé agreed with a nod, "Whose car should we take anyway? Mine's in the parking lot but if you have one, we can take that too." Secretly, Naminé wanted to know what insanely hot car her crush drove, but didn't want to sound obsessive by outright asking.

Roxas chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I…I actually don't have a car," the blond confessed, "My family doesn't have the money for one and…we didn't exactly get around to the whole license thing either." _'Stop talking!' _Roxas' mind hissed, _'She doesn't need to know you're poor!'_

"Oh…Well that's okay. We can take my car then," Naminé replied attempting to mask her shock with a weak smile. _'Poor! How is he poor?' _It seemed impossible to the blonde girl that her beloved crush was _poor. _Moreover, what would her parents think about her dating a poor boy? Naminé knew her parents expected a well groomed and _rich_ suitor for her to marry one day, but…would it really be that wrong for to want someone who wasn't rich and seemed to genuinely care about her?

Roxas released a sigh, "Thanks…um I guess we should get going then, right?"

"Right," Naminé said and looked to Kairi and Olette before she left, "See you girls later!" Both girls waved.

"Have a good time!" Kairi called after the blondes. Naminé didn't turn around, but she suddenly wore a worried smile. She still _really_ liked Roxas, but…what would she do if her parents ever met him?

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"This is it, huh?" Naminé asked once the duo had arrived at the park. Most of her nerves had dissipated once they had been driving for a few minutes and now that Naminé was able to see the festival, every coiled muscle in her body was finally able to relax. The scenery was beautiful. Flowers speckled the lush green grass, a gentle breeze passed through the branches of the pink Sakura trees, and there was even a warm sun to cast its golden rays upon the entire scene. Nothing seemed out of place and, despite herself, Naminé couldn't help but smile at thought.

Roxas had no idea exactly where he was, but decided it would be best to simply agree. "Yeah…pretty great, right?"

"It…It really is beautiful out," Naminé commented quietly. Roxas didn't voice his curiosity at her sudden change in tone and Naminé was thankful he didn't. She was afraid that she would finally crack if he did. "…But…anyway, why don't we go sit over there?" Naminé pointed over towards a tall Sakura tree near the musician's stage. Again, Roxas had no idea what she was referring to exactly but merely nodded his head and grabbed one of Naminé's hands.

"Lead on."

Naminé's cheeks heated up at the close contact, but kept her composure as she led her blond crush over to the pink tree. The duo sat down on a patch of freshly cut grass just as the music began to play in the background. Naminé cast Roxas a sideways glance to gauge his expression as she adjusted the bottom of her skirt to cover more of her pale legs. _'I can't believe we're finally out together…It seems so strange.' _Not in bad way, of course, but it was still strange in a way to think that this was the first time they were together outside of school. Normally, by this time, Naminé would have been out numerous times with her crush. Yet, Naminé knew Roxas was special from the moment she met him. So, maybe it was better this way.

"How long have you played piano?" Naminé asked once the first song had finished. It had been a violin piece accompanied by a few cellos and a piano. Roxas turned his head away from the sound of the music and towards the sound of her voice.

He shrugged and smiled lightly, "Since I was about two, but I didn't have a lot of lessons since I mostly play by ear. Do you play any instrument?"

"Not really…I mean I sang when I was younger but…" _'I was afraid people would laugh at my voice.' _

"You sang? That's awesome!" Roxas beamed as his smile widened eagerly. "Have you considered singing for music class?"

Naminé's eyes widened and she hastily shook away his words. "Sing in front of the whole class? I don't even have like a piece ready or anything."

"I could help you," Roxas volunteered, "We could pick out a song and practice it at my house on Friday." After all, Roxas didn't need to see to hear her sing.

"Well…," Naminé hesitated as she bit her lower lip. _'I do need tutoring in music class and Roxas helping me would be like…amazing. Plus, I'd be able to spend more time with him and meet his family.' _"I guess that would work."

"Great! Sora will give us a lift to my house and then we can get to work."

Finally, a smile graced Naminé's features. "I can't wait." From the stage, another song began to play and the blond duo quieted down as they listened to the mellifluous notes.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"You see, she's always so pathetic when it comes to her boy toy," Selphie sneered with disgust as she gazed at the two blondes from behind a nearby Sakura tree. Her two cohorts stood faithfully on either side of her and Selphie could tell that even the mere sight of the Queen was enough to make the girls' blood boil.

"When do you think she's gonna say something good?" One of the girls asked, narrowing her mismatched eyes before looking to her blonde haired companion.

The blonde haired girl nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, we wanna get some good dirt now! I like totally _hate_ waiting."

Selphie didn't turn around to meet the girls' gazes but her smirk widened sinisterly. "Just have some like patience girls. She'll spill to her boy toy eventually."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"So…what do you parents do anyway? For jobs, I mean," Roxas asked, breaking the peaceful silence once another song had ended. It was nice to just enjoy the music together, but Roxas also knew it was still imperative to begin getting to the root of why Naminé was the way she was now. He couldn't wait any longer lest he risk losing the chance to truly connect with her.

Naminé blinked as though woken from a trance. "Huh? Oh…well my Dad is the CEO of this big corporation and my mom was a formal super model. What about your parents?"

"My Mom works at a friend's flower shop and my Dad…well he used to work in construction but, right now, he's just looking for a job," Roxas replied as his blind eyes moved towards the subtle sound of the starting violin chorus.

"Oh," Naminé said as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, "I hope he finds a new job soon." Her voice was weaker, but that was because the words leaving her lips were a struggle. She really hadn't tried to comfort anyone in a long time and it felt weird. Not…in a bad way, but just in an unfamiliar way.

A sad tone unintentionally slipped into his voice as he responded. "Me too. It's been real hard on everyone. I mean even my older sister had been nice and that never happens." Roxas rolled his eyes at the last bit but there was still a faint smile playing at his lips as he said it.

"Your family doesn't get along?" Naminé asked before quickly placing a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Since when did _she_ inquire into people's personal lives?

Roxas shook his head, "No, we all get along. In fact, we're actually super tight, but…this whole financial thing with my Dad losing his job has just been really hard."

"I'm sorry," Naminé smiled apologetically. It still just seemed so unreal to her that he was poor. She didn't really know anyone who was poor. Her parents had always had such high standards and…

"What about your family?"

Naminé's head shot up, "Huh?"

"What about your family," he repeated, "Do you guys get along?"

"Oh…," Naminé replied quietly as a sad smile tugged at her glossed lips, "We…They're usually really busy with work, so I don't spend much time with them unless it's for their work." When the blond boy didn't reply Naminé's voice sped up as she quickly amended. "But it's fine…really. I'm totally use to it and plus, it's not like they don't let me have a credit card to go buy what I want."

"But…," Roxas closed his eyes as his words came out strained, "Is money really that important? Wouldn't you rather spend time with your parents them just have them give you a credit card?" Roxas knew Naminé didn't have the financial burden that his family suffered from, but to not have his parents in his life at all? He'd rather be poor.

Naminé blinked back a few stray tears, but kept her voice steady. "I guess, but I'm honestly fine where I am. I mean at this point, does it even really matter how involved they are? I have my thing and they have theirs. It's just the way things are."

Sensing her discomfort, Roxas abruptly smiled bright and reached for her hand. "Hey, I heard there's this great ice cream stand around here that sells the best Sea Salt Ice Cream, do you wanna go find it?"

"Um…," Naminé blinked as she tried to process his sudden change in mood and his hand around hers, "Okay."

"Sweet, let's go!" Roxas grinned and Naminé couldn't help but smile as he squeezed her hand in what she could only guess was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

'_It's so strange…he really seems to care…'_

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: A little over 10 pages! Phew! I'm sorry this chapter was long overdue but I hope you all enjoy the length because I did my best to make it worth reading for everyone! You guys are such loyal, amazing, fantastic, incredible, readers and reviewers! I'm just so lucky that everyone's still willing to even look at Half Alive and, believe me; I don't take that for granted. **

**The update timing sucked though and I am sorry, as I always am, for that. I'm just never very punctual with these things because of school which is why I don't post when the next update will be exactly. My only hope is that before I go to college in September Half Alive will be the first completed multi fic I've written. Also, just to everyone knows I am in the process of writing my senior thesis paper which is a 19-22 page paper on a philosopher (mine is John Locke on ethics). I completed the first part, but the second is due on the 12. This paper is also the main reason why things are taking longer to update XD. **

**As for the story, I hope people enjoyed the fluff and all the events going on! I actually had to split the chapter because there is so much that's going to happen. Including….the introduction of Cloud's ex-wife and older (since you are all such faithful readers I'll spill a little secret) Roxas' half brother (take a guess who he is). Plus, a scene with Naminé at home that will really add some drama.**

**To My Readers & Reviewers: YOU GUYS ARE _SO AMAZING!_ I WAS SO INCREDIBLY ASTOUNDED THAT YOU GUYS ALLOWED ME TO REACH 236 REVIEWS! I mean, honestly, that's amazing! I'm just ahh so thankful and just because I don't update super often, doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the time you put into writing a review or reading my story. Honest. I'm always, always, ALWAYS grateful to you guys because it's, when I reread what you say, that I'm motivated to keep pushing on and not give up!**

**Also, as a way to help my brain not be subjected to as much writer's block, I posted a new story called Into The Lion's Den. It's set in a dictatorship with Naminé, as a way to preserve the life of her sister, joins Organization XIII. I'm not sure what anyone will think…but I just needed to write so I could get rid of my writer's block and that's what I came up with.**

**Review goal: It would super amazingly awesome to reach 260? Maybe?**

Review Replies:

some random person: Thank you so much! I really am sorry that I don't update faster because I really enjoy writing Half Alive and now things are getting super good and ahh I wish I updated faster too but hopefully you'll see an update or two soon.

5624: Yup I know who you are lol and I'll have to take you up on that offer some time! Thanks for your review as always!:D


	17. Chapter 17: The Festival Pt 2

Chapter 17: The Festival Part 2

"Roxas, are you okay?" Naminé asked as she hovered worriedly over the fallen blond. It hadn't been the first time she had seen him trip, but, unlike most of his landings, this one had been an unfortunate face-plant onto the park's gravely trail.

"I'm okay," Roxas responded with an embarrassed chuckle, "but…do you mind giving me a hand?" Naminé placed a hand over her mouth to hide the fit of giggles she had suppressed during his initial fall and gently helped her companion up off the ground. "Thanks," Roxas said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head once he was on his feet again.

Naminé smiled and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair away from her face. "It was nothing, but…this seems to happen to you a lot, doesn't it?" When she noticed the slight redness permeating his cheeks, Naminé finally released a small childish giggle. "Don't worry about it, not everyone is very coordinated."

"Except you," Roxas pointed out as his lips slipped into a childlike pout.

Looking down at their entwined hands, Naminé released a small sigh as her lips suddenly stretched into a distant frown, "That's not true…I wasn't…always very graceful either…or popular." She said the last word almost silently, but, with his heightened senses, Roxas still managed to catch it. True, it was startling for the blind boy to hear such an honest and vulnerable statement from her, but…maybe this was his chance to get to know her better?

When she tried pulling her hand away from his, Roxas tightened his hold and spoke in a quiet, nearly inaudible voice. "What happened?"

"It was just…," Naminé stopped and mentally shook her head. She could not go down this road. She couldn't remember. She was the Queen now and Queens did _not _look back on their years of solitude and humiliation. The wound was still too deep, and answering any questions would only be like pouring salt on it. "Can we…?" Naminé visibly shook her head this time as she quickly tried to regain control of her emotions, "Can we like, go find the ice cream shop? I…I don't really like want to talk about this right now."

Roxas' grip on her hand loosened slightly, but he still held on as he gave an understanding smile to his female companion. He probably had been a bit too brash with his question. She was only now subtly starting to show signs of becoming the person he had known her to be, and if she wasn't at the stage in her metamorphosis where she was comfortable talking about whatever had happened to her, then so be it. Roxas was patient. He could wait.

"I'm sorry," Roxas apologized, "I didn't mean to pry, but…um, yeah we should probably keep going. The shop closes pretty early anyway."

Naminé nodded her head and cast a weak smile at Roxas. It made her feel so pathetic that he had felt the need to apologize to her. She should have kept her cool better. "You don't have to be sorry…I just don't like talking about it, but um…like you said we should probably keep…going."

"Well, I still shouldn't have said anything, but thanks. I really appreciate you giving me the benefit of the doubt. I would never want to jeopardize our relationship over something stupid I said. I mean, you're really nice Naminé and…I'd hate to lose you." Roxas quietly explained, oblivious to the blush blossoming across her porcelain cheeks or the visible fidgeting of her hands.

'_Why does he have to be so sweet? No guy has ever been this…genuine with me before, and the only thing I feel is horrible because I'm…nothing like him. I can't even be honest with him and tell him about the real me.' _"I'm not that…," Naminé trailed off, a pang of guilt striking at her heart as the truth refused to slip from her lips, "Thanks."

Again, completely unaware of the internal war his words had caused, Roxas smiled charmingly and swung their intertwined hands as he boldly took a step forward. "No problem! Now, let's get going before it's too late! I've been _dying_ to have bowl of Sea Salt ice cream for ages!"

Naminé arched an eyebrow as some of the tension was relapsed from her shoulders at his remark, "Sea Salt…_ice cream_? What kind of flavor is that?"

Roxas almost gaped in pure astonishment at her ignorance of the most amazing flavored ice cream in the world, but opted, instead, for an eager grin. "Oh, you'll see."

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"I can't believe it took us an extra fifteen minutes to finds this place and you were looking _right at it_!" Naminé exclaimed incredulously, swallowing another spoon full of sea salt ice cream before allowing a few giggles to escape her lips. "It's like you're blind or something," she commented before shivering slightly from the ice cream, "_Brr_…this stuff is so good, but now I'm getting super cold."

Roxas beamed, putting another large spoonful of his own turquoise colored ice cream into his mouth before he tactfully tried to dodge her blind comment. "See, I told you it was good."

"Yeah, but…_seriously_, how did you _not_ notice it? It was right in front of you!" Another smile pierced her features but Naminé didn't even notice. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time and…it felt _nice._ For once, she could have a conversation with a guy without him checking her out every five seconds or making shallow comments on her looks. She was still the Queen of course, but there was a subtle lightheartedness that had begun to build in her chest. He had always made her feel different, but, being out here…outside of school, was different. It's almost as if she was given permission to act a little silly, a little less cold, a little more… like herself.

Naminé knew, of course, that she couldn't be entirely truthful, but this was still something, at least to her. She never knew how he felt about any of this though. To her, his feelings were so enigmatic, so unfathomable that it felt like she could never quite fully decode him.

"I must have been spacing or something, I guess," Roxas admitted chuckling nervously. Oh, how he wished she didn't notice those things! It would make his life so much easier, but Roxas did acknowledge that something like this was sure to be common the more time they spent together. He only hoped it wouldn't lead her to expose his secret. Not yet.

"Still," Naminé said shaking her head as she placed a hand over her mouth to avoid laughing at her crush's expense.

Roxas rolled his eyes in fake annoyance as he playfully swatted her words away, "Alright, alright I'm oblivious, but, since I'd say that, that's pretty obvious, I've got a much more serious question to ask you, Miss Misaki." Pointing his spoon forward, Roxas smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"And what question would that be?" Naminé asked, crossing her arms across her chest as a similar expression painted itself on her face.

"What is…," Roxas began, leaning in close enough to smell the vanilla perfume wafting from her skin, "your favorite thing to do?"

"My favorite thing to do?" Naminé repeated, "Um…well…" _'Drawing…drawing is your favorite thing to do,' _Her mind boldly declared but Naminé still felt that any type of art was for freaks…and Naminé was_ not _a freak. "Shopping I guess," Naminé replied smoothly, but, on the inside, her heart was assaulted by painful onslaughts of guilt. She couldn't be honest about anything that regarded the real Naminé, could she?

"Oh," Roxas simply replied, his dejected tone only increasing the pain produced by the stabbing guilt in her heart. "Nothing else?" He asked again, "I mean…you don't even like reading, sports, drama, or…_drawing_?" The last word slipped off of his tongue before he could stop it and Roxas could tell, by the way the way the once lighthearted atmosphere around them thickened, he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"N-Nothing else," Naminé lied as she quickly attempted to stifle her erratic heartbeat. Why did he _have _to bring up drawing? She would have felt better saying she didn't like anything else if he just hadn't brought up drawing, but he did and it made the guilty blonde wish she could disappear into an endless abyss.

Roxas' lips pulled down into an apologetic frown, "Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy or anything. I was just curious, but um…anyway, what kind of music do you like then? You said you liked singing, right?"

Naminé flushed at his need to apologize again and was thankful no one from school had been there to witness her pathetic display. "Yeah, I like singing and…I guess I really like Pop a lot, especially Adele. She's super good," Naminé answered, steadying her voice as she quietly pushed aside her empty ice cream dish for the waitress to take.

"Yeah, Adele's definitely got some amazing vocals," Roxas commented with an encouraging nod, "I really like Isaac Slade from The Fray too. His voice is so unique."

A small smile began to blossom across Naminé's lips as she nodded in agreement, "And, the lyrics to his song are good too and not super stupid and pointless."

"You mean to say you don't like super pointless songs?" Roxas inquired jokingly.

Naminé rolled her eyes with false petulance, "Surprisingly not."

"Well, that's—"

_**BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ. **_

Roxas' brows furrowed in confusion as he pulled out his vibrating phone. _'Who could be calling—'_

"Xion!" Roxas abruptly blurted aloud, earning a both confused and irritated look from Naminé.

"What does she want?" Naminé asked icily as she leaned back against her side of the blue and white striped booth unhappily. Xion really knew how to ruin moment, didn't she?

Pressing a button on the phone, Roxas quickly responded to his obsidian haired friend. "Yeah...I'm here at the ice cream shop with Naminé, remember?"

"_Oh…yeah, do you need a lift out of there or is she gonna drive you home too?" _

The tone of Xion's voice clearly betrayed how frustrated she was at his current situation, but Roxas merely held a smile in his voice as he answered her smoothly. "That would be nice Xion; I don't want Naminé to have to waste any more gas bringing me back anyway. What time is it?"

"It's not a big deal," Naminé interrupted, "I can take you home if you like?"

"9:30 pm?" Roxas grimaced before answering Naminé with an apologetic smile, "It's okay, I wouldn't want to make you late for school and besides, I have to give Xion the…part of my project that we're doing for…English class." _'Liar.'_

Naminé raised both eyebrows, "We have a project for English class?"

"Well," Roxas swallowed nervously as his mind desperately strung together a plausible excuse, "Xion and I do…it's for a little extra credit." He was such a horrible, _horrible_ liar.

"I guess that makes sense why you would want her to drive you back home," Naminé stated, bitterness infecting her tone as she hastily grabbed her purse and slid out of the booth.

Roxas quickly said goodbye to Xion before attempting to placate Naminé. "I really enjoyed our night together, Naminé. I'm really glad we could go to the festival."

"Yeah, me too," Naminé murmured quietly as she refrained from pursing her well glossed lips unhappily. She should be happy. The night went great, but…Xion. Xion had ruined it.

Clumsily, Roxas exited his side of the booth, nearly toppling over as he hastily and maladroitly grasped her well accessorized hand. Naminé bit back her surprise at his action but turned around to look at her crush coolly. "Please don't be mad, Naminé. I know you don't like Xion, but she and I…we're good friends too," Roxas pleaded softly, unaware of the heat suddenly flooding to her cheeks.

"Who said I ever disliked Xion?" was her quiet reply.

Roxas chuckled, "It's kind of obvious, I just wish I knew why. I think you two could be really good friends if you tried."

"We've already…," Naminé quickly bit back her words and shook her head. Talking about her past friendship with Xion Yamazaki was so _not _something she wanted to get into tonight. "I should probably get going…if you're still getting a ride." Roxas gently released her hand and Naminé had to stifle a frown from the sudden lack of warmth.

"Alright, well I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Roxas replied before another smile flitted across his face, "Don't forget though, on Friday we're gonna practice a song for music class, okay?"

Naminé nodded as a small smile tugged at her own lips, "I'll make sure not to forget."

"Good and, oh, what's your favorite meal?"

"My favorite meal?" Naminé repeated, her tone betraying a hint of confusion.

Roxas nodded and beamed at the blonde, "Yes, your favorite meal. My Mom said she wanted to know so she could make it for dinner on Friday."

Naminé blinked back her surprise. His mother hadn't even met her and yet she was already so willing to do such a kind thing for her. "I-I'm fine with anything, really. Your Mom doesn't need to make anything special for me."

"I know," He simply answered, "but she said she wants to, so what's your favorite meal?"

Again, Naminé had to suppress her surprise, but this time a small smile crept across her lips. "I really like pasta, especially spaghetti."

"Really? Me too!" Roxas exclaimed excitedly, "I'll tell my Mom when I get home so she can get the supplies ready to make it for Friday."

"That sounds great; I can't wait to meet your family," Naminé said happily, adjusting the strap of her purse before heading outside, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya!" Roxas called as he waved, hopefully, in her direction.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"I have to admit," Xion confessed, "I didn't really think you'd be able to survive after spending so much time with ice queen. I think I would have rather jumped off a cliff than spend as much time with as you did tonight." The two teens were comfortably seated in Xion's grey Mustang as the raven haired girl drove silently down the empty road. Beside her in the passenger seat, Roxas leaned his forehead against the window's glass; his dead eyes set on passing pavement flying beneath the car's tires but unable see anything other than the eternal black void his blindness had crippled him with.

For a moment, no words left his lips. His voice as dead as his sight as the car's engine quietly hummed its repetitive tune. Xion gripped the steering wheel tighter at her companion's silence until her knuckles became a deathly white. Maybe she had gone too far? Said something too brash, too bold. He was friends with her, even if she was a horrible person. Another minute passed by.

"You know," he quietly began, quickly earning the complete attention of the dark haired female, "She's really…not as bad you think. Actually, she's really," He paused and finally allowed a smile to flit across his face as his tone lightened, "Fun to be around and I think she just puts on a face for the people around her, you know? I don't think she's really the cruel person everyone makes her out to be."

This time, it was Xion who remained silent for a few minutes before speaking. Her tone was acidic and held a clear amount of incredulity. "I highly doubt that. I mean, no offense, but Naminé is just a stupid, self-absorbed, superficial _snob. _She doesn't care about anyone else unless they're rich, popular or 'hot.'" Xion spat out the last word of her diatribe with an extra sour note permeating her tone, but Roxas only smiled comfortably at her words.

"If all of that is true," Roxas countered calmly, "then why would she bother asking for tutoring in music class? I mean stupid people don't usually care about tutoring do they? Moreover, why would she even bother hanging out with me if I'm poor?"

"Because you're…" Xion stopped herself before she said the word 'hot,' but was quickly fueled with anger once the rest of the blond boy's words sunk in. "Wait…don't tell me she wants tutoring from _you_?"

Roxas chuckled obliviously, "Who else would teach her?"

"B-But you're _blind!" _Xion stuttered angrily.

"So, that doesn't mean I'm deaf," Roxas shot back evenly, "As long as she brings an IPod for me to listen to the song she wants to sing, I can just play by ear."

"Still!" Xion hissed, "Why does it have to be _you? _I'm sure there'd be plenty of other kids willing to teach her! I mean Ronald Lionheart is like _obsessed _with her and—"

Roxas scowled as his voice suddenly became tainted with irritation. "I'm teaching her Xion, and, to be quite frank, I'm _really_ starting to get annoyed with this big feud you have with Naminé! You're both my friends and I'm not going to stop being friends with either of you just because the other doesn't like it!"

"I was just…trying to protect you from her," Xion muttered sullenly in response.

With his acute hearing, however, Roxas still managed to catch her words and sighed as his lips pulled into an apologetic frown. "I really appreciate you looking out for me, Xion…but I have to help Naminé. I promised myself I would save her because she was my childhood friend and…I know what it's like to be obsessed with superficial things-"

"But," Xion replied softly, "Do you really think that you can bring her back? I mean, you haven't seen her in so long Roxas…she's changed."

"I know that she's changed Xion, but…I've already started to see who the real Naminé is and I can't give up now," Roxas explained, his thoughts involuntarily drifting to the flaxen haired girl as he spoke.

Removing one hand from the steering wheel, Xion rubbed the side of her face in exasperation. "I'm really not going to change your mind about this am I?"

"Thank you, Xion," Roxas said quietly as a gossamer like smile flitted across his visage. Xion didn't verbally respond but there was a small secret smile that tugged at her own lips.

'_Even if you two become close, I won't stop fighting for you, Roxas…I can't let her win you that easily.'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"See you tomorrow Xion," Roxas called out once the sound of Xion's car had drifted farther down the driveway. Xion honked loudly in response and Roxas couldn't help but laugh to himself quietly as he clumsily fumbled with the doorknob.

Once inside of his home, Roxas carefully maneuvered his way towards the kitchen, but stopped suddenly when he heard several voices coming from the living room. _'I wonder who's here?'_

Feeling his way back to the front entry, Roxas quietly inched his way into the living room. More voices piped in. Roxas' brow furrowed, _'Mom…Dad… and—"_

"Well, well looks like the sightless wonder has finally gotten his dumb ass home."

Roxas grimaced and fought the acidic tone threatening to permeate his own response. "Vanitas."

"Knock it off Vanitas," Cloud warned sternly as he glowered threateningly at his eldest son.

"Tch," Vanitas rolled his gold eyes sarcastically, "Don't get your panties all in a bunch old timer. It's called a joke. Ever heard of it?"

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but Tifa, the raven haired boy's mother, quickly interceded. "Vanitas, be respectful. He's still your father."

"Yeah, sorry Mom, but the last time _I_ checked it was my jackass of a 'father' who cheated on you and knocked _her _up_," _Vanitas pointed accusingly towards Aerith as his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "while you two were still married!"

Everyone in the room fell silent. Roxas fidgeted anxiously and he could only imagine the array of fireworks that were sure to explode at Vanitas' knife-like words. If he could have, Roxas would have spared a glance to his father and mother to see their reactions. But, even blind, Roxas was sure he knew what their responses would be.

These fights weren't common, but even as a child; Roxas had been the unfortunate witness to some of the verbal fireworks that erupted from the mention of this topic. It had actually only been for the past seven or eight years that everyone had finally begun to get along again, with exception of Vanitas of course. Vanitas had always hated him, his sister and his mother. And…to some degree, Roxas understood why. His father had, had an affair with his mother—Tifa' best friend—and started a new family with her. What Roxas didn't understand, is why he and his sister also had to suffer a great deal of verbal abuse from their older brother when they didn't even ask to brought into this entire mess?

"Vanitas," Tifa finally spoke in a tightened voice, "We _all _know what happened, but I thought we agreed to move on from it, remember?"

"And besides, we're all family now, right?" Aerith tried adding with a tense smile.

Vanitas snorted, "Family with _you? _As if I'd ever want to be _that_ close with the slut my asshole of a father screwed around with or either of your _half-breeds_!"

Aerith gasped aloud and tears suddenly began to cascade down her cheeks as she choked out a sob. Cloud instantly went to wrap an arm around his wife protectively and glared blue daggers at his obsidian haired son as his hands shook with blatant rage. "Get the _hell_ out of my house, Vanitas," He spat acidly.

"Like I'm scared of _you_," Vanitas mocked as he barked out a malicious laugh, "You're no man at all, you're just a pathetic coward who left his wife and—"

"Shut _up_, Vanitas!" Roxas abruptly hissed, surprising even himself as the mordant words fell from his lips. He really was sick of how Vanitas treated his family and the fact that Tifa put up with so much of it. Roxas knew she was a strong woman, but when it came to restraining her son, she was hopelessly weak.

Vanitas cackled and Roxas felt his whole body stiffen as he realized the demise he had brought upon himself. "Looks like the super freak over here has something to say to me, isn't that right, little brother?"

"_Knock it off Vanitas_," Cloud warned again as he cast his ex-wife a meaningful glare. Her amber eyes narrowed stubbornly in response, but it was evident she felt guilty for making her brunette friend cry.

"Or you'll _what_?" Vanitas challenged with a sneer before looking back to Roxas, "You were saying something, half-breed?"

Roxas bit his lower lip, for once wishing his older sister were present to give Vanitas a needed tongue lashing. "I…I said, shut up."

Vanitas laughed again before he swung an arm around Roxas' shoulders and whispered maliciously into the blond's ear. "I wouldn't be telling _me_ to shut up, kid. I'll kick your blind ass so hard you'll be lucky if you can even _move_."

"I'm not afraid of you," Roxas retorted coolly, "I may be blind but I can get around just fine without my sight."

"Like you do at school?" Roxas froze and Vanitas pulled away from his brother as he cackled maliciously "That's right, I know all about you're little plan to pretend you're not blind."

Roxas waited a moment but after a minute, his curiosity got the best of him and he finally asked, "You do?"

"Of course, I do kid and you know what? It's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of!"

Inwardly, Roxas seethed but his mouth twitched slightly as he sarcastically remarked, "Coming from the village idiot himself, I guess that really means something, doesn't it?" Without another word, Vanitas angrily snatched his brother's arm and threw him to the floor violently as his once mocking face contorted into pure fury. Instantly, Cloud let go of Aerith and quickly locked his arms around Vanitas to restrain the raven haired boy from inflicting further damage.

"Leave. _Now_," Cloud commanded with gritted teeth to Tifa, as he pushed Vanitas towards her and quickly went to guard his blind son. "And I don't want to see either of you until _he" _Cloud jabbed an accusing finger at the glowering boy, "learns some self-restraint!"

Tifa cast an astonished look to her ex-husband before it quickly melted into anger, "That's fine with us, Cloud! It's not like you've ever been much of a father to him anyways since you started your new family!"

"_GET OUT_!" Cloud snarled furiously and watched with shaking hands as his ex-wife and son left the house. Everyone in the Strife household fell quiet again.

"Um…Dad?" Roxas interrupted after a moment, feeling awkward as he said it but clearly needing a little help off the ground.

Cloud blinked and looked down at his son with an apologetic smile, "Oh…right. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem," Roxas said shaking his head once he was upright again, "I just wish Vanitas didn't always have to get so violent."

Cloud sighed, clearly exhausted as he flopped down onto one of the nearby chairs, "Me too and I wish Tifa would do something about him. She practically lets him get away with murder and the things he said…" Cloud abruptly trailed off as his tone became darker.

"Were stupid," Aerith finished with a weak smile before turning to their son, "But, all else aside, how was your little outing, sweetheart?"

"Good, I had a lot of fun and she said her favorite dish was spaghetti so, I was hoping you'd be able to make it for Friday when she comes over to practice the song for music class," Roxas returned the smile and could visibly feel himself relaxing even if he knew his parents remained tense.

"That'll be fine. I have all of the ingredients already , but remember no one can come over next week since we're moving in with your Uncle Leon and Aunt Riona, alright?"

Roxas blinked back his astonishment, "We're already moving? But…did the bank…?"

"They're giving us thirty days to get out of here," Cloud explained briskly, "and we want to be out of there as soon as we can. Your aunt and uncle already said it was okay, so we're all going to start packing up this weekend."

"Oh…" Roxas nodded, "I see."

"It'll be great, hun," Aerith encouraged but Roxas could tell she was faking it. Aerith loved her older brother Leon but…Leon did not exactly _love_ Cloud. He had always blamed the spiky haired blond for tainting his little sister and Riona wasn't too fond of him either due to the fact that she's very close to Tifa…

"Well," Aerith continued with false cheerfulness, "I think I'm going to get started packing things up in our room and I'll start dinner in a little bit."

Both males nodded and Roxas called out an 'Okay' as he heard his mother's light footsteps disappear up the stairs.

Cloud finally released another sigh as he buried his head in his hands, "She's going to start crying again, isn't she?"

Roxas didn't respond but wore a guilty frown as he heard his mother's heart wrenching sobs echo throughout the house.

'_Yeah...she is…'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"I'm home!" Naminé announced as she entered through the set of French styled doors and into the marble tiled foyer. "Lucille?" Naminé called again, this time for the family's head maid. After a soundless moment, Naminé's plucked blonde brows furrowed in confusion and she headed into her family's ornate living room.

One of the other maids, Ariel, was in the room, but Naminé could tell she was nervous about something by the way she was hastily dusting her mother's various trinkets that were normally stored in their crystal case near the flat screen TV that sat in the center of the room against one of the floral patterned walls.

"Is something wrong, Ariel?"

Ariel nearly dropped the glass ballerina figurine she was holding as she loudly sputtered, "M-Miss N-Naminé! Y-You're already h-home!"

"It's like almost ten, Ariel," Naminé replied with growing suspicion, "Why wouldn't I be home by now?"

"N-No reason," Ariel stuttered again as she attempted a nonchalant smile.

Naminé raised an eyebrow before shaking her head, "Something's wrong, now tell—"

"_I hope you like the wine, my dear. It's imported from Italy and I was told it has an utterly exquisite taste."_ Naminé's eyes instantly widened at the sound of the familiar voice coming from the dining room.

'_Father's home? But, he said he'd be away for a business trip and mother…she had already left for her trip to the spa last night…' _Naminé swallowed as she felt her heart drop sickeningly into her stomach. _'It can't be…'_

Without another word to Ariel, Naminé began to quietly walk towards the sound of her father's voice until Ariel hastily wrenched her away and gave her a meaningful look. "Please, Miss Naminé stop. Your father…" She trailed off before releasing a shaky breath, "He's…"

Naminé jerked her arm away. "He's what? Too—"

"_Mmm, you were right. This wine is exquisite, have you ever brought any for your wife?" _A smooth female voice asked with a coy purr. Naminé visibly paled in response and could feel her body slowly becoming numb as her mind raced for any form of rationality to explain what she was hearing.

Mr. Misaki chuckled, _"I wouldn't waste my money on that woman. She's not even worth my time anymore these days."_

"_I'm surprised you two are even still together, hasn't she figured out us out yet?" _The woman's voice almost sounded impatient as she said this and Ariel winced as she saw her young ward begin to tremble at her words.

"_Kyoko always was a little slow," _Mr. Misaki explained snidely_, "but it's convenient for the time being until I can get a proper divorce attorney. I wouldn't want to hand nearly all my fortune to that insufferable woman." _

"Miss Naminé," Ariel whispered sadly as she noticed the blonde tightly shake her head, beginning to back away slowly before abruptly sprinting up the staircase and into her room.

'_This can't be happening…my Father…he's…' _Naminé shakily went to sit on the edge of her bed, ignoring the incessant yips of her little dog as she began to repeatedly weave a well-manicured hand through her corn silk colored hair.

Naminé knew her parents' relationship wasn't perfect. They were never overly affectionate to one another and rarely spent long stretches of time together, but…to think that her father would actually go so far as to have an affair? Naminé couldn't believe it. Did her father ever consider anyone but himself?

"Who am I kidding?" Naminé murmured aloud to herself, laughing weakly as she walked towards her closet. "I might as well get my mind off of it because he's never going to change."

KHKHKHKHKH

A few hours later and Naminé had completely reorganized her closet. Her father never came to see if she was home, but Naminé forced herself to not notice his lacking presence. He wasn't worth crying about. It was only after reordering her closet, however, that Naminé began to notice the various childhood objects scattered about. Her first sketchpad had been neatly tucked between a few boxes and the art set her parents had bought her in the eighth had been buried underneath a mound of last season's couture. Yet, the last memento Naminé found caused a vague sense of déjà vu to overcome her.

It was an old crinkled photo, obviously from her early childhood, due to her miniature size, but…in it, she was building a sandcastle with a little boy around her age. His face wasn't visible because he had been looking away when the photo was taken, but Naminé still felt like she knew him from somewhere. The sunshine colored hair and…what color eyes did he have?

Naminé released a frustrated sigh before setting the photo onto the lowest shelf of her closet. "Why can't I remember? And why is it that whenever I look at this photo all I can think of is that song Roxas played in music class?"

**KHKHKHKHKHKH**

**5, 389 words later (Almost 12 pages) and this chapter is finally finished! I hope it was worth the wait! I tried to make it as exciting as I possibly could. The good news is that with my paper coming to an end, I won't have as many issues updating (I hope). I want to update more frequently than I do because you guys are so incredible! I mean 253 reviews! That's crazy and for the 117 Favorites and 120 alerts…I'm so grateful to see that people like this story! It's a lot of work sometimes but it's worth it to see all of the reviews, favorites and alerts from you guys! So…THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**As for the story, I want to first say that while I do prefer Clerith, I have absolutely nothing against Cloti. I actually like it to some degree and Tifa is _beyond_ awesome, so…I hope no one's mad about her being his ex or anything. It really just made the most sense in terms of who he would have been married to. Also, I hope everyone thought Vanitas' role made a good twist and the last bit with Naminé showed some more of her human side. She's really starting to change, but it'll be a while before we see the real Naminé, especially in front of other people.**

**Next chapter: Naminé's going over to Roxas' house and that will entertaining with his family trying not to mess up and say anything they shouldn't. Also, I'll probably mention the party coming up at Selphie's house…Oh boy…**

**Review goal: I think it would be awesome to see Half Alive get 277 reviews? I guess we'll see what happens, but as always I'll keep trucking regardless with writing this story:) It's just way too much fun not to write.**

**Also, if you guys are bored or whatever, I have the second chapter up on my new story called Into The Lion's Den posted. The first chapter essentially gives you a feel of the setting and what Naminé has to initially do and the second takes place in the dictator's castle and introduces Xemnas, his wife and Roxas of course:) So…like I said, if you're bored and waiting for the next chapter of Half Alive, Into The Lion's Den might be something you like:)**

Review Replies:

Jenni: Thank you so much for your review and definitely! It's good that they found each other:)

some random person

Victoria5624: XD I know…I'm so slow! But don't sell yourself short! Yours are so good and funny! I always laugh when I read them:) Thanks though…it took me a while with the whole verb thing and descriptiveness, and lol. It is a kind of funny line and yeahhh….he's not the best guy in the story. XD I get that and I agree. He's just so klutzy lol and aww thank you! Funny because I wrote that four years ago before entering high school. She is indeed.


	18. Chapter 18: Memories

Chapter 18: Memories

"_Mommy, Mommy! Look over there it's a sandbox! Can I go play in it, pwease?" A four year old Naminé asked her mother with a pleading expression._

_Mrs. Misaki's pale blue eyes, a mirror of her daughter's, barely strayed from the luminescent screen of her PDA. "That's fine dear, just don't wander off."_

_The young Naminé bobbed her little head eagerly, ignoring her mother's lack of interest as she happily scurried across a patch of recently mowed grass. The smell made Naminé's nose twitch slightly, but she resisted the urge to sneeze as she came upon her desired location._

_The sandbox wasn't much. A simple, ordinary red square encasing no more than a pound or two of artificial white sand, but it still excited the little blonde as she quickly slipped her sandals off and placed them outside the sandbox. Giggling quietly to herself, Naminé carefully climbed into the sandbox. The white sand felt cool and easily became caught in between her bare toes. Naminé smiled happily at the sensation and wiggle d her toes as she carelessly plopped down in the sand. _

_Humming a nonsensical tune to herself, Naminé artfully began to mold the sand into what looked to be a promising sandcastle. A few moments later, however, Naminé concentration shattered as she heard a soft voice stutter behind her. _

"_C-Can I h-help too?" _

_The four year old little girl's eyebrows furrowed, but only for a second as a big grin flitted across her face. "Sure!" She chirped eagerly, "We can make the biggest most awesomest sandcastle ever!"_

_The boy finally smiled but his eyes remained on the ground as he ran a hand through his sunshine colored hair, "O-okay…um…well…I'm R-"_

Naminé's sapphire orbs abruptly snapped open. Her hands were clutching the fabric of her sheets before she looked down at them, forcing her coiled muscles to relax.

Releasing a tired sigh, Naminé shook her head in bewilderment. _'Such a strange dream…I wonder why I had it…?'_

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"You're looking for the book _Night_, correct?" The grey haired librarian asked as her eyes briefly flickered from the glowing screen of one of the school's computers to the jade colored eyes of Olette.

Olette nodded shyly and quietly spoke an affirmative, "Yes ma'am."

"Hmm…," the librarian pursed her chapped lips as her aged fingers skillfully scrolled down a list on the computer, "I'm assuming it's the one by Elie Wiesel?"

"Yes."

"It should be in the history section. Just look closely, it shouldn't be too hard to find," the librarian instructed before reverting her complete attention back to the monitor.

Olette didn't look back at the librarian as she left, but muttered a quick "thank you" which went completely unheard. Olette sighed. She could only hope this book wasn't too hard to find. She needed it for book report she was doing on the Holocaust this semester and Olette did not want to be among one of the misfortune miscreants who waited until the day before to actually get started on her project.

Weaving into the history section of library, Olette immediately began to peruse the seemingly infinite rows of books. _'World War I…World War II…Revolutionary War…?' _Olette furrowed her eyebrows. _'It has to be here! It's not like it's obscure or something…' _

"Looking for something?" A voice from behind her suddenly hissed.

Olette spun around sharply and nearly gasped, "Hayner! W-What are you…what are you d-doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed in the library now too?" Hayner sneered mockingly, "Though I think the better question to ask is why are _you _here? Hasn't the 'Queen' banned all contact with books yet?"

Olette huffed petulantly at her former friend's insinuation. "No she hasn't, but…I don't really understand why you would care anyway…we…we're not friends anymore, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Hayner retorted with a spiteful snort, "It's not like you betrayed us privately."

Olette bit her lip and bowed her head in shame at the memory. At the indelible choice she had made that day freshmen year.

"_You know we like love you Lett," Naminé began in a sugar coated tone, "But those loser friends of yours have like got to go."_

_Olette shook her head in disbelief, "B-But…why? We've been friends since kindergarten and—" _

_Naminé placed a dainty hand on the brunette's shoulders and eyed her with a serious sapphire gaze, her sugary tone quickly dissipating. "Look, Olette. I know this isn't like easy but think about it! If you dump those losers, you'll become so popular that they won't even matter."_

"_Plus," Selphie added with a malicious smile, "Anyone that disses our group for a couple of pathetic freakazoids automatically commits social suicide."_

"_Exactly," Naminé affirmed with a satisfied smirk, "And we'd hate to see that happen to you, Lett."_

_Olette swallowed and looked to the only non-vicious member of the group, Kairi. The red head, however, quickly averted her gaze and shrunk back closer to Naminé. She wanted to help Olette. She wanted to tell her to transfer schools, flee the country but no words left her lips. She was far too afraid to suffer the consequences. Like Olette, she too did not wish to be condemned to the lunch table near the school's dumpster until she graduated. _

"_Now, here's what I want you to do…"_

"I…I didn't want to do it!" Olette defended, blinking rapidly as she tried to suppress an onslaught of tears, "Honest! I…I was just…I was just—"

Hayner rolled his eyes and his face contorted into a bitter sneer. "Save it Olette. We know why you humiliated us the way you did, but…I guess it turns out that the grass really isn't greener on the other side, huh?"

"I guess not," Olette whispered as a lone tear streaked down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and hid her jade eyes from his cold gaze. Her shoulders trembled slightly but Olette refused to break down. The next words that left her lips almost inaudible, broken. "I…I just wish, I could take it back."

Hayner sighed, his back against one of the bookshelves as his once cold expression melted into sorrow. "Me too...but what's done is done. We can't be friends anymore, Olette."

Olette's hands shook and she clenched them tighter until there were visible crescent shaped indents decorating the inside of her palm. _'This…This isn't how it should be!' _"I'm sorry!" Olette looked up, "Hayner…?" Her jade eyes darted around the surrounding area, but the slick haired blond was nowhere in sight._ 'He's gone…'_ Olette slid to the ground and buried her head in her hands dejectedly. "Hayner…please…forgive me…"

"_I can't be f-friends with either of y-you anymore!"_

_Pence gasped, dropping his ramen noodle bowl onto the cafeteria's linoleum tiled floor. "W-What!"_

"_Why?" Hayner asked but he didn't look at Olette. No. He looked at her malevolent leader. _

_Naminé smirked but didn't even bother looking at the offended teen. "Why don't you tell them, Lett?"_

_Olette stiffened. Tell them? Tell her best friends since infancy that she could no longer associate with them because they were losers? That if she even breathed the same air as them for another second she would be forced to commit social suicide and be condemned to the cafeteria table beside the dumpster outside? _

_Internally, Olette was waging a war against herself. Was popularity really worth it? Was it really what she thought it would be? Was this…was losing two of the most important people in her life really going to bring her happiness?_

'_I…I don't know if I can do this anymore!'_

"_Olette?" _

"_Lett?"_

"_I-I'm s-sorry, but…um…I can't be friends with either of you guys anymore because you're…you're both p-pathetic l-losers." _

_Hayner gasped. Olette didn't bother to see his reaction though. She knew if she did, she would turn back and beg for their forgiveness. _

"_She said," Naminé articulated snidely, "she doesn't want to be friends with you anymore because you're LOSERS!" At this, Naminé, Selphie and even Kairi made an 'L' with their left hands. Olette felt frozen but felt a small jab in the rips from Selphie. A clear signal that she was to join in. Weakly, Olette made an 'L' with her left hand and lifted it to her forehead. She nearly gasped aloud, however, at the hurt in her ex-best friend's eyes, especially Hayner. The whole cafeteria continued to roar with laughter at the display and Naminé's verbal daggers only seemed to fan the flames as what was only supposed to be a few seconds of pain turned into an endless eternity._

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Okay…so here's what Sora's told me so far...," Kairi began in a whisper. She was currently in study hall with Naminé where the two girls were huddled together in their usual spot. Several gossip hungry students nearby constantly stole glances in their direction but neither girl appeared to notice them.

They were far too into their own conversation to bother with any desperate wannabes. Kairi drew in another breath and leaned in closer to the blue-eyed queen. "He played soccer for the Destiny High Eagles for about two years, was involved in theater productions since eighth grade, has played piano since he was two and apparently, he's always been an honor roll student."

Naminé, who had simply been nodding, abruptly stopped and looked to Kairi with wide blue eyes. "H-Honor roll? Like…as in straight A's honor roll?"

Hesitantly, Kairi nodded and watched as the color drained from the blonde girl's well painted face. _'…What am I going to do! If he finds out how horrible my grades are, he'll think I'm like stupid or something!' _And, while Naminé had condemned any notion of becoming a 'good student,' the thought of having her beloved crush stigmatize her with a scarlet letter of stupidity was a far worse option. She wanted him to think she was smart. Something that, of course, had never been an issue with any of her other previous boyfriends. They didn't want a relationship built on deep and meaningful conversations. They were fine with a hollow, vapid relationship that only found its worth in the popularity gained and numerous party invitations that were extended.

'_They never really cared about me…not the way he does.' _"Well, I guess I'll like have to find a tutor to bring my grades up," Naminé declared in a whisper. Yes. For him, she would do that.

Kairi's eyes brightened and her jaw nearly fell slack at her Queen's bold statement. Naminé had never been interested in school…well in grades rather. _'Maybe she really is beginning to turn over a new leaf?' _"You know…I could help you in English if you wanted?" Kairi quietly offered after overcoming her brief stunned silence, "It's one of my best subjects and um…I think I could explain it to you well enough."

"I would like that," Naminé said a small, subtle smile played at her glossy pink lips. Admittedly, she was a little surprised that one of her entourage had made such a kind offer, but…Kairi had always been most genuine of her friends. Olette was nice of course, but Naminé was always plagued with the feeling that Olette's friendship had blossomed into nothing more than a shallow display. And Selphie? Naminé wasn't so sure about Selphie anymore. The normally bubbly brunette had been acting very strange lately. Running off at strange times. Constantly chatting about with Yuna Suzuki and Rikku Tanaka, two other popular girls from their grade. It confused Naminé to some degree, but she hadn't bothered Selphie about it. She figured it probably wasn't important anyway.

"We can start meeting at my house then, maybe even this weekend if you have time." Kairi suggested with a hesitant shrug.

Naminé nodded, casting a cold glare to the vulture like eyes of their spectators, before responding. "Sunday works best for me."

"Great! And…um you can always text me with any questions you have too. You know I always respond pretty quickly."

Naminé nodded again as the bell rang, signaling the end of study hall. Students quickly filed out of the classroom, leaving a only a few desperate zealots wishing to devour any last ounce of juicy tidbits of gossip. Both Naminé and Kairi gathered their own materials and started towards the door until Naminé stopped just outside the classroom's entrance. She drew in a shaky breath, and Kairi, sensing the lack of her Queen's presence behind her, abruptly paused and turned to look at said blonde. "Something wrong, Naminé?"

The remaining gossip hungry students froze their own motions and instantly fixed their attention on Naminé. The blonde queen inwardly released a sigh before gently closing her sapphire eyes. She hated appearing weak. She hated people thinking she wasn't in control, but she also hated the sense of guilt silently stabbing her once dead conscience. She knew what she had to say and the foreign words rolled almost painfully off her tongue. "T-Thank you, Kairi."

Kairi blinked, stunned. "N-No problem."

Another subtle smile danced along her lips, but Naminé didn't reply as she seamlessly wove herself into the sea of students flooding the hallways.

'_Strange…I've never thanked one of my friends before…not since Roxas arrived anyway…'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

'_Prime Minister of Japan since 19…Ugh…' _Roxas shook his head, abruptly ceasing the rapid movement of his fingers across the lightly indented surface of his brail history textbook. _'I just can't seem to focus at all today.' _Though, how could he with his home life in even more chaos than it had been before? His father was constantly at odds with Tifa over the phone, his Mom was continually wallowing in guilt, Vanitas was well…he was Vanitas and no matter how hard Roxas tried, he couldn't seem to help his family at all.

He knew what his parents had done was wrong. Sure, they were in love but having an affair? That wasn't right, even if he and his sister owed their own existences to their father's infidelity. Yet, Roxas also knew that nothing could be done now about it—unless somehow they were able to acquire a time machine.

'_I only wish I could make things a little better, then there wouldn't be so much tension all the time and maybe Vanitas would even act sane.' _Not that Roxas had high hopes for_ that _ever happening.

Releasing a sigh, Roxas closed his eyes and leaned back against his seat. He could hear the noisy shuffling of his teacher as she mercurially flitted to his fellow classmates. What he didn't notice, however, was that the erratic footsteps were heading in his direction. No, he was far too absorbed in his own thoughts to realize anything.

"Are you doing alright, Mr. Strife?"

Roxas nearly fell out of his desk but hastily grasped onto the metal railing lining the side. "H-Huh? Oh yeah! I'm perfectly okay, great even!" He chuckled nervously as he felt her burning gaze on him. _'Please leave me alone…' _

A tense moment passed before his normally perky teacher gave a disconcerted nod and said in a suspicious tone, "Well…if you have any troubles later, come and talk to me, kay?"

Roxas nodded his head obediently and smiled anxiously. He could only hope that his eyes, though lacking sight, didn't give any of his true emotions away. He could never tell anymore if they did or if it even mattered since he was blind.

Once the teacher had walked away, the bell rang and Roxas relinquished another longer sigh from his lungs as he awkwardly stowed his brail textbook in his bag and slung it onto his back. It was Roxas' lunch hour now and the blond was greatly relieved that his mind could finally wander more freely without the consequence of an annoying lecture from his teachers.

"Are you sure you're okay, Roxas?"

"Huh?" Roxas stopped a few feet from the entrance and took a moment to process the familiar voice addressing him. "Aqua…Oh, um yeah I'm fine."

"It doesn't seem like it," Aqua commented clearly skeptical, "The way you responded before to the teacher made it seem like something's bothering you."

'_Can't anyone leave me alone today?' _"I'm fine, really," Roxas said as he forced a smile into his voice.

Aqua sighed, evidently not buying his words but deciding it would be best not to press the blond any further. "Well…I'll see you later then." Both teens briefly smiled at the pun before Terra and Ventus came into the room and escorted Aqua out into the next corridor. However, as they were leaving, Terra couldn't resist a snide "Screw up, yet?" to Roxas who merely responded with a mordant remark of his own. Ventus, of course, only chimed in to say hello before his attention quickly diverted to the blue haired object of his affections.

After the trio had left, Roxas waited patiently near the door for his cousin to arrive. He knew it usually took Sora a few minutes since his class was on the other side of the campus. Plus, Roxas had asked his cousin to be inconspicuous when he came to get him, something that the blind boy realized after his first day at Twilight, was not Sora's forte. Luckily, his classroom wasn't located near any crowded hallways, but, instead, was nestled in an isolated little section of the campus by the chess club's meeting room.

"Hey cuz, ready to go to lunch?"

Roxas turned his head towards the sound of Sora's voice and nodded his head. "Yeah…"

A silent moment passed between the two boys as they walked down the next corridor; Sora cast his cousin a weary look as he noted the blond's nervous fidgets. Would it be appropriate to bring up what happened with his cousin's family? Was he even allowed to mention anything? His mother had warned him about being a bit too brash in these types of situations…

"Worried?" Sora hesitantly asked.

Roxas' head shot up and shook his head, but Sora could tell his cousin was holding back. After all, the blond always did have the habit of biting his lower lip when he was worried about something.

"You're biting your lip," Sora noted, adding quickly before the blind boy could protest, "You always bite your lip when you're worried about something."

Roxas sighed sullenly. "You know what it's about Sora."

"Maybe not," Sora replied with a shrug.

If Roxas could have, he would have cast his cousin a withering look. He knew Sora well enough to know when the brunette was lying. "I'm sure your parents would have told you Sora. There not exactly the secret type when it comes to my family's feud," Roxas said morosely.

"Oh, yeah…if that's what you're talking about," Sora smiled as a nervous laugh was released from his lips, "Then…um…yeah, I did hear about it."

Roxas rolled his eyes and snorted at his cousin's behavior. "I really don't care that you know Sora. I'm actually glad that you do."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah…it's nice to talk to someone about it, even if that someone just so happens to be my goofy cousin," Roxas confessed as a small smile of amusement flickered across his face.

Sora grinned in response, "Well, I'm glad to hear you say that and…hey! I'm not goofy! For you information, I am a very mature individual who—"

"Still sleeps in Mickey Mouse pajamas," Roxas finished; his smile turned into a smirk.

Sora huffed in annoyance. "How would you even know? You…well you're..._you know_!"

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly, his smirk still intact. "I didn't but you're defensiveness pretty much says it all."

"Roxas!" Sora whined at his cousin before playfully punching his arm. Roxas chuckled and eventually Sora couldn't help but crack his usual goofy grin. The two cousins hadn't been able to engage in such lighthearted banter in since Roxas' accident and it felt nice to finally have things start to become normal again.

"Do you think…," Roxas began quietly, once their laughter had subsided, "that things will ever get better in our family? I mean we all say we're fine, but I know what happened isn't exactly easy to forget and even your parents still don't seem to trust my Dad."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck and the smile once painted on his face quickly melted into a serious frown. "I think…eventually things will get better. I mean, yeah, my parents don't exactly _like_ your Dad but we're all still family, so we're never gonna turn our backs on each other. Plus, these things always blow over. Remember the last big fight they had? Sure, it was bad but everything worked in the end, right?" Sora asked.

"I guess," Roxas admitted, "but…that was years ago. Now, it's like things have gotten worse, especially since Vanitas has taken it upon himself to remind our family of what happened every time we see him."

"True, but…can you really blame him?" Sora asked, interceding before Roxas could vehemently provide a rebuttal, "The guy didn't exactly get the long end of the stick in that whole situation, and, no offense, but your Dad wasn't exactly father or year to him either when he was growing up."

"We never treated him bad when he came over, and my Mom always made his favorite meals when he came over," Roxas defended weakly.

"I never said he was treated _badly. _I just meant that your Dad always…kinda…sorta played favorites with you and Larexene, that's all."

"How would you even remember that?" Roxas mumbled, "We were kids Sora."

The brunette cousin shrugged his shoulders before abruptly pulling his cousin away from an incoming swarm of students. "Kids or not," Sora countered, "It was pretty obvious and I even remember Tifa coming over to my house to complain to my parents about it."

"Well…," Roxas said with clear irritation, "What am I supposed to do then? I can't magically go back in time and fix everything."

"No, but you can try to find some common ground with him," Sora suggested.

Roxas resisted the urge to snort at what he believed to be a ludicrous idea. "Common ground? With Vanitas?"

"Why not?" Sora asked blithely, "It's not like it would kill you to try and plus, maybe making amends will be the first step to fixing things."

"Maybe…"

Again, the two cousins were enveloped into silence as they continued their pace to the cafeteria. A few of their classmates stopped to stare at the duo as they passed, whispering amongst each other. Unlike Sora, however, Roxas was keenly aware of the poison dripping off their gossip hungry lips. He knew they were curious at his crestfallen expression—Did something happen with Naminé? Did she dump him? Was he suddenly unworthy of admiration and positive recognition amongst the student body? His upper lip almost twitched in amusement as he heard the flurry of rumors fly from one vulture-like student to the next. It almost made him want to laugh aloud but he retrained and attempted to focus on his cousin's rhythmic steps.

"You two headed off to lunch?"

Sora was the first to respond as he turned around to face the scowling blond, "Yeah, are you guys going too?"

"Today _is_ Pizza Day," Pence said jokingly.

Sora chuckled before grabbing Roxas' arm and pulling him forward. Roxas staggered slightly at the abrupt motion and blinked a few times as he fought off a wave of disorientation. "We better get going then before it's all gone."

"You wanna sit with us today?" Hayner asked, his gaze pointedly fixed on Roxas.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably as he felt Hayner's intense gaze slowly burning holes in his face. Sora gave prompted him with his elbow and Roxas coughed before forcing himself to smile. "I'd like to, but…" He trailed off, pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously.

"But?" Hayner prodded mordantly.

"But," Roxas continued apologetically, "I promised Naminé that we'd eat together today."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hayner spat cynically, "It's like you two are joined at the hip now."

"We could always eat lunch together some other time," Pence offered.

"Yeah," Sora added, "Maybe tomorrow would work?"

Hayner snorted, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Whatever. Don't even bother. It's obvious that the ice queen has you wrapped around her finger already."

"It's called being friends Hayner," Roxas shot back coldly, "Something that you evidently don't seem to understand very well."

"Tch, like you're any better!" Hayner jeered. A crowd of students had now begun to watch the fight with interest. They had always assumed their future king as a placid, kind and seemingly imperturbable type of guy—which he was, for the most part. But, just like anyone else, Roxas still had a temper of his own. It may have been more subdued since the accident, but that didn't mean that it didn't exist. In fact, before the blind boy had turned over a new leaf, he had been an expert at throwing verbal knives.

"Not any better?" Roxas snorted, wishing he could flash the brown eyed boy the snide smirk on his face directly, "At least I'm willing to—"

"And we're going to lunch now!" Sora hastily interceded before wrenching his cousin down the hallway. Students parted quickly, seemingly mesmerized as their eyes followed the two boys until they disappeared around the next corner.

Once they were far enough, Sora let his cousin go. Roxas stumbled slightly but was able to steady himself against one of the sunset painted walls. The blond breathed in for a minute, listening for the sound of eavesdropping gossips; there were none. Sora had taken them to one of the hallways that lead to the few vacant classrooms in the school.

"Feeling calmer now?" Sora asked expectantly.

"You didn't have to do that," Roxas muttered angrily, "I can handle myself."

Sora gave an uncharacteristic snort, "Yeah, uh-huh. You and Hayner duking it out would have ended _real_ well."

"I said I was fine," Roxas snapped.

"This is stupid; you two are friends and besides, Hayner always says rude stuff. It's nothing to have gotten so upset about."

Roxas shook his head in frustration. "You don't understand. I know Hayner is rude but…I'm just so _sick_ of people saying hurtful things about Naminé. She's my friend now and…" He stopped abruptly, his next words caught in his throat.

"And…?" Sora prompted.

"She's really nice and sweet and…" He curtailed his speech again, forcing the words bubbling behind his lips to remain trapped.

"You like her," Sora finished with a sigh.

Roxas' veiled eyes grew wide and he sputtered helpless as his cheeks began to turn crimson. "W-What! I-I don't…I m-mean…I mean we d-don't—"

"Save it cuz," Sora cut in with a weary smile, "You like her and you know it."

"B-But—"

"Not that I understand your taste in girls," Sora murmured mostly to himself, "But…to each his own I suppose and maybe you will be able to change her?"

"I really don't like her like that!" Roxas said with an irritated huff.

Sora arched an eyebrow, and though Roxas was unable to physically see his cousin staring, he was able to feel the burning gaze of incredulity until finally….

"Fine!" He blurted, "I_ do_ like her like that! Happy now?"

Sora looked to his flustered cousin and smiled as he pulled him from his spot against the wall. "Quite. Now, let's go to lunch before all the pizza is gone."

Stumbling alongside the brunette, Roxas still couldn't fight the faint blush lingering in his cheeks. _'I can't believe I just admitted that…out loud.'_

KHKHKHKHKH

"Where is he?" Xion complained as her blue eyes assiduously scanned the cafeteria for her blind friend. Sitting beside her, the student body president sat with his two friends and the two teens that joined their table only moments earlier.

Hayner, one of the teens that had just joined the table, snidely remarked, "I wouldn't bother looking for him. He's sitting with his _precious _Naminé today."

"C'mon Hayner," Pence chided as he took a bite full of pepperoni pizza, "It's not our right to judge who he hangs out with." Hayner rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

Xion, however, was becoming increasingly perturbed. What was so special about sitting with Naminé? Sure, he wanted to 'change' her, but how would having lunch with the snobby Ice Queen accomplish that? _'Besides…he promised he'd sit with me today and I won't let Naminé ruin that.'_

"Hey Xion," Ven called out quietly, abruptly breaking the obsidian haired girl from her thoughts. She looked to the student body president expectantly and Ven nervously coughed as he pointed to the other side of the cafeteria. "He's over there if you…um want to talk to him."

Instantly, Xion stood up from her seat and began weaving towards the clueless blond who was currently waiting at the end of the lunch line for his cousin. It always made him feel slightly awkward to have to wait for his cousin, even if it was to receive his own school lunch (since Sora usually bought a double entrée if it was something Roxas also liked). Roxas sighed and weaved a hand through his hair impatiently. _'Sora certainly takes his time…'_

"Roxas, there you are!"

Roxas nearly jolted in surprise as Xion suddenly grabbed one of his arms from behind. Her tone was airy, but Roxas could tell that something was up with the raven haired female. "Xion, it's good to see you. What's up?"

"Not too much," Xion replied nonchalantly, "You almost ready to go sit down?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head wearily. He should have known the obsidian haired girl would find out that he was sitting with Naminé today. "Almost. I'm just waiting for Sora to bring me my lunch; I forgot money again."

"Cool, well I'll wait for you guys so I can show you to our table."

"Um…That would be _nice _but…," Roxas cleared his throat and rolled back his shoulders uncomfortably, "I' actually eating with Naminé today."

"Again?"

Roxas shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"But you promised to sit with m—us today Roxas," Xion protested as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"I know," Roxas said with a guilty sigh, "but it's just…Maybe we can all sit together today?"

Xion opened her mouth to object the idea, but quickly stopped herself. As much as she disliked Naminé, it would make her _beyond_ irritated to have to sit with the raven haired girl and Xion couldn't exactly pass up an opportunity to annoy the 'Queen,' now could she?

"Okay," Xion conceded with a secret smirk, "I'll sit with you guys today too. It'll be fun."

Slightly surprised, Roxas blinked and nodded his head. "Um…That's great then. We'll just wait for—"

"That lunch lady is so slow!" Sora complained loudly, "It seriously took forever just to get a few pieces of pizza and—Oh hey Xion!"

Xion stifled a burst of laughter and smiled. "Hey yourself, are you ready to lead us to our table?"

"Wait…," Sora said his voice betraying bemusement, "You're sitting with us today?"

"Yeah, I invited her if that's alright?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I don't know how happy Naminé will be but I suppose we can give it a try."

Xion smirked. "I'm sure she'll let me."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The one thing Naminé loved about lunch was that it gave her the chance to properly rule over her court and remind them of her popularity status. It was also a good way to keep herself informed of any juicy rumors that had arisen earlier during the day. Stabbing a piece of lettuce, Naminé brought the fork to her lips and chewed thoughtfully as she listened Selphie happily babble about the party she was planning to host this Saturday—a party that Naminé, of course, had an automatic invitation to.

"And it's gonna be like so hot!" Selphie bragged, jade eyes secretly sneaking glances at Naminé to see if any jealousy had infected the blond. Naminé's expression, however, remained impassive.

"Sounds like I have my plans set for Saturday then," Naminé declared, loud enough for her court and a few of the surrounding tables to hear. Instantly, the attention shifted back to the Queen and Naminé couldn't help but smirk as Selphie inwardly seethed. "I'm sure Roxas will come too; I'll probably ask him like after lunch—"

"Ask me what?" Once the melodious voice of her crush permeated the area, Naminé's gaze immediately snapped towards him.

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed in a delighted tone and patted the empty seat on her right, "I'm glad you're here, sit dow—" Naminé abruptly stopped mid-sentence as her blue eyes locked onto the female standing beside him. _'Xion…,' _Naminé mentally growled.

"Do you have room for one more?" Xion asked sweetly, latching onto Roxas' arm once more as she ignored several death glares from the other popular kids.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Naminé spat before looking to her crush's cousin.

"It was Roxas' idea," Sora accused. He hated to throw his cousin under the bus, but he also hated the thought of public humiliation even more. _'Besides,' _Sora's mind reasoned_, 'she actually likes him; she wouldn't do anything to him…hopefully'_

"I just felt bad about not sitting with my other friends too," Roxas explained, oblivious to the curious spectators hanging onto his every word. Would the Queen listen? Or, would he officially be dethroned before he even accepted the crown? For many of the students, it was quite the conundrum because Naminé was well…Naminé, but ever since the new boy had came, their Queen had seemingly began to soften. "So," he continued with a gentle smile, "I figured it would be a good idea if we all sat together…err at least with Xion anyway." He quickly amended.

Naminé clenched her manicured hands underneath the table, conflicted. It always seemed her willpower was crumbling when he asked her for something. She could say no, couldn't she? Simply cite her distaste for the obsidian haired female as reason enough not to allow her to sit with them. It wouldn't confuse any of her subjects if she said no—unlike the seemingly numerous things she let slide. _'I can say no,' _Naminé reassured herself, _'I'm the Queen…It's like in my job description.'_

"Well, "Naminé began forcing certainty into her voice, "As much as…As much as…" In her mind, Naminé was becoming slightly panicked. The words behind her lips, the refusal, the snide jab at Xion were trapped. Bubbling but never being released in a string of regal and authoritative decrees. _'What is going on with me! Usually I'm not so…pathetic.'_

"You know what," Naminé abruptly declared shaking her head before looking down to Xion condescendingly, "I actually think we do have a spare seat for you Xion. We usually give it to one of the wannabes as like charity, but I guess it would suit you just fine."

Xion rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Wow, don't I feel honored."

"You should," Naminé snapped as she silently gauged her court's reaction. No one seemed too disturbed with Xion's presence, now that it was simply an act of charity. However, Naminé could only wonder what was going through Roxas' head. Was he mad at her for indirectly insulting Xion or was he just glad there was no big fight between the two of them?

"So, are you going to come and sit down now, Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said with a smile, "I will and um…thanks for letting Xion sit with us today. I know she's not your favorite person in the world."

Naminé swatted his comments away, carefully watching her court's faces, "Eh, like I said, we do stuff like that occasionally anyway."

"Cool…So, um, anyway, you were going to ask me something earlier, weren't you?" Roxas asked, once he had carefully, albeit clumsily, eased himself into the chair beside her.

"Oh yeah, I was just like wondering if you wanted to go a party with me on Saturday? It's at Selphie's house."

"Saturday, huh?" Roxas scratched the back of his head, "I'm sure that would be fine, I'll just have to check with my folks in case they need me for something."

"Alright, well, when you know call me," Naminé said, tearing off a sheet of paper from the notebook cleverly lodged in her purse before sliding it across the table to the blind boy.

Though unable to see the feminine penmanship decorating sheet of paper, Roxas couldn't help but become slightly flustered at the thought of having her phone number. "O-Okay," He stuttered, quickly stuffing the sheet of paper in his back pocket, "I'll do that." _"Looks like I'm going to need Sora's help.'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"So Selph," Naminé began looking to the bubbly brunette as they walked down the hallway, "what are you planning to wear at your party, anyway?"

Selphie cocked her head thoughtfully before shrugging her lightly tanned shoulders, "I don't really know. Probably something like designer though, you?"

"I'm not positive either, but like maybe I'll go to the mall after school today and try to figure something out," Naminé replied nonchalantly.

Selphie nodded her head and made a mental note to do the same. "I'm sure whatever you wear will look hot Nams."

"Don't I always look hot?" Naminé asked flipping her platinum hair as her gaze flickered over to Kairi's and narrowed deviously. "What kind of outfit are you like thinking of wearing, Kai?"

"I'm not sure," Kairi admitted with a shrug, "I was thinking of wearing something blue though."

"That's Sora's favorite color too, isn't it?" Naminé inquired innocently. From beside her Selphie smirked. Kairi was _so_ gonna get it!

"W-What!" Kairi yelped, "That n-not why I'm—"

"Save it Kai, I know you like Sora," Naminé said and crossed her arms.

Kairi's heart nearly missed a beat. Was it that obvious? Kairi had always done her best to be discreet but maybe she hadn't been careful enough? Maybe Naminé was going to humiliate her right now while they were still in the public eye? "I-It's not like t-that!" Kairi sputtered helplessly, "We're just—"

"It's fine Kairi," Naminé interjected with a small smirk, "I don't care if you want to date him. I'm like so over him anyway."

A faint blush blossomed across the red head's cheeks at the idea. Finally, she could actually be open about her feelings towards Sora. "O-Okay, thanks," Kairi smiled; the tension in her body quickly began to uncoil.

Naminé shrugged and tossed her light blonde hair to the side. "Like I said it's-UGH! MY ARMANI SWEATER!" Naminé abruptly shrieked, ice blue eyes set on fire towards the girl who had accidentally tripped into her holding a bright strawberry flavored smoothie; the hot pink quickly spreading across the white silk of Naminé's designer sweater.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl cried desperately, "I-It was an accident!"

"Accident?" Naminé screeched as she helplessly dabbed at the stain with a spare Kleenex, "Do you even know how much this costs!"

"N-No," the girl whimpered as she anxiously twisted a piece of her frizzy red hair, "B-But I'll find a way to p-pay you back! I promise!"

Naminé barked out a cold laugh. "Judging by the way you dress, I don't think that's possible."Several of the students watching cackled at the remarks and the girl could only wish that a sudden black hole would come and swallow her. She should have been more careful! She had already been lucky once when Naminé's Roxas Strife hadn't betrayed her; she shouldn't have pushed it.

"Please!" the girl cried, looking to Naminé's entourage imploringly. No one spoke up. "Just…Just let me do something!"

"Don't worry," Naminé said in overly sugary tone, "I'll make sure you and all your little loser friends will pay for this."

"B-But!"

"C'mon girls," Naminé ordered sharply, "It's time to go!" Selphie shot the girl a wicked grin as she passed, but neither Kairi nor Olette could muster even a confident smile. They knew how Naminé could get.

'_And here I thought she was changing…' _Kairi sighed.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"Naminé, my dear, now don't you look ravishing today," Seifer purred.

Naminé, who had just come into the living room, nearly gagged at the sight. Her father had invited him over again? "Where's my father?" Naminé demanded petulantly.

Seifer shrugged and lifted himself off the sofa, "He said something about a business call, but don't worry, I'm here."

"Don't remind me," Naminé mumbled to herself miserably.

"What was that?" Seifer asked coyly before wrapping an arm around the blonde girl's waist, "I didn't hear you."

Naminé rolled her eyes and quickly pushed the taller blond away. "Nothing. I was just saying how happy I am that you're here," Naminé said with a fake smile.

"That's what I thought," Seifer smirked before snaking his arm around her waist again, "Now, what happened with your sweater? I don't recall stains as being a trend now."

Naminé scowled, "Some stupid girl spilled her smoothie on me."

"Hmm…Well that's too bad," Seifer commented smirking as his hand began to slide further down her waist.

Naminé's eyes widened at the action and she quickly stabbed the creeping suitor's foot with the heel of her shoes. He yelped, listing a string of profanities as he helplessly hobbled across the room.

Naminé smirked in satisfaction. "Serves him right."

"Naminé what is going on in here!"

The color drained from Naminé's face and the heartbeat that had been thundering in her chest suddenly missed an erratic beat. This really was just her luck.

"I-It's nothing father!"

Seifer snarled. "Your daughter nearly broke my foot!"

**KHKHKHKHKHKKH**

**A/N: That was a really long chapter (17 pages on word) but I'm glad to have something to show that I haven't been slacking. The update was of course late because of school, but good news is, is that I'm almost done for summer now (days away actually). I'm really hoping I'll actually finish this story by September! I'm not sure if it'll be 35 chapters anymore though just because of the increasing length, but we'll see:)  
**

**As always, thank you everyone for your support! The reviews, alerts and favorites are always appreciated!**

**Review Goal: I'm thinking 280? So 13 reviews? I'm really just hoping to reach 300 reviews soon but we'll just see what happens!:D!**

**Story: So the party's been hinted at and should be the subject of either the next chapter of the one after that! And..FINALLY Roxas just admits he like likes Namine! As for Naminé, herself, I know it may be hard to decide how you feel in this chapter which is actually a bit of my intent because while she is starting to change, she's still not at the point of completely turning around. Also, there was not as much NxR in this chapter but don't worry, that will change soon enough!**

**Thanks again so much for everyone's support! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**P.S. Read the the book_ Night_! It's sad but an amazing story!  
**

_Review Replies: _

swiftwind6: Aww thank you! I'm so glad you think so!

Artism: ARTISM! It has been a while, but I'm glad to see you back on FF:D! Don't worry about FP distracting you, I get that:) Thank you, I initially wasn't even going add Vanitas or any real family strife (haha I made a pun) but then I thought it would make things more interesting that way. XD Agree and yeah that probably is something I should do even if it sucks lol. Thank you! It's nice to hear you say that because I really feel that way myself:)


	19. Chapter 19: Vulnerable

Chapter 19: Vulnerable

Sometimes, Roxas hated walking. It may sound like a strange sentiment, but, when you're pretending not to be blind, it's more understandable. After all, whenever the blind boy walked, it was never straight. He constantly veered and weaved like he was an accident waiting to happen. At school, of course, he did his best to disguise his unnatural gait by attempting to move slower, but even Roxas knew he wasn't always successful. In fact, if it weren't for Sora's guidance Roxas probably would have walked into more poles, people and walls than he usually did on a regular basis.

'_I feel like such a klutz…Looking at me now, I'm sure no one would really believe I won the MVP award for soccer last year.' _Roxas sighed sullenly as he allowed his mind to reminisce on the bittersweet memories of his athletic glory days. Sure, he had hated the person he had been back then, but playing soccer had always been a passion of Roxas' since he was a child. It had enabled him to break out of his shell and actually make friends—especially since he started about the same time his family had moved away from Twilight Town…and Naminé.

'_Naminé…'_

Even the thought of the blonde female made Roxas' heart speed up. A notion that still boggled the blind boy's mind. Admittedly, Roxas did have a crush on Naminé when they were children, but he had never thought those same feelings would bubble up to the surface again when they reunited. After dating several girls before his incident, Roxas had considered himself entirely immune to her and was certain that he could save her without pushing past the friendship boundary.

'_And look how well that turned out,' _Roxas thought to himself sarcastically before an abrupt searing pain manifested itself across his entire face. Gingerly, Roxas put his hand in front of his face to touch the object he had walked straight into. The cold metallic surface made Roxas roll his eyes and grumble aloud for his cousin.

The happy-go-lucky brunette who had abandoned his cousin to stare obliviously at a tank of fish placed in the display window of the local pet shop quickly bounded over. "What's up co—Huh? Why's your face all red? Were you thinking about Naminé again?" Sora wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Roxas could only wish he had regained his sight as he imagined throttling his clueless cousin.

"No Sora," Roxas ground out angrily, "I hit a _pole_ because you weren't guiding me!"

Sora held up his hands defensively before stepping back, "Hey now, no need to get hostile. It's not like this happens all the time or anything."

"What do you mean this doesn't happen all the time! Just yesterday, I almost fell down into the _sewer_ because you got sidetracked by some stupid hot dog stand and the day before _that_—"

Sora quickly interceded before his cousin could continue his diatribe. "Okay _first_, you've never had one of Hal's hotdogs because, if you had, you would have understood and second off…You _know_ I have ADD!" Sora whined guiltily. "I can't help that I'm distracted easily, _it's in my genes_!"

"Whatever," Roxas murmured before readjusting his cane so that it was longer, "Let's just go. My Mom's probably worried already."

Sora dropped his head sighing but complied as he forced himself to be a more attentive guide. A task that Sora had always found nearly impossible. _'And Aunt Aerith trusts me to get him home safely because…?'_

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"What the-!"

Roxas who had been weaving closely behind his cousin stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Sora shook his head in astonishment, seeming to swallow not only saliva but his words as well. "I…Your…_It's destroyed_!"

"Destroyed!" Roxas repeated incredulously before his head involuntarily whipped from left to right. "What's been destroyed!"

"The windows…the car…your mom's flowerbed…" Sora shook his head again as his azure gaze traced the profanities spray painted across his Aunt and Uncle's garage door again. The entire Strife estate looked as though a hurricane had come through and decimated the whole front yard, including Aerith's garden and the garage. Garbage cans that had once neatly lined the side of the house were now thrown haphazardly on their sides near the front door, the family's rusted SUV was now windowless and the front door, which had also been severely keyed, was barely even attached by its hinges, and Aerith's flowerbed and delicate landscaping lay in shambles as bits of flower and topiary littered the neatly trimmed grass.

"_What!_ W-Who would do something like that! I'm…I'm going inside!" Roxas angrily exclaimed before carelessly rushing along the stone pathway that led to the front door.

"Roxas…be careful," Sora warned, "You're gonna get—" Sora cringed as he watched his cousin trip and fall into the wall near the door. "Hurt."

Once again, Roxas extended a hand to feel the surface he had collided with before balling his hands into fists. _'Really? A klutz attack now?' _

Inwardly, Roxas fumed. Being blind was such a pain! All he wanted to do was go inside his house. He wasn't trying to do brain surgery.

Stepping over a broken flowerpot, Sora tentatively grabbed his cousin by the arm and pulled him away from the wall. "Here," The brunette offered with an uneasy smile, "let me help."

"I'm fine Sora," Roxas quietly protested but allowed himself to be led to the door. Maybe he should ask his parents for a guide dog? _'It'd probably do a better job than Sora…not that, that's hard to accomplish…' _

"Well…I'm still helping," Sora replied as he carefully ushered his cousin through the door. Once inside, however, both teens could both hear Aerith's muffled sobs from the kitchen, and Cloud's booming voice as he yelled into what was presumably the telephone.

"Mom? Dad?" Roxas called as he cautiously used his cane to follow their voices into the kitchen.

Hearing her son's voice, Aerith's tear stained face lifted from underneath her arms. "Roxas! Sora! You're back!" More tears filled her jade eyes as she embraced both boys. "Did you see the damage?" Aerith asked, directing her question to Sora as the brunette detached himself from his Aunt's fierce grip.

"Yeah…," Sora answered scratching the back of his head, "I saw it, but…who could have done it? I mean no one I can think of actually hates you guys."

Finally releasing her blond haired son, Aerith sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. "I don't know either…but it had to have been when we were out to lunch with your parents and Yuffie."

"I just got done talking with the police," Cloud announced hanging up the phone, "They said no one reported any suspicious activity earlier, but they'll start an investigation soon."

'_Soon? We don't have time for this!' _Roxas thought to himself angrily. There had to be an easier way to find out who did this. After all, who would have stooped so low as to…

"Vanitas!" Roxas blurted, quickly earning the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

Cloud cast his son a disapproving stare, "Roxas, I know you don't like Vanitas but that doesn't mean you should just accuse him like that."

"But—"

"I think he's right."

"Larexene?" Cloud asked surprised, "Since when have you been home?"

Larexene shrugged and pulled out an extra seat so that she could rest her feet. "Does it really matter? You should be calling Tifa right now, not playing twenty questions with me."

"But Larexene," Aerith interrupted quietly, "We don't know—"

"Mom," Larexene said looking at her mother with serious jade eyes, "what other deranged psycho path would put your name and a string of profanities together with spray paint?"

"She does have a point Mom," Roxas agreed softly. Sora remained silent during the conversation, feeling that it wouldn't be right if he expressed his own thoughts on the matter.

Aerith's eyebrows furrowed and she looked to her husband who was clearly conflicted. "Should I call Tifa? Maybe the kids are right…?"

"…It's worth a shot I guess…" Cloud sighed before running a hand through his gold hair. If they were wrong…Tifa would never forgive any of them. Not even Aerith.

Aerith nodded and with a shaking hand picked up the phone and dialed the number of her best friend and husband's ex-wife. On the other end, Aerith could hear the phone ring a few times before Tifa's voice could be heard.

"_Hello?"_

"Tifa," Aerith began nervously, "I was just wondering if…if you knew what Vanitas has been up to today."

Instantly, the dark haired woman became defensive and her voice became razor sharp. _"Why would you ask that? I'm pretty sure Vanitas isn't on your priority list."_Aerith cringed and slowly twirled a strand of her chestnut colored hair around her finger.

"Well…you know that I would never assume anything Tif, but…someone vandalized our house earlier today and after the big spat between—"

"_You think Vanitas did it, don't you?" _Tifa accused sharply, making the jade eyed woman cringe again. _"You two are always doing this! Can't you just leave my son the hell alone! It's not like either of you—" _

Cloud abruptly snatched the phone away from his wife. "Knock it off Tifa! We're just trying to figure things out! We don't know for sure that he did it, but after that fight I wouldn't exactly find it odd that Vanitas would-Ugh! Just let me talk to our son!" Cloud snarled as he resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall.

"_You, Cloud Strife, are not talking to—"_

Tifa's angry voice suddenly cut off and Cloud furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Hello? Ti—"

"_Enjoy my little present, Pops?" _Cloud recoiled slightly at the sinister voice on the other end and Roxas, who could easily hear his brother's snake-like voice with his enhanced hearing, wasn't able to suppress the brief shudder that raced up and down his own spine.

"Vanitas…," Cloud uttered as he shook his head in disbelief, "Why would you do something like that, especially now that we're moving?"

Vanitas cackled, _"Just consider it my parting present; I'm sure it'll be loads of fun to clean up."_

"Dad," Roxas interjected with a frantic expression, "You have to call the police! We can't let him just get away with it!" _'So much for common ground, but…It's not my fault he turned out this way, right? Everyone has choices and Vanitas has always made bad ones.'_

"Just let me handle this Roxas," Cloud ordered calmly, "I'm sure if I talk to Tifa, we can all work something out."

"_The sightless wonder has something to say to me? How cute. Let me guess, he wants me behind bars, right?" _Vanitas asked sarcastically before bursting into another fit of cruel laughter.

"Where is your mother, Vanitas?" Cloud said with gritted teeth. Normally, Cloud was a relatively calm man, but when it came to his eldest child, the fuse had been cut very short over the past some years—especially after Vanitas had been sent to juvie for multiple accounts of theft, street fighting and vandalism.

On the other line Vanitas snorted and spat coldly. _"Like I care, she probably went off to cry in a corner or something."_

"Vanitas…," Cloud growled as his hands clenched into tight fists, "Get your mother on the phone…_Now._"

"_Sorry Pops, no can do. I've got some plans to attend to. Don't have too much fun cleaning up my present." _Vanitas said smugly.

"This conversation is not—"Cloud stopped and looked down at the phone. "The line's dead. He hung up."

"I'm sure we can just call up Tifa later and get things settled," Aerith suggested calmly as she placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

The blond father's shoulders sagged and he looked to his wife with a doubtful expression. "I don't think we'll be able to settle things for a while. Tifa's not going to pick up the phone and we have to get packed up this weekend. It'll all get settled eventually though..."

Listening to his parents' distressed voices, Roxas could only feel infinitely frustrated and helpless. If he had his sight, he would have practically _tossed_ Vanitas into the police station. His family didn't deserve this and it made him angry to think that it was his own brother who had done this.

'_I just hope nothing worse happens because of Vanitas…'_

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"A tutor?" Mrs. Misaki repeated with little interest as she applied a fresh coat of red lipstick in front of the bathroom mirror. "I suppose that would be fine. I'll have someone take care of that before Monday, dear."

Naminé bowed her head politely and smiled nervously. "Thank you Mother." Naminé never wanted to make her mother unhappy. She was always afraid of making mistakes and losing the little affection her mother gave to her. Although, being an only child, Naminé was fortunate enough to not have to compete for her parent's attention with other children. The blonde already had enough competition between her parents' work, friends and secret lovers. "Oh and…Um, Mother?" Naminé started uncertainly.

Mrs. Misaki didn't look up from the mirror as she puckered her now cherry red lips. "Hmm…"

"I…Maybe we can go—"

"Oh!" Mrs. Misaki exclaimed with suddenly wide eyes as she quickly brushed the remaining make up sitting on the counter top into her Dolce make up bag. "I almost forgot! Natalia and I were going out to dinner tonight!" Mrs. Misaki laughed quietly to herself. "I can be so dense sometimes. Anyway, Ta, Ta darling! Arnold's here when you're hungry later tonight!"

Naminé sighed but watched in silence as her Mother flitted in a flurry of designer fabrics out of the bathroom and down the steps. Looking into the mirror, Naminé smiled weakly at her reflection. "Guess it's just me again tonight…"

KHKHKHKHKH

Friday had finally arrived and Roxas wasn't sure if he was eager or anxious that school was already done with. Leaning up against his cousin's car, Roxas patiently waited for Naminé. The blonde had explained that she just needed to grab a few things before she came out, but Roxas had been completely fine with it. He really didn't want her to see his multiple klutz attacks on the way to the car. Already, within the ten minutes since they had separated, Roxas had made a face plant into the dirt, had almost been hit by two cars and had walked straight into another pole (Thank you Sora).

"She almost back?" Roxas asked aloud to his cousin who was sitting in the driver's seat of the car. Yet another thing that scared Roxas—especially being blind—Sora's driving.

"Yeah, here she comes now. Get ready to move to your left a little so she can get in," Sora suggested.

Roxas nodded and inched a little to the left as he listened to the evident sound of her heels clicking across the pavement.

"We all good to go now?" Roxas asked.

"Should be," Naminé said with a smile, "Now that I've got my IPod for us to use."

Roxas returned the smile and made a gesture towards the car. "After you."

Naminé giggled almost incessantly as she climbed into the backseat of the car. "I've heard of going green but…," She had to stifle another giggle onslaught with the palm of her hand.

"What?" Roxas asked with furrowed brows. Clearly, the blind boy didn't get it.

Naminé swatted his question away as she laughed quietly to herself. "It was nothing…you just gestured to a tree instead of the car, that's all."

In his mind, Roxas wanted to slap himself upside the head. He probably looked so stupid! "Haha, I knew that. I just wanted to see if you were paying attention," Roxas said with an uneasy laugh.

Naminé arched an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure that's it."

"Yeah, well," Roxas mumbled as he began to lift himself into the seat next to hers, "I'm sure you—AHH" Catching his foot on the car step, Roxas momentarily flailed before landing face first onto the cushioned seat beside Naminé's leg. Lifting his face from the leather seating, Roxas knew his face was bright red with embarrassment, but Naminé merely giggled as Sora murmured under his breath _"Smooth."_

"I'm…Wow, I'm really sorry," Roxas apologized as he clumsily attempted to upright himself.

Naminé shook her head and watched in amusement as Roxas accidentally slapped himself with the metal end of the seatbelt. "It's fine…I guess I just never noticed how clumsy you really are."

More heat flooded Roxas' cheeks. Wow, he must look _so_ stupid right now. Fumbling again, Roxas finally managed to properly put his seatbelt on. "Well…Um," Roxas coughed awkwardly, "if you're ready Sora, we should probably get going…" The last bit came out of the boy's mouth quietly, but the brunette still managed to hear it.

"Don't worry Rox, we're going," Sora answered as he lightly rolled his azure orbs.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"So," Naminé began shyly as the duo (Sora having left them at the front door) entered through the door, "This is your house, huh?"

Roxas rubbed his face, gently nursing the new blossoming bruise that he had gained just moments before when he had walked into the door. "Yeah, this is it."

In a sense, it was strange for the blonde girl. She had only once been in a home that wasn't classified as a mansion. Normally, her parents had forbid such contact with what they called the 'common world,' but Naminé was beginning to see things a little different. Sure, it still sucked that Roxas wasn't rich, but maybe there was something to being poor too? The house, though not of a gargantuan size, had a certain charm to it and Naminé couldn't help but admire the vintage décor. Everything seemed to have this 1950's feel to it. It was very…homey.

"I like it; it seems very comfortable," Naminé commented with a smile.

Roxas nodded but sighed dejectedly. "Yeah…It's just too bad we have to move now."

Naminé jolted upright as though suddenly struck by lightning. "W-What! You…You're…Where are you moving!"

"It's really not too big of a deal," Roxas said reassuringly, "Some financial things just got in the way so now we're gonna move in with Sora's family."

Relief was evident in Naminé' tone as she exhaled. "O-Oh…well at least you'll still be at school."

Roxas nodded as he tried not to appear too awkward just standing in the front entry way. In the back of his mind, Roxas also really hoped Naminé didn't ask about the house's recent make-over. Now, there's a conversation Roxas would just _love _to have with Naminé. Sure, his parents had taken care of most of the damage, but well…spray paint wasn't exactly easy to remove and neither was reattaching a car door evidentially.

"Yeah, I'm glad. I'd hate having to transfer again, especially now that I've gotten used to things at Twilight High."

"And you must be Naminé," a cheery voice chimed from just outside the kitchen. Looking up, Naminé saw a petite woman with chestnut colored hair, vivid jade eyes and a wide, inviting smile. _'Wow…This must be his mother…I really hope I don't make a bad impression…'_

Naminé bowed her head politely and nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Strife."

Aerith swatted the away the formality in Naminé's voice as she laughed lightly. "You can just call me Aerith; Mrs. Strife just sounds too formal and I'm not that old, right Roxas?" Aerith's jade eyes flickered over to her son expectantly.

"Right," Roxas quickly agreed and Naminé couldn't help but giggle at how fast he had responded.

"Well, I'll let you two get to studying. Dinner should be ready in a little bit," Aerith said staring towards the door before turning around to look at Naminé, "I hope you like spaghetti, Roxas said you did."

Naminé quickly nodded her head. "I do, but you didn't have to go all that trouble making it. I'm really not that picky."

Again, Aerith swatted away the blonde's comment with a smile. "It's not a big deal, and besides," Aerith paused as her cherry blossom colored lips widened into a teasing grin, "it's not every day that my son brings a pretty girl over to the house."

"_Mom!"_ Roxas exclaimed as red quickly invaded his cheeks. Naminé also found her cheeks to be hotter but she couldn't help but laugh slightly when she saw Aerith wink at her and leave the room.

"I'm really sorry about that," Roxas apologized, "My mom is well…she does that stuff to me a lot."

Naminé shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, really. Your mom seems really nice." _'And she actually knows you exist…unlike my Mom.' _

"Yeah…she is," Roxas agreed, "but she can also be super embarrassing and overbearing sometimes."

"Well, that's better than being ignored isn't it?" Naminé quietly murmured, thinking her words too soft for the boy to hear. However, being blind, Roxas' hearing was very acute and the words she had spoken did anything but slip past his ears.

'_Ignored…?' _Roxas shook his head, wishing he could see her face so he could tell if there was evident hurt in her features. It was in her voice but only for a brief moment before it dissipated underneath her façade of cool. "Well, um…I guess we should get started on your piece, huh?"

Naminé's head shot up as she pulled herself from her sullen thoughts; she looked to Roxas and smiled lightly. "Yeah, we probably should."

"Alright, the piano isn't too far away; my Dad put it in the family room just around the corner," Roxas explained as he carefully began to maneuver towards the direction of the living room. _'Thankfully it's not too far away. I just hope I don't kill myself getting to the piano bench…again.' _Because, admittedly, Roxas did have a nasty habit of face planting onto the floor when he wasn't using his cane. It was a little sad, especially when tripped over next to nothing, but Roxas truly wanted to _know _his home so he could move about with minimum assistance. It was already annoying enough when his parents hovered about him when they were out together…He really didn't need their overly watchful gazes when he was at home too. Truthfully, the blond really wanted to assert his independence the best he could—blind or not.

"Oh," Naminé nodded as she pointed to the end of the room, "I see it over there."

"Yep, there it is," Roxas agreed with a nervous smile. Should he take her hand so she can lead him over there? Or, should he just trust his instincts and follow the path blindly? _'I really would hate to face plant in front of her…again, but would it seem too forward? Not that I've never just grabbed her hand before or anything—' _

"Roxas, are you okay?" Naminé asked as she tentatively waved a hand in front of the blond's face. He jerked back slightly, but seizing the opportunity quickly, albeit clumsily, grasped her petite hand within his own.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Let's go." He started to pull her slightly, but once she began moving Roxas was clever enough to allow Naminé to take the reins so to speak.

As for Naminé, she was still slightly flustered by his actions. Roxas had been impromptu with these types of gestures before, but it never ceased to make the girl blush. Yet, it also never ceased in making her confused either. Was this a sign that he was interested in her or was this just something he did with all his female friends? Naminé had always been so certain that this gesture was reserved simply for her, but when she had seen him do the same with Xion in the halls…It began to cast a little doubt on the blonde Queen's perception of where their relationship was heading—something that Naminé was very unaccustomed to.

'_Stop over thinking things,' _Naminé mentally chided herself, '_It's like so pathetic…' _And Naminé Misaki was anything but pathetic; thus, shaking her platinum locks, Naminé pulled Roxas behind her determinedly until they reached the piano bench.

"So, um I like brought my IPod over like you asked…," Naminé mumbled, freeing Roxas' hand as she dug her IPod Touch out from her Coach purse. Nimbly using her manicured fingers, Naminé pulled up the song and handed the now humming ear buds to Roxas.

Roxas nodded his head as he quietly listened to the song, mentally taking note of each chord and change in melody. "I really like it…The melody is simple but really well done."

"You'll be able to play it then…right?" Naminé asked nervously.

Roxas chuckled lightly and smiled as he eased himself onto the piano bench. Opening the piano's cover, Roxas gently set his fingers onto the key before fluidly mimicking the song Naminé had shown him _(Song in Mind: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift)_. Naminé watched as his hands danced along the keys completely mystified at Roxas' duplication talent.

"This sound right to you?" Roxas asked as he finished the last few notes of the song.

Naminé shook her head in disbelief before quickly uttering. "It sounded…_perfect_! How did you…How did you do that so fast?"

"Oh thanks um…," Roxas scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "It really depends on the song but, playing for as a long as I have, definitely helps."

"I'm sure it does," Naminé agreed before fixing her attention back to the task at hand, "but…um I guess we should we start practicing soon, huh?"

An amused smile flitted across the blond's face. "We probably should, especially since my Mom usually isn't too patient when it comes to dinner; she's pretty uptight when it comes to being on time for dinner."

"Well…I think that's nice though," Naminé said quietly, "My parents and I…we rarely eat dinner together since they're so busy with work. And, I mean I know this sounds like totally lame but…I kinda wish my Mom was more like that so my family could all eat together." _'Even if my father's a cheater…' _

Stunned, Roxas found himself unable to speak for a moment, but…in the blind boy's defense, it really was unexpected. She had only once been this open to him regarding her family, but it had been such a sensitive topic that he had quickly changed subjects. Now, however, it was becoming more and more evident to Roxas that her parents must have played a key role to her transformation. _'I only wish I could have been there for her then…maybe things could have been different.' _

"I'm…really sorry," Roxas finally replied shaking his head mournfully, "which I know sounds super cliché but I really am. I mean you're…you deserve more than that Naminé."

Naminé shook her own head as she tried to feign a smile. "It's okay. Like I said before, we all have our own lives and that's just how it is. I'm used to them being distant." Naminé really didn't know where all this vulnerability was coming from but strangely it felt nice to share with someone else. Naminé knew she shouldn't let such weakness take over, but maybe she was beginning to feel tired? _'Tired?' _Naminé mentally reprimanded, _'Focus Naminé! You don't need anyone's charity. You need to stay strong and suck it up. Quit telling him sob stories!' _

"But it's not okay Naminé," Roxas replied sternly, "You should be a priority to your parents; You shouldn't feel like they don't care about you."

Naminé's eyes widened at the keen accusation and she quickly lost what little control she had of her emotions. "I-I never said I felt like that. My parents love me, I know that."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that. It just seemed like—Never mind. We should probably start practicing now." Mentally, Roxas wanted to slap himself. For someone who was blind he could be well…really _blind_ when it came to girls' emotions. _'Me and my big mouth. I shouldn't have said anything.'_

"What?" Naminé asked, "It seemed like what?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'm really sorry. It's just the way you talk about them…your tone. You sound so uncertain and well…sad."

"S-Sad?" Naminé stuttered.

"Yeah, and look, I just care about you, okay?" Roxas confessed with an apologetic smile, "You're my friend and it makes me worried when you talk like that."

This time, Naminé was the one finding herself speechless. How in the world could he gather all of that from her tone? No one had ever paid that much attention to anything she said—not like that anyway. And…why was it always so strange to her that he seemed to care about her or notice the little things that no one else noticed about her?

"Um…T-Thank you," Naminé said once she had organized her thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence, "You're really sweet and I'm not mad at you. I'm just not used to people caring so much about me."

Attempting to lift the tension, Roxas cracked a grin and joked lightly. "Well, you better start getting used to it because we're friends Naminé and that's what friends do."

Naminé pushed back a strand of platinum hair and flashed a genuinely happy smile before she playfully pushed the pianist. "Yeah, yeah just start playing already piano man. We've got a lot of practicing to do before the performance next week." Roxas' grin only widened as he finally allowed his nimble fingers to dance fluidly across the piano's smooth white keys.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…"_ Naminé quietly finished singing and her eyes, which had been closed during the song, fluttered open delicately before she shyly averted them from the blond pianist.

She hadn't sang in front of anyone in years and it made her feel extremely self conscious and unsure of herself—A thought that, of course, made Naminé internally cringe since she was supposed to be the _definition_ of confident.

Roxas, who had been silently accompanying the blonde, played the last few notes of the song before speaking. His voice was low but still soft. "You're really good Naminé. Why haven't you ever sang before in class?"

"I-I don't know…I guess I just never thought I was that good," Naminé confessed, nervously fidgeting as a heavy blush began to taint her porcelain skin.

"Strange…," Roxas murmured with a soft chuckle, "I didn't peg you as the type of person who wasn't…well confident about her skills." _'At least not now anyway…'_

"I'm not!" Naminé immediately defended before realizing her desperation and bowing her head shamefully. "I mean…It's just that I really don't sing in front of people so I never really knew if it was worth practicing…"

"Well, I definitely think you should keep going with it," Roxas encouraged, "You could get vocal lessons and everything."

"Maybe…" Naminé agreed softly.

Roxas opened his mouth in preparation to speak, but was cut off by the sound of his father's voice entering the room. "Dinner's ready now," Cloud announced looking from his son to the blonde haired girl before smiling lightly at her. "You must be Naminé. It's nice to meet you, I'm Cloud Strife, Roxas' father."

'_Talk about look-alikes…' _"It's nice to meet you too," Naminé answered with a smile of her own. Though, inwardly, Naminé couldn't help but be slightly shocked at the uncanny resemblance Roxas had with his father. It wasn't that Naminé didn't understand how genetics worked, but…it just seemed a little odd that Roxas was nearly identical to his father—An almost perfect and younger copy. _'Though…I guess it's good to know that he ages well,' _Naminé mused to herself before following her clumsy crush into the family's dining room. It really wasn't much—not in comparison to what Naminé was used to—but it was the simplicity of the room that Naminé found to be its most likable trait. There weren't million dollar chandeliers looming precariously above the table, simple cloth placemats replaced an expensive silk tablecloth and the wooden cabinet sitting in the back of the room was filled with simple plates decorated with elegant flowers instead of priceless pirouetting ballerina figurines waiting to be shattered. It was the type of room that Naminé should have felt disgusted with, but oddly enough it made her feel relaxed.

"You can sit anywhere you'd like sweetie," Aerith said, popping into the dining room with a large pot of spaghetti.

Naminé hadn't realized she had just been standing in the room and hurriedly pulled a chair out to try and hide some of her embarrassment. Flicking her eyes over slightly, she noticed Roxas awkwardly walked into the end of the table before his father gently ushered him into the across from her own. _'That's a little…odd' _Naminé thought before quickly shaking the notion away. Nothing was wrong with her crush. He was perfectly normal. _'Well…besides the clumsiness of course.' _Though, admittedly, Naminé found his lack of coordination to be an endearing trait.

"Is Larexene coming to dinner tonight?" Roxas abruptly asked once everyone was sitting down and the family had said grace. He hoped he didn't sound rude because Larexene was still his sister, but…she did have a tendency of being cruel when it came to Roxas bringing any sort of girl over. In a weird way, Roxas knew it was his older sister's twisted method of looking out for him, but it didn't make things any less awkward.

Aerith dabbed her lips with a napkin and shook her head. "She has a date tonight."

"Oh," Roxas breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Cloud chuckled under his breath knowingly before looking at Naminé. "Our daughter has a tendency of scaring people, especially any of the girls her brother brings over."

"I'm sure she's not that bad," Naminé said nicely. Roxas snorted but didn't say anything.

"Well," Aerith amended with an amused smile, "She used to be worse, but since Roxas' acci—"

Roxas eyes widened and panic flooded his voice as he blurted loudly. "Can someone pass the butter!"

"Huh?" Aerith looked over at her son before realizing her mistake, "Oh! I'm sorry sweetheart—I mean um…" Glancing back at Naminé's confused expression, Aerith exclaimed in an overly cheerful voice, "Does anyone want a roll? They're fresh out of the oven."

Gratefully, Cloud reached into the warm basket and put a roll onto his plate. Roxas, on the other hand, declined the offer but his mother placed one on his plate anyway as her gaze shifted to the only other female in the room. "Roll hun?"

Naminé shook her head politely as she twirled another clump of spaghetti onto her fork. "No thank you. I'm good but…um the spaghetti is really amazing."

"Thank you!" Aerith beamed proudly, "It's one of our family's favorites, especially Roxas"

Looking to her crush, Naminé was about to smile until she felt a glob of spaghetti sauce land between her eyes. "Did you just…Did you just flick spaghetti sauce at my face?" Naminé exclaimed bewildered as she lightly dabbed the red sauce with her finger. Yup. It was spaghetti sauce.

Roxas didn't blink as his grey tinted eyes widened; his face like a deer caught in headlights. He had just been trying to scoop a little extra sauce onto his spaghetti but it must have flung off by accident. _'And hit Naminé in the face.' _Great. That's just what he needed. "I-I…It was an accident I swear!"

"Now Roxas, you know what we've said about trying to start food fights," Aerith teased in what Roxas could tell was her best attempt at relieving the tension.

"I really didn't mean it," Roxas apologized again, "It's just I'm—"

"Blind," Cloud added. Roxas nearly choked at the statement and Aerith nudged her husband in the ribs hard. Cloud looked to Aerith with a small frown but caught on quickly as his azure eyes grew big with embarrassment.

Naminé tilted her head to the side. "Blind?" _'That's an odd word choice…?'_

"He means blind to the people around me!" Roxas amended hastily, "I'm _super_ oblivious!"

"He really is," Aerith added, "It's a miracle when he doesn't end up hugging the floor."

"Or attacking it," Cloud inserted with a small laugh.

Roxas pulled his lips into a tight smile. "Thanks guys." _'I only hope Naminé believes it.'_

"I guess that makes sense," Naminé agreed with a giggle, "He is pretty klutzy at school."

Roxas laughed awkwardly. "Heh, heh. So, am I forgiven?"

"Of course. It's no big deal anyway. I'm just glad you didn't do it on purpose." Naminé replied as she wiped away the remaining sauce with her napkin.

"Trust me," Roxas murmured under his breath, "That's the last thing I want to do."

"So," Aerith asked after a moment of silence, "Who wants pie? I made cherry."

In his mind, Roxas let out a long sigh as he felt any lingering tension leave the room. At least the worst was over now. Once they ate pie, Naminé would leave and his parents wouldn't have any more opportunities to blow his secret.

"I'll have some," Naminé smiled as she extended her plate. She hadn't had cherry pie in ages and the blonde knew it was homemade too making it _extra_ good. It was only in her wildest dreams that her mother would ever make something this delectable with her own hands.

'_I really like his parents…they're so nice.'_

KHKHKHKHKH

It was nearly ten o'clock when Roxas descended the stairs. Naminé had left close to three hours ago after finishing her slice of pie and Roxas had been happy that, within the last half hour or so of her stay, his parents had managed to keep their mouths shut about his blindness. They had even been relatively charming and Roxas felt confident that Naminé had been at least _a little_ impressed by his parents.

Now, however, Roxas was carefully making his way to the kitchen since well…he _was _a teenage boy and teenage boys ate a lot—regardless of stuffing themselves at meals. Thankfully, Roxas wasn't attempting the stairs without the aid of his cane. That never ended well. Plus, it took forever.

_Grr…_Out of habit, Roxas looked downwards at his stomach. Yeah, forever would not be a bright idea. _'Better get going…' _

Luckily, it didn't take Roxas more than a few minutes to reach the kitchen and using the cane, Roxas easily found the fridge. _'Now, the only thing left to do is figure out what I want to eat…Hmmm…' _Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He couldn't help but feel extremely grateful for some of the apps he had—including a very useful picture taking app that allowed him to easily distinguish foods without always having to play blind charades with it.

Picking out an apple from the fridge, Roxas used the app to take a picture of it, waiting only seconds before the app replied in a robotic voice what the object was. Roxas grinned and sunk his teeth into the fruit, relishing the sweet flavor before wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He was definitely going to ask his Mom what kind these were so she could go buy more.

Hearing the sound of his parents' voices from the living room, Roxas eagerly began edging out of the kitchen and towards the sound of their voices.

"You talk with Tifa?"

Aerith barked out a sarcastic laugh and Roxas, at the unusual tone in his mother's voice, suddenly stopped to listen. "Oh we talked," Aerith muttered darkly, "And I don't plan on talking to her again."

"Aer, this isn't like you…What did she say that was so bad?" Cloud asked gently. His wife was a sweet woman so Tifa must have said something that really set her off.

A strangled sob found its way past the jade eyed woman's lips as she weakly exclaimed. "She brought up Ven."

'_Ven? Who's Ven?' _Roxas wondered with a perplexed expression. His parents had never mentioned anyone named Ven.

"Why?" Cloud prompted softly as he wrapped a comforting arm around his wife. For a moment, Roxas could hear his mother sob as she cried into his father's shoulder. Then, regaining her composure, Aerith answered in a broken voice.

"I-I was just trying to talk to her about disciplining V-Vanitas and then…and then s-she starts ripping into _m-me_ by saying that _I_ was the horrible m-mother for putting my son up for a-adoption when she _knew…_" Aerith paused again to suppress a bubbling sob. "She _knew _how hard it was to put Ventus up for adoption! And…A-And we only did it because we couldn't afford to give him the life he deserved…Roxas was healthy but Ven…we c-couldn't afford all of the medical bills…Not with everything else we had to pay for. And God! S-She just made me feel even worse about it!"

Roxas nearly fell backwards at his mother's confession and his eyes had widened, making the blond seem almost bug-like. Ventus. He had a twin brother named _Ventus._ _'W-Why couldn't they have at least told me? I have a right to know, don't I?' _But, Roxas was far too shocked to be angry. He couldn't believe he had a twin brother that his parents had put up for adoption!

Cloud who had been silent as he listened to his wife's story soothingly stroked her hair back as he quietly whispered, "I know. We would have kept both of them if we could, but you know we did the right thing. Ven is happy where he is and we don't have to worry because we know his family has the money to take care of him."

"B-But," Aerith hiccupped softly, "Why would s-she even b-bring that u-up?"

"Knowing Tifa, she's just really upset right now—not that excuses her behavior—but just give a few days. She'll apologize."

Aerith leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and sighed dubiously. "I hope so."

From inside the kitchen, Roxas gripped the apple in his hand until his nails made small crescent shaped dents in its green skin. _'What am I going to do?'_

KHKHKHKHKH

"_Seifer is the key to our family's future success, you remember that Naminé."_

Naminé turned on the sink and splashed water on her face until she was sure the memory of her father had been completely washed away. She hated her father sometimes. The way he acted towards her made Naminé wonder if he even cared or if all she was to him was a way to advance his own ulterior motives. Naminé's father had been very clear that night—after she had been forced to apologize to Seifer—that if she didn't at least _pretend_ to love Seifer, her allowance and even her inheritance would cease to exist. And that was something Naminé couldn't handle. Shopping was the one thing she had besides art that took her mind off her family situation. It made her feel like her parents actually cared.

'…_I wish my family was like Roxas'. His parents are so nice and they love Roxas and each other…' _Which was more than Naminé could say of her own parents. She had to _compete_ for her parents affection. Heck, her father probably loved _Seifer_ more than he loved her. Her mother wasn't much better either, especially considering the fact that she'd dump Naminé in a heartbeat if it meant a chance at fine dining with her model friends. Naminé was always number two on her parents' priority list and the blonde couldn't help but envy her crush's family dynamics. _'Maybe one day I can become a part of their family too,' _Naminé silently mused before blushing madly and shaking her head. _'We haven't even started dating and, besides, the only guy I'll be walking down the aisle with is…Seifer…'_

Naminé sighed sullenly and picked up a brush. She was being silly. Naminé knew she needed to stop freak mode and start entering Queen mode. It was Saturday now and the party was only hours away. The blonde's court would be waiting and she couldn't let them down. Besides, soaking up some extra attention was certainly the pick-me-up Naminé needed—especially if it was from a handsome blond boy. Oh yes, he could brighten her day any time.

Once Naminé had finished styling her hair and applying her makeup, the blonde decided she was ready to head downstairs and prepare to leave for Selphie's house. The brunette lived a good hour or so away from Naminé's mansion and wanted to make sure she arrived at the perfect time. Naminé hated arriving to a party too early, but coming a half hour late made sure she didn't seem too eager or desperate.

"Miss Naminé, you look absolutely delightful," Lucille complimented as soon as Naminé had entered the foyer.

Naminé beamed and ran a well accessorized hand through her platinum locks. "I just got it like this afternoon, except for the skinny jeans," Naminé explained, gesturing at her dark washed skinny jeans before moving to smooth the silk of her yellow halter top.

"Well, it looks great," Lucille smiled gently. She had always been the most motherly and encouraging one amongst the staff and Naminé had always loved that about the elderly woman. "Will you be heading out now, or would you like Arnold to fix you up a snack before you leave?"

"I'll be fine," Naminé answered and brought out the keys to her convertible, swinging them around her finger.

Lucille nodded. "Alright, have fun at you party then Miss Naminé and try to be back before morning. I don't want you having _too_ much fun." The older woman teased and Naminé rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the subtle blush igniting in her cheeks.

"I won't be out too late."

Jokingly, Lucille tapped her watch and Naminé only smiled as she left her house.

KHKHKHKH

"Like, oh my _Gawd, _you look like_ so _hot!" Selphie exclaimed once Naminé had entered through the door. The students that were already milling around the house stopped momentarily to fix their gazes on the Queen.

Flashing a perfect smile, Naminé flipped her hair to the side and replied smoothly. "Designer."

"I can like totally tell," Selphie gushed before gesturing to her own outfit with a secret smirk playing at her lips. "I just like got this today myself. It's designer too."

Naminé flicked her blue eyes over to Selphie boredly, but when she appraised the bubbly brunette's attire, Naminé felt her heart instantly drop into her stomach. _'That's like…not even supposed to come out yet!' _Naminé thought as her eyes caught sight of Selphie's hasn't-even-hit-the-shelves-yet Versace mini dress. Selphie's parents were rich, but they weren't nearly as rich a Naminé's family. They couldn't afford to splurge _that much_ on a dress, could they? A thick flood of jealousy and insecurity invaded Naminé's body as she continued to think, but, holding back the grimace threatening to taint her lips, Naminé remained in Queen mode as she nonchalantly complimented the secretly satisfied brunette. "You look hot, Selph. Yellow is like so your color."

"I like know, right?" Selphie agreed with a wide grin. Naminé resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead asked Selphie if she had seen Roxas yet. "Hmm…," Selphie replied tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I don't think he's like here yet. Least not that I've seen anyway."

"Huh, well he said he was coming so I guess I'll just mingle until then," Naminé said before weaving her way over towards the pool table. Several of the school's well known jocks and cheerleaders were there already, including Naminé's auburn haired friend Kairi. Maybe a few compliments from her court would lift her spirits and break the blonde from any gruesomely insecure loser-like thoughts?

KHKHKHKH

When Roxas, Xion and Sora arrived at the party it was already close to eight o'clock. Roxas hadn't wanted to be one of the first people at the party due to the headaches he tended to get for being at any party for too long, so the trio had decided they'd stop for a little ice cream before entering what Xion had proclaimed as the 'lion's den.'

Now, however, they were standing just outside the door waiting for the air headed hostess to greet them. Xion cast a suspicious gaze at Roxas and crossed her arms as they waited. "So, you're not gonna just ditch us the entire night to hang out with your beloved Naminé, are you?"

"I didn't ditch—Okay, I'm sorry for how—"

"Much of a pathetic lovesick puppy you've been?" Xion finished in an overly sweet voice. Sora snorted under his breath at the accusation.

Roxas sighed. "Yeah…For that. I guess I've just been really caught up with trying to help her that I forgot to be a good friend too, but…I never meant to like put my friendship with her above any of ours and I'll try harder not be such an idiot about it."

"Apology accepted!" Both Xion and Sora exclaimed.

"Though, you do know now that this means you owe us a day with no Ice Queen breathing down your neck, right?" Xion asked expectantly.

"Yeah," Roxas smiled, "I figured that."

Abruptly, the door swung open and even Roxas looked up as heard the annoyingly bubbly voice of their hostess, Selphie Tanaka.

"Oh my Gawd, it's like _so_ great to see you!" Selphie giggled though her jade eyes conveniently overlooked Xion as she embraced the two cousins. Roxas nearly gagged at the obnoxious fumes coming from her perfume and wasn't surprised when Sora coughed slightly once the two were released from Selphie's air depriving grip.

Sora coughed aloud again and loosened the first button of his polo shirt. "Great to see you too Selphie and uh…Nice party."

Selphie flipped her hair obnoxiously with a toothy grin. "Thanks! I worked like _so_ hard and like you wouldn't believe how like hard it is to find good catering these days! I spend like twenty minutes trying to find the like perfect place. It was like so exhausting!"

"That really would suck," Sora said awkwardly, looking to Xion who only rolled her blue orbs with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh it did," Selphie agreed before looking to her Queen's beloved crush with false enthusiasm. She was very tempted to steal him away once Naminé had been dethroned—just to spite her really…though he was very hot. _'But also like too…nice.' _Selphie didn't like 'nice' guys. They had too much loser potential. "And I see that you like made it too Roxas! Naminé's gonna be like so happy to see you."

"Well," Xion interjected with a false smile and a sarcastic voice, "the Ice Queen is just gonna have to wait a little bit before she can dig her claws into him. We already called dibs on his presence so…if you don't mind, we'd like to go in now and eat your food."

"I'll be sure to let her know," Selphie said with blatant scowl, but moved out of the way as the trio entered her home. Sora and Roxas both muttered apologies as they passed her, but only Sora's could be heard as Xion looped her arm around Roxas and with a brisk pace, dragged him over to set of available chairs to sit in.

"Here," Xion ordered before abruptly pushing the blind boy onto the seat beside her own. "Sora can sit on the other chair after he gets us some food."

The happy-go-lucky brunette who had just arrived to their spot a few seconds ago tilted his head with a confused expression. "Say whaaat?"

"You heard me," Xion replied while crossing her arms authoritatively, "Go get us some food."

"Please?" Roxas added with a grin. He could already smell the food and he was hungry. Not a good combination—especially for a teenage guy. "You know these people better than I do anyway so it won't be as awkward. Plus…you know…"

"Fine," Sora sighed after a moment of looking between his cousin and the demanding obsidian haired girl. He just hoped no one annoying would decide to take the initiative and talk to him. Sora could only hear so many 'likes' in one day.

KHKHKH

Once Sora had found the refreshments, he hadn't been shy about stock piling a few plates worth of food for him, Roxas and Xion. In fact, he probably robbed the bubbly host of the party of enough food that she would soon be forced to bring out more. Not that Sora felt guilty. It wasn't like Selphie was poor.

'_Hmm…now what else is there to eat—'_

"Hey Sora."

Sora almost dropped the plates in his hand as he spun around but luckily a smiling red headed girl helped keep him balanced. "K-Kairi! I mean um…Hey! What's up?"

"Oh Sora," Kairi said with a giggle as she shook her head, "You're so silly sometimes."

Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, heh. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Being silly is…relaxing and I think it shows you have a sweet side," Kairi admitted before realizing her words with a distinct blush.

Sora's face now held a slight pink tint as well as he mumbled a word of gratitude under his breath. "So um…where's Naminé? Don't you two usually hang out at these things?"

"I don't know where she is," Kairi answered with a suddenly cold voice, "but if you want to go find her, than be my guest." _'Should have known he liked Naminé.'_

Sora reeled back slightly at the tone of her voice. "Um…No thanks. I was just asking for Roxas to be honest. I've never really been interested in her at all. Not enough to go find herself myself anyway, but…Is there something wrong Kairi?"

Kairi, who had quickly perked up after her crush's confession, only blinked her eyes as though she hadn't heard the question at all. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I asked if something was wrong because you just got all…cold on me and that's not like you Kairi. The Kairi I know is kind, caring, really sweet and-," Sora said with a smile before he realized how close he was to confessing his feelings to Kairi and quickly shut his mouth.

"Oh," Kairi breathed, feeling relieved, ecstatic and slightly guilty at the same time. "I'm s-sorry. I just…" Kairi felt her throat wither as the words she had prepared to say for years turned to ashes behind her lips.

Sora tilted his head, his lips pulling into a concerned frown as he looked at the abashed Kairi. "Are you okay, Kairi?"

"I'm…," Kairi shook her head, "I'm fine…I should probably go now…" Sora opened his mouth to protest but the red head quickly escaped into the crowd before the brunette could even utter a syllable.

After staring at the red head's disappearing figure, Sora shook his own head hastily and followed after her until he found his childhood friend sitting dejectedly outside near the Tanaka's pool.

Approaching cautiously, Sora quietly eased himself next to her. Kairi's violet eyes barely flickered over to him, but she made it evident enough that she acknowledged his presence. "So…," Sora began hesitantly, "What's wrong Kairi? I've never seen you so upset before. Was it something I said?"

Kairi exhaled shakily and closed her eyes. "No…Sora. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just…being stupid. And I thought that maybe…" Again, the words behind Kairi's lips remained trapped.

"Maybe what?" Sora asked as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kairi buried her head in her knees and hastily shook her head. "It's…Never mind."

"Uh-uh, no never minds," Sora teasingly chided, "It's obviously something important, so…I'm not letting you off the hook!"

"Sora," Kairi groaned tiredly.

"Kairi," Sora mimicked.

"Stop it!"

"Nope! I'm gonna find out!"

"Ugh…"

"C'mon Kairi! Tell me!" Sora begged. When Kairi didn't answer the brunette only grinned and, since they were so near the edge of the pool, Sora figured it would be a shame if he passed up the opportunity to push the sulking Kairi in. So, Sora didn't pass up the opportunity and Kairi went flailing back into the water with a loud shriek.

"Now will you tell me?"

Kairi's flaming violet eyes widened. "I can't believe you did that Sora! Just because I didn't want to tell you that _maybe_ I was hoping you liked me more than a friend does _not _mean you have the right to push me in the pool! Moreover, do you know—"

"You like me?" Sora asked with a big grin.

"Yeah, I do," Kairi fumed as she swam to the edge of the pool. Sora helped her get out still grinning like an idiot. "Now if you excuse me," Kairi mumbled wringing out her shirt, "I'm gonna go—" Kairi's eyes abruptly widened as Sora's lips crashed onto her own and a warm tingling glow filled her body as she gently closed her eyes in response.

After a moment, Sora pulled back; his face still set in a big stupid grin. "I like you too Kairi."

KHKHKHKH

"Wow like I can't believe you beat Naminé!" Rikku and Yuna cheered as their leader lounged victoriously on one of her chaise sofas.

"I like told you girls I'd one-up her. My outfit was like way hotter than hers and she like totally knew it," Selphie beamed. Now all the plotting brunette needed to do was keep her clothes as up to date as possible so she could show Naminé up every day. Though, with her being so caught up with her boy-toy, that shouldn't be too hard.

Rikku clapped her hands excitedly. "So…when do we like get to kick her off her throne?"

"We're like _so _bored of waiting," Yuna whined.

"Trust me girls," Selphie said with a smirk, "I've like already noticed her going like downhill…fast. As long as she keeps like hanging around her pathetic boy-toy, it'll only be like a matter of time before she's entered loser-dom."

KHKHKHKHKH

Naminé enjoyed attention. In fact, the blonde relished it. She loved soaking up the endless compliments and flattery because it made her feel important—wanted. When she was amongst her peers, it was never a question of if she was wanted there because she was always wanted.

"That's so funny!" Naminé laughed as one of the basketball players recited the punch line of one of his favorite jokes. It was obvious to the blonde that the male had intended to impress her, and while not interested the jock, Naminé had appreciated the joke he had made.

"Thanks, I heard it from my Dad when I was a kid," The guy, Jared, said as he flashed his queen an eager smile.

"Unfortunately, the only jokes my Dad tells," one of the cheerleaders commented with annoyance, "are like totally lame ones. He even—"

"Naminé!" Confused, the blonde turned around but her lips quickly pulled into a frown when she noticed who was stalking towards her.

"Riku," Naminé spat with obvious distaste, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Riku sneered angrily at Naminé. "I actually came to talk to you, if that's alright?"

"Ugh. About what Riku? I told you to leave me alone already," Naminé retorted with an exasperated eyeroll.

Clenching his fists, Riku tried to retain his bubbling anger. "If you give me a minute with you _alone, _you won't ever have to see me again."

Naminé barked out a sarcastic laugh before flipping her platinum hair haughtily. "I hope that's a promise because otherwise it's not a very good threat."

"Naminé," Riku growled.

"Whatever. Fine. Might as well get this over with, right?" Naminé asked looking back at the other popular kids surrounding her with a small shrug. A few of the students snickered while others mouthed a simple 'good luck' to the blonde as she lazily followed Riku into one of the only secluded areas in the house—the sitting room.

Crossing her arms, Naminé tapped her heels impatiently on the jade colored carpet of the room. "So, what was so important that you needed to tell me Riku because if it's about being my boyfr—"

"It's not about that you stupid bimbo!" Riku angrily spat, interrupting the blonde who was now stunned the silver haired boy's abrupt outburst. Smirking creepily, Riku slowly began to advance towards the girl and Naminé, paralyzed by fear, found herself glued to the carpet she was currently standing on. "I told you that it wasn't game over yet…Not until I say it is!"

Naminé's lips quivered and she felt her heart thunder so hard against her chest that she was sure her rib cage was going to burst. She was trying to keep her cool but already she could feel sweat pool at the base of her forehead and cascade down her cheek. Whatever was going on with Riku was not good and for once, Naminé didn't feel confident—She was scared. "W-What's going on, Riku?" Naminé stammered nervously, "You're really starting to f-freak me out."

"Oh, Naminé," Riku chided with an eerie, low chuckle, "Not so confident after all, are we? I'm not too surprised though…not really anyway. Ever since _he's _come around, you've seemed less sure of yourself."

"T-That's not true," Naminé weakly defended, "I-I'm completely s-sure of mys-self and…I think you need to l-leave."

Riku cackled. "Or what? Your pathetic Prince Charming is going to save you? Give me a break Naminé." Riku stepped closer so that he was no able to cup her cheek gently. Naminé recoiled and tried to slap his arm away but Riku caught onto her wrist, holding on so tightly that Naminé was sure the bone was going to break. "Ah-ah-ah, hasn't anyone told you that hitting people isn't nice?"

"L-Let go!" Naminé snarled as she attempted to swipe Riku with her only free arm. In her mind, red alarms were blaring and the blonde knew she needed to leave—Now!

Riku, however, only growled dangerously before he slammed the blonde against one of the walls, pinning her to its ornate wallpaper tightly. "Game over, princess."

Naminé's eyes widened and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

KHKHKHKH

_(At the same time this is happening)_

"Ugh…I'm gonna go find somewhere quiet to sit for awhile. My head is pounding," Roxas mumbled groggily as he carefully began to maneuver his way out of the chair he was sitting.

Xion nodded and told him that she'd come find him when they were ready to leave since she was fairly confident that Sora was going to get a lift from Kairi.

Roxas wasn't too sure where he was going, but he didn't care too much about that. It was just nice to be away from all the noise. Being blind, he could only handle so much before he felt like his head was going to explode. Several people laughed and joked carelessly as he clumsily passed by, even ignoring him when hit the walls or any of the antiques nearby—One of which the blond managed to break after he had been randomly hit in the face with someone's Frisbee and ended up falling back into a decorative dresser that held said antique.

The only thing Roxas really hoped, however, was that he didn't look too awkward as he walked with one hand grazing the wood paneling of the hallway and the rest of his body as close to the wall as possible. _'I wonder how much longer we're gonna stay? I really want to go home but Naminé's at the party and I should at least say—' _A loud, horrific scream shattered Roxas' thoughts before he could barely make out a desperate plea for help. Roxas' heart nearly stopped dead in his chest, his eyes growing large as sudden recognition dawned upon him—_'Naminé!'_

Without another thought, Roxas ran. He ignored his peers' loud protests as he pushed, crashed or bumped in them. He ignored the shattering havoc behind him. He ignored the mummers. He ignored the dizziness building in his head from all the stimulants. Roxas just ran until he found her, until he heard _his _snake-like voice.

"Naminé!" Roxas called desperately.

The silver haired boy, however, covered the girl's mouth so that she couldn't speak. "Hmph…isn't that just _so_ cliché? Prince Charming comes just in time to save his—Oof!"Naminé was abruptly released as Roxas slammed blindly into Riku's stomach, sending him tumbling onto the carpet below with a clear, loud _**THUD! **_He may have been blind, but Roxas still knew how to fight. Hearing the slight movements and shuffling of his opponent was enough of a hint for Roxas to let his instincts take over and rescue his princess.

"Naminé, are you alright?" Roxas asked, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes—listening for her voice and his.

Naminé whose mascara was now smeared and lining her cheeks, sniffled as she clutched onto the fabric of her now ripped halter top—making sure it didn't fall and expose her pale skin. "R-Roxas, I'm—Look out!"

Roxas instinctively turned his head towards the sound of her voice, but was unable to stop Riku's assault as he swiftly kicked the blonde in the stomach, eliciting a loud and painful groan from his lips.

The silver haired boy smirked as blood ran down his lips. "Thought you could beat me, huh kid?" Riku laughed sinisterly. "Well, guess you're out of luck."

"No way!" Roxas spat before delivering a speedy undercut at Riku's legs, sending him back onto the ground. "Get out of here Naminé!" Roxas called before blood began to trickle from the side of his head where Riku had decided to punch him.

Naminé could feel her frame shudder, but dutifully she sucked in her emotions and ran to get their peers. She wasn't going to let Roxas get hurt because of her—not more than he already was anyway.

Watching Naminé run away, Riku snarled and slammed the blonde's head into the glass coffee table nearby, causing several shards to fly and rain down upon the blond's head. "_You!_ You ruined everything! She would have been mine if you hadn't shown up!"

Roxas didn't respond at first as he kicked Riku, who had been towering over him to deliver consecutive punches, in the stomach so hard that the tropical eyed senior flew into the nearest wall. The sound of Riku's head hitting the ornate wallpaper made Roxas cringe slightly, but satisfied he stood up and called out mockingly to crumpled figure that was Riku. "Really? I find that hard to believe because I think Naminé would have rather dated a tree than you."

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed as she and the rest of the peers rushed into the room. It had taken a few minutes, but eventually the blonde had gathered Selphie and the rest of the party goers and led them back to the party. Sora had been frantic when she had found him and Kairi and told them the news, but that was understandable considering they were cousins. Xion was concerned of course and had, much to Naminé's annoyance, even cried when she mentioned the blond boy of their affections was bleeding.

Naminé, however, quickly pushed that aside once she noticed Riku on the floor and Roxas standing up victoriously—albeit covered in blood. Carefully clutching the fabric of the leather jacket Selphie had lent her, Naminé stepped closer to Roxas and asked tentatively. "Is he…?"

Roxas nodded his head. "He's unconscious…I'm pretty sure. I mean I gave him one heck of a kick and considering I played soccer…Well, I'd say it he'll probably be out for awhile."

"That's good," Naminé said with a sigh of relief, "I was so—"

"Worried about you!" Xion exclaimed followed by Sora who was scowling at his cousin.

"I'm glad you're okay Roxas, but…I am _not_ telling Auntie about this one."

Roxas sighed, wincing as he felt the back of his head. "I didn't expect you to."

"C'mon, I'll call your parents," Sora said before looking to Kairi apologetically, "I'll call you later. I gotta take my cousin to the hospital."

Kairi nodded and smiled. "I'll be waiting."

"I'll come with you," Xion offered but Roxas shook his head.

"My parents will want to talk to me alone."

"Neither of you have a car!" Xion protested, "How do you plan on getting to the hospital with no car?"

"They can take mine," Kairi suggested before placing the keys in Sora's hands, "Just return it tomorrow at school. I can always get a ride home with Naminé, right?"

Naminé's head snapped up and she nodded. "Yeah, that'd be fine."

"Problem solved," Kairi smiled, pecking Sora's cheek as she helped an irritated Selphie usher the rest of their peers out of the room.

Xion opened her mouth to ready a response, but decided against it as she waved good-bye to her friends and left the room.

Sora swung Kairi's keys around his finger and looked over at his cousin. "You ready?"

"Just give me a minute," Roxas replied.

Sora smiled slightly, looking between the two blondes. "Kay. Just make it fast. I don't need you fainting on me."

Once Sora had left, Roxas addressed Naminé gently. He was sure the adrenaline in his body was running out because everything was beginning to feel numb and hazy, but he had to make sure Naminé was alright. "Are you…okay?"

"M-Me?" Naminé gasped nearly laughing, "You're the one who got into a fight!"

"He still…He still tried to hurt you Naminé!" Roxas said nearly choking as he fought back his anger, "Don't make this about me! I…I know you had have been scared out…" Roxas paused to shake a wave of disorientation off. "Out of your mind. I would have been."

Naminé closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Riku had almost had his way. She had looked like a complete wreck in front of everyone, and now Roxas, the one who had saved her, was wondering if she was okay. Answer? Naminé didn't even know. She just confused and a little scared. Roxas had saved her…had performed a heroic deed. Did that mean he cared that much about her? Was she still just his friend?

"I'm…really not in the mood to talk about it," Naminé finally admitted. She needed time to regroup. She needed time to regain her confidence. Naminé _needed_ time to reassemble her mask.

"Are you sure?" Roxas prodded, "You know I'm—" The adrenaline in Roxas' body dispersed, the blood loss finally allowing Roxas sink in the black void of unconsciousness.

**KHKHKHKH**

**A/N: I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to be finished with this chapter! I've never written anything this long before (28 pages on word (close to 12,00 words)) but I thought it would be an awesome present to all my readers since the wait was so obnoxiously long! Something that I, of course, apologize for but I figured I'd resist the temptation of writing a short chapter and, though it took longer, write something that would be satisfying for you guys and move the plot along better. I also had the worst writer's block…EVER! Nothing seemed to come out onto the computer and if it did, it wasn't very good. I actually had to go back and watch Mean Girls to get back into the groove of things.**

**I'm really debating though…Should I do long chapters like this even if it takes a while or go with shorter chapters?**

_Next, I was thinking…I'd love to see what songs fit this story? You can include as many or as little songs as you want into a review! I just want to know (unless it's super obvious) why you think this song would fit and also where—Chapter 1? The story as a whole? A certain part of a chapter?_

_I also think it would be super cool, again if anyone wants to, for Half Alive to have a story cover. I'm not artzy enough to come up with anything but if any of you guys has anything just PM me!_

**Story wise: A LOT of things happened due to the length. Naminé though…I hope she was more likeable in this chapter. I know opinions will continue to fluctuate as the story keeps going, but I really enjoyed showing her more vulnerable side in this chapter. It was nice to see her become a little more human and less Ice Queen. I also liked writing Roxas with a little more backbone in this chapter too. I really wanted to show that despite being blind he's still strong , I hope the humor was...okay? I suck at humor but I tried to be funny with his clumsiness.  
**

**Next Chapter: It will probably have some Ventus time in it (especially after our big reveal), some awkward romantic tension between Naminé and Roxas, but no more Riku! He's all taken care of now and will probably just be mentioned in terms of what happened to him after the party.**

**If you have any questions about the chapter, please ask! I don't mind talking about it! :D!**

**Lastly, I CANNOT BELIVE HALF ALIVE REACHED 300 REVIEWS! I was in total awe…completely stunned that we've made it this far! As always, I am so grateful for all of your support! Your reviews, favorites and alerts are so AMAZING!**

**I have no idea for a goal since I still feel like 0.o but we'll put 320 up and see what happens lol :D!**

Review Replies:

Artism: It's always the quiet ones that surprise us. Huh…I hadn't realized that but I totally see it! I agree! I've been chatting with someone who knows a lot about it and now I've tried to be more conscious of everything he does and how he does it so I can try and make it as real as I can. Thanks oodles for your review! Your book sounds awesome! Tell me when you publish it:)

KissTheThunder: Aww, thank you! I'm happy to hear that you like it! Also, thanks for taking the time to review!:D!

EverLastingDayDreamer: I hope I portrayed the blindness better! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! :D!


	20. Chapter 20: Confession

Chapter 20: Confession

When Naminé went to school on Monday, her mind was still reeling from last Saturday's party and each event that had unfolded constantly replayed in her head like a broken record. Thankfully, Riku had made an impromptu transfer after the police came to bust up the party, but what happened to Roxas? It was the one question Naminé still couldn't answer and it drove her nuts. She had found his home number in the school directory but when she called no one picked up. Naminé even tried Sora's cell number but each time she called she was left with the option to leave a message—which she didn't because she wanted to talk to Roxas directly. Plus, the blonde didn't want to sound super desperate either, especially with how pathetic she had looked at the party.

Naminé cringed at the thought. She had spent years building her reputation, polishing her new image…and ridding herself of the old, feeble Naminé. Yet…it had only taken one night to shatter her once beautiful mask.

'_I don't even like want to go to school today…but it would probably look worse if I didn't come…' _Pushing back a stray strand of platinum colored hair, Naminé sighed and looked ahead to the ominous set of clear doors ahead of her. She was still the Queen. One night couldn't ruin everything. Plus, she was never going to find out what happened to Roxas unless she just sucked it up and went in.

Naminé approached the doors with a graceful gait, but once she was face-to-face with its glassy frame, the anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach grew until the blonde was sure nothing would be able to mollify its fierce grip on her heart. It was as if, despite her best efforts to remain in control, there was still that lingering fear haunting her—refusing to let the girl's self-confidence do anything but waver.

Irritated, Naminé clenched her gloved hands and glowered down at door's gleaming metal bar. It made the blonde girl feel incredibly stupid for not just going inside. Other kids would be walking inside soon and if they saw her just standing here…What kind of rumors would that stir up? Naminé quickly shook the thought of her head and proceeded to blindly push through the doors and into the school building.

The first hallway Naminé went into was nearly empty as only a few students lingered by lockers to talk amongst themselves. But, it was only 7:30 am right now. School didn't start for another half hour. Normally, Naminé didn't even come to school until closer to eight, but she had wanted an opportunity to be alone before she was bombarded with questions from her peers.

The students leaning up against the lockers cast her curious glances from the corners of their eyes as they passed; Naminé resisted the urge to send a snide glare as she continued to walk into the next sunset painted hallway and eventually into Ms. Rapunzel's empty art classroom.

Taking a seat in the far back of the room, Naminé snuck a quick glance towards the closed door before bringing a sketchbook from her purse. She looked down at the blank vanilla sheet for a moment but quickly became enveloped in her work as her fingers nimbly directed the pencil across the page.

Some days, Naminé found herself amazed at how therapeutic art was to her. She usually didn't spend any time drawing at school because she didn't want anyone to mock her, but…today was an exception. And, in truth, Naminé really wanted to be an artist some day, have her own studio and paint to her heart's content. It was the dream she had, had ever since she was a child.

'_Ever since that little boy told me I should be an artist…' _Naminé smiled fondly at the thought. She still couldn't quite remember what the little boy looked like or even his name, but his encouraging words never left her mind. Whenever she drew, his voice rang in her mind—the kindhearted boy from her memory.

"_Wow…You're so good Nami! You should become an artist when you grow up so everyone can see your pictures!"_

When it was close to eight o'clock, Naminé finally set her pencil down and looked down at her work with pride. It wasn't colored yet, but the once vague lines that filled the page were now crafted into an elaborate depiction of a winter landscape. Since Naminé was born in December, winter easily became her favorite season. It was the one time of year where her parents didn't work every day and would even take off a few days to be together on the Holidays.

No other season brought her family together or even enchanted the blonde the way winter did. Its white innocence and glittering ice had always captivated her and brought a sense of hope close to her heart, especially as a child.

Naminé glanced up at the clock above Ms. Rapunzel's desk. 7:50 am. Ten minutes until class. Naminé gathered her things, quickly hiding her drawing materials in her bag before exiting the room and becoming enveloped into the swarm of students bustling through the halls.

It wasn't long, however, until Naminé spotted the back of her bubbly friend's head. Approaching coolly, Naminé lightly tapped the brunette on the shoulder. Selphie turned around sharply, not knowing who was attempting to gain her attention as her normally perky smile contorted into an irritated frown.

"What do you—_Naminé?!_" Selphie yelped as she realized the person on the receiving end of her foul expression was none other than the Queen.

Despite being slightly puzzled, Naminé didn't bother questioning Selphie's uncharacteristic attitude as she cast her friend a small, slightly hesitant smile. "So…have you heard what people have been saying about the whole party incident yet or is the info still like MIA?"

Naminé didn't want admit that she was nervous talking to Selphie. It was _beyond_ pathetic and as the Queen that was completely unacceptable. But, at the same time, Naminé knew she couldn't help herself. Her entire social life was on the line and if she lost that, the blonde didn't know what she would do.

"No, I've been hearing stuff like all weekend," Selphie admitted as she forced her lips from turning down into a sour frown. She really didn't want to tell Naminé what their peers had decided. It had made her nearly screech aloud in rage, but…Naminé was still the Queen and Selphie knew she couldn't hide the truth even if she really wanted to.

"And?" Naminé prompted as she bit down on her lower lip anxiously.

"You're like more popular than _ever_!" Selphie exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

Naminé's blue eyes widened in shock before a large smile began to blossom across her lips. "W-What? _Why_?"

"Well, like for one thing, everyone felt like _super_ bad for what Riku had like tried to do to you," Selphie explained with another ounce of forced excitement, "and plus, you were like a _hero_ for saving Roxas!"

"I didn't really save him. He saved me," Naminé confessed as once again her thoughts began to drift to the blond boy and his heroic deed that night. It may sound like a typical and rather cliché thing for a teenage girl to ask herself, but whenever she thought of Roxas springing into action to save her, Naminé couldn't help but wonder if he truly did harbor romantic feelings for her. At first, Naminé had been so certain that he liked her and that it would be only a matter of days until they started dating. Yet, it was already November and the two still hadn't formed any kind of romantic relationship.

'_And I can't even talk to him!' _Naminé grumbled in her mind irritably. Of course, her primary concern at the moment was to make sure he was okay, but a part of her also wanted some answers. She had never had any difficulty securing a boyfriend before so all of this waiting nearly drove her up the walls.

"Still," Selphie countered, "You were the one who like broke up the fight." _'And like made my King-To-Be like transfer,' _Selphie's mind added sourly.

Naminé opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when a group of unpopular kids approached her. The one in the middle, a girl with thick framed glasses and greasy hair pulled into two pigtails, walked up to Naminé first with a bright and surprisingly confident smile. In her hands was a colorfully decorated card with her name scrawled at the top in large, bold lettering.

"We heard about what happened Naminé and just wanted to say how sorry we are. Everyone on the debate team was super worried when we saw all those posts on Facebook," The girl explained, shaking her head so that the pigtails lightly slapped the sides of her face.

Mortified at the display, Naminé's blue eyes quickly darted to Selphie to make sure this was actually happening and wasn't the start of some ridiculous nightmare. The jade eyed girl hadn't caught Naminé's beseeching gaze, however, as her once sour disposition lifted into one of amusement at the spectacle she was now beholding.

No one who wasn't at least relatively popular dared to speak to Naminé. _Ever._ It was like an unspoken rule amongst the students at Twilight High. A rule that if you didn't keep, you paid the ultimate price of social suicide. Yet, these kids seemed to have lost that concept as they beamed up at their Queen.

'_This is like…so not happening right now,' _Naminé thought as she swallowed back the panic that was threatening to overcome her. She looked around at her peers who had stopped to linger at the odd and, in their eyes, disturbing scene that had begun to unfold before them. It was clear that they were waiting for a reaction from their Queen. The very reaction Naminé seemed too paralyzed to give as her hands numbly took the card, clenching the thin white sheet tightly.

Yet, the spectacle didn't stop there. No. It became worse as the school's biggest nerd, Ronald Lionheart, clumsily waltzed up to horrified blonde with an eager grin and a large bouquet of red roses in his arms.

Ronald wheezed loudly as he pushed up the frames of glasses along his freckled nose but for once he seemed un-intimidated by the object of his affections. As if that one night of her vulnerability had suddenly made her seem relatable and even attainable to those who were denizens of even the lowest rung of the social ladder.

"For you," He said in a nasally voice, extending the flowers with an obnoxious flourish.

Naminé's face grew red hot with embarrassment as she noticed her fellow students snickering and pointing at the red headed nerd's display. He was absolutely humiliating her! Making it seem like Naminé had stooped so low as to accept a gift from the likes of him!

Her hands balled into tight fists before flipping her corn silk hair over her shoulder and casting the hopeful boy the coldest glare she could muster. "As if I would _ever_ accept a gift from a _freak _like you."

"B-But I got these especially for you!" Ronald pleaded as he clumsily staggered towards the blonde, grasping her wrist.

"Quit talking to me like we're friends," Naminé snapped icily as she wrenched her wrist from Ronald's weak grip, "I don't even like you; you're a loser and girls like me don't associate with losers like _you_." Ronald, who had fallen to the ground, could only look up the cold female with a heartbroken expression. He had really thought the Queen had changed, had become more friendly even to someone like him.

"So," Naminé continued with a cruel smirk, "why don't you do everyone here a favor and like crawl back under whatever rock you live under."

The surrounding crowd roared with laughter at this and Naminé, seeing her subjects pleased, decided to finish her own display by gesturing Ronald off the ground with a mocking flick of her wrist, like she was merely shooing some bothersome fly away.

Hearing the deafening laughter echo through the hallways, Ronald nearly burst into tears as he haphazardly scurried down the hallway and away from the inevitable torment that was sure to come from his bold actions.

Naminé, on the other hand, found herself to be completely elated once again as she was sure her reputation was now secure. No one doubted her reign as the Queen any longer and no other outsiders had the gall to approach her so freely any longer.

'_Finally, everything's back to normal.'_

KHKHKHKH

Two weeks had already passed by since the party and Roxas was now finally able to prepare for his first day back at school. His stitches had already been removed and with all the rest he had gotten, Roxas was practically itching to go back to school.

The blind boy was especially eager to leave, however, due to his new living conditions. It had only been a little over a week since his family had moved in with his aunt and uncle but already things were chaotic. Maybe it was simply the cramped living quarters but it seemed like every day there was some kind of fight between his father and uncle. Roxas' mom usually tried playing referee since the fight was between her husband and brother but even with her mediation skills, the fights never did stop altogether.

Roxas closed his eyes and rolled onto his side in attempt to relax. He knew there was nothing that could be done now. They were already fortunate enough that his aunt and uncle had been willing to take their family in. He couldn't let any anger overcome his heart, especially since he felt frustrated enough by the fact that he had twin somewhere that he hadn't even known about.

'_Sometimes...I wonder if we've even met before. I mean, it's possible, right?' _Roxas silently mused as he tried to recall anyone he had met that could have been his brother. _'The only thing is, is that I don't even know if we're identical or not. I mean, I know I would have recognized someone with my face running around, but a fraternal twin is a totally different case…'_

Roxas sighed, rubbing his head gingerly before abruptly flinching at the still sore spot he had touched. The blond really did hope Riku transferred schools. Sora had come into their room the night he had left the hospital and revealed to his cousin the silver haired boy's fate. In a sense, Roxas did feel bad for Sora since him and Riku were friends, but, at the same time, he also felt relieved to not have to deal with the tropical eyed senior's threatening ways.

"Sleeping yet, cuz?"

Roxas jerked his head up at the sound of his cousin's voice, nearly smacking into the wall. "Huh? Oh…no I was just laying here."

"Figured you wouldn't be," Sora replied with an exasperated sigh, "I mean I don't think anyone could with all the fighting going on downstairs."

"What is it about _this time?_" Roxas asked petulantly.

Sora snorted. "Money, of course. My Dad is super pissed that your Dad hasn't found a stable job yet."

"Because he wants money," Roxas stated flatly.

"Exactly and I mean, I get that we might need a little extra income with you guys staying but—"

"It's barely been over a week," Roxas finished.

Sora nodded, plopping down onto his computer chair tiredly as he absentmindedly fiddled with the chain of his crown necklace. "Yeah…it's stupid. I just wish they had something else to talk about, you know?"

"Hmm…" Roxas twisted his lips to the side and lifted himself off his bed. Sora cast his cousin a curious look, automatically handing the blind boy his cane as he noticed his cousin's hands clumsily groping for its familiar surface.

"What are you thinking?"

Roxas didn't turn around at the sound of his cousin's voice but answered coolly. "I'm _thinking_ I'm going to give them something else to talk about. I need to know about my brother."

"Are sure that's a good idea?" Sora inquired hesitantly, "You know how sensitive that topic is and—"

"Sora," Roxas interrupted in a pleading voice, "I _need_ to know. He's my twin. And…besides, it will give them something else to talk about, right?"

"I guess…," Sora admitted with a sigh. He knew this wasn't going to be taken well by anyone in the family. The brunette's aunt and uncle never broached the topic and his own parents couldn't talk about it without going on some long-winded diatribe.

Roxas used his cane to find the door, bracing himself only a moment before starting his slow descent down the steps. The blond stumbled at the last step, but for once found himself to be completely unscathed. No blossoming bumps or even bruises preparing to decorate his skin as they usually did and Roxas was extremely grateful for this. He wasn't planning on causing a large commotion to get their attention and preferably, the blind boy would rather not fall on his still healing head.

"We _just_ moved Leon," Aerith pleaded, counteracting her brother's cold blue gaze with desperate emerald eyes.

Leon's rigid position against the living room wall remained unchanged, but his gaze did soften when he looked down at his younger sister. "No one is mad at you, Aer."

"But you're mad at _my_ husband," Aerith stated with a frown, glancing at her husband briefly only to see his face still contorted into a fierce scowl.

"We just want him to have a job," Riona tried reasoning. Her eyes spoke sympathy but the hand that firmly rested on her husband's arm was a clear indication of her true allegiance in the matter.

"We just moved!" Cloud burst in angrily, his fists clenched. "How the hell am I supposed to get a job when we just settled in!?"

"Well, _maybe_ if you hadn't lost your job in the first place—"

"I was _layed off_!" Cloud spat, feeling his wife's arm on his chest warningly in response.

Leon crossed his arms and shot Cloud a snide, cold glare. "_Tch,_ yeah like _that's_ surprising."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Cloud snarled and both women tensed slightly as the atmosphere suddenly became much thicker.

From his hiding place at the foot of the stairs, Roxas decided that now would be the best time to intervene. _'Before they kill each other,' _Roxas thought with a grimace.

"It means," Leon began to retort harshly, his normally blue eyes placid, "that—"

"When were you going to tell me I had a twin brother?"Roxas interrupted, his voice soft but still loud enough for the four adults to hear.

Aerith's mouth opened and closed, seeming to fail grasping the words in her mind and her husband was equally shocked as his once angry blue eyes widened in horror at his son's discovery.

His aunt and uncle were the only ones in the room that remained impassive. They were surprised at the teen's sudden outburst, yes, but had always known he would find out eventually. His sister already knew since she was old enough to remember her brothers' birth, but Roxas had always been kept in the dark—something that neither Leon nor Riona particular agreed with, especially since Ventus' adoptive family still resided in Twilight Town.

"W-Where did you get t-that idea?" His father finally sputtered after a moment of brief silence.

Roxas remained at the foot of the stairs, gripping his cane tightly as he closed his blind eyes. "I heard you and Mom talking about him…about how you had to give him up for adoption because we couldn't afford his medical bills."

Cloud exchanged a weary glance with his wife and sighed. They had both known he would find out eventually. It was inevitable really, but…they just wanted to wait until he was just a little bit older.

"Roxas…," Aerith began with a weak smile, "Your father and I…We…We _were _going to tell you—"

"_When_? I'm already sixteen Mom. How much longer were you going to wait?" He asked, lips pulling down when his mother made no effort to respond. "I want to know who he is…I want to _meet_ him."

Cloud shared a simultaneous sigh with his wife. "We always knew this day would come," Cloud spoke, his voice soft and filled with an unmasked grief. "I just thought it would be easier when it did…"

"Where is he?" Roxas asked lowly, "Do we…Do we even _look_ alike?"

Both Aerith and Cloud exchanged another more solemn glance. They knew where their child was. It was an open adoption after all, but confessing the information to their son created this helpless feeling within the parents. Where did they start? What should they hold back? Or should they even hold _anything_ back?

"If we could show you a picture," Aerith said softly, a nostalgic smile painting itself across her face, "we would, but…I guess the only thing we can say is that he looks _just like you_."

"Like an identical twin?" The words left Roxas' mouth without a second thought, his mind like a tornado as he attempted to process his mother's confession.

"Yeah," Cloud added with a sad smile of his own, "You two were identical, but Ventus…he just wasn't as healthy. Your mother and I would have done _anything _to be able to keep him, but the medical attention wasn't something we could provide for him." Cloud released a shaky breath and ran a hand through his head as if replaying the scene in head like it had only just happened. "So, we did what was best and gave him up for adoption to a family here in Twilight Town."

Roxas' eyes grew large at the mention of his home town. Ventus lived here!? "_Twilight Town!_ D-Does he still even _live_ h-here?"

Cloud hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head with a guilty smile. "Yeah…that was one of the reasons we had to move when you were a kid. You two kept meeting as children and…Ventus' adoptive parents agreed that it would be best if the two of you didn't have contact, at least not until you were older." Cloud amended uneasily, glancing back at his wife who he knew was barely holding herself together.

"We met?" Roxas asked quietly, though he spoke mostly to himself as his mind raced. When had he met Ventus? More importantly however, why didn't he remember meeting Ventus? You'd think meeting someone with your face would be an unforgettable moment, but Roxas couldn't find the memory of his brother. Whenever he thought of his childhood, it was only ever Naminé that came to his mind.

"When you were really little," Aerith confessed as a sad smile played at her lips. She didn't like remembering Ventus because it was painful, but seeing her two boys together again, even if for only a moment had made her heart feel whole.

Roxas shook his head incredulously. "That's insane…My own twin. I met him and I don't even remember it." A part of Roxas was still angry that his parents had lied to him for all these years, but another, more dominant part of him just wanted to know who Ventus was. Wanted to _see_ him. _Talk_ to him. Be the brothers they should have been.

"Well," Cloud coughed slightly, "that may have been because you were always so busy with that little girl you liked to play with at the park."

"Naminé," Roxas filled her name in almost instantly, but neither of his parents heard the familiar name slip from his lips, so the blind boy just continued. "Yeah, I guess. But still, I can't believe I don't remember meeting him at all. And…And I'm still really _frustrated _that no one told me sooner. I mean, does Ventus even _know_ about us?"

His mother evaded the first question guiltily, wringing her hands nervously. "He…He knows he's adopted if that's what you mean." But she knew he didn't.

"That's not what I mean Mom," Roxas snapped back angrily, "I mean does he know about _us_, our family. Does he know he has siblings? _A twin?_"

Aerith swallowed, unable to speak as she cast her husband a panicked glance. Cloud returned the gesture, sensing his youngest child's brewing anger. Neither parent wanted to speak, but they didn't have to. Their silence spoke volumes.

"He _doesn't_ know, _does_ he?" Roxas asked coldly, but the words came out more as a flat statement than a question. "And we'll probably never meet because no one will tell him."

Again, silence reigned supreme in the room; Roxas bit his lower lip angrily and stormed haphazardly up the stairs, ignoring the several slips and bumps along the way.

When he was in his room, Roxas clumsily groped for the nearest pillow and threw it; it hit the floor without a sound. He wanted to pace, but being blind made even the simplest things next to impossible.

No one had ever bothered to tell his twin brother who his real family was and now they could never meet.

'_And,' _Roxas' mind added with a grimace, _'I have to go back to school tomorrow which means I have to face Naminé.'_

It wasn't that Roxas didn't want to ever see her again, but after the whole Riku fiasco, he knew she would want to talk to him about their potential romantic relationship—A topic Roxas wanted to avoid at all costs because he couldn't have a relationship with her. They were strictly childhood friends. Nothing more, nothing less. It didn't matter how badly he wanted to be in a relationship with her.

'_I can't let anything get in the way of saving her…'_

KHKHKHKHKH

The moment Roxas and Sora came through the school doors and into the hallway Monday morning, a swarm of students enveloped the duo in a boisterous assault of praise. No one wanted to be left out on the blind hero's grand welcome. Except for perhaps the hero himself that is…

"Dude, that fight was so _sick!_" Tidus, one of the school's blitzball players, exclaimed, clapping Roxas heartily on the back as a large grin stretched across his tanned face.

"Uh…Thanks," Roxas scratched the back of his head, resisting the urge to outwardly grimace as he attempted to clumsily maneuver away from the overly enthusiastic blitz ball player. The result being an informal face-to-face meeting with someone's locker of course...

It wasn't that Roxas was unappreciative of the praise he was receiving, but it was just he wasn't exactly in the mood for it either. With so much plaguing his mind, Roxas didn't have time to slow down and play hero.

"You certainly are popular today," Sora chuckled and laced his hands behind his head. Another of the overly peppy cheerleader's passed by and blew Roxas an unnoticed kiss. "Can't say I envy you though."

"Tell me about it…I just wish they would all leave me alone," Roxas muttered under his breath, eliciting another laugh from his cousin.

"It'll die down…" Sora reassured before grinning cheekily, "_eventually_. Just don't let it all go to your head."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to. Though…I really don't get what the big deal is…"

"Kicking the ass of a star athlete to protect the most popular girl in school," Sora shrugged nonchalantly, "You're right. No big deal."

"I just did what anyone else would," Roxas countered, stopping his pace when he no longer heard the sound of his cousin's footsteps hitting against the hallway floor. "Everyone keeps treating me like I did something amazing, but it really isn't that big of a deal."

Sora looked up at the clock looming above a row of sunset lockers briefly before turning his gaze back to Roxas with a sigh. "I don't really believe that just anyone would have done that, especially since it was Riku, but I guess that's just my opinion. I really should get to class though." Sora's eyes flicked to the clock again, "Yeah…I really should go. It's only gym but the last kid who was late to Shang's class, ended up doing fifty laps around the entire campus. And, I know you haven't exactly noticed but this campus is freaking _huge_!"

Roxas scratched the back of his head and released a small chuckle. "Can't say I really have, but um…good luck then. I'll see you after classes?"

Sora nodded, beginning to sprint down the opposite hallway before calling loudly over his shoulder. "Three o'clock sharp! We'll meet where we usually do!"

"Alright!" Roxas responded, cupping his hands around his hands around his mouth to project better since the blind boy wasn't even entirely sure he was facing the right way. And, if that was the case, Roxas could only imagine how stupid he looked to his fellow classmates.

'_Hopefully not too many people are in the halls now…'_

"Roxas?"

The familiar sound of her voice cuts through his thoughts, automatically forcing him to turn sharply in the direction of her voice. The only problem? The blind boy's lack of coordination. Falling to the ground with an audible thud, Roxas rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Naminé hurried to his side with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling beside him with a hand resting on his forearm.

"Yeah…I'm alright," Roxas assures, pushing himself off the ground; Naminé helped keep the blond steady. "But um…How have you been since you know…"

"Oh," Naminé looked down at the ground as she mustered the words that had been trapped behind her lips for over two weeks now. "I'm fine…T-Thanks to you anyway…"

"It was…nothing," Roxas murmured hesitantly, "Anyone would have done have done it…" Roxas didn't understand why he was feeling so uncertain talking to her like this, but inside, his heart trembled.

"But they didn't; _you_ did," Naminé pointed out quietly. Her own heart quivered as she spoke, but there was also a bout of excitement threading its way through her being. A hopeful notion that urged her to speak. "And…I…I," Naminé swallowed back the nervous lump in her throat, "I've been wanting to know if—"

"S-Sorry! I've got to go!" Roxas blurted, unable to hold himself back any further as his feet abruptly released into a hazardous sprint into the nearest hallway. His arms thwacked and grazed lockers as he ran but Roxas couldn't stop. The fear in his heart was too much to bear.

What she wanted, he couldn't give—not in good conscience anyway. This was what was best. They had to remain friends. If something went wrong because of his folly and personal desires, Roxas could never forgive himself. To save her, he couldn't complicate things with a relationship.

'_I know I can't run forever, but I have to at least…Unh…' _Roxas paused mid-sprint as his consciousness began to drift. _'Damn head wound…' _Roxas' mind complained as he slumped to the floor. The doctor had advised he stay home for another week, but Roxas had insisted on going to school anyway. Worst idea ever. The blind boy didn't think Naminé would follow him, but the sense of paranoia refused to leave his mind, forcing the blond to slowly and awkwardly scuttle forward.

'_Yet another incredibly stupid position I'm in…"_

Roxas continued his pace for another minute, but stopped when the pain made even the thought of movement unbearable.

"Umm…Do you need help over there?" The voice that spoke was friendly but uncertain.

"Ventus?" Roxas queried, his eyes shut tightly to help assuage the pain in his head.

Ventus nodded before remembering his friend's condition. "Oh! Um…Yes! Do you need help?"

"A little," Roxas chuckled and held out a hand.

Ventus pulled the blind boy from off the ground, staggering slightly but remaining upright. "Urgh…There we go."

"Thanks," Roxas said smiling only a moment before grimacing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ventus asked anxiously, "Did you hit your head or something?" Roxas chuckled in response until the pain in his head elicited a loud wince. "What? Is there something I don't get?"

"No…Well yeah," Roxas admitted, "I guess I'm just surprised you didn't hear about that big fight I got into with Riku…Everyone else seems to." The last part of the sentence slipped from the blind boy's lips sourly, but Ventus didn't seem to notice as his ocean blue eyes widened in shock.

"T-That was _you!_" Ventus exclaimed, "I heard that…Oh! Your head!" Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but once he felt the back of his head, understood the other blond's worry.

"I'm bleeding…_aren't I_?"

KHKHKHKHKH

"I guess I owe you one," Roxas noted with a small grin.

Ventus scratched the back of his head in confusion. "All I did was take you to the nurse's office."

"But you didn't have to," Roxas countered as he pressed an icepack to the back of his head, "So…I do owe you one."

The bright eyed teen rolled his eyes, but then can't help but pause for a moment in thought. Perhaps Roxas could help him with his dilemma?

"Well…when you put it that way, I guess I could use some help," Ven confessed softly.

Roxas arched an eyebrow and cracked a grin, "Why do I feel that this has to do with a girl?"

"…" Ventus didn't speak as his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. His silence, however, spoke volumes and Roxas' grin broadened until it resembled the Cheshire Cat himself.

"It _is_ a girl," Roxas stated smugly.

Ventus sighed; his companion was blind and yet even he could read the blue eyed boy like an open book. "Is it really _that_ obvious?"

"Yeah," Roxas admitted with a chuckle, "it is, but don't sweat it. My cousin says I'm super easy to read too."

"Still…," Ventus grumbled, "It would be nice if I wasn't."

"But you're not, so tell me; what's the problem?"

Ventus shuffled and mumbled shyly. "I…I like this girl, but I don't know how to tell her. And I'm afraid if I don't tell her soon someone else will confess…," Ventus whispered the last few words but Roxas caught them easily and if he could have, the blind boy would have cast his friend a sympathetic glance.

To be in competition for someone affections, Roxas couldn't imagine the constant heartache his friend had endured. He removed the ice pack from the back of his bandaged head and attempted to place it on the table near his bed; half of its gelatinous form sagging on the edge before plopping quietly onto the floor.

"Well…I think you should just go for it. That's what my Dad always taught me. Even if it comes out super awkward, at least you'll have said it," Roxas advised.

"I guess you're right," Ventus said softly, "but…"

"But?" Roxas prompted.

"It's just a little funny because my Dad has always taught me the opposite since my Mom was the one to make the first move," Ventus explained, scratching his cheek lightly as he leaned back precariously in his chair and stared up at the almost blinding white lights of the nurse's office with a look of curious musing.

Roxas smiled. "That is kinda funny. I guess everyone has their ways to be with ones they love. My Dad has always been a man of few words, so confessing to my mother ended up being well…super awkward. He stuttered a lot and could barely even look at my mom."

"But it all worked out," Ventus finished with small smile.

"Exactly," Roxas said with an encouraging tone, "So don't worry about it. Everything will work out the way it needs to. Just go for it!"

"Thanks," Ventus said gratefully, "Your Dad has some good advice…I'll have to try and use it." Lifting himself from the chair, Ventus began to edge towards the door.

"Definitely. And I'm sure your Dad has plenty of good advice too, even if it's not on dating," Roxas added when he heard Ventus' footsteps.

Ven nodded. "He's a cool guy. I mean sometimes I wish I knew my real Dad but—"

"Real Dad?" Roxas interrupted curiously. What was Ventus talking about?

Ventus turned back towards Roxas and blinked in surprise. "Oh! I just meant that I was adopted," Ven quickly amended, "that's all."

"…So, you've never met your birth parents then?"

"Not that I know of," Ven answered lightly. Talking about his birth parents was always a topic he wanted to avoid, but strangely he felt compelled to talk to Roxas about it.

"Do you know if you have siblings at all?" Roxas asked, fighting the nagging voice in his head. The strange connection that pulled him like a moth to a flame.

Ven attempted to mask his sorrow with a smile. "My parents have never been super honest with me about any of that stuff, so maybe? I don't really know though…I wish I did but I don't."Ven let a wisp pass from his lips shakily as he weaved a hand through his blond hair. "I-I _can't_…My parents have given me everything and I can't hurt them…"

"But Ven," Roxas countered, wishing he could see the other boy's expression as he gazed blankly at the wall opposite of Ven, "you have a right to know! And I'm sure your other family misses you too…" Roxas said the last part softly as his thoughts nostalgically drifted to his own family—to his twin.

"And I have a right not to know...," Ven argued determinedly, "My parents are always afraid of losing me, but if I can prevent that…If I can just give them up, no one will be hurt."

"Except you and your other family," Roxas pointed out gently. Ven clenched a hand around the door frame tightly and released a slow breath.

"I-I'll see you around Roxas."

Roxas didn't speak as Ventus footsteps receded out of the room and faded down the hallway. The nagging, suspicious voice in the back of his mind occupied his thoughts, assaulting him with a whirlwind of possibilities.

'_What if…?'_

KHKHKHKHKH

Over the next few days, Naminé had scoured the hallways for her favorite blond intensely. She waited to catch him at every opportunity she could manage, but every time they spoke, he managed to slip from her grasp with one excuse after another.

At first, Naminé hadn't been too perturbed by this. Roxas had just come back to school after a two week long hiatus. Surely, it was just his homework that kept him away from her?

But as the days passed, Naminé was becoming less certain it was the homework and more certain it had something to do with her.

"Roxas!" Naminé called, catching the blind boy's arm as they were leaving music Thursday afternoon. "You haven't told me when you want to perform our piece? The music teacher says we have an extension since what happened, but I was hoping we could just get it out of the way soon?"

Roxas kept his eyes on the ground but feigned a cheerful smile as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder again. It was silly to avoid her. Inevitably, they would have to talk. Inevitably, Roxas would have to tell her they couldn't be in a relationship. Inevitably but-

'_Not now.'_

"Oh yeah…I'll have to um…see what day works best, but I um…have to go to class now so…I'll talk to you later," Roxas said, before maladroitly weaving down the nearest corridor. Several students cast amused glances at his unusual gait but no one stopped the blind boy.

Naminé's blue eyes narrowed and the sheet in her hand crumpled as she suffocated it with her clenched fists.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Great job Naminé," Ms. Belle, Naminé's tutor, complimented as she handed the blonde back her Algebra II practice exam. "You really have been improving tremendously."

Naminé stared down at the red letter on the test with a large grin. _'Another A! I can't believe it.' _

"Thank you."

It had only been a few weeks, but already Naminé's poor grades were improving. F's had transformed into A's, teachers were beginning to like her and even Naminé was starting to enjoy doing well in school. It didn't prevent her from being popular and, as long as no one saw her scores, she couldn't be made fun of.

'_I wonder what Roxas will think? If he ever talks to me again that is…' _

"Well, just keep up the good work," Belle said, gathering her things from Naminé's kitchen table and packing them away neatly in her book bag. "I expect a lot out of you; you're a bright girl Naminé."

When Naminé noticed Belle's stern brown eyes on her she quickly added a quiet, "I-I know."

"Alright, well keep studying. I'll be back tomorrow," Belle ordered kindly. Naminé nodded her head and obediently turned back to her studies as the brunette left.

A few moments later, however, Ariel, one of the maids, entered the kitchen. The red head wore a hesitant smile, unhappy to be the bearer of bad news as she usually was but aware of her boss' expectations. Even if he didn't care about his daughter's feelings, he was still business man polite.

"Ms. Kawada, I have a message from your father," Ariel announced meekly, flinching slightly when she noticed the flaxen haired girl roll her eyes.

"He can't make dinner, can he?" Naminé stated in monotone.

Ariel stuttered, "H-He had an unexpected business trip and wishes t-to make it up to you somehow."

"Tell him it's fine," Naminé continued dully, "he doesn't need to do anything."

"I-I'll inform him promptly, Ms. Kawada," Ariel stammered again before quickly scurrying out of the kitchen and up the winding staircase.

Naminé stared down at her textbook with a blank expression for a moment before abruptly slamming it shut and fighting against the tears stinging behind her eyes.

'_Business trip? Yeah right. Father just wanted an excuse to be with his new mistress.'_

KHKHKH

"Roxas!" Naminé called from the other end of the hallway.

Being blind, Roxas didn't look back towards the sound of her voice but continued to precariously weave through swarms of students, ignoring the many elbows in the face and locker door confrontations. The only thing Roxas was focused was getting away from her.

Just a _little _longer. That's what he told himself. It was already Friday but Roxas still continued his mantra. It was the only thing that kept him sane.

'_I just have to wait a little longer and then we can—'_

_**SLAM!**_

The sudden impact of Roxas' face hitting the open locker door sent the teen tumbling to the linoleum floor with a loud _thud. _

"Running from Naminé again?" Hayner's voice rang snidely in his ears, but Roxas was unable to provide an answer. He merely rubbed his sore face as he tried to fight off a wave of disorientation.

"You just hit him directly in the face with your locker door Hayner," Pence chided, clearly exasperated with his friend's antics, "I don't think he's going to answer."

Hayner shrugged, "Looks fine to me and besides, how else was I supposed to get his attention?"

"Oh I don't know," Pence rolled his eyes, "You could have just grabbed his arm or maybe even _called his name._"

"Eh," Hayner swatted his friend's sarcasm away carelessly, "Too easy."

"Hayner..." Pence sighed but decided it wasn't an argument worth pursuing as he leaned forward to extend a helping hand to the blond still sprawled out on the ground. "Need some help?"

Roxas nodded woozily as he clumsily tried to grasp the raven haired boy's outstretched hand. "Uh huh…" Without sight, however, the blond failed to grab onto anything but air and it puzzled Pence until he felt a sharp pain in his side from Hayner's elbow.

Pence scowled at his friend. "Will _you_—Oh yeah…" Pence abruptly stopped mid-sentence and blinked in realization. He had completely forgotten what Hayner had said. _'But…I hadn't really thought it was true.'_

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"Okay…So, what is this all about?" Roxas asked irritably once the trio had settled into the old abandoned music room. Both Hayner and Pence, for whatever reason, had insisted on talking in private and, even though Roxas knew he should be suspicious, the anger he harbored towards Hayner for slamming his locker door in his face clouded any form of reason the blind boy had.

Hayner, who now leaned against the wall towards the back of the room, lazily flicked his gaze over to Roxas, "The jig is up goldie-locks, we know your secret."

"_S-Secret?_ What secret? I-I don't have any s-secrets," Roxas verbally fumbled as his mind darted for possibly excuses. They couldn't know. _No._ Nobody knew. They _had_ to be referring to something else.

"We're really not trying to make this any worse than I'm sure it already is Roxas," Pence assured, his voice gentle as if talking to a lost child.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Roxas replied. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides and his veiled eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Then you're…haha," Hayner laughed to himself as he realized the irony of his words, "pretty blind."

Automatically, Roxas' head shot up, his eyes wide but unable to gaze upon the speaker. _"W-What!?"_

"We know you're blind Roxas," Pence said calmly.

"Not that it was that hard to figure out," Hayner commented snidely, "You act just like my blind cousin 'cept, he uses a cane and stuff."

Roxas swallowed back his panic. They were friends, right? They wouldn't tell anybody about this, would they?"

"You're not going to…tell anybody, are you?" Roxas asked in a steady voice. He couldn't freak out in front of them. Roxas had to remain in control of the situation.

"As much as I'd love to see the Ice Queen flip out, you're still our friend Roxas," Hayner stated firmly, "We wouldn't rat you out."

Roxas breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thanks guys—"

"But," Pence added, "We would like you to do something for us in exchange."

"Name it," Roxas declared boldly. He would do anything if that meant keeping his secret.

Hayner sighed. _"Well…"_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Mmm…I could eat sea salt ice cream every day," Roxas mumbled dreamily as he took another lick of his sea salt ice cream bar.

Xion watched in amusement and took another bite of her own frozen treat. It felt like forever since they had been able to spend any time together. No school. No stress.

'_And no Naminé,' _Xion's mind added bitterly. It was still hard for Xion to process what had happened at Selphie's party. Roxas was blind but he put his own life at risk to protect _her_—the biggest snob in the entire school. The girl who had looked down upon Xion since the sixth grade. Xion took a harder bite of her ice cream this time before realizing her anger and quickly pushing it away. _'I won't let her ruin my time with Roxas.'_

"Surprisingly, I don't doubt that," Xion teased before adding cheerfully, "I'm really happy we are finally spending some time together. It feels like forever since we've done anything."

Roxas nodded and licked the ice cream smeared around his lips. "It does, doesn't it? I guess that makes sense though. I mean I was out for two weeks."

"True," Xion agreed, leaning back against the teal and white striped booth cushion. Neither teen spoke again until Xion broke out of her reverie and asked her companion suddenly, "You never did tell me, how _did_ your parents react to the whole hospital thing?"

Roxas stopped devouring his frosty treat and sighed. That had not been fun. "Basically, saying they were worried would be an understatement," Roxas confessed with an exasperated smile, "They both just flipped out on me. My Mom was crying. My Dad was telling me how I better not become like Vanitas. Yeah, it was one big bowl of fun."

"Ouch," Xion grimaced slightly, "Were you grounded at all?"

"No. They understood why I had to do it but they weren't exactly happy I blatantly put myself in danger either." Roxas admitted before taking another lick of his ice cream.

Xion shook her own head. "It was a good thing you did Roxas, but it was still really stupid. You were lucky Riku didn't give you more than a concussion."

"I know it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do," Roxas confessed softly, "but I would have done it again if I had the choice. Naminé…I just couldn't _not _protect her. She's—"

"Just stop," Xion blurted angrily, "I really…I just can't listen to you keep talking about her like she's so innocent and wonderful. Be friends with her. I won't stop you, but _please_ stop talking about her." The pleading tone in her voice, surprised Roxas slightly but, for once, he didn't hold back. He was going to find out what Xion's problem with Naminé was.

"What's your problem with her anyway? I don't get it. What had Naminé ever done to you?" Roxas asked bluntly. The wooden stick of his ice cream bar stuck out his mouth like a tongue and his arms were tightly crossed—body language that clearly conveyed his feelings on the matter.

Xion huffed angrily. "Oh believe me; Miss Perfect has done more than enough damage to my life. We were best friends when we were little." Xion's voice dropped slightly as she continued, "We did everything together…Played at recess, had sleepovers at each other's houses…It was great."

"But?" Roxas prompted quietly.

"Kids always made fun of us and…Naminé didn't like that. She always wanted to be popular and when she got the opportunity," Xion gave a weak laugh as her eyes became distant, "she left me in the dust. She wouldn't even say hi to me in the hallway and as soon as her friends started to make fun of me again, she joined them. I-I…," Xion trailed off as her voice suddenly became thick, "I never felt so betrayed in my life."

Roxas' heart twisted uncomfortably in his chest. Naminé had been so kind to him. Why would she hurt Xion like that just for popularity? It didn't make sense to the blond and the lack of sympathy he had harbored for Xion's feelings towards Naminé abruptly caused a spasm of guilt to erupt in his heart.

"I'm really…sorry. Did you ever talk about it?"

Xion shook her head. "Never could. She didn't want to be seen with me, so I just gave up on our friendship. Though, looking back on it, I guess it's better we're not friends anyway. We're complete opposites now. There's no way we could get along without ripping each other's throats out."

"Still," Roxas insisted, "none of that should mean you should stop trying. Xion, you could really reach out to her!"

"Yeah _uh-huh_ because that would go so well and besides, you forgot that we _don't_ like each other. If I actually still liked her, I might be persuaded to help," Xion reasoned, though the sarcasm was more than evident in her voice.

"I hope you change your mind," Roxas said with a sullen smile, "It really would mean a lot to me."

But only silence passed from her lips.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"It's already been a week and he _still_ won't talk to me!" Naminé complained to her red headed companion petulantly. It was lunchtime now, but, instead of overseeing her court, Naminé had decided to sit outside. It wasn't like there were no tables and, besides, it gave Naminé the opportunity to vent without an audience.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Kairi asked, though her attention wasn't so much on the blonde as it was on the glowing screen of her phone—or more specifically her new boyfriend. Not that Kairi could help it. She had been pining for the brunette for years and now that they were finally together, how could she not be almost entirely absorbed in their relationship?

Naminé rolled her eyes and stabbed a piece of lettuce with her plastic fork. Of course, her best friend couldn't listen. She already had her boyfriend while Naminé was stuck playing hide and seek with Roxas.

"Have you even been _listening_ to me Kairi?" Naminé snapped angrily, "I _have_ been trying to talk to him, but he keeps avoiding me!"

When Kairi didn't respond, Naminé snatched the red head's phone away and the goofy smile on her friend's face instantly dissolved.

"Hey!" Kairi exclaimed as her hands automatically reached across the table in a desperate attempt to reclaim her stolen item.

Naminé held the phone further from Kairi's face, however, and arched an eyebrow expectantly. No words passed from the blonde's lips, but her silence was enough to force the red head to deflate in defeat.

"Sorry…," Kairi apologized with a sigh, "I'm just super excited about you know…being with Sora now." Naminé merely examined her nails coolly, as though the words had hadn't been spoken at all."

Kairi heaved a deeper sigh. She hated when Naminé got like this. "Naminé…You really should just confront him."

"He keeps running away," Naminé finally replied, flicking a meandering bug off the table.

"Then don't let him," Kairi advised shaking her head, "just grab his arm and _make_ him talk."

Naminé absentmindedly twirled her fork before looking up at her violet eyed friend again with a suddenly tired smile. "Yeah…I guess that's what I'll have to do. Thanks Kairi."

The bell rang and both girls threw the remains of their lunches away in the trash. Kairi, however, didn't forget the absence of her phone and coughed awkwardly with an extended hand, "My phone?"

"Huh?" Naminé blinked obliviously but then rolled her eyes playfully. "Here," She tossed the phone to Kairi who barely managed to catch its slim metallic body. "Just remember to focus next time Kai."

Kairi nodded and watched her blonde friend enter the building with a small smile tugging at her lips.

'_I hope everything works out for her…'_

KHKHKHKHKH

"I-I have to go," Roxas lied quickly in another attempt to escape the blonde girl's searing inquisition. They were outside this time and the students that filed out were, as usual, the spectators of the event—watching in amusement as their Queen cornered the king to be with a surprisingly cold stare that even the blind boy himself felt as a shiver went down his spine.

"No," Naminé insisted, grasping his arm, "You're not. We have to talk."

A sense of panic slowly crept into Roxas' heart. He was stuck. She had a hold of him and even if he wrenched his arm from her grip, there was no telling where he would land. There was no way for him to tell where to go without Sora.

'_Who's late…again…' _

"We can talk," Roxas said slowly, "I just can't talk…today."

Naminé growled, her grip tightening. "You can't keep avoiding me Roxas. We have to talk."

Other students tried to draw closer to eavesdrop, but their Queen's icy demeanor was enough to deter any curious onlookers.

The wind howled through the trees and cast an array of autumn colored leaves to the withered grass on the ground. Roxas bit his lower lip and clenched his fists with a sudden bout of irritation.

"About what?" He demanded, "What is there to talk about?"

Naminé flinched at the unusual amount of anger in his voice, but then her gaze became determined once more as she confessed in soft but bold voice. "Roxas…I really_, really_ like you. In fact, I think I may be in _love_ with you."

KHKHKHKH

**A/N: Finally! I can't believe how long it took to write this chapter but I hope you all can understand that since I started college my life/free time has gone down the drain. So, while I want to update sooner, I can't guarantee anything. I'll try and have chapters up each month but it all just depends on what college life brings. **

**As for the story, I hope everyone enjoyed it. There's always so much going on but I would like to note that I've actually decided the story itself will most likely be 29 chapters and an epilogue instead of 35 chapters. With the length of each chapter, it just makes more sense. Also, I hope this 'Finally' moment of the confession was well executed because I know everyone's been waiting for the big confession since well…forever. Additionally, using the 'l' word wasn't too...bold was it? I was pretty conflicted but I felt like by this time (especially after Vulnerable) and in this moment she would have realized her feelings**

Also, thank you all so much for your continuous support! I still can't get over how many people are willing to read and review! Seriously, 312 reviews is awesome!:D

Review goal:…330? As always, I keep trucking regardless but it would be awesome to get closer to 350 reviews:)

_Review Replies:_

_Guest: I agree. Everyone has some awful circumstances but Tifa's probably is the worst considering she lost her husband to her best friend through an affair and their son is a delinquent. Thanks tons for sharing your thoughts!:D  
_

_Taco Luver: I know right? I'm happy not to write his character anymore myself! Thanks tons for reviewing!:D  
_

_Artism: It has been a long time indeed, but good to hear from you again:) Haha, the really do. It's like one big web of issues that are all intertwined. -Releases sigh of relief- That's good to hear. Humor isn't my strong suit so I'm always hesitant when I try to use it. Also glad to hear that the fighting didn't seem really unrealistic. I already suck at fight scenes so having a blind character fight was just well...difficult. I know what you mean completely. Dialogue is a struggle for me because my social skills are not the best and that is very true:) Thank you and I hope your own writing endeavors go well!  
_

_**Please Read and Review If You Can! Reviews=Love & Chocolate Chip Cookies Baskets:)**  
_


	21. Chapter 21: Over The Moon

Chapter 21: Over the Moon

"_Roxas…I really, really like you. In fact, I think I may be in love with you."_

Roxas stumbled back in shock. Did she really just say what he thought she said? _'N-No way…T-This can't b-be happening. W-We're just s-supposed to be f-friends!' _ They couldn't have a relationship. What if something went wrong? What if they broke up? That would ruin everything! But…his mind added somberly, _'You like her…a lot.' _

'_I do like her (maybe even love), but I can't just put my feelings above everything else.' _

His mind, however, countered again, almost mocking in tone this time. _'Why not? It would make her happy, and isn't that important too?'_

Roxas wanted to slap himself. He knew he shouldn't have kept giving in to her, pushing the boundaries of their friendship. It was like feeding a stray cat and expecting it never to return again, for its appetite to have disappeared altogether.

Maybe it seemed stupid for him to have such a mental conflict. After all, if he did decide to turn her down, their friendship would no longer exist. At least with an actual romantic relationship, there was still a chance of him saving her.

"Naminé," Roxas whispered aloud, unaware that the blonde girl could still hear him.

Naminé's grasp around his wrists tightened again before she let go with a bitter laugh trailing from her lips. Who was she kidding? "You're really not interested in me, are you? Not that I'm too surprised…You always were different." The last phrase left are lips, sounding hollow and slightly broken, but Naminé, still being the Queen, was able to compose herself quickly, only brushing away a few stray tears before turning her back on the object of her affections. "…I suppose, I should leave now while my dignity is still intact. Naminé paused, summoning as much ice as she could into her voice. "and…You can just forget that this ever happened."

The students watching the spectacle nearly tipped over in shock. Naminé, _rejected_? Was it truly possible?

"W-Wait!" Roxas stuttered. His heart was heavy in his chest, but beating inhumanly fast. Naminé held her façade in place, but turned around to face him. Roxas could feel her eyes on him, and a shiver ran down his spine at their coldness. _'I can't believe I'm really doing this…'_

"Well?"

Roxas swallowed, but blindly reached for her hand. She almost pulled away once he grabbed hold of her wrist, but he tightened his grip and pulling her to him, managed to plant a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

The blind boy was 99.9% sure that half the student population's cell phones were taking (Facebook worthy) pictures of the moment, but strangely he didn't feel self-conscious. The way their lips melded together was much too…perfect to care about anything.

When Roxas pulled back, he couldn't help but touch his lips with a small smile. It had definitely not been his _first_ kiss, but it was probably the best. _'I wonder what Naminé thought…'_ Roxas' thoughts only drifted momentarily, however, as the consequences of his action finally sunk in. What if that had _not_ been the right thing to do…?

"You…," Naminé breathed, her lips were curved into an almost childlike grin, "You _kissed _me!?" The icy mask she wore had shattered completely to the point where she was sure that her lips couldn't stretch any further across her face. He had _kissed_ her. He had actually freaking _kissed_ her. Naminé wasn't typically one to be shocked, but that really was unexpected. She was sure they're relationship was already over even before it even began.

Roxas chuckled nervously under his breath, unable to see the bright beam radiating from the blonde's face. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Naminé repeated incredulously, before bursting into a fit of giggles, "Why would I be mad? Unless…Unless this means we're not a couple now." Naminé suddenly whispered her voice soft and slightly wounded.

Still close to one another, Roxas' eyes flickered shut, and his voice became low and reassuring. "I think to be a couple; we'd have to go on a date first, right?"

"Well then," Naminé teased with a small smirk, "we'll have to remedy that, won't we?"

"How about the carnival next Saturday?" Roxas suggested. He hadn't been to a carnival in years, and it would be nice to go even if he couldn't actually _see_ it.

Naminé agreed. "It's a date."

KHKHKHKHKH

For nearly a week now, Twilight High had a King, and Naminé's subjects even the ones that were 'far superior' to popularity food chain loved it. It was like they were next Prince William and Kate Middleton. Everyone wanted to know every aspect of their relationship. What was their song? Movie? Dish? Some overly arduous students even wanted to know what the duo's children would look like (if that's not slightly disturbing…).

To the couple, however, none of this hype seemed to matter. They held hands in the hallway, sat next to one another in music class, practiced their piece, ate together—Naminé even grudgingly ate with Roxas' friends (he didn't want to ditch them again).

"Remember after school we're going to that café again," Naminé called over her shoulder as she began to walk towards her English class.

Roxas didn't look back, but replied in a voice loud enough for her to hear. "Yep! We can meet outside once school's over."

"Okay!"

'_I can't believe people still think Naminé's mean…She's really sweet and—"_

"Enjoying your honey moon?"

Roxas didn't turn around, but knew the figure that stepped from the shadows instantly. "Xion, what's up?"

The obsidian haired girl sighed. "Not too much. I mean not since my best friend got abducted by the Ice Queen…again."

"Hey, it's not like I don't see you ever. We…eat lunch together."

"With her," Xion grumbled irritably.

"Yes," Roxas admitted sheepishly, "with her, but—"

"You're turning into _that _guy again Roxas," Xion warned. She shot a glare at a curious bystander, prompting them to quickly leave.

Roxas sighed. "I don't mean to be…" Was he really losing track of things again? "In fact, why don't you come with us to the café after school today? I mean, I know you two don't like each other, but maybe hanging out a little would change things. She really has started to change—"

"Yeah," Xion interrupted with a snort, "around you. I still see her bullying kids around school (especially the 'fashion impaired' ones) you know. She hasn't changed in the least if you ask me."

Roxas smiled gently, "Then it's a good thing that I didn't, but Xion, you'll at least come with to the café, right? Just this once?"

Xion hated when he acted sweet like this. She always gave in. _'Though…maybe it won't be all bad. Raining on Naminé's parade is a favorite pastime of mine.' _"Fine. Just this once," Xion conceded, attempting to hide her smile when she saw the happy grin stretch across the blind boy's features.

"Meet me outside once school's over then, okay?" Roxas instructed before clumsily barreling off to his next class, "Naminé can drive us both then."

Xion finally smirked as she called back. "Alright!" _'Oh, she's gonna love this.'_

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Having to cart her ex-best friend and current rival to the downtown café was the least thing Naminé wanted to do that day. It was already bad enough when Roxas made her sit with the freak at lunch. She didn't want to be spending more time together, especially when this was supposed to be for her Roxas only. The worst, however, probably had to be Xion's overly helpful attitude. Helping Roxas out of the car and onto the sidewalk made her blond beloved seem like a child, and holding his hand? People would begin to think that they were the couple, and that was something Naminé would not tolerate.

When they entered the through the café's doors, Naminé hastily grasped her new boyfriend's arm and led him over to one of the round tables near a large glass window. She could see Xion raise an eyebrow, but refused to acknowledge the obsidian haired girl's presence until they were seated at the table with menus in their hands.

"Do you mind?" Naminé asked. Xion had been reading the entire menu aloud for the past five minutes, and it was getting really annoying. "I don't recall anyone asking you to narrate the menu."

Xion feigned innocence and covered up her true intentions with a sharp jab. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help since well…I didn't think you knew how to read."

"E-Excuse me!?" Naminé fumed, "I can _so_ read!"

Xion shrugged. "My bad."

Sensing the growing tension, Roxas quickly interjected. "You said they had really good malts here, right Naminé? Do you think they could make a sea salt malt?"

"You and your sea salt," Naminé giggled, the time bomb of her anger effectively diffused. "I'm sure they have it. I mean sea salt ice cream _is_ a staple here."

"True," Roxas replied, laughing until he briefly cringed. This time, both females looked to him in concern. Roxas held up a hand before putting the other in his pocket. "I'm alright." He said and pulled out a pair of dark aviator sunglasses. "I just have a bit of a headache, but I brought my prescription sunglasses with, so I'm all good."

Xion raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Prescription—"

"Sunglasses?" Naminé finished. "Since when do you have those?"

Truthfully? He had asked his mom to buy a pair for him to use yesterday after school as a way to further hide his blindness (his eyes did wander occasionally). He knew it probably looked stupid to be wearing sunglasses indoors, but if he could make good use of this—well, why not? As long as he wasn't carrying his symbol of blindness cane, it didn't look too strange, especially if he made an effort to explain his sudden need for the dark shades.

"I've always had them," Roxas lied smoothly, "but it's been awhile since I've had one of these headaches."

Naminé placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure a malt is really the best thing then? I mean won't the ice cream make your headache worse?"

"You'd think~" Xion added with a knowing smile. _'Clever. I'm surprised you didn't think of this sooner.'_

Roxas shook his head. "No. It actually feels nice, and um…not everyone gets headaches from ice cream you know…"

"If you insist," Naminé sighed. She leaned her head on his shoulder, prompting Xion to inwardly gag, and outwardly call for the attention of the waiter—she needed someone to save her from watching them be all 'couple-y.'

Once they had ordered and received their treats (everyone decided to get a malt which surprised Xion since well she didn't think Naminé and calories mixed), the table was relatively silent. With Roxas absorbed in his treat, it only left the two girls to talk—something that obviously wasn't going to happen given their past and current circumstances.

Ten minutes into the consumption of their deserts, however, Naminé broke the silence with a giggle. Xion herself didn't understand the source of her amusement until she followed the direction of Naminé's vanilla tinged spoon. She too then began laughing.

Roxas swallowed another spoonful of his sea salt malt and frowned. "What?"

Xion, who was using a straw for her chocolate malt, nearly snorted into her dessert. "Nothing…"

More giggles.

"_What?"_

Naminé shook her head, but silently took a napkin from the aluminum dispenser and wiped several sea salt smudges from the blond boy's face. "You just had a bit of," Naminé paused to giggle again, "sea salt ice cream on your face."

Roxas' face grew bright red. _'Smooth Roxas, reaaaal smooth.' _"Haha whoops!" He chuckled nervously while inwardly berating himself for looking so stupid.

"I was surprised you didn't notice," Xion commented with a smirk, "though…you were quite entranced by your malt."

"…"

"I thought it was cute," Naminé comforted, surprising even herself by the display of kindness. With any other boy, she would have mocked him, labeled him unkindly…but he could never stop eliciting different responses from her, could he?

Roxas pouted, but soon smiled as he went to finish his dessert.

Xion didn't touch hers again, but watched her old childhood friend intently.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Tifa Lockheart waited outside the door of the Leonheart's—and now her ex-husband's—home patiently. Her ruby eyes wandered across the garden her childhood friend, Riona, had made and silently appreciated the care put into it. Sure, no one did a better garden than _her_, but still...

'_Certainly better than I could do…' _That's not to say that Tifa had no skills of her own. Unlike her ex-husband's new wife, Tifa was a master at martial arts. She had her own dojo and everything (she and Cloud used to live there when they were still married). The raven haired beauty was a completely independent, hard-working single-mom who refused to bow down to the feminine stereotypes of the contemporary age. She had tons of friends, great customers, a loving, albeit troublemaking, son, and…for whatever reason she still never felt completely whole after the divorce.

Maybe it had been foolish to rush in, but they were high school sweethearts, childhood friends. Everyone supported them. Hell, Cloud's parents _still_ preferred her over Aerith, but he still cheated on her—for a whole year—with her best friend and got her pregnant (her Vanitas are _barely _over a year apart). AND just to add more salt on her already bleeding wounds, he married her too.

'_Ugh…why am even thinking about this now. Just get your business over with and leave.' _Tifa rung the doorbell again.

A moment later Aerith answered the door with a flour dusted but smiling face. "Tifa, hey. I didn't expect to see you here, did you come to apologize—"

"No," Tifa interrupted coldly, "I came here to see Cloud. Is he home?"

Aerith frowned but peeked around the corner. "Cloud?" She called.

"Someone looking for Cloud?" Riona asked from the kitchen, but before Aerith could answer, Riona spotted the dark haired woman and happily chirped a greeting. Tifa waved back, and Aerith couldn't help but feel completely out of place. In fact, the brunette was more than relieved when she saw her husband's spiky head peer around the corner curiously.

"Oh, Cloud. You're here," Aerith said before quickly wrapping an arm around her husband's. The motion was instinctive, but Aerith didn't realize the frown it set on her former friend's face.

Cloud nodded, and looked to Tifa with a raised eyebrow. "You're not the type to apologize."

"I'm not here to apologize," Tifa repeated as her eyes narrowed, "I'm here to give you this." Tifa reached into her coat pocket and handed the blond man a clean vanilla envelop.

Cloud blinked and chuckled uneasily. "You wrote me a letter?"

"No," Tifa said flatly. _'Just tell them. You went to all this trouble, now just tell them.' _"It's a letter of notification. I'm suing you for emotional distress and neglect regarding Vanitas. The court date is set for the 21st this month so I hope you have a good lawyer by then."

It took a moment for the information to sink in.

"Y-You're suing me!?" Cloud sputtered.

"But Tifa," Aerith interjected, "It's not Cloud's fault—"

Tifa snarled. "You're right. It's _both_ your faults. My Vani would have been _completely_ fine if his _father_ hadn't cheated on me. He wouldn't have any reason to lash out, and we'd still be a happy family now."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?!" Cloud angrily exclaimed, "I've paid child support, I've kept up with birthdays and holidays, I've done everything I can to be a good father to him, but—"

"Nothing! You have always played favorites Cloud, and I hardly remember a time when you set aside time to spend with Vanitas other than his birthday or Christmas. It's always been about your family with _her_!" Tifa nearly screamed the last part, and the elderly couple next door briefly glanced over before quickly turning their attention back to their dog.

Cloud clenched his jaw, but was unable to say a word as his wife released his arm and narrowed her jade eyes dangerously at his ex-wife. Never had he seen such fury in her eyes.

"M-My husband is a g-good father, and a good m-man," Aerith defended with a shaking voice. She was intimidated by the raven haired woman, but she couldn't always just cry and wait for the storm to end. She had to protect her family. "A-And I know what we did was wrong. We could have done things the right way, but…I can't change the past, and truthfully, even if I could, I wouldn't because, just like you, I love my children and wouldn't give them up for anything." Aerith paused, taking a deep breath. "I am sorry Tifa."

Tifa looked away briefly, her ruby eyes closed. She couldn't break, not now. It was their fault she was losing her little boy. She had to protect her son.

"I'll see you in court."

KHKHKHKHKH

Being at the local arcade with Hayner and Pence again felt so strange to Olette. It had been months since she had even been together with her best friends, but she was still glad Roxas convinced her to talk things out. At first she had refused. The last thing she needed was Naminé's unrelenting fury.

However, the longer they talked, the more Olette found herself wanting to be back with her friends. Things couldn't be the exact same, but they could at least start hanging out together again.

"I can't believe Naminé let you hang out with us," Hayner said, his hands wrapped tightly around the racecar steering wheel as he yanked it left and right. Olette watched with amusement as his face continued to grow with intensity.

"She doesn't know I'm here," Olette confessed before focusing her jade eyes back on her own game.

Pence, who was playing the same racecar game beside Hayner, furrowed his brow, but didn't dare remove his eyes from the screen. "So…she _isn't_ okay with this?"

Olette didn't answer for a moment. What could she say? Naminé was so occupied with Roxas that it didn't matter if she had sought her Queen's approval. "What she doesn't know," Olette softly whispered, "won't hurt her…"

A moment passed in silence, and the brunette was sure no one heard her until Hayner spoke up.

"You don't want to leave them yet, do you?" Hayner asked. Bitterness was easily evident in his voice, and Olette flinched, refusing to say anything.

KHKHKHKHKH

Pushing up his glasses, Ventus lightly grazed his pencil across the blank sheet of paper. Each letter that was formed slowly filled the narrow blue lines in neat grey cursive handwriting. It was a tedious task, but whenever the blond boy was handed a worksheet (as opposed to an assignment that would be typed), he couldn't help but form each letter perfectly. His mother attributed it to his perfectionist nature, but Ventus didn't agree. He wasn't able to do anything _perfectly, _he just did things to the best of his abilities.

"Ventus," His mother called, snapping the blond out of his thoughts, "dinner's ready!"

"Okay!" He set the pencil back down on the coffee table, and padded into the dining room. His father was already at the table sipping his usual cup of black coffee while avidly speaking into his phone. _'Another business call I'm sure,' _Ven thought to himself before pulling out a mahogany chair. Its legs screamed softly against the freshly glossed cherry wood floors, reminding the boy of screeching tires. Behind him loomed his mother's china cabinet filled to the brim with delicately painted plates, elegantly posed ballerinas, and an array of other shimmering crystal objects.

"I made beef stew for you boys tonight," Mrs. Sato chirped happily. In her gloved hands was a large oval shaped pot, the top of which had visible beads of steam running across its clear surface. Mr. Sato made no reply as he continued his conversation, but Ven offered his gratitude, watching his mother set their meal on the table.

They waited a moment for Mr. Sato to finish his business call, and said grace before finally digging into the stew.

"This tastes great honey," Mr. Sato complimented. He ate another spoonful of the broth to prove his point. Mrs. Sato giggled happily and thanked her husband.

Ven smiled, but couldn't bring himself to eat much. His mother's cooking was great, and just his parents in general were great, but Ven couldn't help but think…

"Something wrong Venny?" Mrs. Sato asked, using the boy's pet name.

Ven shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Mom. I'm just not super hungry right now since I had a big lunch earlier today."

"The cafeteria food really that good?" Mr. Sato joked with a chuckle.

Ven lightly rolled his eyes, lifting himself from the chair to bring his relatively full soup bowl to the sink. "It was pizza day today Dad, but um…I'm just gonna head upstairs for a little while if that's okay. I need to start on a paper for Friday anyway."

"Alright," his mother conceded with a weary smile, "you can always heat some up later when you're hungry."

"Kay."

KHKHKHKHKH

Sometimes, Ven felt bad for sneaking into his parents' room. It felt wrong, like he was invading their privacy.

'_But…' _Ven thought as he pulled a small cardboard box from the closet shelf, _'I have a right to look at this. It's for me after all…'_

The blond quietly snuck himself further into the closet until he was sure no one would find him. The light was already on since he had already flipped the switch coming in, and with it being a walk-in closet, Ven felt no need to scrunch his body up in a corner. He simply sat down with outstretched legs, and started sifting through the box's contents. Old photos, opened and unopened letters, various birthday and Christmas cards. _'All from them… from my birth parents.'_

Gingerly, Ven picked up an old Christmas card from nearly ten years ago. It was slightly ripped and faded now, but Ven could still easily make out the smiling faces, the traditional seasons greeting printed on the paper and the subtle addition of his name written in ink at the bottom.

'_I wish we could all meet again,' _Ven mused sadly, _'It would be so easy too. I mean with Roxas here…I could just ask to come over to his house. I wouldn't even need to explain anything because our parents would do it for me.'_

The thought brought a fleeting smile to Ven's lips. It would be so easy, but…

'_I just can't do that to my parents. It would devastate them, and…and they've already done so much for me. I'm sure someday though that we'll all-,' _

_**BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…**_

Ven furrowed his brows, carefully setting the old Christmas card back inside the box before pulling out his vibrating cell phone. His caller ID showed that it was Aqua. Ven's heart nearly stopped as he recalled his twin's words.

"H-Hello?" Ven answered with a stutter.

"_Ven!" _the blue haired female beamed in response, _'I'm so glad you answered right away. I was afraid I'd have to call back later, and well…you know my skills with phones (even if I have special apps to help me)."_

Ven laughed nervously, trying to ignore the growing knot in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely up. Aqua sounded much happier than usual. "Well, no worries. I picked up. But…um, you certainly sound chipper, any reason or just because?"

There was an unsettling silence on the other end before Aqua soprano voice finally burst. _"Terra __finally __confessed to me!"_

"W-What!?" Ven nearly choked as his heart shattered. "When did this h-happen? I mean…you like Terra?"

Aqua, unaware of her best friend's inner turmoil, chirped back. _"Uh-huh. For quite a while actually. I just never was able really say anything since, you know, we all always hung out together. But yeah, he confessed today after school. It was so cute! He even invited me to the carnival this Saturday for our first date, isn't that sweet?"_

"Yeah…"

At her best friend's lack of enthusiasm, the blind girl's tone became gentler. _"Hey, this won't change anything between all of us, okay? I mean just because Terra and I are dating doesn't mean that we'll forget about you. We're a team."_

"I know," Ven said as he coated his voice with false cheer.

"_Good,"_ Aqua said, "_and you know, you should totally come to the carnival too. Terra and I will be there, Sora and Kairi will be there, Roxas and Naminé will be there. It would be fun if you—"_

"I actually have a student council meeting," Ven interjected with unintentional ice in his voice. He didn't mean to snap at her, but he couldn't talk anymore, not while his heart was fragmented.

Aqua's voice dimmed on the other line. _"Oh…Well, okay then. If you change your mind, just call." Ven only managed to mutter a quick thank you before the line went dead._

"So stupid!" Ventus exclaimed miserably. Now, he would have to apologize for his behavior. _'And…I'll have to deal with them being a couple too…'_

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"So this is your house, huh?" Kairi asked as she and Sora came through the door. It was strange since she had never been over to his house before, but at the same time, it also meant that their relationship was growing.

"Yep," Sora replied, "this is it."

Kairi's violet eyes flickered to and fro, admiring the house's cozy foyer. She had definitely seen luxury at Naminé's house, but somehow, this was much better. "It must be great living here. I mean, everything's so comfortable. My house is so plain and boring."

"Eh, it's alright," Sora shrugged before gently taking Kairi's coat to hang in the closet. "It's a little cramped right now, but not bad."

"Oh yeah, Roxas and his family are living with you now too, aren't they?" Kairi asked, her eyes wide not only at this revelation, but at the realization that she had not been a very good spy over the past some weeks. Sure, she had obtained some basic information to relay to Naminé, but nothing since her and Sora had started dating. _'Though since she's been dating Roxas, Naminé hadn't asked me anything so…maybe I can just focus on my own relationship…'_

Sora nodded. "At least till his family gets financially stable which will hopefully be soon. I mean…," Sora shook his head quickly, "I really like having him here. We've always been close, but it's just a little tense with our parents."

"Tense?" Kairi prompted while she followed Sora into the kitchen.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. How should he put this? "My parents hate Roxas' dad because he cheated on his first wife, who is a friend of my parents, and essentially 'tainted' my aunt by getting her pregnant (she was also in a relationship at the time)." The words left Sora's mouth quickly, but Kairi still caught them and her expression made no attempt to hide the shock.

"Wow. Never saw that one coming."

Sora chuckled uneasily. "I don't think anyone did, but I still love my aunt and uncle. They're good people…"

"No one related to Roxas can bad in my opinion, especially with how nice he is to Naminé. I mean, that takes skills," Kairi said the last part jokingly and even Sora couldn't help but lose some of the tension in his body and laugh.

"So," Sora grinned, "even you think she's _that_ bad?"

Kairi's lips twitched, but she didn't answer.

KHKHKHKHKH

"We're supposed to use three table spoons…right?"

Kairi stopped whipping the eggs long enough to hastily snatch the salt shaker from her boyfriend's hands. "No. It says two _tea_ spoons. Didn't you read the instructions?"

"…No."

Kairi sighed. It probably wasn't the best idea to bake anything, let alone homemade cookies, with Sora, but the flame haired girl thought that it would be a fun, inexpensive activity—a good substitute for the movies which practically cost an arm and leg nowadays. "Let me see the book," Kairi ordered tiredly. Sulkily, Sora handed her the book, and Kairi's violet eyes scanned its contents until she found what she was looking for. "Aha! _See?_ Two tea spoons of salt and then just a—Naminé!?"

Kairi almost dropped the book at the sight of her blonde haired monarch. Naminé, holding an empty glass, raised an eyebrow. There was a trace of a smile on her lips as if she were trying to fight amusement. "What are you two doing?"

"B-Baking," Kairi stuttered, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"Yeah. I thought you and Roxas already practiced your piece yesterday."

"You do realize we're together now, right?" Naminé asked with a small laugh. The word felt foreign on her tongue, but she savored its flavor, wanting to repeat it again and again.

"Well yeah…but…" Sora trailed off uncertainly and looked to his girlfriend. Kairi, however, had already faded back into one of Naminé's court as she too offered a small giggle. One that clearly apologized for the silly thought.

"Nothing," Naminé finished with a borderline smirk, "People who date tend to do other things too, like right now, we're watching a movie."

Sora snorted incredulously. "Watching a movie?"

"Yes," Naminé huffed. She didn't appreciate the brunette's laughter. "In fact, I just came in here—" The blonde paused to set the glass in the sink. "to do this. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going."

Neither teen said a word as she left, but after a few minutes, Kairi looked to Sora with a curious expression. "So, what was so funny about Roxas watching a movie?"

Sora visibly paled. He couldn't just lie to his girlfriend, but Roxas was his cousin. _'Would it really be so bad if I just told her? I mean Kairi wouldn't go blab to Naminé, would she?'_

"What?" Kairi prompted.

"If I tell you something," Sora began slowly, "would you promise me that you wouldn't tell Naminé?"

Kairi furrowed her brows as a sickening numbness started to infect her body. Whatever this was, it was big. "What is it about?" When Sora didn't respond right away, Kairi's eyes widened. "It's about Roxas, isn't it?! H-He's not in a g-gang or s-something is h-he!?"

"_No!_" Sora hissed, gesturing for the redhead to be quiet. "It's nothing like that, but if I tell you, you have to _promise_ me Kairi that you won't breathe a word of it to anyone, especially Naminé."

After a moment, Kairi finally gave a shaky answer. "O-Okay."

Sora inhaled deeply, but took Kairi's hand, leading her outside before quietly whispering into her ear…

**KHKHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: Chapter 21 is now complete. Feels a little weird now that we're only 7-8 chapters away from the end. As always, I hope the chapter was enjoyable, and I'm sorry that updates suck. I'm sure any of you college folk out there understand what I mean when I say: College leaves no time for anything but homework.**

**Story wise: I thought it was nice to finally have Roxas admit his feelings. The next few chapters will be in this sort of honey moon phase of their relationship. Chapter 23, specifically, will be all about the carnival. Also, what do you think about Ven knowing the truth, Kairi's discovery, and Olette's dual identity? **

**Lastly, I can't explain to you all how awesome it's been reading your feedback. I'm 250% grateful that you guys have taken the time to read, review, favorite, and follow. It means a ton, especially since I haven't been feeling the best in regards to this story. I was seriously amazed when I reached 330 because I didn't think it would happen i.e. you guys are awesome.**

**Review Goal: 350? I have no clue at this point. Honestly, at the VERY end of the story, I think it would be really nice to hit 500 reviews which may seem really far off, but I've always wanted to have a story like that. However, as always, a writer writes for their audience and personal enjoyment above everything else, so I keep trucking regardless of goals met. **


	22. Chapter 22: Performance

Chapter 22: Performance

_"You told her!?"_

The tone of his cousin's voice made Sora cringe as he apologetically flailed his arms (not that Roxas could see his actions). "I-I…_C'mon _Roxas," Sora whined desperately, "I can't lie to Kairi; she's my girlfriend and...and besides, she won't say anything—"

"Except to Naminé," Roxas fumed, his grey marbles narrowing with betrayal.

Sora hastily shook his head and replied. "I made her promise she wouldn't, and I've known her since we were kids. She wouldn't lie to me."

"What about her whole 'mission' thing? Didn't she tell you that she started hanging out with you to collect information on something?" _'Or someone…' _His mind silently added.

"We already cleared that up," Sora said before quickly amending, "and it's not like she lied. She just omitted a bit of the truth."

"Which is still technically lying."

Sora moaned with exasperation. "_Please_ Roxas. She won't breathe a word of it to anyone. I know she won't."

"Fine…" The blond sulked, unsatisfied but unwilling to press the issue further.

The boys sat in silence for a moment. The TV echoed voices and explosions in the background.

"Though…I wish you would just get it over and tell her. It's not like you can hide it forever anyway, right?" Sora murmured, his eyes faintly flicking to his cousin before averting to the hands in his lap.

Absentmindedly, Roxas played with his checkered wrist band, slowly pulling it up and down in an almost rhythmic motion. Sora wasn't even sure if his cousin had heard him, but then a small smile tugged at his lips as his veiled eyes became even more distant than usual. "I know. I don't want a relationship built on lies, but I just don't think I can tell her yet."

"But…_why?_" Sora prompted, "Wouldn't it be better if you just told her the truth?"

"I…I just can't right now, okay Sora?" Roxas snapped, unable to admit the growing anxiety in his chest—unwilling to even entertain the thought that she, the girl he had loved since his childhood, wouldn't accept him once she knew.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"A lawyer?" Leon balked with a snort, "How the hell are you supposed to afford that? You barely have any income as it is, and it's like I want _you_ staying here any longer than necessary."

Cloud gritted his teeth, indignation flaring until hot anger filled every syllable that departed from his lips. "Yes a lawyer, and there is this thing called a public defender,_ heard of it?_" When Leon gave his scathing reply, Cloud added coldly, "Oh, and don't worry. _We'll_ be getting the hell out of here as soon as _we_ can. Trust me."

Leon barked a sarcastic laugh, stopping himself from entering into the kitchen. "Trust you? That's a good joke."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cloud snarled and roughly grabbed his brother-in-law by the shoulder. Leon instantly jerked away, but wasn't fazed by the blond's outburst.

"What do you _think_ it means?"

Cloud's form trembled with fury and his hands formed tight fists as his blue eyes became chips of ice. "That was nearly twenty years ago. Let. It. Go."

This time, Leon rounded on him, pinning Cloud to the nearby banister until the wood dug into his skull. Squall's eyes were dark, his lips set in a straight, emotionless line that mirrored his brother-in-law's normal expression that was now replaced with a tight frown.

"You _ruined_ my baby sister," Leon whispered harshly and Cloud didn't flinch. "He _loved_ her. _He_ could take care of her. But you...you just had destroy everything. I don't even blame Tifa for suing you—what you put her and Vanitas through…You're _nothing _Cloud, and if it weren't for my sister and her children, your ass would be on the street by now."

Leon's grip finally loosened, but Cloud didn't say anything. His eyes remained alight with silent fury as he shoved past the brunette and up the staircase. He may not have made the best choices in his past, but was that any reason to be eternally tormented?

KHKHKHKH

"You're going to do great," Roxas encouraged in a whisper as his hands gently glided across the piano's keys; no sound was emitted from the soft caress.

Naminé nervously glanced back at the rows of students behind her, their eyes hungry to spectate. She had reassured herself several times throughout the day that it would go perfectly well. They had practiced after all, but Naminé had never performed in front of people so far (if you didn't count her 'Queen' façade that is).

"Easy for you to say," Naminé murmured back. There was a small quake in her voice that he only caught, and as their teacher gestured for them to begin, Roxas found one of her hands maladroitly and squeezed so that fingers laced together tightly. Naminé gave a fleeting smile and closed her eyes. The piano started, Roxas' hands beginning their elaborate dance. Naminé breathed, set a confident expression on her face and as the introductory notes faded into the first verse of Taylor Swift's _Safe and Sound_, sang.

No voice dared be raised during the piece. Even the chattering gossips sealed their glossed lips in awe as the duo performed. From her seat, however, Selphie frowned, unimpressed by melodies echoing throughout the room.

When the last few words escaped Naminé's lips, Roxas' hands soon desisted their rhythmic writhing. Naminé's heart felt like a volcano and the blood racing through her veins like molten quick sand. She had done it, but now what? No one was saying anything. She heard Roxas push back the piano bench, but wasn't aware of anything until he whispered under his breath, their hands entwined again.

"It's time to give a bow."

Naminé's consciousness jolted awake again, and on the count of three bowed with her duet partner. The class finally erupted into applause and excited cheers. Their music teacher beamed and offered several verbal praises while other students offered their amazement and awe at the execution of the performance.

Naminé was truly standing on the pinnacle of popularity.

KHKHKH

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Hayner exclaimed, cheeks on fire as he pointed a sweaty finger at the victoriously giggling perpetrator.

"Don't be a sour sport Hayner," Olette chided, "I won fair and square and you know it, right Pence?"

The raven haired boy adjusted his white sweatband and chuckled. "She won fair and square Hayner. I saw her."

Hayner childishly smacked the steering wheel of his race car console and sulked. "Stupid game…can't believe I lost to a girl…"

Olette snorted, "You act like this is the first time this has happened."

"Shut up," Hayner grumbled. Olette merely stuck out her tongue, savoring the freedom she found from being with her best friends. A freedom she never should have given up in the first place.

"How about we get some pizza before we begin a new game? I'm hungry," Pence suggested, his stomach vouching for him as it gurgled audibly.

"No way!" Hayner protested, "Not until I beat her!"

Olette rolled her eyes but gripped her steering wheel with determination. "I guess we won't eat for a while then."

KHKHKHKH

Hands intertwined. Happy laughs intermingling. Incredibly annoying couple-y comments.

Of course Xion had to behind _them_ in obnoxiously crowded hallway. Of course. Her life always worked out that way.

The obsidian haired girl watched for a moment longer, her eyes flashing from their hands to her head nestled on his shoulder before inwardly gagging. What _would_ Naminé do when she found out about him? Queen Naminé would scorn him, but was Roxas right…? Was she changing? Was there a chance that the Naminé she had been friends with as a child was alive again in the pit of her shattered soul?

"_Whatcha drawing Nami?" a younger Xion asked, attempting to peer over a little Naminé's shoulder during an all-school picnic.  
_

_Naminé gripped her array of colored pencils tighter and spread her arms over her sketchbook protectively. ""I can't show you yet. It's not finished."_

_Xion pouted and Naminé mirrored the look before both girls broke out into smiles. "Just wait a few minutes." Naminé instructed softly. Xion complied and soon Naminé raised her completed drawing._

_Xion's eyes grew wide with awe. She touched one of the figures residing on the page. "Is that…me?"_

_Naminé nodded and gestured to the girl beside her. "And that's me."_

"_Wow," Xion breathed, her eyes lingering on the well-crafted depiction before flickering back to the blonde artist, "It's so good."_

_Naminé tucked a lock of hair behind her ear modestly and mumbled shyly. "Y-You can have it…if you want?"_

"_Really?"_

_Naminé nodded and gently tore the page from her sketchbook, offering it to the raven haired girl. "We're…best friends, right?"_

"_Right!" Xion beamed._

"But she…she can't be changing," Xion muttered underneath her breath vehemently, "that Naminé is long dead."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Something wrong Kairi?"

Kairi's heart nearly stopped beating, but she forced a cheery smile on her lips. "Nothing." _Except that I know a huge secret about your boyfriend that I can't tell you. Nope, nothing at all._

"Okay…" Naminé said glancing back at Olette and Selphie who merely shrugged.

A sigh escaped the red head's lips once Naminé went back to chattering with a gaggle of cheerleaders, but there was still a pit of anxiety in her stomach. She knew she had to keep the secret—Roxas' secret—but it was killing her. Naminé was the Queen. Naminé didn't forbid her from dating Sora. Naminé was her friend.

But…Sora was her boyfriend. Her childhood friend. He wouldn't ask something like this unless he had to, and apparently Roxas didn't want anyone knowing about his condition—his blindness.

Kairi understood he wanted to be normal, but…gah! How had she not noticed!? Was she really that enamored by Sora that hadn't noticed any of Roxas' zany behavior—his lack of coordination, eye contact, caring for physical appearance (he hadn't even complimented Naminé on her looks!).

How was anyone here fooled?

How could Naminé, the person closest to him, be fooled?

It made no sense to Kairi, but she resolved to keep her lips sealed.

'_I just hope this gets settled soon…'_

KHKHKHKH

Roxas inhaled his cup of coffee slowly, seemingly mesmerized by the rich scent. Forgoing his original plans with Naminé, the blind boy was seated across from Ventus who had asked if Roxas had a little bit of time to kill after school. Roxas sensed the sullen undertone in the blond's voice and agreed to meet, slightly curious as to what could make the normally placid boy upset and also feeling obligated since they had been becoming good friends recently.

Ven shifted in his seat and ignored his own coffee (the same blend as Roxas'), pushing it aside. "So…" Ven began.

"So?" Roxas repeated and breathed in another whiff of his coffee, a swirl of caramel creamer nearly making him sneeze from its intensity.

"Naminé let you come huh?"

"Yup," Roxas chirped, "she had a hair appointment anyway."

Ven looked away awkwardly, regardless of the fact that his companion was unable to physically see him. "Oh…" He mumbled, "that's…good."

Roxas chuckled. "I hope that isn't all you wanted to talk about."

"No…I…" Ven sighed and reluctantly confided to his doppelganger. "It's Aqua…She and Terra are together now. He confessed and now they're going to the carnival together on Saturday."

Roxas was quite for a moment. He felt bad that his advice to Ventus didn't work out, but… "I'm sorry. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess…"

"Not that you should give up on finding someone," Roxas added hastily, "I'm sure it'll happen one day. I mean you're a really cool guy Ven and…and if you'd like," Roxas was speaking faster now in an attempt to cheer his friend up, "I could ask Naminé to set you up with someone. She knows lots of girls and since we're friends and all—"

Roxas stopped, puzzled as he heard Ven's laughter. It wasn't loud, but a subtle chuckle had escaped from his lips, permeating the air. "What?"

Ven shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. Thanks Roxas." _Thanks bro…_

**KHKHKH**

**A/N: I feel like this chapter was too short, but the next one should be longer since it focuses on the carnival and we have lots of fluff coming from that. I'm sorry that the update is late as per usual, but hey we're almost at the end of the story! Just 6-7 more chapters left which means by summer this it will hopefully be finished. The story itself is still building up to the climax, and though this may seem filler-ish I tried incorporating important bits that will relate to/foreshadow later chapters.**

**Thank you as always for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. It's always an awesome little treat for me when I look in my inbox:) I'm super excited to almost be at 350 and will continue aiming for an overall total of 500 once this story's done. Also, holy cow on the amount of favorites and alerts. I mean really. That's crazy too.  
**

_Question(s) For Chapter 24:  
_

_What games should our favorite blondes play? Rides? Foods to consume?_

_I've got a few ideas but would love some inspiration from my readers!:D!_

_Thanks oodles!:D!_

Review Replies:

X-blade025: Me too XD. Yeah, she's definitely playing hardball right now, and you'll just have to see what happens with Kairi and the Strife family. Thank you (xs 2). I will continue to hammer away at the story and hope you will continue to enjoy.

musicbox: Not sure either XD. It could be alluding to quite a few things. Which part are you looking at? XD Yes, it is quite interesting. Don't worry; I do that too lol and thank you for the review!:D

Guest: Lol, thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!:D!

Artism: I know right? Things certainly are messy right now and no one's really innocent with the whole Strife thing. Ugh. I hear you there. College is brutal. I have two papers coming up this month plus a project for Latin which you know, will be boat loads of fun. Yeah, it's getting intense. Everything's preparing for the climax which is slowly coming upon us (chapter 26 probably), Thank you and good luck with your college endeavors as well!:D


	23. Chapter 23: Carnival

Chapter 23: The Carnival

Naminé hummed to herself happily as she swept her brush, tinted with hazel powder, across the thin skin of her eyelids. She felt great. In just an hour, she would have her first official date with Roxas! It seemed strange that they hadn't gone a real date until now, but Naminé didn't care. She was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down.

One of the maids, Lucille, peeked her head into the bathroom. Her wrinkled face broke out into a smile at the sight of her young ward's serene expression. "Hot date tonight?" The old woman teased.

Naminé blushed but nodded. "Yeah, we're going to the carnival tonight."

"Have fun then," Lucille encouraged, "and make sure he treats you like the lady you are."

"I will," Naminé promised and finished applying a layer of pink dust across the apples of her cheeks. Lucille left Naminé's room, leaving the blonde in a blissful silence once again as she finished the final touches of her ensemble. The outfit she wore was simple, but stylish. A pair of dark washed skinny jeans, brown sandals, and a billowy red blouse with capped sleeves. Naminé decided to leave her jewelry at home lest she accidentally lose it while being twirled and rocketed by the carnival's vast array of rides.

"Perfect," Naminé murmured to herself before grabbing her leather purse and slinging it over her shoulder. The blonde practically raced out of her room and down the stairs as she made her way to the marble tiled entryway.

Mrs. Misaki, who had been careening through the family's living room to admire her crystal children, paused momentarily and watched her daughter's elated expression with bemusement. "What's she so happy about?"

The staff around her, however, only smiled knowingly as they watched their young mistress enter the cool, star lit sky.

KHKHKHKH

"So…," Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly, "the carnival, huh?"

Roxas leaned his head against the window of his father's rustic pick-up truck (one of the few assets that they had managed to keep) and nodded distantly. "Yeah…"

"That's nice. I took your mother there once when were dating," Cloud said and gripped the steering wheel tighter as if waiting for his son to broach the initial nature of his relationship with his mother.

"Was it fun?" Roxas asked curiously but didn't lift his head from the glass.

"I think so. I mean, what's not fun about a carnival, right?" Cloud answered with a light chuckle. Roxas only cracked a small fleeting smile that prompted Cloud to voice concern. "Something wrong?"

Roxas abruptly jolted upright and hastily shook his head. "No…I mean, nothing in particular. It's just I guess I've been thinking a lot lately…"

"A dangerous pastime," Cloud commented flippantly, but when his son didn't offer a clever response, added quickly. "What about?"

"Just…this whole trying to be 'normal' thing I guess," Roxas sighed. "I'm getting a little tired of it and I know people are figuring it out because yesterday, a few kids saw one of the teachers asking me if I wanted to borrow one of extra the canes they stored in the classroom."

"Then, why not just tell everyone?" Cloud prodded and veered around another street corner.

Roxas rubbed his face in exasperation. "It's…It's just not that easy Dad. If I tell everyone my secret, then…then…" The blond couldn't even force the words from his mouth.

"You might lose her," Cloud finished softly and still no words left Roxas' mouth.

The rest of the car ride was silent until they came upon the glowing chaos of the carnival. Helping his son out of the car, Cloud guided the blind boy through the entrance and patted his shoulder affectionately. "Stay safe."

KHKHKHKH

Gripping her bag tightly, Naminé walked through the carnival entrance in search for her boyfriend. They agreed to meet up towards the entrance of the carnival, but as her blue orbs scanned the surrounding area, Roxas was nowhere in sight.

"Is he even _here_?" Naminé said to herself and pulled out her iPhone. No new texts or missed calls. "Huh…Well, maybe if I wait over here and—Roxas!" Naminé's lips broke out into a grin as she spotted her boyfriend sitting on a nearby bench. His eyes were closed and with the headphones nestled over his ears, it was clear that he had not heard the blonde girl. Naminé giggled and rolled her eyes at his lack of response before lifting one of the headphones and slipping a simple greeting into his ear. "Hello, Roxas."

Roxas, startled, bolted upright and nearly smacked his girlfriend in the face. "Huh? What?" Out of habit, he began trying to locate the familiar voice that had pulled him away from his reverie.

Naminé giggled again. "Over here, silly."

Roxas relaxed. "Oh, there you are," Roxas said even though his orbs filtered in nothing but darkness.

Naminé grabbed one of his hands and smiled affectionately. "Here I am."

"You're certainly in a good mood today," Roxas noted, lifting himself from the bench.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naminé asked cheekily, "I'm out here with you, aren't I?"

Roxas chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Very true. So, what do you want to hit up first? Games? Rides? Food?"

"Hmm…," Naminé tapped a finger on her chin, "I think we should do rides first since I don't want to be throwing up either during or after any of the rides."

"Good point," Roxas agreed. He fished for his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "Here, we should go get some tickets."

Naminé took the money from his hand, but added. "Just so you know, I'll be paying for some of the expenses too. I don't want you to feel like you have to pay for everything just because you're the guy."

"But—" Roxas began to protest.

"I insist," Naminé said and pulled her boyfriend towards the ticket counter. He sighed but smiled at his girlfriend's antics.

'_She really doesn't seem like the girl everyone's been making her out to be.'_

KHKHKHKH

After purchasing their tickets, Naminé and Roxas headed over to the tilt-a-whirl. The line wasn't excruciatingly long since most people went to vacuum up plates of funnel cakes and mini donuts, but it was, of course, annoying to wait, especially behind two screaming kids and their exasperated mother.

"See?" the mother hissed, "We're next. Now, for the love of God, be quiet." The two children squealed obliviously, however and plopped themselves into the nearest open sphere. Naminé and Roxas sat in the one beside them.

"That poor woman," Roxas remarked, tugging the safety bar further down. Obviously, he couldn't physically see the woman and her two children, but even the high pitched wailing was enough for him to cringe.

"I wonder where her husband is?" Naminé wondered aloud, but Roxas' reply was caught in his throat as the ride began. It was definitely weird to go on a ride now that he was blind. He hadn't since the accident and Roxas was surprised he felt so calm. The sharp turns, the rapid circular motions felt like nothing unexpected. But maybe that was because when he was little, he had always closed his eyes during rides. They always seemed less scary with his eyes closed.

Naminé screeched happily as the ride began to pick up and pushed her side up against Roxas' to increase their weight and thus, the speed of their sphere. It kept spinning and even Roxas allowed a loud whoop to escape his lips before the ride slowed down again and the passengers were instructed to leave.

"That was so fun," Naminé said with a grin, "I think we should drive the bumper cars next or maybe the octopus?"

"The octopus would be fun," Roxas hastily agreed in an attempt to avoid the bumper cars. God only knows how bad that would go.

Naminé nodded, "And maybe we could go on the roundup after that? I haven't been on that ride in forever."

"Roundup?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"You know, the ride that has you standing up while you spin around?"

"Is that safe?"

"They strap you in Roxas."

"Tightly?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Of course they do, so let's go now. I don't want to be waiting eons in line." Releasing a heavy sigh, Roxas complied with his girlfriend's wishes. They went on the octopus first, an enormous metal aquatic creature whose tentacles Roxas could barely remember riding within as a child. The tentacles spun them round and round and even dipped them upside down once or twice. It was probably more exhilarating than the tilt-a-whirl but not nearly as heart stopping as the Roundup. Since he couldn't see, Roxas wouldn't even attempt to step into the open sphere, especially with the empty middle offering broken bones and bruises, but Naminé managed to coax him onto one of the colored platforms before standing next to him.

The blind boy had held on for dear life while that ride had spun, flipped, and dipped. It made him wonder how contraptions like this were even legal, and when he had gotten off (with Naminé having to literally pry his hands away from the grated walls), Roxas vowed never to endure that ride again.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it," Naminé apologized again, "I thought it was fun, but um…how about we just get some…" Her voice trailed off as her blue eyes darted from one concession stand to the next until her eyes found a particular turquoise tent. Naminé's eyes gleamed. "Let's go get some Sea Salt cotton candy! That'll make you feel better."

Predictably, Roxas perked up instantly. "Sea Salt cotton candy? I've never had that before."

"Well," Naminé grinned, "now you can say you have." They walked towards the cotton candy stand, weaving through bushels of families and couples coming to enjoy the carnival. The carnival lights strung along the tents and rides gleamed brightly and Naminé almost lost herself in the fantastical glow if it hadn't been for ecstatic voice of her red haired friend.

"Naminé! Roxas!" Kairi called from a short distance; her arm was linked with Sora's. Naminé waved the other couple over.

"You two came to the carnival too?" Naminé asked but the smile on her face didn't damper in the least, and Kairi found her own lips stretched into a happy grin.

"Yeah, I mean might as well, right? Oh, and you two are next in line," Kairi said and gestured to a man waiting impatiently inside the tent. Naminé cast the man an apologetic smile and quickly paid for the Sea Salt flavored cotton candy.

"Here," Naminé said and handed her boyfriend the stick of cotton candy before taking his free hand.

"Thanks." Roxas took a bite out of the turquoise head and grinned like a mad man. "This stuff is amazing!" he beamed. "It tastes just like Sea Salt ice cream."

"I'd hope so," Naminé joked, taking a handful of the cotton candy and popping in her mouth. It dissolved quickly and Naminé smiled contentedly, prompting Kairi to nudge Sora in the side and cast him a furtive glance. Sora nodded and couldn't hide his smile at the sight of his cousin and the supposed Ice Queen so happy together.

"Do you guys want to go play some games?" Sora asked, jerking his thumb towards the row of vibrant tents behind them.

Naminé looked to her boyfriend. "Do you want to?"

"Games would be fun," Roxas replied with a shrug.

"Sweet!" Kairi cheered, "Let's go play the balloon dart game first!"

Both females dragged their boyfriends to the tent filled with various colored balloons stuck to the wall and paid for each of them to take a shot with three darts. The prize for hitting at least two balloons was a small poster, and both Naminé and Kairi gushed at the sight of a _Hunger Games_ poster with Finnick Odair on it. Their boyfriends tried their best to help their girls' conquest but neither was able to hit the two balloons necessary. Roxas nearly took the eye out of the man running the game with his lack of aim, but Kairi managed to pop the two needed balloons and snag a print of her favorite tribute.

"You'll win something next time," Kairi encouraged but Naminé shrugged her words off.

"I can always buy my own poster anyway, so it's not a big deal."

Kairi was too shocked about Naminé's nonchalance to say anything until they approached the water race. "I bet I can beat you guys at this," Kairi said.

Naminé and Sora raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" Sora asked, quickly sliding into the seat next to his girlfriend, "Well prepare to be wrong Kairi, my dear."

"Roxas, aren't you going to play?" Naminé inquired with an expectant look.

"I'm all good," Roxas said and patted his cotton candy, "I'd rather eat my cotton candy." _'And not humiliate myself…'_

Naminé shrugged and took a seat next to Sora. Once enough people were seated, the bell rang and the water race was on. Naminé, Kairi, and Sora had their eyes glued to the tiny water hole as they pressed hard on the red buttons of the water gun.

Naminé's tower was rising the fastest, but just as she was about to reach the top, the bell rang again to signal a different winner. Angrily, Naminé glanced down the row to see who had beaten her.

"That dolphin, right Aqua?"

"Yes Terra. Though, I wish I could see what it looked like. I mean I trust your judgment of the cuteness of aquatic creatures but you know…"

Terra chuckled and handed the stuffed animal to his date. "I know Aqua. Now, c'mon," he said taking her hand, "I heard there's a place that sells great funnel cakes."

When the two had left, Kairi let out a sigh. "Man, and here I thought at least one of us was going to win."

"I know, right?" Sora said and rubbed the back of his head, "Too bad, but maybe one of us can win something at the bottle game. I mean all you have to do is knock down a few bottles."

"That are probably glued together," Naminé mumbled dejectedly.

Roxas stopped eating his cotton candy, hearing the saddening tone of his girlfriend's voice. "I'll try to win you something."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sora repeated, "Really?"

Roxas wanted to glare at his cousin but nodded resolutely. "Yeah, I'll try."

KHKHKHKH

"So, you know the name of the game, right? Just knock down these three bottles with these three balls and you'll win your lovely lady here whatever prize her heart desires." The carnie instructed, gesturing towards the array of hanging stuffed animals with his wooden cane.

"That white wolf is so cute," Naminé murmured to Kairi who nodded with a hesitant smile. She really, really hoped that Roxas could pull this off.

"Alright," Roxas said and had Sora, while giving him a premeditated pep talk, move the blind boy so that he was directly in front of the pyramid of milk bottles.

"You can do it!" Naminé and Kairi cheered. Roxas picked up one of the balls and threw it. The plastic sphere barely grazed the tops of the bottles.

"Ohhh!" the carnie wailed with false despair, "so close! Maybe another hit will do it?"

"Aim lower," Sora whispered, but Roxas was distracted so that he hit the carnie with his second ball instead.

The man growled, rubbing his balding head. "Watch where you're throwing kid. I don't need any concussions."

"C'mon Roxas," Naminé encouraged, "I know you can do it…"

Picking up the last ball, Roxas could hear his heart thrashing in his chest. Just one hit. If he could just get in one hit. _'Just focus.'_

Roxas closed his eyes and threw the ball as hard as he could. An audible _**clank**_ and tumble echoed through his ears and before Roxas could ask if he'd actually knocked anything over, he felt Naminé's arms wrap around him.

"You won!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I…did?"

"Somehow," Sora said with a light laugh, "you won."

Roxas broke out into a large smile. "Okay, so where's my girlfriend's prize?"

The carnie grumbled unhappily about having to use stronger glue, but brought down the white wolf he had seen the girl eyeing earlier and handed it to her.

Naminé beamed and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you!"

A blush crept up Roxas' neck as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Okay, so we've hit up most of the other rides, games and food places. What do you guys want to do now?" Kairi asked. The boys, however, only shrugged as they continued piling cookies, donuts, and funnel cakes in their mouths. Kairi rolled her eyes and looked to the blonde female. "Any ideas Naminé?"

Naminé, stuffed wolf in one arm, glanced around the surrounding area fruitlessly. "I don't know maybe we should just—the Ferris wheel!" Naminé abruptly exclaimed and pointed up towards the glowing contraption reaching up into the night's sky.

Kairi gasped and clapped her hands together eagerly. "Yes! The Ferris wheel would be _perfect_!"

"And there's not even a line," Naminé added happily before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and dragging him towards the ride. Kairi and Sora followed suit.

KHKHKHKH

Lurking behind a concession tent, a figure stood with his fists clenched. Several people milling by cast the man curious glances but he leered, causing them to walk faster.

"She thinks she can cheat on me, huh?" the man seethed, "I'll show her." Pulling out his phone, the man snapped a picture of Naminé and Roxas and attached it to a scathing text message. A moment passes and the text is sent. The man smirked, closed his phone and wandered into the shadows.

KHKHKHKH

On the Ferris wheel, Naminé and Roxas sat beside one another. Her head was on his shoulder as her eyes stared dreamily into the horizon of glimmering lights, brightly colored tents, and haunting carnival melodies that floated from the careening carousal below.

Roxas could only imagine how beautiful the sight was.

"The last time I was on a Ferris wheel," Naminé began quietly, "was when I was little. My dad took me and…I remember being scared at first but then I saw all the lights and it wasn't so scary anymore."

Roxas smiled and ran his thumb along the palm of her hand. "I've actually never been on a Ferris wheel before. I was always too scared when I was younger and even when I got older; I just never went on one."

"So, do you like it?"

"I'm with you, aren't I?" Roxas murmured and ran his hand through her hair. A blush blossomed across Naminé's cheeks at his soft touch. Roxas' hand drops from her hair to her cheek, the heat pulsing underneath his fingertips as he slowly leaned forward.

Naminé's eyes closed and she emptied the gap between their lips as the fireworks exploded behind them in vibrant streaks of red, blue, gold, and green.

KHKHKHKHKH

The blissful smile that had planted itself on Naminé's lips refused to diffuse even as she entered the cold foyer of her home. The lights were all off, but Naminé didn't think much of it. She merely flipped the switch for the main chandelier and began to slip out of her sandals.

"So, how was your little date Naminé?"

Naminé's heart dropped and she spun around. Her mother and father were standing beside one another with mirroring glares of disapproval and crossed arms.

"Who said I was on a date?" Naminé replied evenly.

Mr. Misaki held up his iPhone and an angry gasp escaped from Naminé's lips at the incriminating photograph attached to the text.

**KHKHKHKH**

**A/N: Super proud to have finished this much quicker than I usually do. I was afraid this chapter would get pushed off till May, but I've been able to establish a much better updating schedule lately. Probably because I've gotten myself out of a personal mire I've been in for a few years, but anyway, I'm just super happy to give you the next chapter much sooner than usual.**

**In regards to the story, I hope everyone enjoyed some fluff even though there's still that cliffhanger at the end. I had fun writing a carnival scene. Lots of things to look up but still fun overall. It was also nice to write Naminé as a much sweeter character here. What do you think?**

_Random note: I've been dying to post the first chapters of a couple of new stories. With Half Alive coming to an end soon, I need to figure out which ideas are worth scrapping and which are worth writing outlines for. So, in a sense, anything new you see will be like a preview or trailer of what I could write, but you, as the reader, will need to let me know what piques your interest. I'm keeping with other stories I've written too, but I like a variety to write. My brain has a hard time sticking to one story or story type and feeling engaged with it._

Also, goodness! I've been so excited to see all the new reviews, alerts, and favorites! I was just blown away by the sheer amount this story has gotten. I really hope that you guys will continue to lend your support through reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!

_Review Reply:_

_Psycowithespn: It's nice to hear from you again and yes, the obvious became obvious XD Good to hear that this is still a fun read and hope you can find enjoyment with the last some chapters of the story!:D!_


	24. Chapter 24: Invitation

Chapter 24: Invitation

Naminé wanted to throw up, but she kept the bile down as she forced her eyes to tear themselves away from the glowing screen. The blonde tried to feign innocence despite knowing that it was a lost cause.

"What's so bad about a date?"

Mr. Misaki glowered and his voice lowered dangerously. "This is your future Naminé. You are tampering with your future for some boy. Do you know how stupid that is? I know you're not the brightest girl, but I would have thought even you would understand the importance of this alliance."

"It was Seifer, wasn't it? Naminé asked in a clipped tone, blatantly ignoring the verbal jab at her intelligence. Tears stung behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Naminé couldn't show weakness in front of them.

"It doesn't matter who sent it," Mr. Misaki retorted coldly as he placed the cell phone in his back pocket, "The point is, is that you have jeopardized your future, Naminé."

"My future?" Naminé snarled furiously.

"Yes," a sinister voice said from the shadows, "Your future, my dear." Naminé's head snapped towards the far right of her father.

Naminé's eyes widened before they narrowed icily. "Seifer. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know," Seifer nonchalantly shrugged, "just thought I would pop in. See my fiancé and her family. The usual."

"F-Fiancé?" Naminé nearly choked and cast an incredulous look at her father. He refused to meet her eyes. "Mother, did you know about this?"

"Of course," Mrs. Misaki deadpanned heartlessly, "We decided that after this fiasco, the only way to make amends would be to have a wedding."

Seifer slithered from the shadows and wrapped an arm around Naminé's waist. "Right after your graduation. The wedding is already set my dear; all you have to do is say—" Seifer brandished a large diamond ring. "yes."

Horror struck, all Naminé could do was stare at the ring. A symbol of unity and love, the gold shimmered with a sinister glint as though already contaminated by the man holding it. She wanted to scream, run away and never return home.

"This…none of this," Naminé whispered softly," is for my future. You're just using me like you always have, but…I won't go through with this." Naminé pushed Seifer's arm away and crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

The three sets of eyes watching Naminé abruptly darkened, and Seifer seethed, trying to remove one of the arms that was tightly wound around the blonde girl's body. "It's _him, _isn't it?" Seifer glowered, "That silly boy toy of yours. The one I took a picture of you with."

"So, you were spying on me," Naminé darkly accused and pushed Seifer away again.

Seifer lips twitched. "Of course. You're my fiancée. I did what I had to do."

"Did what you—" Naminé stopped herself and shook her head vehemently. "I'm not yours Seifer and for your information, I _have_ a boyfriend; so burn in hell for all I care!"

Mrs. Misaki gasped and placed a hand to her heart dramatically. "Naminé!"

"You _will_ break up with this boy," Mr. Misaki ordered frigidly.

The tears finally came, ruining shades of eye shadow and mascara with their salty assaults. Seifer stood smugly to her right, and her parents were rigid and merciless.

"No!" Naminé screamed angrily, "I won't do it father! I-I really—" she refrained from using the 'L' word, instead dropping a new series of words from her lips. "He's the one I want to be with. Mother, please!"

"Not everything can go your way Naminé," Mrs. Misaki stated coolly. Her eyes flashed from her daughter's puffy red eyes to the acrylic nails decorating her fingers and Naminé could tell that there would be no support offered by her mother.

"Your mother is right. You will do as your told Naminé or—"

"What?" Naminé interrupted sarcastically as hot tears streaked down her now rosy cheeks. "Lock me up in my room while you and your mistress go on another of your 'business trips?'"

_**SLAP!**_

Naminé's head snapped to the right; red blotched her already sanguine cheek and the tears that had been cascading momentarily stopped as shock paralyzed Naminé's body.

"You will be quiet and do as I say," Mr. Misaki's voice quivered with anger, but his eyes weren't on his daughter. His eyes were on the tingling hand that had hit his daughter.

From the corner of her eye, Naminé could see her mother's impassive face and the sympathetic smile of Lucille hidden in the shadows behind her mother. The blonde let out a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and raced up the stairs. "I hate you!" More tears stained the carpet as she said this, but there was no reply that echoed up the staircase.

KHKHKHKH

"_I want compensation," Tifa demanded flatly as her amber eyes fixed themselves on the judge seated in his personal turret above. "My ex-husband did not provide the emotional support that our son required. I'm surprised he even made the child support."_

"_And you believe this is the reason for your son's reprehensible behavior?" the judge inquired, folding his fingers together as he gazed down at the dark haired woman assiduously. Cloud wanted to release a string of profanities from his side of the room, but felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. _

_Tifa nodded. "I do. Vanitas would have been perfectly fine if he had, had his father around."_

"_Mr. Strife?" the judge looked to the blond man and prompted him to speak with a hand gesture._

Cloud angrily shook the memory away and tugged at the black tie coiled around his neck until it was loose enough to tug off. Aerith walked beside him, sneaking surreptitious glances when she thought he wouldn't notice.

"This is ridiculous," Cloud muttered bitterly, "I did my best. I know I wasn't father of the year to Vanitas when he was growing up, but after the divorce, Tifa would barely let me near him. Remember, the year I wanted to take him fishing with Roxas and Tifa didn't even pretend they had other plans. She just said 'not even if hell froze over twice you cheating bastard.'"

"It was all of our faults Cloud," Aerith said gently. The jade eyed woman didn't want to admit it, but everyone had played their parts. It was easy to victimize themselves and place all the blame on Tifa, but it was harder to divvy the responsibility evenly amongst them. "Tifa was hostile but wouldn't you be if she had cheated on you? She shouldn't have intentionally kept Vanitas away from you, but we…we should have waited." When Cloud opened his mouth to speak, Aerith held a finger to his lips pleadingly. "I know we were both miserable in our relationships, but things could have been handled without all the sneaking around. We both could have been honest and ended things before dating again."

"Doesn't mean that would have changed anything," Cloud mumbled dejectedly, but he rubbed his hand across his unshaven face knowing his wife was right.

"Maybe not but to have at least tried to do the right thing…Well," Aerith sighed, "maybe we wouldn't be here right now."

Cloud gave a half-hearted smile and added. "At least the judge gave us time to reconcile before deciding on a ruling. Like he said, Vanitas isn't a minor anymore so there's no rush to make a decision just yet…"

"True," Aerith agreed softly, "but do you really think the judge will be on our side? I know he feels some sympathy for our financial situation, but in the end…he's a judge. He won't let any emotions blind a ruling."

"Who knows? Maybe, we'll be able to reconcile," Cloud said and took his wife's hand. She nodded.

"Maybe…"

KHKHKHKH

Olette's eyes watched as her pink clad character stood excitedly at the top of the platform holding a large gold trophy. The red and green characters on either side of the Olette's pink clad female sighed dejectedly as they held their respective silver and bronze trophies.

"Whose idea was it to play Mario Party anyway?" Hayner mumbled and threw his silver controller to the ground in annoyance.

Pence rolled his eyes as he gripped his purple controller. "It was yours."

"Oh yeah…" Hayner then lifted himself off the ground, dusting several crumbs from his camouflage pants. "Well…I hope you know that I still let you win Lett."

"Tch," Olette turned off the console and put in a new disc, "Aren't you so kind?"

"I'd like to think so, but I don't brag," Hayner retorted with a smirk. Audible groans escaped from the blond's companions.

"Just…play the game," Pence muttered in between his feast of delectable chips.

"Seriously," Olette agreed.

Hayner made another smart comeback but soon, the trio was encased inside the world of another of their favorite video games: Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"Why do you always pick Zelda?" Hayner complained as his character, the infamous Snake, received another swift blow to the chest from the elfish female.

Olette retorted smartly. "Why do you always pick Snake?"

"He's awesome, that's why."

"Geez," Pence said as he moved Fox towards the lone box sitting at the edge of the Sonic the Hedgehog style arena, "what is it with you two and video games?"

Olette flinched as Snake shot the lithe Zelda with a ray gun and retaliated with a lone bomb pacing along a stretch of pavement. "I don't know. Ask Hayner. He's the one always making a big deal out of everything."

"Am not!" Hayner argued before having Snake perform a neat round house kick to Zelda's head.

Olette rolled her jade orbs. "You keep telling yourself that Hayner."

"Just like you keep telling yourself that you like being a part of the Ice Queen's so-called 'court?'"

"Hayner!" Pence chided and had Fox throw a meandering Mr. Saturn at the back of Snake's head.

Hayner muttered a string of curses as Snake pelted Fox with an assault of fast punches to the chest. "Why is it so bad that I ask that? It's just a question."

"That's not the point," Pence urged, "you're being—"

"It's okay Pence," Olette said softly. She had paused the game for a moment, each of the trio's character's temporarily frozen midair."Hayner's right. I've been trying to convince myself for a while now that I'm happy being a part of Naminé's 'court,' but I'm really not. I've been getting sick of it. I hate treating people the way she treats them. I hate the whole stupid hierarchy."

"Then, why don't you just leave?" Hayner asked quietly. Olette grips the sides of her controller tighter. The fears trapped behind her lips refuse to be verbalized; the only thing Olette can manage to do is press the start button on her controller and resume the game and burrow her worries in the bright glowing graphics.

KHKHKHKH

"Hang tight for a minute okay? I'll go get some refreshments for everyone," Ven instructed as he edged towards the kitchen to fetch said refreshments. His two companions for the evening, Roxas and Xion, gave their consent and thanks before delving into their own conversation.

"This is nice," Roxas commented, blissfully unaware of the figure coming up the driveway, arms loaded with brown paper bags filled with groceries.

Xion's eyes didn't flicker from her phone. "Yeah…Ven's a nice guy. It's just too bad things didn't work out between him and Aqua."

Roxas sagged further into the leather couch. He still felt bad about Ven's current predicament. He tried giving good advice, but of course it hadn't turned out. "I know. I feel horrible about it. Ven's my friend. He needed some good advice and I gave him—"

"Good advice," Xion cut in with a comforting smile, "It was ill timed, but the advice you gave was good Roxas. It just wasn't well timed with Terra's confession."

"So, next time I should consult Terra before I give advice?" Roxas queried with a twitch of the lips.

Xion shrugged and said teasingly. "If you think that will help."

Roxas laughed, enticing Xion to join him. Ven came in and placed the drinks on the coffee table. "What's so funny?"

Before either teen could respond, however, the door swung open. "Venny sweetie," Mrs. Sato announced cheerfully, "I'm h—" The dark haired woman abruptly froze at the sight of the two identical blonds in her home and the grocery bags in her hands landed on the oak floors with an audible _thud. _

Ven's own expression reflected brief confusion before he understood the source of his mother's horror. "Umm…" Ven swallowed, casting a weary glance at his two companions and his mother. "I'm going to help my Mom with the groceries for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Okay…" Xion murmured as Roxas took a sip out of one of the glasses filled with purple liquid.

When Ven and his mother were in the kitchen, Mrs. Sato demanded her son explain the presence of his long lost twin before she lost her mind.

"It's a long story," Ven sighed, "but we met at school, and we've become good friends now even though he doesn't know we're twins and—"

Mrs. Sato snorted incredulously. "What are you talking about? You look exactly alike. Is this boy blind or something?"

"Actually," Ven scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, "he is blind. I think he said he's been blind for close to a year now."

"I can't believe this," Mrs. Sato said with a relieved laugh.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy," Ven agreed not quite understanding the extent of his mother's amusement.

Mrs. Sato smiled and pushed back the blond's bangs. "This is perfect Ventus. Now, we won't have go through the hassle of reconnecting again. You'll just—"

"What are you talking about? I _want_ to reconnect. I want to know my birth parents, my siblings," Ven said as those his words could dispel the thoughts from his mother's head.

"But Ventus—"

"I know you and Dad love me. I love you too, but I need to know these people. I need to understand myself better, where I came from. Mom, I'm going to tell Roxas at some point. Not today, but someday because he's the key to reuniting everyone, I can just feel it." Ventus could feel a large weight lift from his chest once the words had left his lips and when he breathed, each wisp of air that entered his lungs was lighter.

Mrs. Sato swallowed back a sob and turned away from her son. "I…we just don't want to lose you Venny."

"And you won't," Ven said determinedly, "We'll just be one big family." Ven then touched his mother's shoulder lightly. "Mom, please. You've given me everything, but this is one thing that I still need."

Mrs. Sato released a strangled breath as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll…I'll talk to your father about it."

Ven smiled. "Thanks Mom." He kissed her cheek and headed back into the living unaware that Xion was missing until he spotted the empty space next to Roxas. "Where's Xion?"

Roxas shrugged. "I think she said she was going to the bathroom."

"Oh…okay." Ven picked up a glass filled with purple soda and started to sip at the fizzy liquid.

From her position outside of the bathroom, Xion was muttering to herself in disbelief. "I knew it. I knew there was too much of a coincidence for them not to be twins."

KHKHKHKH

"_If you won't break up with this boy, then…we'll have to have him over for dinner won't we?"_

_Naminé eyed her father suspiciously. She knew he was planning something. "And if I don't ask him?"_

"_You can consider your inheritance nonexistent. Moreover, I would hate to see a cancellation of your birthday party, especially considering the fact that the custom made invitations came in the mail yesterday…" Mr. Misaki stated with nonchalance that bordered on absolute ice._

_Naminé had to swallow back her disgust. Her father would always play dirty. It was a simple fact of the blonde girl's life. "I'll ask him tomorrow at school." Naminé murmured._

_Mr. Misaki condescendingly placed a hand on his daughter's head, ignoring her flinch. "Good girl. Now, why don't you go back to playing princess?"_

"I still can't believe I have to put Roxas through this," Naminé said to herself as she aimlessly meandered through the halls. Unconsciously, she had placed a hand on the bruised cheek she had covered with an extra layer of concealer. Even Naminé couldn't fathom how her mother was not, in the slightest, fazed by her or her father's outburst. It was as if she completely tuned everything out. She hadn't so much as even flinched when Naminé brought up her father's mistress. Maybe she had always known…Maybe she was having an affair of her own?

Naminé quickly discarded the thoughts from her head once she saw Roxas at the end of the hallway.

"Roxas!" Naminé called. Her boyfriend, though unable to see her turned around and smiled in what he believed to be his girlfriend's direction.

"What's up Nam?"

Naminé hesitated slightly but proceeded to extend her invitation. "I hate to ask this, but would you mind having dinner with me and parents tomorrow night?"

"Sure, but why do you 'hate' to ask? Don't want me to meet your parents?" Roxas asked jokingly.

Naminé drew in a sharp breath. "Trust me, if you didn't have to, I wouldn't be making you. My parents are extremely…judgmental and well…I don't want you to be…I don't know. I just don't my parents to disapprove of you."

Roxas' hand found its way to Naminé's cheek, cupping it gently. "It's fine. Everything will work out. I'll even crank up the charm." Roxas winked and Naminé finally cracked a smile before kissing her boyfriend on the lips tenderly.

"Thank you."

KHKHKHKH

"Naminé seems a lot better lately. I mean I haven't seen her treat even _you_ that nicely before," Sora commented, his hand wound around Kairi's as they walked through the mid afternoon heat encompassing the local park.

Kairi blocked a strong ray of sun with her free hand. "Yeah, she's definitely improved but…I just wish she could be nice to other people too, especially the so called losers of the school."

A flock of bluebirds flew overhead, coloring the graying sky with hints of its original self. "True. She still hadn't gotten to that point, but maybe it'll happen soon? I mean she _is_ dating Roxas."

Kairi arched an eyebrow at boyfriend's words. "I'm surprised. I thought you hated Naminé, now you're supporting her?"

"It's not her that I support so much," Sora explained, "it's more Roxas really. After seeing the affect he's had on her, I think he can really change her."

"You're really an optimist Sora," Kairi said smiling.

Sora mirrored her expression. "Someone has to be."

KHKHKHKH

Sometimes, Xion felt that she was _too_ good of a friend. Sitting on a bench near the courtyard fountain, Xion watched as _they _kissed. Their lips melting together, his hands wrapped firmly around her waist as she coils a hand around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Xion wanted to gag, throw up, crawl into a hole and if possible, erase every moment from her head. It was horrible watching them, knowing how Naminé was, realizing her own feelings for Roxas. Xion was getting to the point where it was becoming unbearable. To the point where sitting on the sidelines and waiting for them to break up just wasn't cutting it.

Xion held her head in her hands. "What should I do?"

**KHKHKHKH**

**A/N: Feeling super accomplished right now. I wasn't sure with finals and just all the end of the year hubbub if I'd be able to crank out another chapter, but here it is. Fresh out of the oven. It's weird to think that we only have about four or five chapters left (plus the epilogue). **

**In terms of the story, things are heating up again as more and more drama unfolds. The family dinner will be featured in the next chapter as well as some love triangle time.**

**Thank you so much for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing. I feel so incredibly blessed to have people who are willing to keep reading this. **

**Please keep reviewing! I would LOVE to see 400 reviews soon!:D**

_Important Question:_

_What should the venue for Naminé's birthday party be?_

_A yacht _

_Hotel_

_Arboretum _

_Naminé's house_

_Other ideas?_

Review Replies:

Batman: lol here's some more to tide you over:D! Thanks for reviewing!:D!


	25. Chapter 25: Unrequited

Chapter 25: Unrequited

"Stop fidgeting," Sora ordered his cousin sternly. His blue eyes didn't waver from the winding road ahead and his hands were firm upon the leather steering wheel. "You'll be fine. You've (somehow) made it this far. A family dinner isn't going to screw you over."

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, but this sounds like a pretty big deal to Naminé. She said her parents are really judgmental, and I'm afraid that they'll hate me and…and…"

"Won't let you date Naminé anymore?" Sora finished with a wry smile.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I still think you need to stop worrying. You'll pull it off. You always manage to and I'm sure you'll charm the pants off of her parents." Sora smiled, flicking his eyes only briefly to see a smile blossom across his cousin's lips.

"I hope you don't mean that literally," Roxas retorted smartly.

Sora snorted, pulling into a long cobblestone driveway. "We're here."

"Is it really big?" Roxas asked nervously.

"If by big, you mean a ridiculously huge mansion that I couldn't even dream to own then…yes. It's big." Sora stated, resisting the urge to whistle at the estate. He had heard rumors about how magnificent the Misaki Manor was. Naminé had bragged numerous times over lunch how extravagantly she lived, but to see the actual mansion was a completely different thing. There was topiary carefully molded into the silhouettes of exotic animals, an array of perfectly groomed flora, that rivaled even Aerith's, arranged almost condescendingly along the driveway and the sides of the house. Hell, Sora could even make out the outline of a big freaking gazebo perched behind the house.

Roxas moaned and his head fell back against the leather headrest. "Great and I'm sure they have a crap ton of breakables that I'll have to dance around till I'm blue in the face."

"I hope you don't mean that literally," Sora mimicked with a smirk.

Roxas rolled his eyes and maladroitly opened the door. "Just help me to the door."

Pulling the keys out, Sora exited the car and went around the other side. The two cousins walked together, Sora gripping the sleeve of Roxas' jacket and Roxas staggering along the pavement as he attempted to keep up with his cousin's pace.

Once they were at the door, Sora placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You'll be fine," Sora encouraged with a final grin. "Call me when you need to be picked up. I'll just be hanging out at home playing the new Animal Crossing."

"You certainly have an exciting life Sora. I hope Kairi doesn't mind you're playing a game instead of spending time with her," Roxas said with an amused smile.

Sora shook his head and spoke animatedly. "Actually, Kairi has the game too so we're going to visit each other's towns and maybe fish on the island for a little while. Kairi said she'd even caught an extra Hammer Head for me!"

Roxas had to resist the urge to laugh as his hand found its way to the doorbell. "Again: You have an incredibly exciting life Sora."

"More exciting than dressing up in a monkey suit for a dinner," Sora shot back. He climbed back into the car and revved the engine.

Roxas mumbled a reply that was lost among the engine sounds and released a shaky breath. When the door opened, a well-dressed butler stood before Roxas. He was old but had a kindly face that crinkled when he smiled at the blind boy.

"And you must be Master Strife," the butler said in a heavy British accent.

Roxas nodded and tried to ease his building tension with a smile. "That's me."

The butler made a grand flourish towards the open door. "Welcome then Master Strife and make yourself at home. Dinner is already prepared so you can take a seat in the dining room if it pleases you."

Roxas murmured his assent, but awkwardly remained in the foyer. What could he do now? Without Naminé's guiding hand, he was clueless.

"Don't be shy Master Strife. You are quite welcome…unless…," the butler paused, placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "You would like to see Miss Naminé first?"

Roxas nearly swallowed his words out of eagerness. "Y-Yes! I mean that would be nice."

The butler chuckled to himself as he went into the dining room to fetch the fair haired girl. A moment later, she came out at a brisk, excited pace before practically flinging her arms around her boyfriend.

"You came!" she beamed incredulously.

Roxas traced his thumb along the curvature of her cheek. "I said I would."

"I know, but I was getting worried that you decided you didn't want to come…"

"You shouldn't be so negative," Roxas said, "I came and everything will go fine." _I hope…_

Naminé answered with a slightly more relaxed reply, but then bashfully nudged her boyfriend in the ribs. "So…do you like my dress? It's not new but I haven't ever worn it before."

Roxas wished he could physically see the dress. He imagined, like the very house they were standing in, it was beautiful—a real masterpiece that enhanced the natural beauty of its occupant. "You look amazing."

Naminé blushed, tugging at the pale blue fabric as she averted her eyes from the affectionate face before her. "You're too sweet…"

"Miss Naminé," the butler bowed before the blonde, "your parents wish that you return to the dining room so that you can begin the dinner. Arnold has prepared quite a feast if I do say so myself."

"Alright. Thank you Jeeves." Naminé wrapped her hand around Roxas', squeezing tightly. "Time to face the music." Roxas tightened his hold around her hand reassuringly and followed Naminé's rigid pace to the dining room.

Once inside, Roxas knew instantly that both of Naminé's parents were eyeing him, practically burning holes through his suit. Roxas loosened his tie nervously, but forced himself to ooze charm. "Mr. and Mrs. Misaki," Roxas greeted cheerfully, "it's nice to finally make your acquaintance. I've been looking forward to this meeting for quite some time. Naminé often speaks of you." _'Not in the best of ways, but hey, I'm not going to say anything.'_

Mr. Misaki cast his daughter a disdainful sneer. "I'm sure she does. Now, why don't you and Naminé take a seat so we can talk." Mr. Misaki gestured towards a chair completely isolated from the rest of the family. Naminé pulled out her own chair, prompting Roxas to take a seat. The blond, however, felt paralyzed. The smile was still intact but his limbs were stiff.

"Are you hard of hearing boy?" Mr. Misaki barked coldly.

Roxas shook his head and hesitantly started towards a seat. His hand brushed across the nape of Naminé's neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake; the chair beside her was empty and Roxas pulled gently on the wooden frame. He couldn't see the frown deepening on Mr. and Mrs. Misaki's faces but he could feel it.

"Is…something…wrong?"

Mrs. Misaki sipped her wine silently, but Mr. Misaki answered icily. "I thought you wished to gain our approval?"

"I do!" Roxas hastily countered.

"Then…it would be in your best interest to sit where you are supposed to. I'd rather not have you be so brash as to think that you can openly sit with our daughter like that." Naminé wanted to dig her fork into her father's hand. He was being absolutely ridiculous. If Seifer were here, she would be forced to practically sit on his lap.

Roxas clumsily moved away from his chair, bumping against the table and shaking their feast much to Mr. Misaki's annoyance, until he found another empty chair at the end of the table. Mr. Misaki made no protests when he pulled out this chair, so Roxas took his chances and planted his bottom on the satin cushion.

"Bon apatite!" Arnold happily instructed with an elegant brandishing of his wooden spoon. Everyone thanked the chef and were soon filling their plates with freshly carved prime rib, garlic mashed potatoes, sautéed green beans, and a beautifully crafted fruit tart for dessert.

"Would you like some potatoes Roxas?" Naminé asked sweetly.

"Sure." The blind boy replied, stretching his arms out to grab the hot porcelain dish. The sudden heat of the dish, however, caused the blind boy to sharply drop it onto the table. A few cracks spider webbed along the sides of the creamy porcelain from the impact and a splotch of potatoes hanging over the edge of the dish flew onto the well-polished floors.

Mrs. Misaki wrinkled her nose. "We just cleaned those floors…"

"It's just potatoes," Naminé defended her boyfriend quietly but her parents ignored her and Mr. Misaki quickly took the initiative to verbally jab Roxas.

"Well then, I'm sure Roxas here can afford to pay for our floors to be cleaned again. Your family does have money, don't they?"

Roxas swallowed nervously and placed his spoon down gingerly—anything that could enable him to stall for just one more moment. Naminé glanced at her boyfriend surreptitiously, hands quaking as she tried cutting her green beans into smaller bites.

"We're…," Roxas sipped at his water, "Well…my Mom works part time at a local flower shop and my Dad did work in construction for a while, but right now he's looking for work."

"So essentially," Mr. Misaki deadpanned, "You're broke."

"How sad," Mrs. Misaki murmured distastefully.

"Money isn't everything," Roxas tried with his most winning smile. Now, he was starting to understand why Naminé was hesitant about having him over.

Mr. Misaki snorted condescendingly. "Typical thing for a poor person to say. Do you plan on following in your father's footsteps?"

Roxas' blood began to boil underneath his skin, but he forced a friendly smile to remain intact on his face as he could practically feel the tension roll off Naminé's body in waves. This wasn't her fault. "I'm hoping to pursue a career in musical composition. Writing scores, instrumentals…"

"Business is far superior," Mr. Misaki said icily, "You won't make a dime writing music, especially with no lyrics."

"Sometimes I write songs with lyrics," Roxas retorted with a level voice, "and you never know. I could end up writing a score for a summer blockbuster. I think it just depends on how hard you work, right?"

"Does anyone want a piece of the fruit tart?" Naminé offered with an anxious smile. No one made an effort to hand over their plate.

"Hmph, I suppose, but I'd say that financial security is far more important. You can't expect to provide for anyone without financial security," Mr. Misaki stated coolly.

Roxas shrugged unaffected. "True, but it depends on what you mean by financial security. If you mean a nice little house, food to eat, and clothes on your back then I think that anyone who works hard enough can provide that, but if you're talking about luxury like this well…that's an entirely different scenario."

"Aren't you charming?" Mr. Misaki grumbled. He gave his daughter an unappreciative glare which she promptly avoided by averting her gaze to the oh-so interesting fruit tart on her plate.

Roxas smiled. "I'm trying to be…" _'Though it's not working very well…'_

"Yes…" Mr. Misaki said not too quietly to himself, "You do seem like a nice enough boy. It's just a shame that…" He trailed off with an evil glance at his daughter's now curious boyfriend.

"What?"

Naminé could feel her heart hammering in her chest. "Father…please!"

"Naminé is already engaged," Mr. Misaki finished simply with another sip of wine.

The air in the room and in Roxas' lungs grew thick. "Y-You can't be…serious, can you?"

"Oh, he's serious alright," Seifer's voice suddenly slithered into room before his figure stood behind Mr. Misaki's chair with an arrogant smirk that mirrored Naminé's father. Mrs. Misaki didn't say anything, remaining passive even as her daughter's eyes pleaded for mercy.

"Naminé is engaged to Seifer here," Mr. Misaki explained without a drop of sympathy for the blond boy or his daughter. "I'm surprised she led you on for this long, but sometimes…a father has to step in and take the reins."

"You monster!" Naminé screamed. She looked, petrified, over at her boyfriend, but no words came from his lips.

Seifer added snidely. "You can leave now."

Naminé grasped Roxas' hand. "Roxas!"

He pulled away violently and pushed himself away from the table. His voice was cold but broken. "You…lied to me."

"I didn't…I mean," Naminé shook her head vehemently, "please let me explain!" Desperately, Naminé snatched his wrist again in an attempt to keep him from leaving.

"Let go, Naminé!" Roxas ordered sharply, but her hands were steadfast causing Roxas to rip his arm away from her and into the glass cabinet behind them. Mrs. Misaki gasped as several pirouetting ballerinas and fairies shattered onto the floor, their once beautiful limbs dismembered and scattered. Oblivious to the chaos surrounding him, Roxas fled from the room, a trail of broken vases, potted plants, and glass figurines in his wake.

He had no idea where the exit was, no idea how he would manage to call Sora without Naminé finding him first, and he had, of course, absolutely no idea when his brain could finally stop and process the notion of his girlfriend being engaged to someone other than him.

KHKHKHKH

"He wasn't a good fit for you anyway Naminé. You're far better off with Seifer. He's a much better man and provider than that Roxas boy could ever hope to be," Mr. Misaki commented with another nonchalant sip of his wine.

Seifer supplied his own cruel remark to which Mr. Misaki laughed and clapped the vile man on the back while Mrs. Misaki was bent on the floor trying to piece back shards of her most loved treasures.

Tremors crept up Naminé's back, fingernails digging into her skin until blood ebbed and flowed from the new crescent shaped wounds. The tears hidden behind her eyes fell, diving down her cheeks before splattering silently on the glass speckled wood. "I hate you," she choked out fiercely, "and I'm going to find Roxas!"

Mr. Misaki and Seifer laughed, the former of the two wishing her a good luck that was drowned up by the hammering of her heart. The maids who weren't cleaning up the glass fiasco watched sadly as their young ward sprinted through the house.

Lucile gently called the blonde girl. "Naminé!"

"What is it…Lucille?" Naminé panted with bleary eyes. She could barely see behind all the tears swimming along her irises.

"I just saw your young gentleman wander into the gardens," Lucille stated softly.

Naminé nodded and hugged the elderly woman. "Thank you."

"True love does only come once," Lucille said before shooing the girl away, "Now, shoo and find that boy of yours before it's too late."

Naminé didn't reply but followed another path of destruction into the garden outback. When she saw him, he was standing against a tree slipping his cell phone into his pocket. Not wanting him to flee, Naminé approached silently until she was only a few feet away. "Roxas?"

Roxas jolted upright, realizing who it was instantly. "…" He couldn't run now. The blond boy was positive he was outside, but by the street? He didn't want to take any chances regardless of the lack of cars at this hour.

"Please," Naminé beseeched, "listen to me. I know this looks really bad but—"

"What?" Roxas interrupted acidly, "You were going to tell me eventually that this relationship meant nothing to you? That I was just one more fling before the wedding?"

"But that's not true!" Naminé defended quietly, "Seifer…I don't even like him."

"Then why are you engaged to him?"

"You've met my father, haven't you?" Naminé asked hotly, "He's the one who set us up so that his company and Seifer's dad's company (which will eventually be his) could merge. I'm nothing but a pawn to him Roxas! I told him I didn't want to be with Seifer, but then he planned this whole stupid dinner thing so that he could make us break up."

Roxas was quite for a few heartbeats before a question slipped from his lips, dripping not with acid this time but confusion and sudden anger towards the man Naminé was forced to call her father. "What about your mom? Have you talked to her about it?"

Naminé snorted and crossed her arms. "There's not a snowball's chance in hell that she'd ever help me. It doesn't even matter that Father is cheating on her. She just wants more money so she can buy more of those useless things. Trust me, if it were between saving those stupid figurines or me from a fire, I'd be screwed. My mother could care less about me as long as I stay her pretty little glass doll." The few words left Naminé's lips with a muffled sob that forced any lingering anger Roxas held against the blonde to dissipate.

He may not have been able to see her teary eyes or red tainted cheeks, but he didn't have to. The sounds emanating from her body were enough of an indicator.

"You really bottle a lot up, huh?" Roxas asked softly, "I always had this feeling that you….as confident as you are, have been hurting inside. I guess I know why now…just sucks that I was too stupid to just sit down and listen to you."

"So…," Naminé sniffled, her voice childlike, "you do believe me?"

"110%" Roxas answered, a small apologetic smile etching itself on his face. He couldn't hold this against her. Naminé all but flung her arms around his neck and skimmed her nose along his jawline. Their hearts which were once beating furiously had settled down to a slow, rhythmic rate.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, her words like a gentle wisp of wind.

Betwixt shock and joy, Roxas whispered back, "I love you too."

"Promise me you won't let my Father or Seifer ruin us," Naminé ordered with a determined but gentle gaze that she fixed upon her boyfriend.

"I promise," Roxas replied, sealing the deal with a tender kiss.

KHKHKHKH

Xion fiddled with the volume on her laptop until _I Need Your Love (Feat. Ellie Goulding) _was wafting through the speakers at a comfortable level. Roxas was sprawled on her carpet, eyes closed. He had already given her the details of last night's dinner and how he and Naminé had planned to keep their relationship covert when it came to her parents.

"You really don't think they'll figure it out?" Xion asked.

Roxas twisted his mouth and shrugged. "It'll work until we figure something else out."

"You really do believe her though? I mean she could have just been lying…"

"Just because I'm blind," Roxas explained, "doesn't mean that I can't see." When Xion made no response, Roxas continued. "It's weird, but it's like a sixth sense. I could just tell that she was telling the truth. I mean I wasn't there that long, but even I could see that there was a huge disconnect between Naminé and her parents. They didn't really seem to care about Naminé at all, just money."

"…"

"Xion?" The raven haired girl didn't offer a verbal response for a few minutes, leaving her companion to deal with a fresh wave of concern. "Something wrong?"

Xion shook her head, keeping her gaze away from the blind boy and guarding the tone of her voice. "It's…nothing. I just spaced out for a minute." The obsidian haired girl changed the song before it could repeat again.

"Alright…" Roxas replied and resumed daydreaming.

KHKHKHKH

Xion's heart thundered in her chest. It was only sound that filled her ears. None of the hallway chaos that erupted around her was audible. _'Just do it. Just. Do. It.'_

Roxas was standing by his locker, awaiting Sora she was sure. Xion's body felt rigid as she approached him, but the injections of adrenaline circuiting through her body kept her pace swift. There was no awareness on the raven haired girl's part of the blonde girl walking down the hallway opposite of her. There was just him and the hammering of her heart.

"Roxas…" The blond boy turned his head towards the sound of her voice, but before he could response, Xion's lips crashed onto his.

Several students passing by, paused to gape at the sight. One student's gum even dropped out of his mouth. The worst reaction, however, came from Naminé. The flaxen haired girl stood mere feet away, her eyes wide as her entire body was encased in a feeling of petrification. Then, the tears came releasing her muscles as she ran down the hallway she came from.

Not even a moment later, Roxas shoved Xion off him. His own eyes were wide. "What…why…why did you do that? I have a girlfriend Xion!"

"I know!" Xion cried, "but dammit Roxas! I have feelings for you too! Can't you see that?"

Numbness started to infect his body, but a deep glare fixed itself on his face. "I have a girlfriend Xion," Roxas repeated. "I like you, but I don't have any feelings for you. I just wanted to be friends."

Xion swallowed and scrubbed at her eyes furiously. The sting of rejection was like an iron on her heart. "I guess…that's that, isn't it?"

Sensing her sorrow, Roxas tried to reach out to his dark haired companion. "Xion…I still want us to be friends."

Xion, however, started to back away from Roxas. Tears glimmered along the rim of her eyelids. "It's okay Roxas…I understand. Look, I have to…go to class anyway."

"Xion, wait!" He blindly attempted to grasp her wrist, but she was already gone.

KHKHKHKHKH

For the next few days, Roxas found no sign of his girlfriend. She was absent or sitting incredibly far away even in his music class and none of the student body seemed eager to share any information of their Queen's whereabouts. They just gave him pointed looks and glares throughout the day and whispered rumors of his malevolent, cheating ways.

"Can't you ask Kairi where she is?" Roxas pleaded with his cousin as they entered the school building.

Sora sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I did except she said I couldn't tell you."

Roxas' face hit the glass doors before he could push the metal bar. "What? Are you serious? We're cousins Sora!"

"I know! I know! But…Kairi's my girlfriend," Sora countered weakly, "and it's not like she dropped off the face of the earth. You'll run into her eventually."

"Yeah…"

Sora grinned apologetically. "Sorry."

"I'm going to head to class."

Sora's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Ven said he'd help me out, so I'll just call him real quick." Roxas shrugged, fishing his phone from his back pocket.

"I'll at least take you to your locker," Sora said and Roxas agreed, allowing his cousin to guide him to his orange metallic slate.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks."

"I owe you something, don't I?" Sora asked with a light laugh.

"I'll give you that," Roxas retorted. Sora grinned and left the hall.

A few minutes passed in silent after Roxas had called Ventus, but then Roxas heard a voice that made his heart drop.

"I don't know. Probably sometime later today," Naminé said with an uncaring shrug of the shoulders. She really didn't care about her upcoming party. Handing invitations was just one more reminder that she wouldn't be giving one to Roxas.

Selphie flipped her hair snootily. "Well, we'll have to make an entrance."

"Yeah…"

Roxas began walking towards the sound of her voice, legs like thick chunks of lead. Neither female noticed his approach and continued to walk. "Naminé!" Roxas called finally, his hand grazing her pale shoulder. Naminé stiffened and Selphie mouthed a silent 'Oh my gawd' as she shot Naminé an expectant look. "Naminé, listen! I know there have been some rumors about me and Xion but—"

"What Roxas?" Naminé snapped icily, "I saw you and Xion kissing! And I should have known you two were too buddy-buddy to not have something going on!"

Roxas swallowed back a lump of shock. "Y-You saw?"

"Yes, I saw!" Naminé retorted acidly.

"Cheater!" Selphie sang, making Roxas wished he could properly glare at the annoying brunette.

"It's not what it looked like Naminé," Roxas tried explaining, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! I told her I wasn't interested but I—"

_**Slap!**_

Naminé's breath was ragged as she stared up at the blond boy. Her hand tingled and there was a hollowness that started in the pit of her stomach and built into her heart. "Just…leave Roxas," Naminé choked out, turning her back and heading the other way.

"Naminé, wait!"

Naminé's frame shook and spun on her heel sharply. "I trusted you Roxas. I trusted you and you betrayed me. Now, leave me alone!" Selphie cast Roxas another harsh glare before trailing behind a fleeing Naminé.

Roxas stood, holding a hand to his cheek. "What am I going to do?"

KHKHKHKHKH

"What's wrong sweetheart? You've been real quiet since we left," Aerith said, one arm looped around her son's and the other carrying a basket for groceries.

Roxas shrugged, the frown still intact on his face. "It's nothing."

Aerith sighed. "I know it's not nothing. Did something happen between you and Naminé?" Roxas flinched, and Aerith's face quickly slipped into a motherly frown. "Oh sweetie pie, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She…," Roxas rubbed his face with his free hand, "She thought I was cheating on her."

"Why would she think that? Did you cheat on her?"

"Mom!" Roxas interrupted, "I didn't cheat on her. Xion…she kissed me. I told her we were just friends, but Naminé saw and…"

"Now everything's a mess?" Aerith finished with a weak smile. The clouds overhead seemed to express the blind boy's sorrow as they darkened and hid the sun behind a thick veil of grey.

"I don't even know what to do?" Roxas said defeated, "How do I show her that I…care about her and want to be together?"

"Hmm," Aerith brought the hand around her son's arm to his head and gently stroked his hair. "You know…money doesn't buy love, but maybe if you bought her a meaningful necklace or bracelet, she might believe that you're committed."

"But Mom," Roxas argued with cinched eyebrows, "we're broke."

"You still have some money saved up from that summer job you had before…everything," Aerith reminded, "and if you need me to, I can afford to pay the difference."

"Mom…"

Aerith kissed the top of her son's head. "It's fine honey. Money isn't everything and I think your father would be fine if I gave you a twenty. It's not like you're buying something stupid with it."

"Will you help me pick it out?" Roxas conceded with a small grin.

"Of course," Aerith said, "I wouldn't want you to pick out something she doesn't like. Oh! There's a shop up there! C'mon!" Roxas laughed as his mother dragged him into a local jewelry shop.

KHKHKHKH

"Do you think she'd like something with a diamond?" Roxas questioned while tapping his fingers against the display glass. He really wished he could just look at the jewelry.

Aerith gazed down at the diamond pendants in the case and pursed her lips. "I just feel like she has plenty of necklaces like that hon…"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Aerith glanced around the store, her eyes catching glimmers of gold, silver, and a kaleidoscope of gems until they landed on a certain display holding a row of empty charm bracelets. "That's it! You could buy her a charm bracelet. They're sterling silver so they won't rust and you can personalize it to reflect your relationship."

"You really think she'll like it?" Roxas asked hesitantly. He couldn't screw this up.

"Your father bought me a charm bracelet when we were still dating. It was the best present he had given me then because it meant something to us. It wasn't just an expensive trinket that I would only wear once or twice. In fact, I still wear it." Aerith lifted her wrist and the charms jangled noisily in response.

Roxas smiled. "I forgot you had that, but…what kind of charms would I put on it?"

"You don't need to put many. Just a few." Aerith picked up a Ferris wheel charm from the glass container. "What about a Ferris wheel charm? You went to the carnival right?"

"Yeah and…do you think she'd like a heart too since you know…" Roxas trailed off as a pink hue blossomed across his features. Aerith smiled knowingly and picked up a small silver heart.

"I think that would be perfect and oh, here's a little music note too." Aerith attached the three charms onto the bracelets hooks and silver glinted promisingly.

After paying for the bracelet, Roxas abruptly wrapped his arms around his mother, embracing her gratefully. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"I'll pay you back as soon as we get home," Roxas promised but his mother brushed his words away gently.

"It was only seventy dollars sweetie and your happiness is worth every penny," Aerith said as she wrapped her arms around the blond tightly and lightly kissed his head. "Though…you better tell me how it goes with Naminé. Spare no details," Aerith teased, releasing her son so that he was arm's length.

Roxas laughed and grinned. "I promise."

KHKHKHKH

"Please!"

Xion clenched her fists and walked faster. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Xion, you have to talk to Naminé. She won't listen to me and I…" Roxas abruptly deflated, "I miss her Xion. I want to be with her, but I can't when she thinks I cheated on her."

"I'll text her," Xion grumbled unhappily as she reluctantly pulled out her phone.

"No," Roxas said with a shake of the head, "You need to tell her in person because I have to give her something."

Xion eyed him skeptically, the burn of her rejection still white hot in her chest. "Do I look like your fairy godmother?"

"Please Xion…"

"Ugh," Xion groaned, finally snatching his wrist and leading him towards end of the hall where Naminé's telltale corn silk hair was shining from the outside light like a beacon. "Naminé!" The blonde turned around, but her face quickly contorted into disgust at the sight of her former best friend. "I know you're pissed at me and Roxas, but he's telling the truth."

Naminé paused. "How do I know that you're telling the truth? You hate me."

Xion wanted to roll her eyes but looked around at the students milling by. "Did Roxas kiss me or did I kiss him?"

A moment of silence passed, but one girl looked up from her textbooks and pushed back her thick glasses. "You kissed him first and then he pushed you away and said that he just wanted to be friends." More students affirmed the girl's story and Xion added. "See?"

Naminé hesitated at first but then took a few steps towards Roxas. "So…you didn't cheat, huh?"

"Just like you're not willingly engaged?" Roxas asked with a smile.

Naminé bit her lower lip and shyly shuffled her feet. "Does this mean that we're back together then?"

"I didn't know we had broken up," Roxas retorted with a grin. Naminé mirrored his expression and wrapped her arms around his waist before pulling out a slim vanilla card with his name on it.

"I almost threw this out, but here's your invitation to my birthday party next Friday. I hope you can come." Naminé pecked his cheek, her lips brushing against his dimple.

"I wouldn't miss for the world, though…I am surprised this went so well. I didn't think you'd listen to Xion." Roxas then brandished the small velvet box from his back pocket. "So…I bought you this charm bracelet to show that I'm really committed to this relationship. I would never cheat on you Naminé, please believe that."

Naminé's face glowed and she took the charm bracelet from its box, dangling the silver in front of her face and noting the three charms clipped onto it. "Roxas…this is…beautiful. Thank you." She snapped it around her wrist, replacing the diamond bangle coiled around her translucent skin.

"The charms represent our relationship…the Ferris wheel is for our first date at the carnival and the music note is for when did our duet and the heart is for the first time we…" Roxas coughed, blushing scarlet.

"Said I love you," Naminé finished in a whisper, taking his hand. "Let's go get a couple of malts, my treat."

"I'd like that, but first, I should thank Xion," Roxas said. Naminé simply nodded her head, but when Roxas called out to his raven haired godmother, there was no response. Roxas frowned.

"I'm sure she already knows," Naminé consoled and Roxas bobbed his head uncertainly as he followed his girlfriend down the hallway.

KHKHKHKHKH

When Naminé dropped Roxas back home, he could barely restrain himself from running up the driveway and bursting through the door. "Mom! Mom!" Roxas called excitedly, but his mother's voice didn't echo back. Instead, he could hear the sound of sobbing, police walkie-talkies, and his father's panicked voice that repeatedly cracked.

"Dad? What's going on?" Roxas felt his way through the entryway, but his father found him first.

"Roxas…," he croaked weakly, "Vanitas…he…" Cloud swallowed back a layer of tears. "He attacked your mother…"

Roxas' heart nearly stopped as he fell to his knees. "But…is she…okay?"

"The p-paramedics took her to the hospital, but Vanitas really did a n-number on her. I know you can't see it but the house is in shambles. He pushed the c-china cabinet on her, kicked her God only knows how many times and…" Cloud finally broke down in tears. "I wasn't there to p-protect her…Dammit…It's like I can never do anything right!"

"Dad…," Roxas shook his head, "Where are Vanitas and Tifa? Did you tell Tifa?"

"The police were just cuffing Vanitas when you came and Tifa…she's—"

"I'm so sorry!" Tifa cried, abruptly wrapping her arms around her ex-husband's son. "This is all my fault! If I had just been a better Mom then maybe-"

"It's not your fault Tif," Cloud said weakly, "It's all our faults. I should have been a better father. Aerith and I should have waited. Believe me, it's not all your fault."

"Still…I—"

"I hope that pretty little slut of yours burns in hell!" Vanitas screeched, thrashing as the police hauled him out of the house.

Booth Cloud and Roxas' frames shook, but Tifa's hysteric sobbing stopped both males from lunging at the psychotic obsidian haired cretin. Roxas breathed out shakily, "So…do you think Mom will be okay?"

Cloud put an arm around his son's shoulders. "I sure hope so son. I'm going to call your sister and then we're going to go to the hospital, alright?"

"Yeah…"

'_Please let her be okay…'_

**KHKHKHKH**

**A/N: So…this took a bit a twist at the end eh? This chapter is much longer than the last couple and there were a lot events going on as well. A lot of making up and then breaking up for sure and with only three chapters left things will reach their boiling point in chapter 26 which will feature Naminé's birthday party. I'm still debating on the venue, but I'm not thinking a yacht will work out. Hotel is a good possibility as well as an arboretum. The house could also be interesting but then there's her parents who, as you have read in this chapter, really aren't big RokuNami shippers lol. **

**I'm really amazed that there are only three chapters left though…It's just crazy since this has been what, 3, 4 years in the making? Better late than never I suppose.**

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted this story! I'm always grateful for you guys!_

_I hope you can continue to read, favorite, alert and review:D!_

If you would like, I have two teaser stories posted and would love, Love, LOVE some feedback. I can't post links but they're titled: Dark Side and Torn Between You. Check them out if you're bored, are looking for a new FF to read, etc. I would love to hear from you!:D!

_Review Replies:_

_AJ: Thank you so much for reading and review. Haha, Kairi is a go-getter:D!_

_Satan Claws: Thanks for taking the time to give me your input. A blimp would certainly be interesting:D!_

_X-blade025: I am teetering between that and the hotel right now, but it would be a nice space. Thank you, I really did my best to keep this chapter engaging and full of plot points. Yeah, she's in her own little world half the time and Xion was surprised but was also pretty confident about their twin-ness since they are identical:)I'm excited to write the conflict up and thank you for reviewing!:D!_

_Psychowithespn: Those are good points too. I'll have to keep playing with ideas. Yeah, haha he's more lucky than the average Joe thanks to some good ol' deus ex machine, but I hope this chapter showed he's not exactly the most graceful person in the world. I appreciate you taking the time to continue reviewing and hope you like all the drama in this chapter!:)_


	26. Chapter 26: Happy Birthday?

Chapter 26: Happy Birthday…?

"Mom…?" Roxas croaked, desperately wishing that he could embrace his mother but knowing that any misstep could damage his mother's already broken body. Larexene stood beside her brother and father, face devoid of emotions but eyes glistening with tears that she refused to release.

"She's going to need some time to recover," the doctor stated quietly, "we had to do an emergency surgery since the bones in her legs were nearly shattered…"

Cloud bit back a wave of shock, his voice hoarse. "S-Shattered?"

The doctor nodded solemnly and walked over to the foot of Aerith's bed to pick up her clipboard. He flipped a few pages, pushing his silver frames further along the bridge of his nose. "The impact her legs suffered was not light, though she was incredibly lucky not to have been struck any higher on her body. She would have lost her ability to walk forever if it had hit the spinal cord as hard."

"Will she have to…do any sort of rehabilitation?" Cloud asked softly as his eyes flickered over to the bruised speckled face of his lover and the tendrils of chestnut that peeked out from underneath layers of bandages.

"I believe so," the doctor answered with an audible sigh, "she'll have to use a wheel chair for at least a few months until we can start physical therapy, but once that's started, it will probably take a good year or so for her to fully regain the ability to walk."

Cloud could only nod, allowing the whirring of machines and the uneasy breathing of his wife to fill the room. Larexene waited only a moment before the soft noises became too much.

"I should probably," Larexene swallowed the lump in her throat and turned away from her family, "get going…I promised I wouldn't be late to work tonight, but um…" she quickly hugged both her father and younger brother, "tell me if something happens with Mom, okay?"

Roxas smiled weakly, "I have your number Lar." Larexene nodded, stealing one last glance towards her mother before quietly exiting the hospital room.

More silence enveloped the room, minutes turning into hours. Cloud hovered protectively over his wife's bed, clasping the hand that was entangled with a rainbow of wires gently. Roxas sat in the chair near the door, and smiled bitterly to himself.

"It worked Mom," he whispered as a few stray tears landed on the tile floor, "she loved the bracelet and we're back together again…"

KHKHKHKH

Naminé lifted her glittered infused faux eyelashes to the mirror. It seemed like an eternity, but in just a few minutes, her birthday bonanza would erupt and Naminé would absorb every ray of spotlight that her body could hold.

The venue, which Naminé had personally selected, was perfect not only because her parents would not be anywhere near it, but because it was decorated exactly to Naminé's extravagant tastes.

White and blue icicle chandeliers hung in the center of the banquet hall, casting hazes of colored light in the darkness and illuminating the DJ stationed near the stage with a plethora of handsomely stocked swag bags on the white glistening tables that Naminé had made sure were well lit with strings of glowing icicles.

There were a series of tables that encompassed the obscenely large dance floor and each table centerpiece was an elegant waterfall chandelier that shifted its glow from soft white to pale blue. Roses and lilies of the same color palette were also arranged around the chandeliers and every guest would be treated to a glow-stick to further enjoy that night's entertainment.

Naminé was sure her parents weren't going to do it, given the recent fiascoes, but as it turned out their anger did not interfere with the desire to be the best. Instead of merely hiring Ayumi Hamasaki to perform, Mr. and Mrs. Misaki had managed to nap Japan's biggest pop star, Utada Hikaru, for the night. The two females would arrive sometime while the DJ was playing, to perform a setlist of their most famous songs.

To say Naminé was excited would be an understatement. "It's really happening," she whispered to herself with wide eyes, "_Sleeping Sky_ is the most fabulous and expensive hotel in Twilight and I'm having my birthday party here just like I always wanted…"

She adjusted the jewelry, a diamond necklace inlaid with her birthstone, and dusted the satin blue fabric of her cocktail dress once before assuring herself that the sapphire rhinestone hair clip was still nestled neatly on the curled hair tendrils of her side bun. "Now all that's left is my grand entrance…" Naminé nodded to herself, planted a smile on her lips and moved towards the set of ivory doors leading to her party.

There was an elaborately bejeweled chaise awaiting her at the set of doors and Naminé climbed onto the blue cushion with little effort, positioning herself so that one leg dangled precariously over the side. The four attractive models, decked out in winter themed costumes, she had hired to carry the chaise into the party grunted audibly as they lifted her into the air and Naminé waited as she heard the entrance song for the circus troupe fade into Sky Ferreira's _Obsession_—Naminé's cue.

She nodded to the four men and they began to haul the chaise through the ivory doors. All the students at Twilight High (yes, Naminé had even deigned to invite the losers) cheered, flailed their arms excitedly and whistled as Naminé passed them. The blonde, in turn, blew kisses and smiled in satisfaction as her eyes secretly sought veiled grey.

The circus troupe stood towards the stage and when Naminé descended from her floating throne, she beamed brightly at her guests, her soprano voice ringing as the chorus of her entrance music melted into the walls. "Thank you all so much for coming! I hope you all have a fabulous time and be sure to pick up your gift bags from the DJ."

The students roared their approval and Naminé nodded to the circus troupe who proceeded to continue their routine of backflips, walk overs, juggling, fire breathing and acrobatic dance.

KHKHKHKH

Nearly an hour into her party, Naminé strayed away from her band of admirers to enjoy a glass of homemade fruit punch. The snowflake ice sculpture with her initials sculpted into the cool surface emanated a soft blue beside the ruby colored bowl, causing a small satisfied smile to grace her lips as she scooped up a glass of the red beverage.

"Umm…Happy birthday, Naminé…" a soft voice said from behind. There was a quiet chorus of agreement after the voice that had spoken and Naminé plastered on a plastic smile as she turned around.

"Thank you Molly," Naminé said.

"It's Mia…," Mia corrected quietly, but Naminé didn't hear. "It was um…really nice of you to invite us—" Mia gestured to the two girls clad in matching green dresses beside her. "I thought you were still mad at me for your blouse…"

Naminé swatted Mia's words away, the synthetic smile still intact. "Water under the bridge my dear, now…I have to go find my boyfriend so, enjoy the part ladies." Naminé waved goodbye, turned away from the trio and rolled her blue orbs as she took out her phone to text Kairi.

_Have you seen Roxas?_

_-Naminé _

The red head, who was already at the party, texted back almost instantly.

_Yeah, he's sitting over by the DJ booth._

_-Kairi._

Naminé thanked her friend via text message before quickly (well as quickly as her five inch stilettos would let her) walking over to her boyfriend. She covered his eyes, her breath tickling the hairs on his neck. "Guess who?"

Roxas smiled, grasping her hands between his. "Happy birthday."

Naminé pecked his cheek, the charms on her bracelet jangling noisily as she pulled her hands away. "You don't seem to be enjoying the party."

"Now I am," Roxas retorted smartly, earning him another kiss—this time on the lips. "You're wearing the charm bracelet?"

"Of course," Naminé responded, brandishing her wrist so that charms jangled nosily. Roxas smiled, but Naminé noticed a crack in his mask. "How's your Mom?"

Roxas sighed. "Alright…still recovering but she's actually conscious at least half of the time…"

"And Vanitas?" Naminé prompted gently.

"He's…" Roxas shook his head, "at the rehabilitation center. Cops found drugs on him and Tifa begged for a chance at reconciliation…"

"So, she's not suing you anymore?"

"No," Roxas answered, "She's been visiting Mom every day and—wait, this is your birthday party. We shouldn't be serious. We should be dancing even though I can't dance to save my life."

Naminé giggled, the heavy atmosphere around them lifting. "Okay, well we should go to the front of the stage. Ayumi and Utada are going to start soon." Roxas offered a verbal agreement and allowed his girlfriend to lead him to the stage.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Is it me, or does this place seem stuffy to you?" Hayner complained, picking off a shrimp and dipping it into cocktail sauce.

Pence rolled his eyes sarcastically and hesitantly dropped a glob of caviar onto his plate. "Why do you have to try and find something wrong with the party? Can't you just admit that you're enjoying yourself?"

"Pence," Olette looked pointedly at the raven haired boy, "This is Hayner we're talking about. Of course he's going to find something wrong with the party."

"See? Olette understands," Hayner retorted smartly. Pence grunted in annoyance, and Olette stuffed a strawberry in the blond's mouth.

"Shut up and eat Hayner."

Hayner smirked and bit into the red berry. "Aye, aye captain!" The smirk on Hayner's face, however, rapidly faded as Selphie approached to pull his best friend away with a stink eye aimed right at him. Olette protested quietly, but Selphie ignored her and enclosed the brunette in a crowd of popular juniors and seniors.

"At least the food is good," Pence said with a weak smile.

Hayner grumbled angrily underneath his breath. "Yeah…"

KHKHKHKHKH

After Utada and Ayumi had finished performing, the DJ opened the dance floor and introduced the first song with a loud bellow. Some of the shyer guests fled from the dance floor, but some of the more audacious teens shifted gears almost instantly, their bodies swaying to the music as the winter lights cast shadows off both the walls and dancers below. Kairi and Sora were among these dancing teens.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time," Kairi grinned, another bead of sweat dripping from her forehead as Sora drew her against his chest.

"Hey," he said with mock hurt, "I thought our Animal Crossing adventures were pretty fun. I mean we even danced together at Club LOL."

Kairi laughed. "True, but…" she paused as the next song, _We Found Love (Feat. Clavin Harris), _began to float through the speakers, "there…I can't do this." Kairi planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"True," Sora grinned, "that is very true." He then put his red headed girlfriend at arm's length, reluctantly. "Hey, I'm going to grab something to drink real quick, want something?" Kairi nodded, watching her boyfriend move towards the refreshment table before shifting her gaze to some of the other couples on the dance floor.

Terra, though disliking Naminé, was present with Aqua, gently swaying the blind girl to the music. It made Kairi happy to see the blind girl happy, but it also made her feel bad for Ventus, the boy who Roxas had tried to set up with the blue haired girl.

"Why so glum?" Sora asked upon his return with liquid sustenance.

"I just feel bad for Ven, that's all," Kairi said, taking one of the glasses from her boyfriend, "Aqua and Terra are having a good time and—"

"Ven's happily chatting up that purple haired girl," Sora finished and pointed to where the blond was talking animatedly with the lavender haired teen who was, surprisingly, smiling.

Kairi's eyes widened. "Fuu? But…she's normally so…not like that…"

"Ven is pretty charming," Sora said with a small shrug, "and he's not hitting on her like Seifer usually does."

"I know, but…it's Fuu," Kairi protested. No one ever went near Fuu—not even Naminé. The ruby eyed girl was, after all, the younger sister of Twilight Town's most feared gang leader, Paine. She was not just someone to go up and talk to.

Sora grabbed her chin, tearing her eyes away from the happy couple. "Who knows? Just let them be and dance with me." Sora offered a pathetic robot arm that caused Kairi to smile and surrender to the booming music.

KHKHKHKH

After dancing (technically swaying) with Naminé, Roxas had excused himself to go to the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink and pressed a finger to his temple in a poor attempt to stifle a budding headache. The party was fun enough, but the noise was intense and the crowds of people were almost physically nauseating. Though, Roxas was happy that his girlfriend was enjoying herself. It was always nice to know that she was happy.

"_Is everyone enjoying themselves?" _Naminé's voice asked, wafting into the bathroom from what was presumably the stage. Roxas heard an echo of enthusiastic screams respond and then his girlfriend's sweet laughter. _"Alright, well it's time to move onto our next little event. Now, everyone with a red wrist band, please step onto the stage."_

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows, turned off the faucet and moved towards the sound of his girlfriend's voice, curious.

KHKHKHKHKH

The teens with the red brand coiled around their wrists walked onto the stage. Some sprinted eagerly, others at a leisurely pace to soak in the rays of attention, and some more weary teens at a snail-like pace. The spotlights hammered onto everyone standing towards the front of the stage, and behind them a large, LED screen lit up. It showed the faces of the individuals, closing up on a certain frizzy haired girl and her two green clad companions.

"_Thank you for your cooperation," _Naminé smiled all too sweetly, _"Girls?" _Naminé glanced back at the row of cheerleaders behind the branded teens and they flashed wicked grins, nodding. _"Okay, so…" _Naminé started walking towards Mia, her stilettos clicking ominously along the wooden planks. Sweat dribbled from Mia's forehead and dripped from her chin. She was still smiling, but the knot in her stomach wouldn't stop growing. _"Now that everyone is on stage, it's time we determine the winner. Envelope please," _Naminé took the vanilla envelope from one of the football players.

Mia tapped Naminé's shoulder nervously. "W-What votes?"

"_Why these votes,"_ Naminé gestured to a clear plastic box filled with folded papers.

"Shouldn't we have voted too?" Mia asked and the two girls beside her murmured their agreement.

Naminé snorted and flipped her hair. "That was the _point_, Molly," Naminé whispered to the orange haired girl snidely.

"But—" Mia began to protest but Naminé cut her off, flourishing the envelope as she tore it open.

"_And our winner is…Mia Clark!"_ Naminé announced with great bravado. A couple of cheerleaders placed a cheap crown on the top of her frizzy hair and Naminé's face was contorted into a sickly sweet and yet sharp expression_. "Congratulations Mia, you're our loser of the year! For your prize, I hope you enjoy honey."_ Naminé pulled away from Mia just as Selphie and another popular girl dumped a bucket of warm honey on Mia. The kids around Mia froze in terror, unable to escape the dousing of gooey substance gifted to them by a group of Naminé's cohorts. Nearly everyone erupted into laughter, pointing rudely as they jeered loudly.

Tears cascaded down Mia's cheeks, as she choked out. "W-Why?"

"_I told you I would get you back,"_ Naminé replied simply, _"Now, why don't you enjoy the little show." _Naminé looked up at the screen with a satisfied smirk, and Mia's eyes followed her gaze. A gasp immediately seized her lips and more tears came as she quickly fled from the stage, trying to block out the series of embarrassing photographs and videos of her dancing to the Cheetah Girls.

Naminé joined in the laughter of her fellow party-goers and high-fived Selphie who crowed out, "Revenge is sweet!"

"Tell me about it," Naminé said gleefully.

She was not aware, however, of her boyfriend standing in the crowd with an expression betwixt anger, betrayal and shock. Mia passed by him, filling his nostrils with a sickly sweet honey aroma. "Sora," Roxas ground out to the brunette, "Take me to the stage."

"But Roxas—"

"You saw what she did to that girl, to those kids…I may not be able to see, but I _know _what's going on. She put a damn _crown_ on that girl, dumped honey on her and if that wasn't enough, is playing some videos of what I can only imagine are completely embarrassing videos of that girl," Roxas spat, then paused to take a deep breath. "Now, Sora…_Take. Me. To. The. Stage._"

Sora swallowed but complied, leading his cousin to the center of the stage. Naminé grinned obliviously and wound her arms around his body. Roxas grew stiff and pushed her away. Naminé's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What's wrong, Roxas?"

Roxas' lips quivered, but he forced them into a straight line. "I can't believe that I fell your little act…How could I have been so stupid?"

"Roxas…," Naminé desperately grabbed onto Roxas' wrist but he yanked away instantly. "What are you talking about?"

Roxas laughed bitterly. "Everyone warned me…Xion, Sora…but I didn't believe them. I wanted to see the good in you, I wanted to save the little girl I played in the sandbox with. Such stupid optimism on my part—"

"Roxas, please!"

"And you didn't even know…you were always too caught up in yourself to realize that your _boyfriend _was blind…," At this several people in the audience gasped, including Naminé, but Roxas ignored them, continuing to speak in a bitter tone. "That all those times I tripped or flung food, wasn't because I was clumsy. It was because I was _trying_ to pretend I had my sight so that _you_ wouldn't treat me differently—so that I could have a real chance to save you and not just your pity." Roxas shook his head angrily, voice dropping. "I even fell in love with you, but…" Roxas swallowed the lump in throat. "If this is the_ real _you…then I don't want anything to do with you."

Naminé could practically feel her world unraveling. Mascara ran down her cheeks, but Naminé made no movement to wipe it away. Her heart was shattering into painful fragments, the bindings if her soul cracking under the weight of his words. How had she _not_ known? _'Was he really that good at hiding it or was I just really too self-absorbed to notice? Or is that love itself just blinds people…?' _"Roxas, I know this seems bad, but…" Naminé pleaded as more tears fell from her eyes. She reached out for him, unaware of the secret smirks plastered on Selphie and her clique's faces.

"Look, Naminé," Roxas stated coldly, "I may not be able to see like you, but I know what's beautiful and what's ugly. The girl I loved was beautiful, but this…this is ugly Naminé." His voice echoed through the space, and anyone who was still talking was silenced by the teen's icy words. Roxas sighed. "I'm going home. Sora?"

Sora popped up beside the blind boy, "You want me to call your Dad?"

"No…I'm going to call Xion. I know she didn't want to come to the party, but my Dad is still at the hospital with my Mom, remember?"

"My parents could—"

"It's fine Sora, just help me off the stage and I'll be out of your hair," Roxas said quietly, ignoring his cousin's protests as he pulled out his cell phone and exited the stage with Sora's assistance.

"Xion?" Roxas said wobbly.

"_Roxas…? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" _Xion's voice responded, concerned.

Roxas smiled weakly. "You were right about her Xion. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

This seemed to speak volumes because Xion only replied with two simple words. _"I'm coming."_

KHKHKHKH

The party venue was empty. People had left after Naminé, who was trying to rid herself of an audience to her mental breakdown, had gone into a frantic fit of rage. She had even thrown shrimp at lingering guests.

Kairi and Olette went home when Naminé refused to talk. Though…Olette hadn't even said anything. She just sent a text message to say that she was done being friends with Naminé and was going back to the video gaming nerd she was before Naminé plucked her from obscurity.

"A perfect ending to a perfect night," Naminé said sarcastically. She leaned her head harder against the black paneled wall, her eyes wandering to the untouched blue and white cake sitting on the table in front of her. The edible crystals gleamed brightly against the white piping and Naminé smiled bitterly at the fonda snowflakes and the burnt out seventeen candles that still glittered despite the wax dripping down its surface.

"Was it really _that_ bad?" Naminé asked aloud, her mind relentlessly playing the words of her now ex-boyfriend. "And…how the _hell_ did I not realize he was blind? A-And even if I knew, why did he have to assume I'd treat him differently? And…" Naminé sniffled as more tears cascaded down her cheeks, "What was he even talking about with the stupid sandbox? We'd never even met before high school…, right?" Naminé felt a sob lodged in her throat, and as the lights in the venue snapped shut, the blonde could only sit in the darkness contemplating what she had done.

**KHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: Wow, things really took a turn for the worst here, didn't they? But this is the climax I've been prepping you all for. Sorry if it seems a little short, but with the only two focuses being Aerith at the hospital and the party itself (which I hoped seemed pretty extravagant), there isn't as much to write without dragging things out. **

**The next chapter, we'll finally see Selphie's plan come to fruition, more drama with Naminé's parents, and some other little surprises. **

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and are willing to stick around for the final two chapters (plus the epilogue). **

**Also, THANK YOU FOR HELPING THIS STORY REACH 406 REVIEWS!**

**I was so excited when this happened and hope that people will be willing to continue to read, alert, favorite and REVIEW!:D!**

_Review Replies:_

_X-blade025: About time, huh? It is nice, but I think regardless of a past friendship, things would still be pretty shattered since Cloud was just her boyfriend, he was her husband that she had a child with. I think there would be a lot of trust issues, sense of betrayal, resentment at the fact that Aerith ended up with the life that Tifa should have had. Haha, it's fine. Seifer does deserve a good slap and you'll have to see what happens to the wedding plans in the next chapter. Thanks, I didn't have to endure much of that type of stuff when I was in high school, but I try to portray things based on what I've read, heard and seen. Xion really does get the short stick here which sucks, but you never know, maybe she'll get a happy ending too:) Thank you again, I always appreciate you taking the time to read and review:)_

_KupKake: It would give them something to bond over, but I feel that the family has gone through enough already:) Good idea though and thank you tons for the review:)_

_Chickennugget: Thank you for the review!:D!_


	27. Chapter 27: Coming Alive Again

Chapter 27: Coming Alive Again

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Selphie's annoying soprano voice rang from the empty halls of Twilight High as she admired her handiwork splayed all across the entire student body's lockers.

Rikku clapped her hands eagerly and giggled. "You are _so _like brilliant Selphie!"

"Yeah," Yuna agreed with a toothy grin, "this plan is like _BEYOND_ flawless. I like can't wait for her royal highness to like see all this!"

"I know," Selphie replied with a twisted excitement, "Finally, her reign will be like over and ours will begin."

All three girls hi-fived each other and continued to giggle as they threw the rest of their mischief onto the linoleum floors.

KHKHKHKHKH

Monday morning, Naminé walked into school feeling like a zombie. Her hair was lazily tossed into a bun, and her make up did little to cover the sleep deprivation caused circles from under her eyes. The only ounce of normalcy was that Naminé's outfit was still flashy and designer.

The thought of simply skipping school had entered her mind numerous times. It would have been easy too. Her parents didn't care.

"_But if I didn't come today, I wouldn't be able to talk to Roxas, and I can't have everyone thinking I'm not still…me. I mean—" _

Laughter suddenly erupted all around the blonde teen. Confused, she stopped and allowed her gaze to wander. Several students lining the hallway were whispering to one another and pointing at her unabashed. In response, Naminé's heartbeat sped up and the feeling of being unnerved overtook her completely.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Naminé murmured aloud, but then, she saw it. Colorful flyers of her _incredibly_ geeky middle school years were taped onto each locker with an increasing amount of comments being written in black sharpie by the people jeering her.

The sight made Naminé want to throw up. She had worked so hard to destroy the old Naminé—the one who had worn bulky braces, thick glasses (before her parents had made her get laser eye surgery), pig tails, and the most hideous outfits to have ever been designed. Naminé had even given up her artistic hobbies (including creating fanart for her favorite Disney movies) for popularity. She had sacrificed everything and everyone dear to her for this and now…the past had come to haunt her and everyone now knew about her collection of Disney Princess dolls and the Aaron Carter CDs she had once listened to.

"My life…is over," Naminé muttered miserably, "but…who could have done this? I've only ever shown any of those photos to…" Naminé stopped herself and narrowed her blue eyes into icy slits. "Selphie…It had to have been her. Olette and Kairi would never have sunk this low…"

As if on cue, Selphie materialized at the end of the hallway accompanied by Rikku and Yuna. The three girls were cackling amongst themselves, but when Selphie's eyes met Naminé's, a wicked grin crossed her features.

Naminé swallowed back her anger and stormed, heels clicking, towards the devious brunette. "Selphie,"  
Naminé growled, "What's going on here?"

Selphie feigned innocence and placed a hand to her heart. "Didn't you get the memo, Nami? Your little reign as Twilight High's self-proclaimed 'Queen' is like over."

Naminé found her eyes stealing glances at the teens around her. No one made any movement towards her. "I thought we were friends Selphie. Why…why would you _do_ this to me? I trusted you."

"Oh my Gawd, you are _so_ like stupid," Selphie said, rolling her peridot eyes, "I mean like you didn't even realize that I never even liked you. I was just waiting until you fell and thanks to your little boy toy, you did—not that anyone here like minds. I'm sure everyone here is so like happy to have me as their new Queen Bee."

Tears shimmered behind Naminé's eyes and she couldn't meet the brunette's gaze. Whispers echoed around her and Naminé felt the glares of her fellow classmates burning her pale skin. "You're even worse than me Selphie," Naminé said in a wobbling voice, "but you can have the stupid 'crown.' Everyone will realize the kind of person you are soon enough."

Selphie cackled. "I'm so scared. Now, why don't you run along and play with your princess dolls." More laughter filled the hallway at this and Naminé, tears streaming freely, ran as fast her heels would allow.

One student, however, tripped her and dumped a frothy drink on her head. "That's for my best friend," the girl whispered coldly. Naminé met the girl's eyes, but was unable to choke out a single syllable as she hastily picked herself off the ground and scrambled around the nearest corner.

Naminé wanted to sit in a corner and just cry her heart out. She had nothing. Everything, even her status was gone, and it made her angry because so many of those kids had done plenty of horrible things before. It wasn't just her.

"They're all just hypocrites," Naminé muttered bitterly, "especially Selphie. She's the one who helped me, but of course, she found some way to manipulate everyone. She always does, and it's just not fair."

"Life isn't always fair."

Naminé's body jolted at the sound of the familiar voice, and she hastily locked her gaze on his form. "Roxas…," Naminé murmured, tempted to reach out to him but knowing he would recoil at her touch. He didn't bother facing her. The white cane in his hand was held tightly and black sunglasses veiled his blind eyes from her view. He was completely unreadable. "I…I was hoping we could talk." Subconsciously, Naminé tried to wipe some of the coffee from her hair but stopped once her hands felt too sticky.

"No thank you," Roxas stated icily, "I'd rather not take the time to be lied to."

Naminé's heart shook violently in her chest. "Can you at least tell me what you meant about the sandbox thing?" she blurted desperately.

Behind his sunglasses, Roxas rolled his grey tinted eyes. "Figure it out."

"But…"

Roxas shook his head in exasperation and continued walking, ignoring his ex-girlfriend's frantic pleas.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

The next few days were probably the worst for Naminé. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without hearing the taunts of her fellow peers. It was like she was the new spectacle of the school and try as she might, there was nothing she could do to defend herself.

Walking into the cafeteria, Naminé scoured the tables for a friendly face but not even the unpopular kids would spare her a glance. "I don't know if I'm invisible or just not worth looking at anymore? Well…whatever. I guess I should just grab some lunch and at least try to sit by the losers. I mean, I still have to be at least a step up from them, right?"

The lunch that was slapped onto her plate was a disgusting combination of highly processed macaroni and cheese and a side of refried beans. Naminé crinkled her nose at the smell, but proceeded to make her way towards the table of band geeks. Ronald Lionheart was among them. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The kids all looked at one another and surprisingly it was Ronald who spoke. "We'd prefer it if you didn't," he said, his voice remaining nasally but oddly cool, "we didn't like how you treated us at your party Naminé and I don't really think anyone here cares that you've been knocked off your pedestal. For what you did, you deserve to be alone."

Naminé had to blink back her surprise and reached out for Ronald's shoulder, darting her eyes from one kid to the next. "C'mon Ronald, you can't be serious. It was just honey."

"To you," Ronald snapped back, "but for us, it was just one more thing for kids to fun of us for. Have you even seen the Youtube videos? We have more hits than Lady Gaga because of all the kids at this school kept linking it to everyone they know and all those stupid blogs and tumblrs…"

"My life isn't great either you know," Naminé grumbled, crossing her arms, "Have _you_ seen how the kids here are treating me?"

One of the girls snorted. "You always manage to make everything about you, huh? Not surprising. It's a good thing Roxas broke up with you—though how he dealt with you for as long as he did will always be a mystery to me."

"No kidding," Ronald agreed.

Naminé clenched her hands around her tray before turning on her heel sharply. "Fine! See if I care! I was trying to be nice, but whatever. You losers don't deserve my—Whaaa!" Naminé tripped forward, her face landing right in her gooey tray and prompting another chorus of chortling from all around her.

From above her, Selphie sneered. "Oops, my bad. Guess you'll have to take that to the dry-cleaning though I'm not sure they can do anything about that face of yours."

Naminé wanted to scream, but she bit her tongue and allowed the hues of red on her cheeks to glow underneath the layer of yellow and brown ooze as she ran out of the cafeteria and into the nearest bathroom. The two girls lingering in the bathroom sniggered at her as they left, but Naminé did her best to block them out as she wiped the food smudges from her face. "I can't believe no one did anything," she said to herself aloud, "I was purposefully tripped into my food and all they could do is laugh…"

_'Haven't you ever considered that's how you've made other people feel?' _A tiny, long suppressed voice in her head whispered.

Naminé scrubbed her face harder as if trying to erase the voice along with the scum on her skin. "I wasn't that mean…was I? Sure, I played a few pranks but nothing was ever that bad…right? I was just keeping people in line. They needed some at least semblance of order to function and without my…punishments, there would have been anarchy."

_'But why would Roxas have been so upset if it was nothing? He never flip out over nothing. You know that and you know what you did was wrong.' _the voice countered sternly.

"Okay, so I don't win any kindness of the year awards, but what can I do now? Everyone hates me," Naminé said sullenly, finally beginning to grow tired of trying to defend herself.

The voice didn't respond, but an image flashed in Naminé's head of her old self—the one who was actually kind. "I don't want to be a loser again." Naminé stared at her reflection and sighed, "but maybe it is time to change?"

KHKHKHKHKH

Over the next week, Naminé did her best to treat everyone she saw like she treated herself. "The golden rule, right?" Naminé had murmured to herself as she began her hike through what seemed like an endless hallway.

No one had grown tired of staring at her as she went past, but Naminé pretended to ignore them and let her eyes focus only on the floor beneath her feet. The blonde did, however, attempt to wave at Kairi—who, in response, conveniently looked away. "Better than Olette's response I guess. I mean at least Kairi noticed me unlike Olette."

Naminé stopped when she saw Roxas passing through the hallway, her throat suddenly dry. "Hey…Roxas?" she called out hesitantly.

Roxas didn't spare her an ounce of his attention and continued onto his next class.

"Ouch," one of the jocks said with snicker, "I guess Prince Charming doesn't want to return Cinderella's slipper, haha."

"Yeah," another jock joined in, "looks like he actually has good taste."

"Nice burn boys," Selphie beamed happily.

"Yeah, like nice burn," Yuna and Rikku chorused beside Selphie.

Naminé wanted to thoroughly slap Selphie and text her parents that picture of her boozing it up at her party, but that same voice restrained her and encouraged her to simply walk past them without even a word passing from her lips. _'They're not worth it.'_

A few more boys began catcalls and swiping at her bag, but Naminé hurried past them with her head bent.

Once she was at her locker, Naminé permitted herself to cry silently. This is what it felt like. This is what she had done to people. The reality was gradually becoming more real. She had been the Regina George of her school—manipulating, punishing, humiliating, and pitting students against one another. She had issued the boys to catcall girls that had gotten on her bad side and sent incriminating photos to parents. Hell, she had even concocted a loser of the year contest and dumped honey over the contestants. Naminé was a mean girl. A cruel, spiteful, self-absorbed mean girl who deserved a taste of her own medicine just as much as any tyrant did.

"I have to do better," Naminé whispered determinedly, "I can't just put another superficial façade. I need to change."

KHKHKHKHKHK

"So Princess, can you draw me Snow White and her seven pimps or what? You're supposed to be some Disney freak, right?"

Naminé sighed, but kept an easy smile on her lips. "It's Dwarves and I can draw you something after we're done with this experiment."

Another week had passed and Naminé was finding herself growing more patient with each taunt and jeer that she was assaulted with. It was hard at first, but as more days passed, thoughts of spiteful revenge were becoming only a faint glimmer that Naminé could barely remember. She was even helping Miss Rapunzel with designing costumes for the school's latest play during her open hour.

Mentally, Naminé would admit that it was eating away at her, but at the same time, she was happier than she had been in a while. Helping, showing people kindness was less of a chore now. It actually gave her pleasure when Miss Rapunzel expressed gratitude for her assistance and it felt nice when she could help someone write their art history paper even if they only gave a half-hearted thank you.

"Science is stupid. I don't get why a girl with no brains would even care about this crap." Naminé had to bite her lip, but she reminded herself that she had filled this boy's locker with several stink bombs last year.

"I want to get into art school," Naminé explained softly, "so I have to try and do better in school."

The boy rolled his eyes and continued to play with one of the beakers. "Whatever. A girl like you won't make it into college. Though if you did, it would probably just be to rule a sorority and date some fraternity guy."

Naminé would confess to that being her only ambitions about college once upon a time, but now she was putting her best foot forward and trying to be something more than a spoiled heiress.

"You're right, that is what I wanted for a long time, but now I actually want to be somebody and make a difference," Naminé said resolutely.

The boy just snorted. "Yeah, right. You're still the same old Ice Queen except you no longer rule the roost."

"You don't have to believe me," Naminé stated calmly, "I realize my cruelty has made my words pretty seem artificial and maybe that'll never change, but I am going to keep trying. No matter what anyone says."

Her lab partner just rolled his eyes again and flicked a paper football across the room. Naminé shook her head but smiled to herself as she wrote down the next item in her lab report.

KHKHKHKH

Naminé still dreaded going home. Every time she even dared to step foot in her house, her mother would not stop haranguing her about whatever cruel joke had enveloped her person. Today, school had been let out early, but Naminé was opting to eat her lunch on the bench outside of the cafeteria. It had become a habit now that Naminé was no longer attempting to coax friendship from her fellow peers. But, it was actually nice. She still had to trudge through the cafeteria and potentially have her face land in some unwelcome goo, but the ambience made it worth the risk.

"It's funny. I haven't even talked to Roxas in weeks, but I've been able to numb those feelings now. It was so hard before, but it's not like I can do anything about it." Naminé bit into her sandwich and watched as the birds flew over the big oak tree near the doors. It was a beautiful picture, perfect for…"A sketch.!" Naminé beamed, set down her food and fished her sketchbook out from her purse. She started outlining the image in light strokes of her pencil, capturing each scene perfectly.

When she came home, Naminé was eager to share her work even if it was to her mother. "Mother!" Naminé called excitedly.

Mrs. Misaki peeked her head from the dining room, crystal and polishing rag in hand. "What do you want Naminé? I'm busy."

Naminé forced herself to not to deflate at her mother's tone and hurried over to brandish her newly completely work. "I did some sketching today. The little area behind the school is beautiful and I even added layers of hues to—"

"That's cute dear, now can I go back to what I was doing? It's very important," Mrs. Misaki interrupted, completely disinterested.

Naminé clenched her jaw. "But mother you always…Never mind. It's…I'm done."

Mrs. Misaki laughed as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to fall asleep on you!"

"Very funny mother," Naminé grumbled, not even bothering to find her father as she went up the stairs. "You like it, don't you girl?" Naminé asked her puppy. The little dog sniffed at the sketchbook and wagged her tail. Naminé giggled. "At least someone does."

KHKHKHKHKHK

"I really appreciate you helping me with this project," Miss Rapunzel said as she sewed another button onto a burgundy dress. "You could have just left it to me after we finished all the sketches you know."

Naminé shrugged and threaded another strand of blue. "I like sewing and besides, I couldn't just leave you to do all this. The theater director needs these by the end of the week. You couldn't possibly get everything done alone unless you stayed up all night and I don't think the students would appreciate an extra cranky teacher."

Miss Rapunzel giggled, "You're probably right, but still thank you so much Naminé. You really are a sweet girl."

"At least someone thinks so," Naminé murmured quietly.

Miss Rapunzel frowned and set her needle down. "What are you talking about? Did something happen at school?"

"Just the obliteration of my social life," Naminé laughed weakly, "but it's okay. I mean at least it's helped me to be a better person right? Who cares if kids won't stop making fun of me and my ex won't even talk to me and my so called friends all deserted me. I needed a wakeup call. I wasn't a nice person." Namine exhaled at the end of her diatribe, smiled lightly.

"You don't have to pretend you're not hurt, Naminé," Miss Rapunzel said with a maternal sternness, "I'm glad you've been able to be a better person through this, but you don't have to make yourself suffer."

Naminé shook her head. "I don't regret what happened and I've been a lot happier being the girl I once was. I'm just unhappy that people can't accept or don't want to accept the new me. I keep trying. I really do, but they all just blow me off."

"Then…you can't give up," Miss Rapunzel said with a smile, "you just have to keep on trying Naminé. It might be hard to bear now, but people will come to see that you've changed. You just have to give them time."

"You really think so?" Naminé asked softly.

Miss Rapunzel nodded and gently patted her hand. "I know so."

KHKHKHKHKH

A few hours passed before Naminé was willing to leave her art teacher, but she knew her parents would be unhappy if she was spending time sewing instead of primping so she started towards her car (which lucky her, had been keyed a handful of times).

Standing beside her car, Naminé plucked her cell phone from her pockets and checked for any new messages. Her inbox alerted her to one new message. Curious, Naminé opened the text.

_Babe, clear your schedule for this weekend. I've got a surprise for you._

_-Seifer_

Naminé was half tempted to throw her cell phone at the nearest brick wall, but restrained and went back to the home menu. If anything could spoil her good mood, it would be a text from Seifer.

"I can't even block him," Naminé muttered angrily, "Father would just ground me and invite Seifer over for dinner. Ugh…whatever. I'll just tell him I didn't see his text for a while."

The blonde shaded her eyes with a pair of sunglasses and climbed into the front seat of her car, completely ignorant of what was to come in a few days time.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

As the days passes, Namine did her best to follow Miss Rapunzel's advice and remain true to her new self, regardless of the relentless teasing by her classmates. It seemed to be working at least a little bit since the now the unpopular kids had stopped playing pranks on her, but the populars, led by Selphie, refused to let up. Namine was, naturally, annoyed by their behavior but was willing to push on with further encouragement from Miss Rapunzel. She was even smiling (genuinely) a lot more thanks to the solace she found in art.

Roxas was extremely popular now for having the guts to break up with Naminé, though he really didn't mingle with any of the popular kids. Roxas usually found himself with Sora (who had left his old circle of friends), Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Olette, Ven, Hayner, and Pence.

"I'm going to have to take another shower," Naminé mumbled to herself as she trudged through the door of her family's estate. Someone had decided throwing a smoothie on her head was a fun idea so Naminé would have to scrub her head furiously to remove the purple liquid from her pale hair.

"Miss Naminé," Jeeves greeted with a kind smile, "how was your day today?"

Naminé sighed, "It was good…I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Your parents would like to speak to you first," Jeeves said gently.

"Can't they wait?" Naminé replied and pulled at her sticky hair with a look of disgust. Jeeves only smiled apologetically but shook his head. Naminé closed her eyes and sighed again. "It's alright Jeeves. I'll just get it over with."

Jeeves bowed his head and watched sadly as his charge walked into the family's sitting room. Mrs. Misaki was sipping at her wine indifferently while Mr. Misaki sat forward with his fingers folded.

"Mother, Father," Naminé inclined her head towards both parents coolly, "You asked to see me?"

Mrs. Misaki flicked her grey eyes to her daughter languidly. "You look filthy Naminé dear. You should really take better care of yourself. Your appearance is all you have you know."

"I was going to take a shower, but Jeeves said you requested my presence," Naminé explained with no emotion her voice. She just had to cut herself off from feeling anything. Feeling would only serve to break her further.

"Hmm... you'll have to get on that," Mrs. Misaki replied distantly, "Seifer won't except anything less than perfect from his bride-to-be."

"About that, I'm not marrying Seifer," Naminé stated with arms crossed.

Mr. Misaki chuckled under his breath before smiling smugly at his daughter. "That's not for you to decide Naminé. In fact, you'll be trying on wedding dresses next week. Your mother has arranged for you to meet with a designer and Mr. and Mrs. Almasy are already looking into venues for this summer."

Naminé's heart nearly stopped. This wasn't happening. "S-Summer?" Naminé stuttered, horror tainting her voice, "But Seifer…he hasn't even proposed! How can you even be planning a wedding!?"

"He plans on proposing this weekend Naminé," Mr. Misaki explained, still smirking.

"But I'm only 17!" Naminé cried desperately, "I can't marry anyone!"

"Unless you have your parents' consent," Mr. Misaki finished coolly, watching as his daughter's face slipped from shock to tearful.

"You can't!" she screamed, "You can't do this to me!"

"Calm down Naminé. You're giving me a headache," Mrs. Misaki complained and rubbed her temple.

"Mother! You can't be siding with him! He's been cheating you!" Naminé exclaimed furiously.

Mrs. Misaki shrugged. "And I've been having an affair of my own dear. This isn't news to me."

Naminé gaped at her mother. "Y-You knew? But…but why are you two even still together then?"

"Money," Both Mr. and Mrs. Misaki replied simultaneously.

"That's…stupid and I won't be your pawn anymore!" Naminé said, shaking her head as she backed away.

Mr. Misaki rose from his seat. "You _will _marry Seifer. You have no say in this."

"It's my life," Naminé fired back hotly, "I can choose who I want to marry and I am _not_ going to marry that egotistical jackass!"

"You _will _marry or your inheritance," Mr. Misaki ground out, "will disappear permanently."

Naminé's entire frame was shaking now, but she kept her voice steady. "I don't care. Money isn't everything and I'm sick of being a materialist like you two. You can keep your inheritance because I'm through with this 'family.'"

Mr. Misaki's eyes grew ice cold and merciless. "You ungrateful, insolent little brat! You _will_ obey me!"

"Or what?" Naminé responded, one eyebrow arched expectantly.

"You will not only lose your inheritance, but your mother and I will legally disown you—meaning you will no longer live here or be provided for," Mr. Misaki stated with a triumphant smile. He was so confident the blonde girl would cave.

Naminé, however, only sneered at her father. "I hope that's a promise and not just a threat."

Mr. Misaki, furious, stormed up to Naminé and decked her across the face. She landed on the floor with an audible _thud. _"Get the hell out of my house. We don't need you. We've _never _needed you. All you've ever been is a useless _ACCESSORY_!"

Naminé's lower lip quivered, but she stuck her chin out defiantly even as tears fell onto the floor, tainting the pristine white carpet. "I promise that you won't ever see me again. I'll make something of myself and you'll regret this moment." She looked back her mother one more time, but Mrs. Misaki only stared back blankly. "I'll be taking my leave now," Naminé murmured, exiting the sitting room and quickly ascending the stairs to gather her valuables.

Naminé stuffed as many pieces of jewelry and designer clothes as she could into a large pink duffle bag. She would need something to pawn off for money and her parents couldn't stop her from taking what was technically her rightful property. "Just a few more things," Naminé whispered to herself as she stuffed a box of photos and her old sketchbook into the duffle bag.

"Yip! Yip, yip!"

"Huh?" Naminé looked down at her barking Yorkie curiously, "what's that girl?" The little dog yipped again and nudged the blue marble forward. Naminé picked up the blue marble, examining it in the light. "What is this thing anyway? I must have gotten it years ago from…" Naminé dropped the blue marble, her eyes widening as realization struck her. "Roxas…He…we did meet. How could I forget? He was my best friend and I…I was too blind to realize it."

Naminé put the marble in her pocket, ushered her dog into her travel kennel, and grabbed her duffle bag before heading back down the stairs and out the door one last time, wishing the tearful staff good luck.

KHKHKHKKH

"I'll get it!" Kairi yelled up the stairs as she went to open the front door with the expectation of another salesman. "Hi, my mom's busy right now, but—Naminé?" Kairi's violet eyes bulged at the sight of the former blonde queen, but she welcomed the girl and her furry companion in hastily.

Once they were sitting down with a pot of tea, Kairi proceeded to question Naminé's sudden presence in her home.

"I've been disowned," Naminé explained softly, "my parents wanted me to marry this Seifer guy this summer, but I wouldn't do it."

"But you're only 17," Kairi said, confused.

Naminé shrugged and fed her dog a little dog cookie she had brought with. "Doesn't matter as long as my parents consented."

"So, you have nowhere to go now?" Kairi asked and placed a hand on Naminé's shoulder gently.

Naminé stared into her cup of tea and a lone tear dropped into the light brown liquid. "You're the only person I thought to come to. I can't stay with any of my relatives now since I'm no longer an heiress and Roxas and I…" Naminé stopped as more tears fell. She covered her mouth to muffle her growing sob, but Kairi pulled her hand away and smiled gently at the blonde girl.

"I'll talk to my mom. I promise you won't live in the streets," Kairi said determinedly.

Naminé threw her arms around the red head and sniffled gratefully. "Thank you Kairi."

"You're welcome," Kairi replied quietly and tightened her grip around the blonde's waist. Even though she had tried to distance herself from the blonde, Kairi wasn't heartless and she really did want a genuine friendship with Naminé—the one they always should have had.

KHKHKHKH

"I can't believe you sold all that jewelry and your designer clothes," Kairi said incredulously as she and Naminé thumbed through another rack of thrift shop dresses. Naminé had always been a fashion diva. She never wore secondhand clothes.

"They're just clothes," Naminé replied with a gentle smile, "and plus, I want to put some of the money away so I can go to art school."

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows. "Art school?"

"Yeah, it's always been my dream to be an animator for Disney," Naminé explained as her eyes filtered through another cluster of colored dresses.

"That amazing Naminé. Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"And be laughed at?" Naminé shook her head, "I didn't want to risk my status (not that it matters now) and plus, my parents wouldn't support me. They just wanted me to smile and look pretty."

Kairi sighed, but then she stopped as her eyes landed on a particular dress. "How about this?" Kairi asked, holding the simple white sundress up to her body.

Naminé's eyes suddenly shined as she gripped the fabric gently. "It's perfect."

KHKHKHKHKH

Hands nimble, Naminé forged another line along her canvas. The paint bled into the white, filling in the rough sketch of a glowing night sky and a forest inhabited by a lithe white wolf.

"That looks beautiful Naminé," Miss Rapunzel complimented, "You are going to art school, right?"

Naminé nodded humbly and pulled at the hem of her sundress shyly. "That's the plan."

"You'll do amazing things," Rapunzel said kindly and patted Naminé's head affectionately before she careened over to another student who was slightly less talented.

Humming a tune under her breath, Naminé began painting again, dabbing a glob of blue where the crystalline lake was supposed to be. She had forgotten how relaxing painting was. It was like all her troubles could just melt into each stroke of her paintbrush.

"Ugh…this looks horrible…I wish I could draw hands," a soft voice complained from a stool near Naminé's. The blonde tore her eyes from her canvas at the sound and found herself staring at Mia Clark. The orange haired girl was stroking peach paint across her own piece fruitlessly, the hands she was crafting looking like nothing more than incomprehensible blobs.

With Miss Rapunzel's words in mind, Naminé stood up from her stool and pushed it backward before shuffling hesitantly towards Mia. "D-Do you need some help?" Naminé stuttered shyly, her eyes averted to the ground.

"If you wouldn't—Naminé?" Mia choked out with a fearful expression painted on her freckled face, "Um…I'm fine. Just fine. I can do this myself." Mia threw another sab of peach onto her canvas as though to prove a point.

Naminé sighed and removed the paintbrush from the girl's hand. "I'm not going to do anything to you Mia and…" she swallowed a lump in her throat, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve that because of some stupid little accident. I was just being cruel and vindictive."

"Naminé…," Mia murmured in surprise, "You really have changed, haven't you?"

Naminé, however, ignored the question and proceeded to dab off clumps of paint with a wash cloth. "You need to be more gentle with the paintbrush," Naminé instructed kindly, "your lines are so harsh… and use less paint too. It makes it easier to fix mistakes." The blonde artist then took a tiny paintbrush and started to craft new lines. The once deformed fingers transformed into elegant hands adorned with a beautiful ring.

"Thank you," Mia said and then beamed, "It looks so much better now!"

Naminé's eyes never left the canvas, but a smile slowly blossomed on her lips—unaware that a certain raven haired girl had seen her good deed.

KHKHKHKH

'_Am I really going to do this?' _Xion asked herself as she leaned up against the large oak tree behind the school. It was nearly noon now and usually Xion would be sitting with Roxas and their friends but here she was, silently observing Naminé eat her lunch and debating whether or not to talk to her. "I'm not her freaking fairy godmother, but…," Xion blew her bangs in exasperation, "She really seems like she's changed, and Roxas has barely smiled in weeks because he misses her so much and maybe as his best friend I should do something but…" Xion paused to sigh and gazed up at the sky. "I still like him. I know he doesn't feel the same way, but shouldn't my feelings matter too?" It always seemed like the universe was playing some sick joke on her. She liked Roxas but Roxas loved Namine. The raven haired girl wanted to tell him so bad to just move on, but his eyes, though blind, held such sadness in them that Xion just didn't have the heart to say anything about her at all. It was so tempting to play the rebound card and have Roxas cling to her, but wouldn't that be like something Namine might do? Isn't that the person she didn't didn't want to be? _'Why did I have to like him? Why not someone who wasn't perpetually committed to a self-absorbed snob. I could make him really happy, couldn't? I understand him probably better than her but..."_

A butterfly floated past her face and Xion's eyes couldn't help but wander back to the white clad artist. "She got what she deserved, right? I shouldn't feel guilty about just leaving her there…" Xion pounded her fist against the bark of the tree, furious at herself for feeling like she had some sort of twisted responsibility to the blonde who had thrown their friendship away for popularity. "But I do! _Damn it,_" Xion muttered under her breath, "I just can't win, can I?" The obsidian girl then gave a bittersweet smile as she stared the bench Naminé was sitting at. _'Oh well…at least someone will have a happy ending, even if it isn't me.'_

"Naminé?" Xion called. The blonde's eyes widened as she caught sight of her dark haired rival, but then smiled as she placed her book bag onto the floor.

"Xion," she greeted warmly, "sit." Xion complied but her body remained rigid. "The weather is beautiful today, isn't it? I'm surprised no one else is out here yet."

Xion exhaled shakily before blurting out senselessly, "Do you still love Roxas?"

"W-What?" Naminé sputtered in surprise, "I mean…Yes. Of course I do. Why? Did he say something to you?"

Xion wanted to gag at Naminé's hopeful expression, but forced her lips to form the appropriate syllables. "No, he hasn't." Naminé's face fell, causing Xion to amend hastily, "But he hasn't been himself since you two broke up. He hardly smiles or laughs. He won't even come over to listen to music anymore and…I don't like seeing him so unhappy like this."

"I don't get it…"

"I want to help you two get back together. He'll listen to me so I can let you two talk. I know you'll work this thing out."

Naminé shook her head and met Xion's eyes with a look betwixt confusion and curiosity. "But I thought you hated me? Why would you want to help me? Don't you like Roxas too?"

"Look," Xion said slowly, "my feelings aren't important right now. I can work through it, but I want to help you Naminé because I can see you've changed. You're not the same self-absorbed diva who traded friendship for popularity." Naminé cringed at this, but Xion continued. "I saw how you helped Mia, how you've been treating everyone you used to make fun of like real people. I wouldn't help you if I didn't see a different girl."

A rainstorm of tears abruptly fell from Naminé's eyes, and she embraced her ex-best friend tightly. "T-Thank you so much Xion. I should have never left you for Selphie. You were right. She was a backstabbing-two-faced-cretin."

Xion awkwardly patted Naminé's back but allowed a smile smiled to grace her lips. "I guess the lesson learned today is that Xion's always right, huh?"

"Yeah," Naminé agreed with a laugh as she pulled away from the raven haired girl, "except when it comes to pizza toppings because well…anchovies are still gross."

Xion pushed Naminé playfully and scowled. "Better than green peppers and pepperoni."

"Really though…," Naminé abruptly sobered, "thank you Xion. You don't know what this means to me."

Xion's lips maintained the smile, but her eyes betrayed sorrow as she looked back up at the clear blue sky. "I think I do."

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Ven inhaled and exhaled sharply as he awaited his twin outside of school. It was crazy to think that he was actually going to do it—he was going to tell Roxas the truth. Ven's parents hadn't been thrilled by the idea, but Ven convinced them that it was the right thing to do, especially with Aerith's recent accident. "I just hope Roxas takes it well. I mean he's blind. He doesn't even have to believe me unless…" Ven stopped himself as an idea came to his head, "I have him take me to his house. Our parents would convince him I'm telling the truth!"

"The truth about what?"

"GAH!" Ven flailed backwards at the sound of his twin's voice.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Ven swallowed and breathed out unsteadily. "Roxas…Can I come over to your house today? If you're not busy I mean…"

"Uh…," Roxas scratched the back of his head, "that should be fine. We can hitch a ride with Sora."

"Great!" Ven said happily, "I'll just text my Mom so she knows I'm going to be at your house."

Roxas nodded, smiling briefly before permitting his lips to fall into a distant frown. Abruptly, Sora bounded from the school doors, his face lit like a firework as he wrapped an arm around Ven's shoulder enthusiastically.

"Did you tell Roxas that you and him are twins yet, or what?"

Ven's eyes practically bulged out of their eye sockets and the urge to slap Sora upside the head was nearly irresistible. "No I didn't Sora. We were going to talk about that at his house and—"

"Twins?" Roxas broke in incredulously, "what are you talking about? Sora?" His heart was beating so fast he could hear his own blood rushing.

"Thanks for being subtle Sora," Ven grumbled with a sigh before flicking his vibrant orbs to his double. He really had hoped for their parents to explain things. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Roxas, but…there never seemed to be the right time and—"

Roxas interrupted again, his voice on the verge of quaking. "S-So…you're not kidding? You're my brother?"

"Believe it cuz," Sora swung his other arm around Roxas and his grin, if possible, widened, "I've seen it with my own eyes and this is Ventus Strife."

"How do you know? You're Sora…"

Sora rolled his eyes and looked to Ven, shaking his head. "You two are identical twins Roxas. Emphasis on identical. I may goof up a lot but I know what you look like which means I know that Ven is your twin."

"My mom freaked out when she saw you," Ven added.

"This is crazy," Roxas murmured, "I've been wanting to meet you for so long and here you've been, right in front of me this entire time."

"You believe us then?"

Roxas smiled lightly and laughed. "Sora may be a goofball, but we have the same face—even Sora couldn't mess that up."

"Hey!" Sora protested, pouted and finally laughed. Ven joined his brother and cousin before sobering again as a new thought dawned in his head.

"How are we going to explain things to your…I mean our parents? Isn't Mom doing some sort of therapy?"

"Physical therapy," Roxas confirmed, "and I don't know. I feel like it should be a surprise, you know?"

The three teenage boys stood and pondered solutions, but it was Sora who sprung up first with an idea flitting excitedly from his lips. "We should find my Mom! She's a great party planner and I'm she'd be more than willing to some sort of family reunion."

"You think?" Ven asked hesitantly.

Sora nodded and beamed eagerly. "I know. Now, c'mon let's get going."

KHKHKHKH

"We're home!" Sora sang as he paraded into the house,"Is Uncle Cloud or Aunt Aerith home?"

Rinoa called back from the kitchen. "They're at physical therapy right now, but they should be home soon."

Ven furrowed his eyebrows, but Sora winked at his cousin and gestured him forward. "Okay, but um…could you come in here for a minute Mom? I want to introduce you to one of me and Roxas' friends."

"Alright," Rinoa conceded and set down the knife she was using to cut vegetables. When Rinoa came into the entryway, Sora was grinning like a madman. "Sora? What's—Oh my—" Rinoa covered her mouth in shock and tears traced new pathways down her porcelain cheeks.

If Roxas had any doubt that his cousin wasn't telling the truth before, it was entirely gone now and a serene smile settled on the blind boy's lips as he watched his Aunt embrace his twin.

"It's Ventus," Rinoa cried, "except he's all grown up and…he's here."

"Surprise!" Sora sang happily.

"I'm sorry this is such short notice," Ven apologized quietly, "I just couldn't wait anymore."

Rinoa shakes her head as more tears descend down her cheeks. "It's no trouble at all. I'm just so happy to see you and—Your parents! We have to tell them and call your sister and all of the relatives. They'll want to know about this too and—"

"You know Mom," Sora said, "we could always throw a big reunion party this Saturday…I mean it is Auntie and Uncle's parents' anniversary, right?"

"I think that would be perfect!" Roxas and Ven exclaimed before breaking into laughter at their cliché twin behavior.

"We could throw it here, couldn't we Mom?" Sora asked as his eyes met his mother's dark orbs.

Rinoa nodded, tears still flowing as she pulled her other nephew into her arms, hugged both boys tightly. "I'll let your father know and start making arrangements."

Ven smiled into the fabric of his aunt's shirt but lifted his eyes to his twin's veiled ones. "I know I didn't say this earlier Roxas, but I really have missed you bro."

"Me too," Roxas replied softly.

"Aww man, all this family bonding and I'm missing out?" Sora huffed, "I can't believe—" The rest of Sora's words faded into wisps of air as Rinoa yanked her son into the hug.

Finally, they would be a family again.

**KHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: Second to last chapter…I just can't even believe that this story is almost over. About everything should be tied up in the next (and last) chapter, though I might push a few things into the epilogue. As for the story itself, quite a few surprises, huh? Naminé is finally herself and is no longer her parents' pawn. Roxas and Ven are finally reunited and now there's going to be a big family reunion. **

**The next chapter will have Vanitas, Roxas and Naminé reunion, and some news about Cloud's job hunt.**

**Thank you, as always, for everyone who has taken the time to read, alert, favorite and review! Your support has been incredible and I couldn't have kept writing without your support!**

**I hope that you'll continue to provide your wonderful support through reading, alerting, favoriting, and REVIEWING!:D!**

_Note: I'm compiling a playlist/soundtrack for the story that I want to post on my tumblr (the link I will give at the end of the epilogue so you can access the playlist within a day or so and not have to sift through my ramblings) and I would love to know what you think should be added. I'll be taking suggestions until a day or so after the epilogue is posted._

Review replies:

Pikachu4ever: You're very welcome. I've had a great time writing this so I'm glad to know you're enjoying it. I'll be writing more (I've already got quite a few incomplete projects) so I look forward to reading your feedback! Thank you tons for your review!:D!

Ryuuka: Aww, thank you so much! I really hope you like this next chapter and thank you tons for your review!:D!

X-blade025: Thank you, I really had to think about it for a while, but the hotel seemed like the best place for an extravagant party. Thank you again. I do feel that revealing his secret like this made sense because, like you said, emotions can make you do things you wouldn't normally do—like spilling your big secret. She did deserve what she got and it is hard to feel bad for her. I think this latest chapter may give you some sympathy for her though and you are so very welcome. I've really enjoyed our little conversations as well. I feel that as a writer, I should take time to reply to everyone regardless if they have an account or not because you took the time to write me something:) Thank you! I hope to see your feedback on some of the other projects so we can continue with our little conversations!:D! Thank you loads for the review!:D!


	28. Chapter 28: I Knew You Would

Chapter 28: I Knew You Would

"Can you please tell your father what you just told me?" Miss Alice Hatter, the Strife and Lockheart's newly appointed therapist for Vanitas' year of treatment, asked gently. She placed a hand on the young adult's shoulder and smiled warmly. "We can't begin the healing process until you open up Vanitas."

Rolling his golden orbs, Vanitas released a sigh and confessed in a quiet mumble. "I wanted you to be there Dad. You always had time for them, but you could hardly spare me a second glance. I mean I know I've given you and Mom a lot of grief, but you could have been more involved…I wanted you to come to my karate tournaments and those stupid school plays even if I was only soldier number five. You just always seemed to put them first and that really made me hate them and you…"

Cloud swallowed back a lump in his throat and blew out a shaky breath. Tifa patted his hand sympathetically and Cloud cast his ex-wife a grateful albeit weak smile. "I…I know saying sorry can't change the past Van, but I really am sorry. I should have made time for you. I shouldn't have been so hell bent starting over that I neglected you. You're my kid just like Roxas, (Ventus) and Larxene are…"

"Except I'm not your favorite because I'm not _her_ kid," Vanitas spat bitterly.

"I don't have—" Cloud shook his head and sighed, "You're right. I was playing favorites and that wasn't fair to you. I love all of you kids the same, and I know it doesn't seem like I do, but that's the truth."

Miss Alice's eyes shined and she clasped her dainty hands together eagerly. "See? We're getting somewhere."

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHEAT ON MOM?!" Vanitas blurted in a screech as tears suddenly fell from his eyes, "MY LIFE WAS GREAT AND THEN _YOU_ HAD GO AND RUIN IT!"

Cloud and Tifa flinched at the volume of their son's voice while Miss Alice gestured a few security guards forward in case the session went completely south. Tifa, however, was able to calm her child down by wrapping her arms around his frame tightly. Vanitas' angry cries dissolved into muffled sobs as he buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

"Vanitas," Cloud called softly, "I know you still resent me for cheating on your mother and I understand that, but son…it's been so many years, can't we start again? What I did to you and your mother was wrong, but what you did to Aerith was wrong too. I talked with her earlier today and she's willing to forgive you if you're willing to forgive us. We want to be a family again."

"If you wanted that," Vanitas snapped back angrily, "then you shouldn't have cheated on Mom!"

Cloud sighed and Miss Alice watched the scene unfold as she wrote in her notebook intensely. "I shouldn't have, but Vanitas…I don't think your mother and I would have stayed together, even if I didn't have my affair. Things just weren't working."

"Mom still loves you…" Tifa shushed her son sternly and refused to meet her ex-husband's blue eyes as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"You do?" Cloud asked in astonishment.

Tifa rolled her ruby orbs and sighed. "Of course I do, Cloud. I know that doesn't change anything between us, but I do have feelings for you still. I always have, but I couldn't wreck someone else's marriage over it even if I was angry."

"Tif…I…didn't know."

"You weren't supposed to," Tifa whispered, her lips curved into a watery smile.

"I really did think you were unhappy with our marriage too," Cloud explained, "That doesn't excuse what I did, but…"

"It's fine, Cloud. She makes you happy, and I'm sure I'll find someone else someday. Then we can both be happy. I'm just sad that all of this had to happen for us to get to this point." Tifa stroked Vanitas' obsidian spikes tenderly and kissed his head. "It's okay to be upset Vani, but sometimes we just need to let go. Your father wants to try being a family again, and I know that you would like that. I'm willing to make amends honey, but it's all on you. You need to decide what you want to do."

Vanitas breathed in and out for a minute as the room was encased in a heavy silence. Tifa continued to stroke Vanitas' hair and Cloud balled his hands into fists, his fingernails drilling crescent shaped dents in his skin. It was crazy to think that after all these years Vanitas wasn't over the divorce. Cloud had always thought his eldest child acted out simply because that was his personality or his mother didn't have the heart to discipline him—not because he missed his father.

"…Maybe," Vanitas mumbled quietly, "but I'm not sure that I'm ready to let go just yet."

Cloud still smiled. "It's a start in the right direction."

KHKHKHHKH

"You know, as much as I love family meetings, I do have some other things to attend to," Sora said and looked to his Uncle with a goofy grin.

Roxas added, "And I have homework that's due tomorrow."

"Everyone will be able to go back to what they were doing in a minute, but I have an important announcement to make," Cloud explained and gestured for his nephew to sit down. Roxas leaned against the wall and Aerith was reclining on a leather lazyboy, while Rinoa and Leon were nestled together on the couch. Larxene was missing, since she now lived with a few friends downtown, but the family that was present waited expectantly for the spiky-haired man to speak. "Okay, so you know my buddy Zack Fair, right? Well, he's starting up his own mechanic shop here in Twilight Town and wants me to be co-owner with him!"

"So, you've finally got a job, huh?" Leon asked sharply.

Cloud nodded his head, "But that's not all. Zack said there was some living space above the shop so we can finally move out and you guys can have a little more space."

Aerith clapped her hands excitedly and struggled to give her husband a hug. "That's great honey! I'm so proud of you!"

Cloud reached down and closed the gap between them before planting a swift kiss on her lips. "I know and Zack said we can move in next month."

Leon and Rinoa didn't say anything but exchanged weary glances. Sora was smiling but his eyes betrayed a look of disappointment as Roxas started vacantly ahead, unsure of what he should be feeling exactly.

"We should all start packing, but I hope you don't mind helping us move boxes Leon. We'll need all the help we can get."

Leon stood up, walked over to his brother-in-law and gently pulled his arms away from his sister. "Can we talk for a minute in private?"

"Sure…" Aerith cast him a worried look as he followed the steely-eyed man, but Cloud merely shrugged and gave a reassuring smile to his wife.

When they were in the kitchen, Leon placed his palms on the countertop and sighed. "You guys need to stay here. You can't move."

"What? What are you talking about Leon? You're the one who didn't even want us here and now you're asking us to stay?" Cloud asked, betwixt shock, confusion and anger.

"Cloud," Leon sighed again and looked up from the countertop, "I know what I've said in the past, but with Aerith still recovering…I think it would be best for you to stay here until she's completely healed. I mean even with a job, how do you plan on paying the medical bills, the house payment, utilities, groceries…"

"I don't know, but I'm sick of mooching off you and Rinoa. I want to be a man and provide for my family with my own paycheck," Cloud countered and turned away from his brother-in-law.

Leon placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder and smiled. "I know you want to and…even after everything you've done, you've been good to my sister, and I know that you want to do what's best for her."

"I can take care of her and my kids, Leon," Cloud snapped, "I don't need you guilt tripping me."

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you Cloud…I just don't want my sister under any kind of stress, especially if this job falls through."

"Cloud?"

Both men flicked their gazes towards the source of the soft, feminine voice. "Aerith," Cloud breathed and quickly went to support her trembling frame. "What are you doing here? You should be laying down."

Aerith shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine Cloud, but I think…we should listen to Leon." When Cloud was about to protest, Aerith put a finger to his lips. "I am so happy that you have this new job, but I really don't think we should move until I'm able to work too. With the economy how it is now, I don't want to jeopardize us being able to help Roxas through college or have you putting so much stress on yourself to make the bills. You're a good man Cloud Strife, but getting help isn't a bad thing. We can just stay here, stow away some money and then find the house of our dreams. I don't want to live above the shop. I want a house where all the kids and grandkids can stay, not a cramped apartment where I can't even grow a garden."

"That's what you want?" Cloud whispered quietly and brushed away a few stray curls.

Aerith nodded and traced her husband's lips. "That's what I want."

Cloud sighed, looked to Leon and gently kissed the tip of his wife's nose. "As you wish."

"Don't start quoting _The Princess Bride_," Aerith laughed and pushed her husband away teasingly.

Cloud snuck in a quick kiss. "It's your favorite movie, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…you're just too much Cloud." Aerith swatted her now grinning husband.

"That's not too much," Cloud countered cleverly, "too much would be—" he lifted her up. "picking you up bridal style and carrying you upstairs." Aerith continued to swat and giggle at her husband, but as they were leaving the kitchen, Aerith smiled at her brother sweetly and murmured. "Thank you Leon."

Cloud rolled his eyes but looked back with a small smile. "Yeah, thanks Leon."

"Just go already," Leon said and gestured them away jokingly as a tiny smile permeated his normally tough façade.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

With her new brown leather messenger bag wrapped around her torso, Naminé made her way through the hallway clad in a pair of dark denim jeans and a simple red blouse. Kairi walked beside her wearing a similar ensemble, and a smile decorated her lips at the fact that she was no longer tied to a fabricated hierarchy.

"My, my, my, looks like the freak show is back on stage," Selphie sneered as she and her posse cackled malevolently at the passing girls. Naminé and Kairi exchanged eye rolls, ignoring Selphie's mockery as they headed into the cafeteria.

Everyone stared as the two girls walked through the aisles, but neither teen cared about the attention. Naminé, for one, was grateful to be relieved of the pressures of popularity. It meant that she could eat what she wanted, dress how she wanted, be friends with whomever she wanted—Selphie was now fettered to those chains while Naminé was finally free.

"Hey, isn't that Hayner, Pence and Olette over there?" Kairi asked and waved towards the group of teens. Olette waved back with a cute grin, but Naminé hesitated and pulled on Kairi's sleeve.

"Don't Hayner and Pence hate me though? I don't want to invite myself to their table if they don't want me to sit with them…"

Kairi swatted the blonde's words away. "They won't mind Nami. Olette told me they didn't hate you anymore and if one of them (Hayner) says anything, I'll…slap him."

"What about Sora?" Naminé asked with a giggle, "Couldn't you just have him take care of them?"

"I could, but Sora's sick today so you're stuck with me," Kairi said with a mirthful grin.

"Lucky me," Naminé replied jokingly. Kairi pushed her blonde friend good-naturedly before hauling her towards Olette's table.

"Hey Olette," Kairi greeted, "mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all, right boys?" Olette moved her jade eyes to her two male companions. Pence gave a friendly nod, but Hayner could only give an indifferent shrug.

Both girls sat down next to one another, and Naminé was uneasy until, surprisingly Hayner, began to ask about her piece for the art show.

"It's of the clock tower here in Twilight Town," Naminé explained after she had swallowed back her shock, "It's not done yet because I'm trying to decide if I want to add in a couple of people or not." Namely herself and Roxas—though Naminé couldn't admit that since she and Roxas weren't together anymore.

"Sounds like it will be a good piece though," Hayner said, permitting a small smile to grace his features. "Maybe Lett, Pence and I will come and see it at the art show."

Olette grinned brightly, elated that her best friend was being so kind to the former Ice Queen. "I'd love to go see it!"

"Yeah, me too," Pence added.

"Then it's settled," Kairi declared, "we're all coming to the art show next month to support Naminé. I'll tell Sora too so he can come."

Naminé was blushing, her cheeks a vibrant rosy red. "You guys really don't all have to come. I'm fine by myself, really."

"You may be fine by yourself," Hayner said coolly, "but whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us."

Kairi smiled knowingly at Naminé and raised her eyebrows. The blonde, in turn, fought back an onslaught of tears as she bowed her head gratefully and mumbled. "Thank you."

KHKHKHKHK

White cane in hand, Roxas weaved his way through the mass of students with relative ease. It felt weird being so open about his blindness. No one, not even Selphie, made fun of him or knocked his things out of his arms. It wasn't that Roxas had suddenly become invisible, but it was like his fellow classmates respected him—though the reason behind this new respect was not one Roxas liked to dwell on.

"At least today's over," Roxas murmured to himself, "and I can have the weekend to just focus on planning for the reunion."

From a short distance away, Xion watched her best friend. She didn't want to play fairy godmother again, but she had to since Roxas' happiness was at stake. The raven haired girl sucked in a sharp breath, but hastened her once leisurely pace.

"Roxas!" Xion called and caught the blind boy by the shoulder.

He smiled, stopped and turned around. "Hey Xion, what's up?"

"We need to talk," Xion stated with a slight quiver in her voice. Roxas noticed this and cinched his brows together in concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Let's get out of here first. I'll tell you once we get to the park."

Roxas started to protest. "But how will I get home? I can't worry my parents."

"I'll text them, and I can walk you home from the park when we're done talking," Xion answered, tugging her blond companion through the halls briskly. A few kids gawked curiously at them, but Xion only shot them dirty looks as she entered into the crisp outside world.

Once they had sat down on a lone park bench, Xion heaved a deep sigh and twiddled with her fingers. Roxas sat next to her without a single word passing from his lips.

"Roxas…" Xion began but couldn't seem to force the remaining words to flow from her lips. It was like the syllables were stuck in her throat.

"Yes?" Roxas prompted, "What is it Xion?"

"I…I…"

"You what? I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to go home and help with the party planning."

"I think you and Naminé should get back together," Xion blurted in a rush. From the corner of her eye, she could see Roxas' blind orbs widen and then darken.

"You've got to be kidding me Xion? After what she did? And…you hate Naminé, why would you want us to get back together? I thought you had feelings for me?"

Xion snapped back, her temper flaring dangerously. "Don't you even do that to me Roxas! I do like you but…I know that you're still in love with Naminé!"

"I'm not in love with her anymore," Roxas countered defiantly.

"Oh give me a break!" She exclaimed and barked out a laugh, "It's written all over your face! And you've barely even smiled since the two of you broke up."

"So…?"

"So," Xion said with obvious exasperation, "you should just forgive her Roxas! She really has changed."

Roxas cast Xion a withering gaze that hopefully met her face. "And how would you know?"

"I would know…," Xion confessed, her voice suddenly quiet, "because Naminé and I had a sort of…heart-to-heart and…I've seen how she's been treating everyone."

Roxas sobered and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "You two had a 'heart-to-heart?'

"I know. It was weird but we did. Can I continue now?" Roxas didn't reply, but Xion took this as his answer and continued. "It's like…the girl I was friends with is back. I mean she's even creating a piece for the art show next month."

"…She's drawing again?" Roxas asked in an astonished whisper.

Xion nodded and placed her hand over his, squeezing tightly. "I know what she did was horrible. Trust me, I never would have pictured myself sitting here trying to get you two together like some fairy godmother, but…she's really changed and is still…" Xion had to choke the words out, "in love with you…"

"She is?" Roxas' heart ached as he thought of his ex-girlfriend. Maybe…Maybe it would be worth it to talk to her again.

"She's crazy about you Roxas, so just talk to her okay—at least give her that," Xion said, smiling weakly. Her own heart ached as the words left her lips, but Xion knew that it was the right thing to do. _'And maybe someday soon, Naminé will be playing my fairy godmother…'_

"…Do you know where she is or…when I can talk to her?" Roxas finally asked with a resigned smile.

Xion was about to inform him that Naminé was actually at the park too, but the blonde girl beat her to it.

"I'm right here."

KHKHKKHKHKHKHK

A cool breeze swept through the trees and dashed pieces of hair across Naminé and Roxas' faces. They had been sitting alone together for nearly twenty minutes, but neither teen had the desire or courage to speak. Naminé simply watched as a little boy and his tiny female companion built a sandcastle in the very same red rectangle her and Roxas had played in as children while Roxas, on the other hand, sat forward with his eyes closed and his mind a million miles away. It wasn't an entirely uncomfortable silence, but the awkwardness that lingered prevented either from daring to break the almost sterile atmosphere.

It made Naminé wish that Xion had decided to stick around. The blonde understood why she didn't want to, but to have some moral support would have been nice, even if it was from her former rival. Naminé wanted to be the one who broke the silence between them, but every time her lips parted, only a soft sigh would escape.

"I was so confident before…," Naminé murmured, not realizing she was voicing her thoughts aloud, "but now I'm just too weak to speak up…"

"Naminé…"

The blonde jolted upright and stared wide-eyed at her companion. "W-What? I-I didn't say anything…did I?"

"You did actually," Roxas said and covered his mouth with his palm to hide the amused smile from her.

Naminé flushed and averted her gaze quickly to her hands. "I-I'm sorry…I thought that was just in my head…" Her heart was thumping in her chest—harder than before—and Naminé was certain she must have come across as ditzy and air-headed to her ex-boyfriend.

"You're…," Roxas paused to shake his head, "It's fine…"

After a few seconds, Naminé piped up again, her voice childlike as she played with the hem of her blouse. "I guess that means we have to talk now, huh?"

"I guess it does…"

"Roxas, I'm sorry…for everything," Naminé breathed her apology and squeezed her sapphire orbs shut tightly in anticipation for a verbal slap.

"…What you did was really wrong Naminé…," Roxas whispered quietly, "and I trusted you. I really wanted to save the little girl I knew, but you put on a big façade that I couldn't see past. Being blind was supposed to help me really 'see' people, but...I was just so naïve that even my new sight was blinded."

"But Roxas…everything I was with you was real…I was never fake with you when we were together. I know I tried to hide behind a mask for a while, but you broke through all my walls—something that no one has ever done!" Naminé countered, reaching out for Roxas before snatching her hand back quickly.

Roxas snapped back. "That doesn't change what happened Naminé. Why would you even think to hurt someone like that? I know that things suck with your parents, but that doesn't justify publically humiliating someone. That was just ugly."

Naminé cringed, but accepted his words, forcing herself to remain strong. "I know that I can't change the past and no amount of crap that my parents have done to me even comes close to justifying what I did, but that girl…I'm not her anymore. Roxas, _you_ made me realize how horrible I had been. _You're_ the one who helped me change."

"How do I know you're not lying now?"

"I apologized to Mia, and…I'm not living with my parents anymore," Naminé replied, her voice finally wavering as a few lone tears streaked down her unpainted skin.

Roxas had to bite back his surprise, "You're not living with your parents anymore?"

"They wanted me to marry Seifer this summer. I told them I wouldn't do it. They threatened to disown me and I took them up on their threat," Naminé said simply, finding it strange how easy it was to admit now that she was living with Kairi.

"Just like that?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Just like that," Naminé affirmed, "and now I'm living with Kairi, buying my clothes at the thrift and even work a couple of shifts at the malt shop on the weekends. Like I've told you, I've changed and if that doesn't convince you, I can even call Kairi's mom and have her tell you."

"…" Roxas found himself conflicted. That extra sight of his that had been dormant around Naminé had finally woken up to tell him that she was being genuine, but…it was hard to reason emotionally. He already had his heart broken once; he didn't want to repeat his mistake. _'But…I really do love her…I've always loved her, even since I was a kid and…wasn't this me a year ago? I was so arrogant and just a real ass before the accident, but I've had a second chance…so why shouldn't Naminé?'_

"Please say something Roxas," Naminé pleaded, "even if you just want to be friends…I just need to know if…if I should just move on."

The idea of Naminé dating someone else, marrying someone else, having children with someone else struck Roxas hard. He didn't want to be hurt again, but was a simple fear worth losing someone he might end up spending the rest of his life with? "I…I don't know if I can just pick up where we left off, but…I would like to start over and…be who we truly are with each other 100%. No lies. No masks. Just…us."

Naminé finally smiled. "I would like that. By the way," she said cheekily, "My name is Naminé and when I graduate from high school I'm going to Twilight's Institute of Art for animation. I also have a little Yorkie, and like singing in the shower."

Roxas laughed, mirroring her smile. "Hi Naminé, I'm Roxas and I hope to go to Twilight University for musical composition. I don't have any pets, but I do like dogs a lot and sea salt ice cream."

"It's nice to meet you too Roxas. You should come by the malt shop sometime. I work there and could maybe give you a discount."

"I would love to, though I hope you can make it to my family reunion this Saturday. My long lost twin brother will be there and I think it would be fun if you came," Roxas said.

Naminé deleted his phone number from her contacts and nodded. "I'll get your number from Kairi, and then we can talk about the details." She wasn't surprised by this revelation. Kairi had already briefed her about the whole Ven thing.

"Sounds good. I better go find my ride," Roxas jerked his thumb back at a tree. Naminé stifled a giggle.

Both teens rose from the bench, but before they parted, Naminé stopped and turned around again. "By the way, do I know you from somewhere?"

"What?"

"I swear," Naminé said placing a finger to her chin with a knowing smirk, "you're that little boy I was friends with when I was a kid. I think he had the same name as you too, funny huh?"

"Naminé…," Roxas let out a low chuckle and nodded his head. "Are you missing a papou keychain?"

"Are you missing a blue marble?"

"I am."

"Well, I guess it is you then," Naminé said teasingly, "Though, I hope you know that's my lucky charm you have so, you're going to have to give it back to me,"

Roxas laughed louder this time. "I know. Don't worry, you'll get it back."

"I better," Naminé warned jokingly.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Hey Naminé, would you mind taking care of that table over there? I've got to help Vanille with the soft serve machine. It's acting funky again," one of Naminé's co-workers, a young teen by the name of Hope, called as he made his way towards the squealing red head who was desperately trying to scoop chunks of flavored ice cream into her hands.

Naminé, who was cleaning off one of the tables, laughed but called back. "Alright, but you two better fix it up before Fang comes by and sees. I know she wouldn't fire you since you're dating her niece, but I'd rather not listen to another tirade today."

Hope grinned and gave a thumbs up. "We'll do our best!"

Naminé watched as he gently pried Vanille's hands from the spewing behemoth, but blushed and looked away when she realized that gawking at them was like intruding on a private moment, especially when Hope pressed a kiss on her co-workers' forehead.

The blonde girl then proceeded to attend to the table Hope had entrusted her with and was taking orders cheerily when the little bell above the door rang and a slithering voice snaked through the air.

"Never thought I'd see Naminé Misaki doing manual labor—guess the apocalypse really is coming." Naminé held her smile in place and ignored the man her parents had willingly betrothed her to as she continued to scratch in the last bit of the couple's order.

"Your malts will be out shortly, so—"

Seifer grabbed Naminé roughly by the shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards into his chest. The blonde girl removed herself immediately and narrowed her orbs icily. "Buzz off Seifer, I'm working," she hissed. The customers around her whispered angrily and pointed at Seifer.

"You're so cute," Seifer purred and slid his hand down her side. Naminé recoiled, knocking into another table. "You know, your parents sent me here."

"My parents?" Naminé repeated with disbelief. One of the waitresses handed her another order of malts, but the blonde could barely whisper a thank you as she kept her eyes tied to the man before her.

"You parents," Seifer explained slickly, "want you to come back home. They're even willing to forgive your little outburst if—"

"I marry you?" Naminé finished, barking out a sharp laugh. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth. I'd rather marry a tree at that point since at least a tree can't talk back."

Seifer growled. "Naminé, I'm offering you back your old life, don't you even want that?"

"You mean the superficial life where my dreams or feelings don't matter? The life where I can't even choose who to date, let alone marry?" Naminé asked sarcastically, "I like who I am without all the money, fake smiles, and parents who only think of me as an accessory. I like being able to date someone who doesn't just love me because I'm hot or rich and have friends who don't secretly hate me. I like this new life I have and I'm not giving it up!" Naminé finished, her frame shaking. Applause erupted around her and Naminé felt triumphant as she turned her heel on the seething blond.

"You brat!" Seifer screamed and wrenched her back around, "you _will_ marry me and you _will_ like—_Ahhh!_" The malts that had been sitting on the tray in Naminé's hands flew forward at the abrupt movement caused by the sinister man and spilled relentlessly down his designer suit. Seifer began to complain in angry screeches how expensive his suit was and that he would make the girl pay, preparing to strike her just as a white cane wacked him sharply on the back of his head.

Seifer yowled as pain flooded his nervous system but Naminé beamed gratefully and hugged her hero. "Roxas…how did you know…?"

"I didn't," Roxas replied, adjusting his black sunglasses while prepping his cane for another swift blow on his whining enemy. "I was just coming in for a malt, but when I heard all the commotion and _his_ voice, I knew I had to step in." Roxas then snorted as he smelled a variety of malt flavors wafting from Seifer's body. "Nice perfume. You must really like malts, huh?"

Seifer sputtered angrily as he attempted to wipe off the rainbow of ooze from his suit. "Y-Your that boy I met, aren't you? The one who Naminé was d-dating?"

"Guilty as charged," Roxas said nonchalantly, "though, I do recommend you step away from her now."

"And why is that?" Seifer sneered.

"Because I'll kick your ass," Roxas stated simply. He really was sick of this arrogant bastard.

Seifer snorted and replied haughtily. "_You?_ Ha! I've been taking fencing lessons since I was able to walk and you think you're going to kick _my_ ass?"

"That's the plan."

"Roxas," Naminé murmured quietly, "you shouldn't be goading him like this. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Roxas brushed her words aside. "I'll be fine. This guy is all talk and even if he does take a swing, it won't be half as bad as another smack from my cane…or fists." Naminé pursed her lips but didn't say anything else.

"Hmph! I'll show you, you pathetic little urchin!" Seifer snarled, lunging forward. Roxas didn't side step his attacker but allowed a pitiful punch to hit him in the stomach. People all around gasped and exchanged words of disbelief at the fact that Seifer had just punched a blind boy who was only trying to protect that sweet blonde waitress. Seifer glanced around nervously, unaware of the smirking and not wounded boy who was mere seconds away from his own retaliation. "I-It's not what it looks like!" Seifer protested desperately, "she's my fiancé and…and he was trying to tear us apart. I am in no way a crimi—"

_**THWACK!**_

Roxas swept his cane through the air, following the sound of Seifer's voice as he a landed a swift blow to the arrogant man's nose. There was a sickening crack that followed, but it was mostly drowned out by the cheers of the customers.

Seifer gasped loudly as he held a hand to his now broken nose. "You'll hear from my lawyer!" Seifer roared in a nasally tone, "and then I'll have you and your whole moneyless family locked up!"

"Yeah, we'll see what the judge says when he finds out you hit a poor, defenseless blind boy who was only trying to protect a sweet, defenseless waitress from being sexually assaulted," Roxas retorted coolly.

The people in the shop glared daggers at Seifer as if to warn him about the weight of their own testimonies, and Seifer could only search the room fruitlessly for a friendly face before scrambling out of the shop, screaming his own empty threats back at the blind boy.

"Sheesh," Roxas said once he couldn't hear the man's nasally voice, "that guy really is a piece of work, isn't he?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

"And he couldn't land a proper blow. Honestly, I think I've been hit harder by a kindergartener." Roxas rubbed his stomach and snickered.

Naminé heaved a sigh of relief. "So, he didn't hurt you?" Roxas shook his head. "Thank God. I was so worried he would do something horrible to you."

"That guys a pansy," Roxas said before jumping off to another, more delectable topic. "Now, what was it that you were saying about that malt?"

"You boys really do have a one-track mind," Naminé teased, pushing Roxas playfully, "but yes, I can make you a sea salt malt and…I'll even give you a discount as long as you help me mail some letters after my shift."

Roxas contemplated the deal and stuck out his hand. "Sounds like a deal to me, but what kind of letters are you sending?" Naminé shook his hand and smiled softly, patting the letters that were tucked securely in the pouch of her white apron.

"They're apologies," Naminé confessed, "to everyone I've hurt. I knew that they wouldn't listen to me if I talked to them, but hopefully the letter will mean at least a little more."

A gentle smile broke across Roxas' face, and he wrapped his arms around her like he used to. "I'm sure they'll forgive you Naminé. Those letters are where it starts."

"You think?"

"I know."

Naminé burrowed her head into the fabric of his shirt, enjoying the scent she had been deprived of for so long. "I'm even sending one to you."

"To me?" Roxas repeated, "but…I can't read like you anymore."

"That's why I wrote it in braille silly," Naminé replied and lifted her face to his. "I had one of your teachers help me."

"But we already talked…you didn't need to send me anything," Roxas said, confusion lacing his voice.

"Well, I wanted to, so you're just going to have to sit down, eat your malt and deal with it." Naminé tried being stern with the blind boy, but even he could tell that it was a half-hearted effort.

Roxas saluted Naminé with mock-obedience. "Aye, aye captain!" Naminé giggled when she noticed he was gesturing to the wrong person, but went to her malt making duties happily.

Finally, things were really starting to look up.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Ahuh, ahuh…yeah, I can hear them coming down the stairs right now so…are you guys here or what?" Roxas whispered hastily into his phone as both of his parents descended the stairs—his mother being assisted by his father of course.

"_We're almost at the door," _Roxas' twin replied, causing the blind boy to momentarily wish he was able to see so he could know exactly how far away they were.

"Okay, well…when you get to the door, just ring the doorbell, alright?"

"_Alright." _The connection clicked, signaling the end of the call. Sora, who had been listening in on the conversation grinned and gestured for the guests hidden behind various pieces of furniture and curtains to remain silent.

"You boys are up early," Aerith teased, teetering over to her son to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Roxas smiled and hugged his mother. "Happy anniversary."

"Yeah," Sora chorused, "happy anniversary you guys! Isn't this like your 20th anniversary?"

"Our 18th actually," Cloud said and walked over to his wife to press a kiss onto her own forehead. The chestnut haired woman beamed, but then put her son at arm's length as she noticed something peculiar in his and her nephew's smiles.

"What's going on boys?" Aerith inquired suspiciously. "You two seem a little…_too_ happy."

"Do we?" Sora responded with a goofy grin. Cloud was about to say something, but the doorbell rang, stopping any retort from leaving his lips.

Aerith tilted her head to the side curiously. "I wonder who that is? Cloud, did you invite anyone over today?"

"Not that I know of. Boys?" Cloud redirected his gaze to the two teens loitering around shiftily.

"Aren't you going to get that?" was the only reply that left Roxas' lips as a secret smile etched itself across his lips.

Both of his parents cast distrustful glances at their son, but proceeded towards their awaiting visitors. Cloud gripped the door handle, shrugged and pulled it open to reveal a carbon copy of Roxas and a couple neither of the Strifes had seen in almost seventeen years.

"Happy anniversary," Ven greeted, smiling hesitantly as he held out a platter of freshly made cookies. Mr. and Mrs. Sato stood behind the blond with weary but happy smiles.

"V-Ventus…?" Aerith breathed and tears started to rim her jade eyes. Cloud was speechless but joined his wife in embracing their long lost son as tears fell down his own face.

Ventus closed his eyes as tears began to stream down his face. "I can't believe this is real…" Ven murmured and burrowed his face in his mother's spring dress.

Cloud lifted his eyes to Mr. and Mrs. Sato and smiled warmly. "It's been too long…though…I thought we decided to keep the boys separate—not that I'm not happy to see Ven," Cloud amended hastily as his wife showered kisses on the teen's face, "I'm just a little confused why you chose to came now?"

"You should ask the boys that question," Mr. Sato replied, stepping inside the house alongside his wife.

"Boys?" Cloud flicked his gaze from Ven to his twin.

Roxas walked forward until his father's voice was beside him. "Ven told me who he was. Sora affirmed it and we wanted to bring the family back together again, especially since it's your anniversary today," Roxas explained.

"You're okay with this though, right?" Ven asked nervously, "I didn't want to intrude like this, but I really wanted to meet you—I mean see you again and Roxas and Sora said today would perfect and—"

"We want you here Ven," Cloud interrupted gently, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "We've always wanted you, but it was just our financial troubles that made it impossible for your mother and I to give you the life you deserved. But son, just know that we've always wanted you and we have loved you and your brother since the moment you were born."

Ven could barely speak but managed a quiet, "Thank you" to both of his birth parents

"Cloud," Aerith choked out between her tears, "we have to celebrate."

"Well, maybe we can all go out to dinner? I mean we aren't really prepared for a full-fledged party," Cloud said and scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"Don't worry Uncle Cloud," Sora beamed, "We've already got that taken care of. Guys?"

Cloud and Aerith released their child and wandered into the kitchen/living room area. Friends and family sprouted up from their hiding places, bearing trays of delectable foods as they went to congratulate the stunned couple. Even Tifa was amongst the group to wish her ex-husband and friend the best.

"Boys…you…" Aerith covered her mouth as more tears came down, "planned all this?"

"My parents helped too!" Sora chirped. Rinoa and Leon came up behind their son and smiled at the couple.

"We couldn't pass up an opportunity like this," Leon said gruffly, "and I knew it would make you happy sis." Rinoa gave a similar reply and Aerith stumbled over to hug her big brother and sister-in-law before bringing her twins back into her arms.

"My babies," Aerith cooed, kissing their heads until she was sure every bit of lipstick was gone from her lips. "Cloud…look."

Cloud fixed his gaze on his family, smiled and moved to join the family embrace. From behind them, an audible snort could be heard.

"Geez, why do I always come home when there's a family special playing?"

"You do realize your other brother is here, right?"

Larxene rolled her jade orbs, and wormed her way into the hug. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, would I? Nice seeing you little bro. I hope you're less annoying than Roxas." Ven smiled brightly and greeted his sister. Ven's twin, however, did not give a similar reply.

"Hey!" the blind boy protested with a laugh, "I resent that."

"Of course you do," Larxene retorted smartly.

Aerith kissed her daughter's head tenderly, but when her eyes met Mr. and Mrs. Sato, she realized something very important. "You're family too," she said softly and stretched out a smooth hand, "I mean you've done so much for us. You raised Ven when we couldn't and I promise you…you won't be replaced. Ven is our son but he's also yours."

Mrs. Sato flashed a watery smile before practically sprinting to join the embrace, her husband following suit. "Thank you…"

When everyone finally pulled apart, the parents decided to mingle with the other relatives over a couple of drinks while Roxas and Ventus chose to wander the backyard together to talk. Sora had already bounded off in search of Hayner, Pence and hopefully Kairi, unaware that she was arriving alongside a certain blonde girl who hadn't made her appearance yet.

KHKHKHKHKHK

Naminé carried a veggie tray into the party alongside Kairi who was holding up a fruit platter. It felt weird coming here again. Last time had been when she and Roxas were dating and now she and Roxas were…what? Flirting playfully? Sort of in a relationship but sort of not? It was confusing to say in the least, but Naminé was sure that things would be sorted out eventually.

'_I just hope eventually doesn't take too long…' _

"Hey Naminé, is it alright if I go find Sora?" Kairi asked, jerking her thumb towards the backyard.

"That's fine," Naminé replied softly, "I'm going to go look for Roxas anyway."

Kairi placed a hand on Naminé's shoulder reassuringly. "Everything will turn out fine. Just relax and I'm sure you'll have a good time."

"You're right," Naminé admitted with a sigh, "I'm just overthinking things."

"As usual."

"Just go find Sora," Naminé mumbled and shoved the red head impishly. Kairi giggled but bounded off to find her spiky haired boyfriend. Naminé watched her for only a moment before making her way into the kitchen to deposit her edible contribution.

Aerith was in the kitchen retrieving a plate full of goodies, and greeted the blonde girl cheerfully. "Oh Naminé, you're finally here," she chirped, eagerly clasping her hands together, "Roxas has been waiting for you in that old sandbox towards the back."

"Thank you…I'll go find him." Naminé bowed her head modestly, but Aerith leaned forward and gave the girl a motherly smile.

"My son is stubborn, but I know that he cares deeply about you, so don't worry. He'll come around."

Naminé's eyes widened. "How did you—"

"Mother's intuition," Aerith tapped her temple, "now, go and keep my son company. I don't know how much longer he can wait for you."

"Thank you!" Naminé brightened and hastened her uneasy pace—which, since she had been wearing sandals, had become a lot easier.

Olette and Xion waved to her from a table, but Naminé could only spare a flash of her own hand as she continued to hunt for the tiny red rectangle. Xion laughed, calling out to the blonde. "The sandbox is on the other side of the yard!"

Naminé stopped, huffed, but then thanked the raven haired girl before turning herself around. It didn't take long after that to find him. His hair did stick out like a sore thumb and Roxas made no effort to hide it either. The blind boy was sitting on the frame of the sandbox picking platelets of grass from the ground absentmindedly as the wind lightly teased his hair.

"Nice party," Naminé commented as she sat on the wooden frame beside him.

Startled, Roxas nearly fell back into the sand. "Huh? Oh, yeah it's been fun and now, since you're here, it's even better."

Naminé blushed and averted her eyes from his face. "D-Do you want to play in the sandbox together?" The question sounded silly even in her head, but it was something Naminé was sure they should do.

"Umm…we are a little big now but okay," Roxas agreed and kicked off his shoes, followed by the grass stained socks from his feet. Naminé did the same and helped Roxas sit properly in the sand.

Naminé picked up a handful of sand and let it fall between her fingers. "Thanks for inviting me by the way."

"It's no problem. I wanted you to come."

A moment of silence passed between the blondes before Naminé spoke up again, her voice fragile. "Roxas…I know we said we'd start over, but…can I still ask you one thing?"

"Shoot."

Naminé inhaled sharply but then whispered. "Are you still…are you still in love with me? I know I shouldn't ask, but I just really wanted to know even though it isn't fair or right to ask y—" Naminé stopped as Roxas' lips abruptly melded with hers—a forbidden fruit for so long.

"Silly," Roxas mumbled, holding her face, "I know what I said, but that doesn't mean I'm not still in love with you. You've had me since the day I met you when were kids. Just because I want to start our relationship on a clean slate, doesn't mean my feelings for you ever really changed. I was just confused and angry for a while, but I can see you, the real you."

"And it isn't ugly?" Naminé asked uncertainly.

Roxas shook his head. "You're beautiful, and I've finally been able to see how much you've changed."

"You really did save me Roxas," Naminé said, allowing tears to cascade down his hands, "I was barely alive before I met you again and…now, I'm really who I want to be and not just with you—but everyone!"

"It wasn't just me Naminé," Roxas countered determinedly, "I may have set things in motion but you're the one who really made the decision to change—something I didn't even really realize until we talked that day in the park."

"Thank you for coming that day by the way. I really didn't think you'd show," Naminé confessed.

Roxas smiled and moved his hands down to her wrists, the right of which was adorned with the charm bracelet he had given her. "We should both be thanking Xion for that one. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have come."

"She really is a great friend," Naminé added, "one that I should have treasured instead of throwing away for popularity…"

Roxas tightened his grip around her wrists. "What did we say about starting over again? It's fine. Xion forgives you, I forgive you…It's all in the past now, Naminé—which reminds me…" He paused to fish a certain object from his back pocket. "I brought your lucky charm back safe and sound."

Naminé clasped the once forgotten charm in her hand tightly before bringing Roxas into another kiss. "I knew you would."

After a few moments, however, Roxas pulled away and held out his hand expectantly. "And what about me? Did you forget?"

"You're unbelievable," Naminé muttered, drawing out the blue marble and placing it in his hand.

Roxas grinned and tucked the blue orb where the star charm had once been. "Now, where were we?"

**MAIN STORY LINE END**

**:)**

**KHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: Last chapter. I can't believe this is the last chapter. I really took time to write this one and am super grateful to my new beta GengaJupite for all his help making this final chapter the best it can be. I really hope this chapter has lived up to everyone's expectations. Some of the issues, as you may have noted, were not fixed, but I'm not really fond of perfect happy endings. I feel that, realistically, things like Selphie's reign, Naminé's parents, Tifa's unrequited feelings, the Strife's living situation, and Vanitas' relationship with his father shouldn't all be fixed. One might be tied up in the epilogue, but as for the main storyline, I decided to leave things unresolved. However, Roxas and Naminé are back together and Strife family is reunited:)**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this story by reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing. I appreciate you all so much and hope that your support will continue. We only have an epilogue left, so please sit tight for that. I'll try to write it up after giving my brain a little break.**

**As always, please continue to read, favorite, alert and review!:D!**

_(Still taking song requests for the soundtrack and any art work would be well received:)._

Review replies:

Guest: Wow, that's a lot of time to put in, but I'm grateful that you did:) It is nice to see them getting along finally and I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Also, thank you tons for the review!:D!

X-blade025: Haha, I've been re-watching a lot of cartoons myself and I watched the original anime but nothing else. Aww, thank you. This chapter had a little make-over, but it's good to know it all worked out. That was a fun moment to write, especially since I think everyone wanted that to happen. Thank you again! That bit was what I added to since before there was not much at all to show that reflection. Yay! I love when people are able to connect to characters like that and haha, it's okay. That's happened to me before. And well…guess with this chapter, you got your wish, huh? Vanitas is always fun to read and she is indeed. Thank you again and hope that you like this chapter. It's bittersweet but it's been so long that an end was inevitable. Thanks tons for the review!:D!

Redx117: I feel the same way sometimes, but all good things must come to an end eventually. XD Thanks and I guess we'll have to see if you do:) Thanks for your review!:D!


End file.
